103 Dalmatians (2016-2017)
by Dequincyx
Summary: Moose loves to have his owner, Lois, ALL to himself, but when Lois meets the guy of her dreams, Moose is not happy. Now Moose has to share his owner. When it looks like things are getting pretty serious, this cute and playful little puppy goes into overdrive to break this relationship up. What he doesn't realize is that having a family might actually be what he's truly looking for.
1. 103 1: Cruella's Release

**103 1: Cruella's Release**

 **U.K. London, England Women's Prison**  
 **March 3rd, (2007)**

Cruella De Vil sat on an old stool in her grimy prison cell, in front of her cell door, moodly looking out through the iron bars, staring at her other female inmates in their cells. The thought of being stuck in prison again electrified her with fury, which was the only emotion she was able to feel for six whole years. After all, she was so much more than one of those rotton thugs who lived in the other prison cells, for she was a clever mastermind when it came to coming up with the most devious plans.

Cruella growled to herself. "Those cops think they've seen the last of me."

But while Cruella wished for those words to be true, she was still stuck in prison for life for her role in the incident in Paris with the 102 Dalmatians she had stolen from London, England in (2000). Having violated her probation by repeating the offence a second time, Cruella was arrested in Paris by the police and deported back to U.K. London, England. Her probation was revoked, all of her millions were donated to the London dog shelter and she was put back in prison. This time for life. While she was serving a life sentence, Cruella had always hoped one day to be released again and wasn't ashamed to brag about it to anyone who would listen. In fact, she had bragged about it to the other inmates so much, it wasn't long before it spred throughout the whole prison and made it's way to the officers. But none of the other cops paid any attention to her words, and when they actually acknowledged that they heard her, none of them took her seriously. After all, so many of the other prisoners bragged about getting out, yet the probation board wouldn't dare release most of them back into society.

But the day was coming. She could feel her heart beating faster and faster each day. Each Minute brought more and more ecstasy. She couldn't believe it. She was finally going to be released from prison after six whole years. The last time she was doing time for the 101 Dalmatians incident in (1996), she was at least allowed some haircuts and make-up and things to that nature. This time it was different. She had only had one haircut in (2000). Her black and white hair was just reaching her stomach, and her face was starting to age from no skin care at all, but that could be fixed with an intense skin treatment.

Worst of all was she hadn't had a cigarette in 'SIX YEARS.'

Some days went slowly by while others went fast. But Cruella knew how to make the days go by a little faster. She would think about her mansion, her cloths and her "House Of De Vil" plaza.

She simply could not wait any longer to get out of this rotton pittiful excuse for a prison cell.

Cruella waited impatiently inside her cell, which had no windows in it. The walls were also painted gray. "This is inhumane, let me out of here, you idiots!" She then heard footsteps in the corridor. Her heart started beating faster and faster, she thought she was going to faint.

The footsteps belonged to a male police officer who walked over to Cruella's cell door and used the key to unlock and open it. "Well,...it's time, miss De ViL." He spoke in a british accent.

Cruella stood up. She knew it was her time. It was finally time for her to leave this box of scum.

She was escorted by the officer down to the room where they kept the inmates' cloths possessions where she could get her things that they confiscated when she was arrested in Paris.

First they brought out her 'Haute Couture' red and black dyed mink coat. It looked absolutely dreadful. It looked like they had washed it with bleach and glue. The fur was lumped and clumped everywhere. It looked like straight up roadkill.

"What have you done to my one-of-a kind mink coat?" Cruella asked furiously.

"Ma'am, when you came in it was covered in cake dough. We tried to clean it as best as we could." The police officer answered.

"I can't believe this! Do you know what you have done?" Cruella said.

"We are sorr..." That was all the police officer managed to get out before Cruella went into a fit of rage. Absolutely terrifying outrageous RAGE!

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE, RUINING MY CLOTHS FOR NO REASON?! THIS IS OUTRAGEOUS! I WILL SUE YOU AND THIS WHOLE CITY IF I HAVE TO!" Shouted Cruella. She was in a blind rage when she decided to jump the officer on the otherside of the counter. The security gaurds held her back before she reached the officer.

"You better watch yourself, miss De Vil, or you will go back to your cell for more than six years." The officer said calmly but strictly.

Cruella managed to compose herself, but they could all see the rage in her eyes.

Next they brought out her 'House Of De Vil' black crystal studded dress. It was in OK condition, all though some of the crystals were missing and the lace and fabric were wrinkled beyond recognition.

Cruella made an almost animalistic sound to show her displeasure.

The police then continued to bring out the rest of her possessions, which were in a closed office paper box. She opened the box to find her leather stiletto knee high boots, burnt feather headpiece, white gloves and her diamond and ruby jewlery. The only thing she couldn't find was her 'Clutch' handbag. It was missing!

"Where is my handbag? I need my handbag, it contains all my necesities, such as my car keys, cell phone and cigarettes." Cruella said with an almost pleading voice.

"Sorry, ma'am, you didn't have a handbag with you when you were arrested." Said one of the other officers.

"WHAT?! This is outrageous! Why, you lying little..." Cruella suddenly realized that she had left her handbag behind in Jean Pierre's fur factory when she had gone after the puppies in that old cake factory. She wanted to cry, but she wouldn't. Not in front of people. Not even in front of herself. She was stronger than that, she would get through this.

One hour later, she had changed out of her black and white striped prison uniform and into that wrinkled mess of a dress. She looked awful. Her hair was long and frizzy, no make-up, a busted dress, white gloves and knee high stilettos. Even with the coat, the whole outfit was thrown off and tacky.

 **~OUTSIDE THE PRISON~**

Cruella stood outside the prison gates wondering what to do and where to go. Her mansion was probably condemned or turned into something useless like a museum or a pie shop. Sure, it had only been six years, but a lot could happen in six years.

Cruella was furious. All her hard earned money went to that useless '2'd Chance Dog Shelter.' She didn't even have enough money for a taxi. She desperately wanted her Panther Deville back. Her car, her beloved old car! She had no idea where her car was, she didn't really know anything at this point. She was torturing herself with questions such as; where were all her cloths, where was her car, in what condition was her 'House Of De Vil' plaza...

She could've gone on forever. All she needed to worry about now was what to do next. Cruella took her possessions with her and started walking as the scene faded to black.

 **(TITLE APPEARS)**

 **103**

 **DALMATIANS**

 **So what did you think of this chapter? Was it good? Did you like it? Did you love it? Do you think i should continue with this story? Please review and tell me what you think.**


	2. 103 2: Arriving In London, England

**103 2: ARRIVING IN LONDON, ENGLAND.**

 **10 Years Later**

 **U.K. London, England**

 **May 31'st (2017)**

In U.K. London, England, (2017), An airplane soon arrived and landed on the runway. A few other airplanes, that hadn't taken off yet, were also at the airport.

"My story begins in London. Not so very long ago. And yet, so much has happened since then, that it feels more like an eternity. At that time, i lived with my owner back in America in New York City. It was a beautiful summer day of (2017), as it always is when summer roles around."

 **~INSIDE THE AIRPORT~**

A young 20 year old girl entered the airport, carrying her rolling suitcase. She had dark hair and brown eyes. Her name was Lois Richards. Around her right wrist was a red leash, and down below her on the floor was a six week old Dalmatian puppy walking along side her. His name was Moose. Lois stood in the exit doorway to where the passengers come and go to get off the planes.

"Oh. That's my owner. Lois. Lois Richards. An American fashion designer of some sorts. No, no, i'm the one with the spots. My name's Moose. And this...is my story."

"(Sighs) Thank goodness we finally made it. I never expected that flight to be so long. I mean seriously, what did people do before airplanes were invented?"

"Uh, nothing." Moose thought to himself.

"My thoughts exactly, Moose, nothing." Said Lois, as if she had read the puppy's mind. She and Moose then walked out the doorway and into the London airport. They walked up to a counter a man stood behind. "Excuse me, sir."

"Yes? Welcome to London, England. How may i help you?" Asked the man in a british accent.

"Hi, my name is Lois Richards. I'm staying here in London, England to study fashion."

"Oh, i see. So how long do you plan on staying here in London with us, miss Richards?" The man asked.

"Just the whole summer." Said Lois.

"Alright. Go have a seat over there with the rest of the passengers and i'll be with you shortly." Said the man.

"Thanks." Said Lois. She and Moose then left the counter and walked over to the seats where all the passengers were sitting. The 20 year old fashion designer saw that two of the seats were empty and walked over and sat down in the one on the right. She then got out her cell phone and dialed a number. The phone rung as Lois waited for someone to pick up.

"Hello?" Came a voice on the other end.

"Hi, miss De Vil." Lois greeted.

"Lois, darling, welcome to London. You are in London, right?" Said the voice on the other end, belonging to Cruella De Vil.

"Yep. Safe and sound. I'm at the London, England airport." Said Lois.

"The girls here have been bouncing off the walls. They can't wait to meet you." Said Cruella.

"Well, tell them i can't wait to see them either." Said Lois.

"Thanks, darling, i will. I'll send someone down there to pick you up." Said Cruella.

"Thanks, miss De Vil. I can't believe you made me the winner of your contest and invited me out here to London to study fashion with you. Not that i wouldn't love to see you, but i just never thought that i would ever get to work with THE Cruella De Vil." Said Lois.

"Yeah, i get that a lot. Listen, i'm in my office at the House Of De Vil. Just stay right where you are and i'll send somebody out there to get you. I'll see you when you get here. Cruella out." Said Cruella before the line on the other end dropped.

Lois then put her phone back in her purse. "(Sighs) Oh, Moose, i am so proud of myself for winning this contest to travel here to London, England. And opportunity comes around once, maybe twice in a lifetime. Aren't you happy for me?"

Moose barked.

"Good, i knew you would be." Said Lois.

Moose then laid down on the floor and whimpered.

"Hey, Moose, what's with the long face? Where's the hyper attitude of your's?" Lois asked.

"Don't get me wrong, i was happy for Lois and everything. It's just that i was really gonna miss all of my K-9 friends back home in New York." Moose thought to himself.

"Look, Moose, i know that you're going to miss all of your canine friends and everything, but you'll make new friends while we're here in London. And it's not like we're moving here or anything, we're just here so that i can improve my career, that's all. We'll be back home before you know it." Lois asured.

"I hope so." Moose thought.

"What a cute puppy." Came a voice.

Lois looked up and saw a 12 year old boy, with long wavy brownish-blond hair that stopped at his neck and blue eyes, standing in front of her. He also had a rolling suitcase like her's, except his was fatigue. He also carried a brown duffel bag around his shoulder. "Excuse me?"

"I was just complementing you on how cute your dog is." Said the 12 year old boy with his little boy voice.

"Thanks, he's a Dalmatian." Said Lois.

"I see that. Mind if i sit with you?" The boy asked.

"I don't mind at all. By all means, be my guest." Said Lois.

"Thanks." The 12 year old then sat down next to Lois. "You're not from around here, are you?"

"No, and judging by your lack of british accent, i guess it's safe to say you aren't either." Said Lois.

"No, i am not. Guilty as charged. So tell me...what's an American girl like you doing here in London?" The boy asked.

"I could ask you the same question, kid." Said Lois.

"You first." Said the boy.

"Well, i'm not here on vacation or anything. I'm here because of a contest i won." Said Lois.

"Really?" Said the boy.

"Yes, really." Said Lois.

"So how did you feel when you won the contest?" The boy asked.

"Like i was gonna explode. I mean it's not everyday a fashion designer wins a contest to travel to another country to study fashion with another designer." Said Lois.

"You're a fashion designer?" The boy asked.

"Yes. Yes i am." Said Lois.

"Aren't you a little young to be a fashion designer?" The boy asked.

"No. No i'm not. So what's your story? What are you doing here in London? Did you win a contest to travel here as well?" Lois asked.

"No. Nothing like that. I'm just here on vacation. My parents sent me here to spend the summer with my brother. He lives here in London." Said the boy.

"That's awesome. Oh! I'm Lois by the way." Said Lois before picking up her Dalmatian. "And this kind, cute and gental creature right here is Moose."

"Hello, Lois, hi, Moose. It's nice to meet you both. My name's Max." Said the boy.

"Miss Lois Richards, please report to the counter. Thank you." Came the voice of the man from earlier over the intercome.

"I'll be right back. That's probably them ready with my I.D. card. Would you kindly hold my spot for me until Moose and i get back?" Lois said.

"Sure, no prob." Said Max.

"Thanks." Lois, holding Moose, got up from her seat and walked up to the counter. "Is my I.D. ready, sir?"

"Yes. Yes it is." Said the man. "Here you go. Enjoy your stay here in London, miss Richards." He said as he handed Lois her I.D. card.

"Thanks, i will." Lois then walked away from the counter and she and Moose went back over to their spot and rejoined Max.

"Well that didn't take too long, did it?" Said Max.

"No it didn't. Thanks for holding my spot for me." Said Lois.

"You're welcome." Said Max.

"Lois Richards, please report to the roof of the airport right away, please. Thank you." Said the man's voice over the intercome.

"Well i guess that's my cue to leave. I gotta go. It was nice meeting you, Max." Said Lois.

"Yeah, same here." Said Max as he stood up. "But how are you gonna get up to the roof? You don't even know your way around the airport."

"Excuse me, ma'am." Said a female flight attendent in a british accent as she walked up to Lois.

"Yes?" Said Lois.

"Are you Lois Richards?" The woman asked.

"Yes, i'm Lois Richards. Why?"

"There's some guy on the roof in a black and white helicopter asking for you. He says he's here to pick you up. They sent me to escort you up to the roof." Said the woman.

"Okay, thanks for telling me." Said Lois.

"You're welcome." Said the woman.

"Well, looks like my ride's here, I gotta go. Again, it was nice meeting you, Max." Said Lois

Yeah, same here. Good luck in London." Said Max.

"You too." Said Lois.

"Right this way, miss." Said the woman.

Lois, carrying Moose in her right arm and her rolling suitcase in her left hand, followed the flight attentend.

Max watched as the flight attendent led Lois up an escolator and then sat back down and waited for his brother to arrive.

 **~WITH LOIS, MOOSE AND THE FLIGHT ATTENDENT~**

The woman led Lois to an elevator and pressed a button. The doors soon opened and the two women entered into the elevator an the flight attendent pressed a button.

"Going up." Said the flight attendent.

The doors then closed and the elevator took them up.

 **~ON THE ROOF~**

They soon made it to the roof and the elevator doors opened.

"Okay, miss Richards, here we are. On the roof." Said the woman.

"Thank you." Said Lois.

"You're welcome." Said The woman.

Lois stepped out of the elevator with Moose and her luggage while the flight attendent stayed inside.

The elevator doors then closed, taking the flight attendent back down.

Lois and Moose saw a man standing on a helicopter pad in front of a black and white helicopter. She then walked up to the man. "Uh...excuse me, sir. Are you the one who told the flight attendent you were waiting for me up here?"

"Why, yes, as a matter of fact, i am. I'm Alonzo, miss De Vil's butler. You must be Lois Richards." Said the man.

"Last i checked, yeah, i was. How did you know?" Lois said.

"Miss De Vil had a photo of you prented up so that i would know what you looked like. I showed it to the flight attendent while she was here on the roof." Said Alonzo.

"That explains a lot." Said Lois.

"Yes, yes it does. Now come along, ma'am. And...dog. Your charriette awaits." Said Alonzo. He then opened the back door of the helicopter.

"Who are you calling a dog, Lerch? I'm a puppy." Moose thought to himself.

"I'll take that." Said Alonzo refering to Lois's rolling suitcase.

"Gee, thanks." Said Lois. She handed her suitcase to Alonzo and she and Moose got inside the back of the helicopter.

Alonzo put Lois's suitcase in the back with her and closed the passenger door. He walked over to the passenger side of the helicopter and got inside.

The pilot then started up the helicopter and it slowly floated off the helicopter pad and then flew away into the air.

"Jimminy crumpets, that pink suitcase is heavy. What do you have in there, you're own office?" Alonzo said.

"Oh, all the stuff in there isn't mine, it's my dog's." Said Lois.

"Your dog has things in there too?" Alonzo said.

"Well, yeah. You see, i brought all of Moose's little play things. You know, just in case he gets board." Said Lois.

"Well, i don't think that's going to be a problem ma'dam. There are many fun and exciting things to do here in London." Said Alonzo.

"Oh yeah, like what?" Lois asked.

"There are so many answers to that question i don't even know where to begin. Perhaps you should try checking the London, England brochure. It has a whole list of activities you can do during your stay here." Said Alonzo.

"What brochure." Lois asked.

Moose barked. He got out of Lois's lap and walked over to a thin pamplet, picked it up in his mouth, and then walked back over to Lois and she took it.

"Never mind, i found it." Lois then opened the brochure and began looking through it.

The helicopter soared in the sky over London, England as it headed toward it's destination.


	3. 103 3: The De ViL Hotel

**103 3: THE DE VIL HOTEL.**

 **~WITH MAX~**

Max sat in his seat at the airport, awaiting his brother's arrivel to pick him up, but so far, he hadn't shown up. The teenager had called his older brother to let him know he was at the airport the minute he arrived in London, but the call just went straight to voicemail. Minutes had passed since then, and the boy still hadn't heard back from his brother. He reached into his pocket and got out his cellphone to call to call his brother again.

"Max Henry Frankson, please report outside the airport immediantly. Repeat, Max Henry Frankson, please report outside the airport immediantly." Said the voice of the man on the intercome.

Max stood up, grabbed his rolling suitcase, and walked off to exit the front doors of the airport.

 **~OUTSIDE THE AIRPORT~**

Max walked out of the airport and stopped when he saw a yellow Taxi parked in front of him.

The window to the front passenger door rolled down.

"Hey, is your name Max Henry Frankson?" Asked the male cab driver in a british accent.

"How do you know my name?" Max asked.

"Your brother called the cab company and gave us your name and asked one of us to drive out here to the airport to pick you up." The driver explained.

"Tipicle." Said Max as he rolled his blue eyes.

"Yeah, so...you gettin' in or what?" The driver asked.

"(Sighs)." Max opened the back door of the Taxi and put his suitcase and duffle bag inside on the left before getting inside himself and closing the door. The 12 year old boy sat on the right side of the back seat and put on a seat belt.

The cab driver then drove off to his next destination with the 12 year old boy inside.

 **103**

 **DALMATIANS**

 **~INSIDE THE HELICOPTER~**

Up in the starry night sky, the black and white helicopter sored over London, England as Lois and Moose glanced down through the window at the lit up city.

"Whoa, check it out! The city's huge!" Moose thought to himself.

"We did it, Moose. We're here." Said Lois.

Alonzo turned to the Pilot. "Sir, if you see anything, go up."

"No, i thought i'd keep it to meself." Said the Pilot.

"Miss Richards, if you look out the window, you can see the huge clock tower, Big Ben." Said Alonzo.

Lois and Moose looked out the window and saw a huge clock tower. "Wow! Look at that huge tower! It's bigger than i imagined it!" She quickly reached into her purse and got out a small camera and snapped a picture of the clock tower.

"And if you look out here, you'll see the London Eye-"

"THE LONDON EYE!" Said Lois in excitment. "Oh crumpets!" She and Moose continued to look out the window, searching for the London Eye. "Where is it?! Where? Where?"

Moose then barked three times. "There it is." He thought to himself.

"Whoa." Said Lois as she and Moose gazed down at a huge lit up fairis wheel. "Oh my gosh. There it is. The London Eye." The 20 year old American held her camera up to the window and snapped a picture of the London Eye. "This is amazing."

"Mr. Alonzo, we have the De Vil hotel up ahead. You want me to put her down on the roof on the helicopter pad?" The Pilot asked.

"Yes, please do." Said Alonzo.

Just then, a huge building came into view, and the helicopter sored down from the sky and landed on the roof of the building and landed on a helicopter pad.

The Pilot then shut the helicopter off.

"Well, we're here." Said Alonzo before he exited the helicopter.

Lois picked up Moose and got out of the helicopter and procceeded to get her rolling suitcase.

"Oh, don't worry about your luggage, miss Richards, i'll take that for you." Said Alonzo.

"Are you sure?" Lois asked.

"Of course, ma'dam. That's what butlers are for." Said Alonzo.

"That's so thoughtful of you, Thank you. Thank you so much." Said Lois.

"Yes, you're welcome very much. Now come on, let's hurry on inside, shall we? Right this way, miss." Said Alonzo. He reached inside the back of the helicopter and got out Lois's rolling suitcase and led her over to an elevator. He then pressed the button and the doors opened. "After you." He ushered Lois inside before entering himself. He then pressed button number 1. "Going down." The doors then closed and the elevator went down.

 **~INSIDE THE HOTEL~**

Once the elevator made it to the bottom, the doors opened and Alonzo and Lois stepped out.

"Whoa." Said Lois with her eyes big as saucers. The place they were in was none other than a huge, big and fancy hotel. "Holy cow, look at this place. It's...it's..."

"Big? Huge? Fancy?" Said Alonzo.

"Well...yeah. Hey, where are we anyway? I thought you said you were taking me to the place you rented for me, not some big and fancy hotel." Said Lois.

"We are not even at a hotel." Said Alonzo.

"Now i may have never been to this country, but i do know a hotel when i see one." Said Lois.

"No, my dear, we are somewhere far better than that." Said Alonzo.

"Somewhere better? What could be better than a fancy hotel? What is this place." Asked Lois.

"You'll see." Said Alonzo. He led Lois into the lobby and walked up to the counter and rung a bell that rested on the counter.

An African American man then walked up to the other side of the counter. "Hello. Welcome to The De Vil Hotel, how may i be of service to you?"

"Greetings, Mr. Common. I'm here to admit miss Richards, here, into her suite." Said Alonzo.

"Miss Richards?" Mr. Common questioned.

"Miss Richards. You know, the young lady that miss De Vil made the winner of her contest." Said Alonzo.

"Oh yes, of course. Miss Richards. We've been expecting you. Let me just get your room key." Said Mr. Common. He got out a small white box and opened it, revealing a number of black and white cards. "Okay, let's see." The African man started going through the cards. "Ah-ha. Here you go. Room 103." Said Mr. Common as he picked up one of the cards. He then handed the card to Alonzo. "Alonzo, take miss Richards up to her room, please."

"Thanks, Common. Please follow me, miss Richards." Said Alonzo. He led Lois back over to the elevator and he pressed the button and the doors opened. He and Lois entered into the elevator and Alonzo pressed the number 100 button and the doors closed. The elevator then went up through the building and then stopped on the 100'th floor. Alonzo and Lois stepped out of the elevator. "Well, here we are, miss Richards. The 100'th floor."

"The 100'th floor? How many suites does this building have?" Lois asked.

"103." Said Alonzo.

"Seriously? 103 rooms?" Lois said.

"Yes. You see, each floor has 10 suites, so the number is 1-103." Said Alonzo.

"Really? All of the floors?" Lois asked.

"Actually, the first floor has nine suites and this one has four. 100-103." Said Alonzo.

"Four? Four suites on this floor?" Said Lois.

"I know, that's exactly what i said. Now come on. Let's get you into your suite." Said Alonzo. He led Lois down the hall. "Let's see. 100. 101. 102. Ah-ha. Here we are. Room 103." He walked up to the door of room 103 and got out the card and stuck it into the scanner part of the door, unlocking it. "So, miss Richards, this is where you'll be staying during your visit here in London. Here's your card and luggage, the room service number is on the card in case you get hungry or need anything, and i will see you tomorrow. Good luck in London." He said before walking off

"Thanks, Alonzo. Bye." Said Lois. She grabbed her suitcase and opened the door and entered inside her suite. "Sweet crumpets." Said Lois in amazment as she staired at the inside of her suite and how big it was as she walked over to a massive bed. "This hotel is amazing. It's beautiful. Miss De Vil really must be a great designer to own a building as big as this." The 20 year old girl laid her purse on the floor and fell on her back on the bed and held Moose close to her chest. "Boy, this is the life." She then held the six week old Dalmatian up in the air. "Oh, Moosey, just think. Tomorrow i will actually be working at the House Of De Vil with Cruella De Vil herself. Can you believe it?"

"Actually, i can't believe a lot of things. Like, why are we here in London and not back home in New York?" Moose thought to himself.

"Good, i knew you'd understand." Lois then held Moose close to her chest. "Oh, Moose, just imagine it. ME! Lois Richards studying fashion with THE Cruella De Vil. (Sighs) I think i'm gonna love it here."

 **103**

 **DALMATIANS**


	4. 103 4: A Sibling Reunion

**103 4: A SIBLING REUNION.**

 **~WITH MAX~**

Meanwhile, somewhere else in London, England, the yellow Taxi drove to the city to get to it's destination. And the driver was hopping to find it fast, 'cause Max had been rambling on and on about his life back home in America. The boy had been talking his ear off since they had left the airport, and he was just about near sick of it.

"So then my Mom, who's back home in America with my Dad, beg my brother to take me in. At first he was interested, but he had a change of mind after my Mom said it was only for the summer. Do you know where you're going?" Said Max.

Fed up with having to hear the boy's rambling, the cab driver closed the window behind him.

"Well, someone needs some alone time." Said Max.

The driver then swerved to the left, knocking Max over.

Max then looked in his duffle bag and got out his wallet. He opened it to find it was empty. "Wait. My money's gone. I must have spent it all back at home." The teen put his wallet back in his duffle bag and looked at the driver. "I don't suppose i could pay you in pennies."

And that was all the driver needed to hear. No cash ment no ride. He slammed on the breaks and the cab came to a screeching holt, causing Max's face and hands to fly up against the window.

"There's 103 of them." Said Max.

The driver then threw Max out of the Taxi.

"That was rude." Said Max.

The driver then tossed Max's luggage at him.

"Ha ha, you missed me!" Max taunted.

The driver then threw Max's duffle bag at him, hitting him in the face with it. The driver then squeeled the tires of the cab and drove off.

So much for U.K. being a civilized country. The people over here were just like the people back home. Max then stood up. "And thanks for the lift!" He shouted sarcastically. "Jerk." The 12 year old American boy picked up his duffle bag and placed it around his shoulder and grabbed the handle of his rolling suitcase. "So...this is London. Well let me have myself a gander." Max then saw a man coming his way. "Excuse me sir, the driver threw me out of the cab, can you help...me?" He said as the man walked right passed him. Either the man didn't notice him or he just didn't care. "Jerk."

Max turned and saw a huge building right in front of him with a lit up sign that said 'FRANKSON'S DOG GROOMERS.'

Max walked up to the double glass doors and procceeded to open one of them, but when he did, he discovered that the door was locked. He looked and saw a red sign on the other glass door that read 'CLOSED.' "(Sighs) Great." He got out his cellphone and dialed his brother's cell number and waited for someone to pick up on the other line.

(#RING# #RING# #RING#) "Hello?" Came a male voice on the other end.

"Hi, Clark, it's me, Max. I'm outside your shop right now."

"Alright, i'll be right down." Said the voice of Clark.

"O-" Before Max could finish his sentence, the call dropped. "kay." The 12 year old put his cell back in his pocket and waited for his brother. "Great. Just great. I have no money, i'm thrown out of a taxi cab, and stuck here in London for the whole summer with my older brother, who hates my guts. How could it get any worse?"

As if on cue, the sound of squealing tires were heard in the distance.

"What was that?" Max asked.

Just then, a car sped around the corner of the dog groomers and zoomed down the street towards Max with it's head lights on.

"Whoa!" Max got out of the street and on the sidewalk just as the car zoomed right passed him and continued on down the street.

"Who the world was that?" Max asked.

Just then, a 21 year old young man came to the glass doors of the building with a key. He had black hair and brown eyes. This was Clark Frankson, the older brother of Max Frankson. He unlocked one of the doors and opened it and came out.

With the young man were four dogs. The first one was a black and white Border Collie with three red scars across it's face and a red bandanna tide around it neck.

The second dog was an orange and white Collie with a pink collar around it's neck and a gray bone-shaped tag.

The third one was a Golden Retriever with a blue collar around it's neck.

And finally, the fourth dog was a little, white, furry Jack Russelle Terrier with brown eyes.

"Hi, Clark." Said Max.

"Hi, you're lookin' good, bro. It's a good thing you showed up when you did, i was just about to close up for the night." Said Clark.

"You're looking good too. What have you been doing here for the past three years?" Max asked.

"Oh, nothin' much. Usual. Just hangin' out." Said Clark.

"How come you're all wet?" Max asked.

"Oh, i just jumped out of the shower." Said Clark.

"The shower? At work?" Max asked.

"Well, if you call washing your four dogs being in the shower, then yes." Said Clark.

"Speaking of dogs, who are these four guys?" Asked Max, eyeing the dogs.

"Oh, Max, these are my dogs, Rex, Lassie, Jake and Foster. Guys, this is my brother." Said Clark.

"Hello, nice to meet you all." Said Max.

"Hey, you've grown a lot since the last time i saw you." Said Clark.

"Yeah, that's kind of what happens in three years. Actually, i think i got smaller last year." Said Max.

"Smaller?" Clark said.

"Yeah. By a couple of inches. I think i might be turnning into the incredible shrinking kid." Said Max.

"This sounds, serious, bro. Maybe we better get you a burger, some fries and a milkshake." Said Clark.

"Good idea. Before i disappear completely." Said Max.

"Okay then, let's get going. Let me just lock up first." Said Clark. He walked back over to the double glass door and locked them with his key, closing the place up for the night. He, his dogs and his younger brother started walking down the sidewalk towards his vehicle. "Hey, what's with the big suitcase?"

"What do you mean?" Max asked.

"What have you got in there, rocks? Bricks?" Asked Clark.

"Cloths and books." Said Max.

"Must be some big books." Said Clark.

"Heavy reading." Said Max.

The two brothers laughed as they walked down the sidewalk.

 **~ON THE ROAD~**

Clark, Max and the dogs road in a white jeep on the night streets of London.

"Comeputer camp? What do you do there, take long hikes with your printer and sleep out under the stars with your...laptop?" Clark joked.

"Well, it's not really a camp, they just call it that." Said Max.

"How long?" Clark asked.

"Seven weeks. Pratically the whole summer." Said Max. There was a moment of silence in the car until they passed by a huge building. "Hey, what's that?"

"What's what?" Clark asked.

"That building over there." Said Max.

"Oh, that's the H.O.D. fashion house. Otherwise known as the House Of De Vil. They make and promote fur." Said Clark.

"Cloths? You mean like fur cloths?" Said Max.

"Yeah, i guess something like that." Said Clark. "It's suppose to be top secert. Very hush, hush stuff going on. Everybody around here who works there knows that's what they're doing."

"Cool." Said Max.

Clark smiled at Max.

 **~AT CLARK'S HOUSE~**

The Frankson brothers soon arrived at their destination in the countryside of London, England. The jeep pulled up to a house and stopped. The two brother then got out of the car.

Clark opened the back door of the jeep for Rex, Lassie, Jake and Foster and they all got out and he closed the door.

Max staired in aw as he viewed the countryside of London. "This is great, Clark. Just as Mom and Dad said you discribed it." He then ran up to the house.

"Yeah, it's got everything. Running water, electricity, you name it." Said Clark.

Max walked up to the poarch and looked out at the scenery of the country. "Wow, what a lake."

Clark and the dogs came onto the poarch and he unlocked the front door and opened it. "Oh no."

Max and the dogs followed Clark inside the caben house. When they got inside, they found the house in shambles. More-so the kitchen than anywhere else. The refridgerator was open, there was food and snacks scattered all over the entire kitchen area. And it didn't take the brothers long to find the source of all this destruction either. Or the 'SOURCES,' so to speak. For in the kitchen were two Raccoons. One was in the cabnents while the other one was on the counter, playing with the toaster.

Just then, Clark's, cellphone started to ring. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone and answered it. "Hello?"

"Hi, Clark, it's Mom." Said a woman with blond hair and blue eyes.

"Oh, hi, Mom." Said Clark.

"Did Max get there okay?" Mom asked.

"Yeah, he got here fine. Yeah." Said Clark.

"Well, i just wanted to be sure." Said Mom.

The second Raccoon then knocked the toaster off the counter, causing it the crash to the floor.

Mom heard the crashing sound of the toaster in the background. "Clark, what's going on over there?"

The first Raccoon, now on the roof of the kitchen cabnent, knocked a role of paper towel off.

"Oh, nothing, i just-i just, uh, dropped something." Said Clark.

"It sounded like something broke." Said Mom.

"Huh?" Said Clark. "No, that's, uh, we're trying to make supper over here, Mom. Do you think i can call you back?"

"Okay, i'll call you back later. Tell Max that Dad and i..."

"What?" Clark asked.

"I said tell Max that Dad and i send our love. And for him to be careful. Alright?" Said Mom.

"Yeah, i will." Said Clark.

"Okay. Bye." Said Mom.

"Bye." Said Clark before hanging up his cellphone.

"Hey." Said Max. His older brother looked at him. "How do we, uh, get 'em out of here?" He asked, eyeing the Raccoons.

"Oh, that's easy. First you have to get their attention." Said Clark. "Hey, you guys!"

The young man's shouting semed to get the Raccoons' attention.

"Now, Raccoons like to eat my kitchen, but Kyotoes like to chase Raccoons. Watch this. Rex, Lassie, howel." Said Clark.

Rex, Lassie, Jake and Foster then started howeling, causing the two Raccoons to leave out through the front door.

Max grinned at this and tried not to laugh. "Sure is a nice place you got here."

The top shelfrack of the refridgerater then collapsed, causing the remaining food on it to fall onto the floor.

"Thanks. It's home." Said Clark.

 **103**

 **DALMATIANS**


	5. 103 5: A Good And Not So Good Morning

**103 5: A GOOD AND NOT SO GOOD MORNING.**

 **~THE NEXT MORNING~**

 **June 1'st**

 **(2017)**

The next morning, at the De Vil Inn Express, Lois was in her suite, sleeping in her bed while Moose slept at the foot of the bed. A clock sitting on a dresser on the right side of the bed, that read 8:59, turned to 9:00 o'clock A.M., causing the alarm to go off, awaking Moose instantly.

"Morning already?" Moose then stood up on the foor of the bed and shook himself. The six week old puppy looked and saw that Lois was still asleep in bed. " Well, that figures. Even here in London, the alarm clock is going off and Lois doesn't even hear it. (Sighs) Oh boy." Moose walked up to his sleeping mistress and nudged his head against her's. "Hey. Hey, wake up."

"Come on, Mom, it's Saterday." Said Lois in her sleep.

"Come on, Lois, wake up." Moose said to himself as he nudged his head against Lois's again.

"I don't wanna go to school. Five more minutes." Said Lois in her sleep.

"Oh, brother." Said Moose. He nudged his head against Lois's a third time.

"Come back in an hour." Said Lois, still asleep.

Moose then barked in Lois's ear, startling her awake.

"Okay, i'm up, i'm up, i'm up!" Said Lois. She then looked down and saw Moose sitting in her lap. "Moose, i told you not to do that to me." The 20 year old girl then heard the alarm clock going off. "What time is it?" Lois looked at the clock on the dresser on the right side of the bed. "9:00 o'clock? Ugh, you gotta be kidding me." She then pressed a button on top of the clock, turnning off the alarm. "Oh well, i might as well get up and get dressed for work. But first thing's first." Lois picked up a white telephone on the dresser and picked her room card up off the dresser and saw the hotel number on the card. "Room service '666'? That's a strange phone number. Oh, well." Lois then dialed the number and waited for someone to pick up on the other line.

"Room servise, how may i help you?" Said a woman on the other end in a british accent.

"Yes, high, this is Lois Richards, room 103. I'm calling for service." Said Lois.

"Oh, yes, of course, miss Richards. Alonzo informed us of your stay here at the De Vil Inn Express Hotel. How may i be of service to you this morning?" The woman asked.

"Yes, i was calling to ask what you have on your breakfast menu." Said Lois.

"Oh, darling, we have everything on the menu." Said the woman.

"Really, everything?" Lois asked.

"Yes." Said the woman.

"Well, in that case, send up some hashbrowns, some scambled eggs, three strips of bacon, a bisket with grape jelly, pancakes, a strawberry funnal cake with powder on it and some orange juice." Said Lois.

"Oh my, all of that?" The woman asked.

"Yes, please." Said Lois.

"Okay, you're order will be up in just a few minutes." Said the woman.

"Thanks, bye." Said Lois before hanging up the phone.

 **~AT CLARK'S HOUSE~**

Meanwhile, on the countryside of London, at Clark's house, Max was sleeping on a bed inside a bedroom.

"Rise and shine, sleeping beauty. It's time to get up." Said Clark after opening the door to the bedroom with his four dogs at his side.

Max, however, was still asleep in bed as if he hadn't heard his brother's voice.

"A heavy sleeper, are we? Well, i have just the cure for that." Clark looked at his Jack Russell Terrier. "Friday." The Jack Russsell Terrier looked up at his master. "Help our guest out of bed, would you?"

Friday ran inside the room and up to the bed that Max slept in. He hopped up on the bed and walked up to the sleeping 12 year old. He then nudged his head against the boy's head in an attempt to wake the boy, to no avail. The Jack Russell Terrier then barked in the 12 year old's ear.

"AH!" Screamed Max as he sat up in bed. "What the world?"

"Rise and shine, sleeping beauty. It's time to get up." Said Clark.

"What time is it?" Max asked.

"Oh, it's just 9:00 o'Clock A.M." Said Clark.

"Well, why'd you wake me up at 9:00? It's not even 10:00 o'Clock yet." Said Max.

"Because people with day jobs have to get up with the chickens." Said Clark.

"Job? What job? I don't have a job." Said Max.

"You do now. As of today, you are working at the dog groomers for the whole summer." Said Clark.

"Me? Working? The whole summer?" Max said.

"That's right, starting today and right now. Come on, let's get a move on." Said Clark.

"But i thought..."

"Yeah, i know what you thought. You thought that you were gonna just be sittin' around this house all day, everyday the whole entire summer while i did all the work. You might be able to get away with that back home with Mom and Dad, Max, but that dog doesn't hunt here." Said Clark.

"But i..."

"But nothin'. You're not gonna sit around my house all day every day while i'm out there doing all the work. You're gonna work and pull your weight while you're here in London. Come on, Friday." Said Clark. The Jack Russell Terrier jumped off the bed and ran out the bedroom door. "Get dressed. We'll be leaving soon." The 21 year old then closed the door to the bedroom.

Max then plopped down on the bed and blew wind out of his mouth.

 **~AT THE DE VIL INN EXPRESS HOTEL~**

The doorbell of Lois's suit rang and Lois answered it. "Who is it?"

"Room service." Came a male british voice on the other side.

Lois looked through the peep hole on the other side of the door and opened it. There stood a man with a cart with Lois's breakfast sitting on top of it on a trey. "Here's your order, miss Richards. I hope that everything you order is all here and accounted for." Said the man.

"Yes sir, it is. Thank you. Thank you so much." Said Lois.

"You're welcome." Said the man.

"Now, how much do i owe you?" Lois asked.

"Oh, that won't be nessecery, miss. Everything is all payed for by miss De Vil. This order is free." Said the man.

"Really? It's all free?" Lois asked in disbelief.

"Yes, it is." Said the man.

"I like that price. When i see miss De Vil at work today, i'll be sure to thank her. Thanks again for the breakfast." Said Lois. She then picked the trey up off the cart.

"You're welcome, miss. Do you need me to carry your trey in for you?" The man said.

"Oh, no sir, i got it. But thank you, though. Have a nice day." Said Lois before carrying her trey of food inside her suit.

"You too." Said the man before closing the door to her suit.

Lois carried the trey over to the kitchen table and placed it on the table and sat down in a chair and prepared to eat, but was interupted by a bark. She looked down and saw Moose sitting on the floor next to her chair, looking up at her with pleading brown eyes for her to give him some of her food. "Don't worry, Moose, i didn't leave you out. If i don't eat all of this, you can have the rest, okay?"

Moose barked. "Good idea." He thought to himself.

"Okay." Said Lois. The 20 year old girl then turned back to the trey of food on the table in front of her and started eating.

 **103**

 **DALMATIANS**

 **~AT CLARK'S HOUSE~**

"Hey, Clark, you got my breakfast ready? I don't smell nothing cooking." Said Max as he came out of his bedroom, now dressed out of his P.J's. "Clark? Clark?" The 12 year old boy entered into the kitchen where he saw his brother sitting at the kitchen table. His dogs, Rex, Lassie, Jake and Foster, were sitting on the floor beside him. "Hey, Clark."

"Well, well, well, guys, look who finally decided to join us. It's Sleepy McSleeps a lot." Said Clark to his four dogs.

"Very funny. Where's breakfast?" Max asked.

"That's the first thing out of your mouth? Not "Good morning, Clark. Did you sleep well?" Said Clark.

"(Sighs) Good morning, Clark. Did you sleep well? Where's breakfast?" Said Max in a bored tone.

"Good morning to you, too, Max. I slept alright. And breakfast is right here on the table." Said Clark.

"Great, i'm starving." Said Max. The boy went over to the table where his brother was sitting and sat down, only to see that there was no food on his side of the table. "What the Mick? Hey, what gives? Where's the food?"

"Well, 'MY' breakfast is sitting here on 'MY' side of the table. 'YOUR' breakfast is sitting inside the refridgerator, waiting to either be cooked or warmed up. Take your pick." Said Clark.

"What? Why?" Max asked.

"Were you not listening to a word i said in your room just a few minutes ago? I told you that you were gonna start pulling your weight around here while you were here with me for the whole summer. That you were gonna help me on my job, and that you were going to do some work around the house. That inclueds cooking your own breakfast, lunch, dinner and supper, washing the dishes, as well as taking the trash out, and washing and drying your own cloths." Said Clark.

"You gotta be kidding me." Said Max.

"Do i look like i'm kidding to you?" Clark asked.

"No, it's just...i thought that maybe we could spend some time together while i'm here for the whole summer." Said Max.

"You mean you thought you were gonna sit around this house all day playing video games and texting your friends while i'm out there doing all the work. That's what you were thinking, wasn't it?" Said Clark.

Max: "No, i just..."

"Well you're wrong." Said Clark.

Max: "But..."

"But nothing. Butts are for ash treys. I happened to have a talk with Mom and Dad the day they called me, and they told me how you're always sitting around their house all day, playing video games and hanging out with your friends and texting them. Well, that's not gonna happen here. As of now, if you want something while you're here in London, you're gonna have to either work for it or get it yourself." Said Clark.

"Clark, i'm a very busy teenager, i don't have time for that kind of grown-up stuff." Said Max.

"But you apparently have enough time to be sitting around all day, everyday, playing video games, texting other kids, listening to music and hanging out with your friends. Now that is strange." Said Clark.

"Alright, alright, you've made your point. I'll get it myself." Said Max before getting up from the table and going into the kitchen.

"That's better." Said Clark.

Max walked over to the refridgerator, opened it and got out a jug of milk. He then sat the jug on the counter and opened it and got out a box of serieal. "So tell us, Max, how was your vacation?" "My vacation? It was great. It was very fun. Thanks for asking." "What did you do for the whole summer?" "Why, i spent the whole summer in U.K., London, England, with my brother, cleaning house and working."

"I heard that." Said Clark.

"You were meant to." Said Max before getting a bowel out of the dish washer and placing it on the counter. The teen then started pooring serial in his bowel.

 **103**

 **DALMATIANS**

 **~AT THE DE VIL INN EXPRESS HOTEL~**

On the kitchen table now sat an empty trey with empty plates and an empty glass that once contained orange juice.

"Whew." Said Lois as she sat back in her kitchen chair. "Boy, i'm full. I haven't had breakfast like that since...since...well, actually, i've never had breakfast like that before."

"You and me both." Moose thought to himself as laid down on the floor. Having ate the leftovers of the brekfast that Lois was too full to eat, the six week old puppy was now tired, just like his mistress.

"You too, huh?" Said Lois as she looked down at Moose.

"Me too." Moose thought to himself.

"I didn't know eating that much could make you tired." Lois said.

"It can if you have all that food that you ordered." Moose thought to himself.

"Okay, now that we're both stuffed full, let's get out of here and head over to the House Of De Vil." Said Lois. She got up from the kitchen table and Moose followed her out of the kitchen. She got her purse off the right dresser, opened it, and got out Moose's red leesh. The 20 year old girl bent down and placed the hook part of the leash onto the Dalmatian's red collar. She stood up and she and Moose walked out their hotel suite. They walked down the quiet halls of the hotel and soon came to a stop when they reached the elevator. Lois pressed the button, and after waiting a few minutes, the doors opened. She and her Dalmatian stepped inside and Lois pressed button number '1,' causing the doors to close.

 **~INSIDE THE ELEVATOR~**

Lois and Moose listened to the music that was playing inside the elevator while it carried them all the way down.

 **~IN THE LOBBY~**

Once the elevator reached floor 1, the doors opened and Lois and Moose stepped out and started walking through the lobby.

"Good morning, miss Richards." Said the man behind the counter.

"Good morning, sir." Said Lois. She and Moose walked out of the hotel through the glass double doors.

 **~OUTSIDE THE HOTEL~**

Once outside the hotel, underneath the entrance roof, Lois and Moose stopped in their tracks.

"Oh...my...good." Said Lois. In front of her and Moose was a huge, white car. "Wow. What kind of car is this? And what's it doing here?" The 20 year old girl and her dog walked up to the vehicle. "Hello! Hello! Is anyone in there? Hello!" But there was no answer. She then looked down at Moose. "Guess there's no one home. They must already be inside. But that doesn't make sense. I mean why would somebody park their car outside under the hotel shade?"

"Good morning, London, England." Came a british voice from inside the car.

"Whoa!" Said Lois as she flinched and backed away from the car with Moose. "Who-who said that?"

Moose then started barking at the car.

"Don't be silly, Moose. Car's don't talk." Said Lois.

"Who are you calling a car? I'm Auto, a (2017)." Came the same voice, but this time, Lois was sure it came from within the vehicle in front of her and Moose.

"Did you say that?" Lois asked the car known as Auto.

"Did i say what?" Auto asked.

Lois looked down at Moose. "A talking car."

"Hello, miss Richards, need a lift? Like, to the movies? The Mall? Maybe a ride work?" Auto asked.

"You did say all of that, didn't you?" Lois said.

"Yes. Yes, i did." Said Auto.

"What are you doing here? And where's your owner? And why are you parked here under the hotel's shade?" Lois asked.

"I'm here to escort you to work at the House Of De Vil. My owner is you. And i was parked here to take you wherever it is you want to go." Said Auto.

"Seriously? You're my car?" Asked Lois in excited disbelief.

"That's right. Now hop in, girl." Said Auto as the driver's door opened on the left automatically.

"Wow. A car that opens it's own doors for you. This is my kind of car." Said Lois. She and Moose walked over to the left side of the car and got inside the vehicle and the door closed automatically. The 20 year old girl instantly noticed a control pannel in front of her with lots of buttons and a screen in the middle. "Oh my gosh, a control pannel! This is deffinitly my kind of car!" Lois placed the six week old puppy in the right front passenger seat and placed her purse in the back seat. She then placed her hands on the steering wheel. "Okay, let's go."

"Wait. Don't forget your seatbelt." Said Auto. A seatbelt then put itself around Lois's waist.

"Wow. You think of everything." Said Lois.

"What can i say, it's my job." Said Auto.

"Now can we go?" Lois asked.

"Okay then, just tell me where you want to go and i'll take you there." Said Auto.

"Take me to the House Of De Vil." Said Lois.

"Not a problem. Just let me trace the location and we'll be on our way." Said Auto.

"Trace? What do you mean trace?" Lois asked.

The screen in the middle of the control pannel then came on and a red icon appeared on the screen.

"A GPS?" Said Lois.

"Ah, yeah, baby. And that's not all either. Watch this." Said Auto. After a few minutes, another red icon appeared on the GPS screen. "Ah-ha. There it is. House Of De Vil, here we come. Hold on tight now. It's gonna be a bumpy ride."

"Wait, what do you mean by...Whoa!" Before Lois could finish her sentence, the car sped off with her and Moose in it.

 **~WITH CLARK AND MAX~**

Sitting on the table in front of Max was an empty bowl that once contained serial and milk. The 12 year old was now sitting at the table, texting a friend on his cellphone with his feet up on the table.

Clark and his four dogs then walked into the kitchen. "Oh, good, you're finished. Come on, let's go."

"Go? Go where?" Max asked.

"To my job." Said Clark.

"You mean work? No way. I'm not goin' to work. It's Saterday." Said Max.

"Well, it's either work or back home with Mom and Dad. And i'm not leaving you here alone. Now get your feet off the table and let's go." Said Clark.

"(Sighs) Fine." Said Max. The 12 year old got up from the table and proceeded to leave with Clark.

"Wait." Said Clark.

"What?" Max asked.

"Put that bowl and that glass in the sink." Said Clark.

"(Sighs)." Said Max as he looked up at the sealing. "Okay." The teenager picked up the glass and the bowl and walked over to the kitchen sink and placed the dishes inside.

"That's good, now push the chair under the table." Said Clark.

Max walked back over to the table and pushed his chair under the table. "There, are you happy now?"

"Do me a favor. Lose the the attitude. Now come on, let's go." Said Clark. He, Max and the four dogs went out through the front door.

 **~OUTSIDE~**

The brothers and the dogs walked over to the jeep and Clark opened the back door for his dogs.

"Get inside, you guys." Said Clark. Rex, Lassie, Jake and Foster got inside the back seat of the jeep. "There you go." The 21 year old closed the door.

"And what about me?" Max asked.

"What did you say?" Clark asked.

"I said what about me. Why don't you open the front car door for me?" Said Max.

"Your hands do not appear to be broken." Said Clark.

"Fine. I'll do it myself." Said Max before opening the front passenger seat and getting inside.

"That's better." Said Clark. He then got inside the driver's side of the jeep, started it up and drove off for his destination.

 **103**

 **DALMATIANS**


	6. 103 6: First Day On The Job

**103 6: FIRST DAY ON THE JOB.**

On Lois's white black spotted cellphone, there was a text message that read: "First day in London, England! On my way to the House Of De Vil right now, Moose and i. I'm so excitted!" Mood: EXCITED!

 **~AT THE HOUSE OF DE VIL~**

Auto drove down the streets of London and slowed down as he came into the view of a huge building on the right side of the road. "Ladies and gentaldogs, we have arrived at the House Of De Vil. Please exit the vehicle at you left. We hope you have enjoyed the ride. Thank you for riding the Auto express."

"Thanks, Auto." Said Lois.

"No prop, bob." Said Auto.

The driver's door then opened, and Lois picked up Moose and got out of the car. The driver door then closed. She walked up a flight of long steps until she made it to the double doors of the building, which were being gaurded by a man, holding a clipboard.

"Can i help you?" Asked the man in a british accent.

"Hi, i'm Lois Richards, and i've traveled all the way from my home country, America, to see 'THE' Cruella De Vil."

The man looked down at his clipboard. "Hmm...Lois Richards. Hmm...Nope. Not on the list."

"Are you sure? Check again." Said Lois.

Moose barked at the man.

The man looked at Moose. "And who are you?"

"This is my dog, Moose. He came with me on the trip." Said Lois.

"Well, you're not on the list, so go away." Said the man.

"Uh...hold on a minute, sir. Come here." Said Lois. The man leaned close to Lois. "Listen." The 20 year old American girl whispered something in the man's ear.

"Uh-huh...uh-huh...uh-huh...uh-huh. (Gasps) You're here on miss De Vil's orders? Well, we don't want any trouble from her. Uh...there's been a cancellation. You may go in." Said the man before stepping aside.

"Thank you." Said Lois. She walked up to the double glass doors and they opened automatically and she and the man entered inside and then they closed.

 **~INSIDE AN ELEVATOR~**

Meanwhile, somewhere inside the building, a glass elevator was coming down a clear tube. Inside this elevator stood a woman with cold, ice blue eyes and black and white hair, holding a little dog. This was Cruella De Vil, the boss and the owner of the house of De Vil, and the dog she held in her arms was her dog, Fluffy. The elevator soon reached the end of it's destination and the doors opened.

"Welcome to The House Of De Vil." Said Cruella.

 **~IN THE FASHION ROOM~**

Cruella led a group of people through the fashion room of The House Of De Vil.

"While year over year, revenue continues to climb, operating costs are higher than ever. Our shareholds have been patient, but let's be honost, no one is impressed by today's fashion anymore. 17 years ago, the House Of De Vil fashions were right up there with magic. These days, women look at fur designed clothing like children look at an elephant from the London zoo. That doesn't mean the House Of De Vil is falling behind. Our fashion designers discover new ways to design new fur clothing every year. But Fashion Mogals, like myself, want them bigger, prettier, sparklier. The good news? Our advances in fashion have opened up a whole new frontier. We've learned more from other designers in the past decade than a century of designing cloths." Cruella stopped at a wall with framed fur cloths designs. "So...when you say you want things different...what do you have in mind?"

"We wanna see something new." Said one of the two men in a british accent.

"Don't we all? The mystery fur coat. Our first top secret design." Said Cruella.

"So what is this new mystery coat? What is it made of?" Asked the second man in a british accent.

"What part of "mystery fur coat" and "top secret design" do you not understand?" Cruella asked.

"Oh, sorry. My bad. So what kind of coat is this new design?" The second man asked.

"I'm not going to tell you that? This new fur coat won't be out until later on this year. Every time we've unveiled new designs, attendance has spiked here at The House Of De Vil. Nation wide news coverage, celebrity visitors. Eyes of the United Kingdom." Said Cruella.

"When will this new fur coat be ready?" The first man asked.

"It's already in the process of being made." Said Cruella.

 **103**

 **DALMATIANS**

 **~AT FRANKSON'S DOG GROOMERS~**

Meanwhile, elsewhere on the other side of London, England, the white jeep drove up beside the building of 'Frankson's Dog Groomers' near the sidewalk and came to a stop.

Max then got out of the jeep and stepped on the sidewalk and staired at the building right in front of him with his mouth hanging open.

Clark got out of the jeep and closed the door. "Well, here we are, everyone. 'Frankson's Dog Groomers.'" He then opened the back door on the right and his four dogs exited the vehicle and they all walked onto the sidewalk.

"You work here?" Max gasped. The youth was astounded by the building in front of him and how big it was.

"Yeah, man." Said Clark.

Max: "Whoa, this is so cool! Look at this place! It looks like...like...like..."

"Like a hotel?" Said Clark.

"Yeah. It looks like one of those big and fancy hotels." Said Max with a wide thrin on his face.

"That's because it is. Or at least it was until they closed it down three years ago when i moved here in (2013)." Said Clark.

"So what is it like now that you've taken over the place?" Max asked.

"It looks like a five star hotel." Said Clark.

"Really? Alright!" Said Max in excitment.

"Except it's not a hotel anymore." Said Clark.

"Oh? Well, what is it?" Max asked.

"Just what it says in the title. It's a dog groomers." Said Clark.

"A dog groomers? As in a place for dogs? But why?" Max asked.

"Well, you see, when i first moved here in (2013), i didn't have any money to aford college. So i went online and surfed the web for jobs and other ways to suport myself, and when i saw that they were closing down a hotel, i decided that i wanted to buy the place when it went out of business." Said Clark.

"That's cool, but how did you get the money to buy this place?" Max asked.

"I didn't. The original owner gave it to me for free." Said Clark.

"I like that price." Said Max.

"I know, that's exactly what i said." Said Clark.

"Well, come on then, let's check it out." Said Max as he started running up to the building.

"Wait." Said Clark, causing Max to stop in his tracks.

"What?" Max asked.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Clark asked.

"Oh yeah, i almost forgot." Max ran back to the jeep and reached inside and pulled out something. "My iPod. Never leave home without it. Thanks for reminding me, bro." Said the boy, holding a white iPod in his hand. He then resumed walking up to the building.

"Max." Said Clark, stopping his brother in his tracks.

"(Sighs) Okay, okay, i'll close the door." Said Max as he walked back to the jeep and closed the front passenger door.

"That's better." Said Clark.

The brothers and the dogs walked up to the building and Clark got out his keys and unlocked the double glass doors. Max then proceeded to enter the building.

"Ah, ah, ah." Said Clark.

"Oh, what now?" Said Max.

"The door." Said Clark.

"What about it?" Said Max.

"A gentalman always holds the door open for a lady." Said Clark.

"News flash, dude, you're a guy, not a girl." Said Max.

"I know, but i'm just saying, if this were a date and you were out with a girl, she would expect you to open the car door and hold the door open for her. Now open the door for us." Said Clark.

"Us, who's us?" Max asked.

"You know, me and my dogs." Said Clark.

"Ugh." Said Max. The boy opened the door and held it open with a sarcastic smile on his face.

"Thanks, man." Said Clark.

"You're welcome." Said Max in a sarcastic tone.

Clark and his dogs entered inside the building and Max entered inside himself.

 **~INSIDE THE BUILDING~**

Once inside the building, Max was blown away at the scenery in front of him. The inside looked exactly like the lobby of a hotel. "What...is this?"

"The inside of the dog groomers." Said Clark.

"Yeah, i can see that. But it's not what i expected." Said Max.

"Well? Didn't i tell you? Isn't it great?" Said Clark.

"Well, yeah, but...you didn't say it was this great. How did you do all this anyway?" Said Max.

"I told you, this place was a hotel before i bought it, didn't i?" Said Clark.

"Well...yeah, but i would've thought that you would've at least changed or added a few things. You know what i mean?" Said Max.

"Oh, i know what you mean, Max. This is only the lobby. Wait until i show you the rest of the place." Said Clark.

"The rest of the place? You mean there's more?" Said Max.

"Oh yeah. Much more. Come on, i'll give you a tour." Said Clark.

"Uh...okay." Said Max.

"Good, come." Said Clark.

"Where's everybody else who works around here?" Max asked.

"At home, i imagine. It's only 9:30. The place doesn't open until 10:00. Now come on, how about that tour?" Said Clark.

"Sure, why not." Said Max.

"Yes! Come on. I have so much to show you." Said Clark as he lead his brother through the lobby with the dogs following behind.

"Oh, joy." Said Max sarcastically.

 **103**

 **DALMATIANS**

 **~AT THE HOUSE OF DE VIL~**

Meanwhile, in the House Of De Vil, two young girls were walking through the hallway, each holding a black and white emvelope in their first girl was 21. She had long black hair that went down to her upperback and brown eyes. Her name was Mia Deville. The second girl was 23 and African American. She had black hair and brown eyes. Her name was China.

"I've never felt this nervious! And i'm counting the time i saw Lady GaGa at the airport." Said China.

"Actually, you only saw her luggage." Said Mia.

The girls then stopped in their tracks.

"Maybe, but that luggage had star power. And in the black and white envelope it could say "China Sparkle, you're one of the chosen modals for the House Of De Vil's (2017) fashion show." Said China.

"Or it could say "Miss Deville, you're not good enough to be in the coolest fashion show ever." Said Mia.

Mia and China looked at each other for a moment before squeeling in excitment. The girls resumed walking through the halls

"Why don't you open my envelope and i'll open your's." Said China.

"Okay, fine. But read it right away. No mumbling, no fakeouts, and no weird wiggly eyebrow thingys." Said Mia.

Mia and China handed each other their envelpes. "1, 2, 3." The girls opened their envelopes and took out a piece of folded up paper and looked at them in aw before turnning to each other. "You got in! YES!"

"I got in!" Said China as she started dancing.

"I got in, i got in! Woo-hoo! Yes! I got in!" Added Mia, who was also dancing.

The girls then ceased their dancing.

"There's just two thing left to say! Congratulations, and don't ever let anyone see you do that horrifying shake." Said China.

"I can't believe it. In three days the House Of De Vil's fashion cloths will actually be modaled in by a group of young American girls just like you and me." Said China.

 **103**

 **DALMATIANS**

 **~WITH LOIS~**

Some elevator doors opened automatically and Lois, holding Moose, stepped out with the man. He led her and the Dalmatian inside an office and they walked up to a desk where a rolling chair was turned backwards.

"Excuse me, sir. There's someone named 'Lois Richards' who's here to see miss De Vil. She claims that miss De Vil sent for her. She's all your's, sir." Said the man.

The person in the rolling chair then turned around, revealing himself and facing Lois. It was Alonzo. "Hello."

"Wait. You're not Cruella De Vil." Said Lois.

"No, i'm not miss De Vil. I'm Alonzo, as you are well aware by now, miss Richards. First assistant to miss De Vil." Alonzo got up from his desk and walked up to Lois. "Welcome, miss Richards, to the House Of De Vil. Why, we've heard a lot about you. You're all miss De Vil is talking about."

"Really? Great! That's terrific!" Said Lois in excitment.

"Yeah, but before miss De Vil can see you and turn you into an overnight sensation, there are certain precautions that have to be taken." Said Alonzo.

"Precautions?" Lois questioned.

"Yes. Follow me. Come on." Said Alonzo. He led Lois out of his office through an automatic door that opened by itself.

Alonzo led Lois and Moose to a elevator that was being gaurded by a man. "Ok, here we are. Let's go."

"Woo-hoo! We have arrived at the House Of De Vil!" Said Lois.

"Well aint this somethin'." Moose thought to himself.

"End of the line, miss, you can't push your way to the front. Go on and get yourself to the end of the line." Said a man in a british accent.

"There is no one else here." Said Lois.

"Are you saying you're too good to get in line?" Asked the man.

"No, but..."

"What? Are you something special? Some kind of VIP or something?" The man asked, cutting Lois off.

"I'm not trying to..."

"Nobody's cutting the line. Now step to the end of the line." Said the man, cutting Lois off jet again.

Lois, Alonzo and Moose stepped back a few feet.

"Hello, may i help you?" Asked the man.

"We need to get inside the elevator, please." Said Lois.

"Name." Said the man.

"I'm Lois Richards and this is my dog, Moose."

The man looked at his black and white iPad. "Sorry, not on the list. Move along."

"But i have to get inside." Said Lois.

"And when did that become my problem? Either your name's on the list or it's not, now audios amigo." Said the man.

"Excuse me, sir, this is a lady you're talking to." Said Alonzo as he walked up to the man.

"And what are you gonna do about it?" The man asked.

"I just wanted you to know that that was a young lady." Said Alonzo.

"Excuse me, we have some very important business to attend to. There must be some way we can get inside." Said Lois.

"Oh, there's several ways. Your name could be on the list. You could be famous, you could greet my palm with a sizable donation to my retirment fund. Or you could be connected to somebody important." Said the man.

"I know Cruella De Vil." Said Lois.

"(Scoffs) You don't know no miss De Vil." Said the man.

"I most certainly do. In fact, three days ago, when i was in New York, i got a letter in the mail that invited me to come over here and study fashion with Cruella De Vil herself." Said Lois.

"Excuse me, di-did you say you were invited here by miss De Vil? Miss, you hit the mother load of fashion. Welcome to the House Of De Vil." Said the man before standing aside.

Lois, Moose and Alonzo walked up to the elevator and Alonzo pressed the button and the doors opened. The two humans and the Dalmatian entered into the elevator and Alonzo pressed a button. The doors closed and the elevator went up to it's destination.

 **~INSIDE THE ELEVATOR~**

Inside the elevator, Lois was eager to find out what the next floor looked like while Alonzo remained calm and quiet. Which was understandable. Lois was only seeing the House Of De Vil for the first time, Alonzo was here everyday.

"Come on!" Said Lois in excitment.

"Relax, miss Richards." Said Alonzo.

"Come on." Repeated Lois.

"Lois, chill." Moose thought to himself.

 **~ON THE NEXT FLOOR~**

The elevator soon reached it's destination and stopped. The doors opened and Lois, Moose and Alonzo stepped out of the elevator and Lois staired in amazment at the big room surrounding them. The place was packed with all kinds of women who were sitting at their desks in front of their computers in rolling chairs.

"Oh my good, she said that? No way." Said a 22 year old blond girls with brown eyes as she talked on her cellphone while walking. She then walked up to Alonzo and Lois and noticed the six week old puppy the 20 year old girl was carrying in her arms. "Nice outfit, cut puppy. Someone really knows how to bargan shop." She said before walking away.

Just then, Mia, sitting in a rolling chair, rolled up to Lois. "Wrong place. The dog groomers is on the other side of town."

China grabbed the back of Mia's rolling chair and moved her away from Lois and Alonzo.

"Wow. Talk about rude and abnochious." Moose thought to himself.

Lois looked on at the scene and saw all of the girls play and throwing paper at each other like they were little kids. "Oh dear." She continued to watch the scene as all of the girls ran around the room, playing with each other. "This is so like my very first day at school. Except my Mom isn't here crying on the first day. But then again, if she didn't wanna be away from me for 8 hours, she shouldn't have made me go."

"LOL. Okay. T.T.W.L." Said the 22 year old blond before hanging up her diamond coded cellphone.

"And there's the school prom queen. I wonder what she's like." Said Lois.

"Oh my goodness! I totally love your outfit!" Said the 22 year old girl as she ran up to Lois. She then noticed the six week old Dalmatian in Lois's arms. "And your dog is super cute!"

"Thank you." Moose thought to himself.

"I totally love you." Said Lois. She and the blond girl then hugged each other. "Lois Richard, New York fashion designer."

"Amber Forest. Fashion and modaling." Said the 22 year old blond girl.

"Obvious." Said Lois and Amber.

Lois then noticed Mia and then walked up to her. "I know you think i'm the dog girl, but my real name's Lois Richards. I'm a New York fashion designer."

"Mia Deville, and i try to avoid people like you." Said the 23 year old raven haired girl. "I'm a fashion designer from L.A."

The African American girl walked up behind Lois. "Mia Deville and Lois Richards. Hi, i'm China Sparkle. Modal and actress."

"And i'm Shanice Smith, China's cousan." Said another African American girl with curly dark hair and brown eyes. She looked to be about 21 years old.

"Attention me, everyone, attention me." Said Amber. All of the girls in the room turned to face the blond girl who was standing in front of a desk. "I have an announcement. Now, we're all here because we're talented mature people who know what they want. That in mind. Dibs on this table."

All of the girls rushed to a desk to claim one as their own.

China rushed to a desk she wanted, but Mia was already sitting at it. The 23 year old girl smiled as she waved at the 22 year old girl. China then went over to another desk and claimed it.

China then got out her cellphone and activated a song and placed it on her desk and the song began to play.

 **(Selena Gomez: 'Hit The Lights')**

 **It's the boy you never told i like you.**

All of the girls screamed with excitment at the song.

 **It's the girl you let get away.**

"Oh my gosh, Selena Gomez! I love her! I love her music!" Said Lois in excitment.

"Well what are we just standing around for? Lets boogy!" Said China.

"This isn't the 70's, China. No one says boogy anymore." Said Amber.

"Then let's dance to the music!" Said China.

"No one says that either." Said Shanice.

"Oh, you know what i mean. Let's dance!" Said China.

After hearing that, all of the girls in the room screamed and started dancing.

 **It's the one you saw that day on the train**

 **but you freaked out and walked away.**

 **It's the plane you wanna catch to Vegas**

 **things you swear you'll do before you die.**

 **It's the city of love that waits for you**

 **but you're too afraid to fly**

All of the girls started setting their things up on their desks as the song played.

 **Hit the lights, let the music**

 **move you, lose yourself tonight.**

 **Come alive, let the moment take you**

 **lose control tonight. Hit the lights, let the**

 **music move you, lose yourself tonight.**

 **Come alive. Let the moment take you**

 **lose control tonight.**

"Come on, Moose, join the party." Lois placed Moose on the floor and bent down to his angle and grabbed him by the front paws and started dancing with him.

"Lois, this is really weird." Said Moose.

 **It's the time that you totally messed up.**

 **Still, you're tryin' to get it out your brain.**

 **It's the fight you had when you didn't make up**

 **It's the past that you're dyin' to change.**

Alonzo just stood around and watched the girls dance.

China then bumped Alonzo with her hip.

"Whoa! Oh, heavens." Said Alonzo.

"Come on, Alonzo, join the party!" Said China while dancing.

"Me?" Alonzo said.

"Yeah, you, boy!" Said Shanice.

"I don't know if i should miss Williams. If miss De Vil walks in here and finds us all partying, she'll throw you all out of the fashion show. And i don't even wanna think about what she'll do to me." Said Alonzo.

"Come on, Alonzo, don't let Cruella De Party pooper spoil things for you!" Said Amber while dancing.

"Well...oh, alright." Said Alonzo before he started dancing with the girls.

 **It's all the money that you're saving,**

 **while the good life passes by.**

A pair of gray double doors opened and Cruella, holding Fluffy, stepped out and saw all of the girls and Alonzo dancing to the music and her blue eyes went wide as she entered into the room and stood behind Lois, who's back was turned and dancing with Moose.

 **It's all the dreams that never came tru,**

 **cause you're way too scared to try.**

Alonzo and the girls then stopped dancing when they saw Cruella in the room and standing behind Lois, who was still dancing to the music with her Dalmatian.

Lois then stood up and started singing along with the song while dancing. "Hit the lights, let the music move you. Lose yourself tonight. Come alive. Let the moment take you, Lose control..." "Oh, sorry." Said Lois after bumping into the person standing behind her while the music stopped.

"Everybody in my office now." Came the voice of Cruella from behind Lois.

Lois slowly turned around and saw Cruella standing in front of her. "Sorry. I'm sorry. I...i didn't see you. I'm so sorry. Did i say i was sorry?"

Cruella then walked off to her office.

Lois looked down at Moose. "Great. My first day on the job and already i'm in trouble."

"Big trouble from the looks of it. But what else is new?" Moose thought to himself.

 **103**

 **DALMATIANS**

 **~IN CRUELLA'S OFFICE~**

All of the girls and Alonzo stood in a row in front Cruella's desk as she walked back and forth, with Fluffy resting on her desk, as she talked to the girls.

"I'm the House Of De Vil's director and owner, Cruella De Vil. I think of my job as part cellebrity, part fashion designer and part fashion mogal. Are we clear?" Said Cruella.

"Yeah." The girls said.

"I said ARE WE CLEAR?!" Screamed Cruella at the top of her lungs with her eyes as big as saucers.

"Yes ma'am!" Shouted the girls.

"Good." Said Cruella in a happy tone. "Okay, now that we understand each other, let's have a little girl talk. Now i know that you're all anxious to get started and everything, but before you do that, i need to view your ideas for this year's fashion show we're having, which is just three days away. And just so you know, today is the first day, tomorrow is the second and the day after tomorrow is the third, which is the day of the fashion show, which will be held here at the House Of De Vil on the night of the third day. And the only reason i say that is because i see we have a new girl." She looked at Lois and saw her Dalmatian puppy, Moose standing right beside her. "You there." She said as she pointed at Lois.

"Who, me?" Lois asked.

"Yes, you with the Dalmatian. Come up here and introduce yourself and that puppy to everyone." Said Cruella.

"Okay." Said Lois. She and Moose walked up to the Cruella's desk and stood in front of everyone. "Uh...hi, everyone, my name is Lois Richards. I'm a fashion designer, i'm from America, i live in New York City with my Mom and...did i just say that out loud?"

"Yes. Yes, you did." Said Amber.

"Oh my gosh, how embearacing." Said Lois. "Anyway, i'm Lois." She bent down and picked up her Dalmatian. "And this right here is my dog, Moose. Say hi to the nice people, Moose."

"Hello, everyone." Moose thought to himself.

"Awwww." Said all of the girls in the room.

"What a cute puppy. And so small for his age. How old is he?" Said Amber.

"He's six weeks old." Said Lois.

"So that would make him six years old in dog years, right?" Said China.

"That's right." Said Lois.

"Okay, everyone, now that we've all gotton to know our new student and her dog, why don't you girls get back to your desks and think of a theme title for this year's event. You can give it to me at the end of the day." The black and white haired woman went over to her desk and sat down.

"What? A title? She needs a title? She didn't say anything about a title, this wasn't in the invitation! This wasn't anywhere! This wasn't in the invitation letter!" Lois Paniced.

"Here we go again." Moose thought to himself.

"Are you always like this?" Mia asked.

"Yep. And this is only my first day on the job." Said Lois.

 **103**

 **DALMATIANS**

 **~AT THE DOG GROOMERS~**

Back at the dog groomers, Clark lead Max and the dogs, Rex, Lassie, Jake and Foster down the hallway and they came to a stop at a door. He had already shown his younger brother the rest of the building. Now all that was left was just this one room.

"Okay, here we are. The last room in the building." Said Clark.

"I'm so glad. It feels like we've been on this tour for hours." Said Max.

"Actually, it's only been, like, a few minutes." Said Clark.

"Well it feels like longer. What's behind this door anyway?" Said Max.

"You'll see." Said Clark. He opened the door and he and his dogs and Max entered the room.

Inside, Max saw several bags of dog food and several doggy bowels stacked on top of each other.

"What is all this?" Max asked.

"This is where we feed the dogs after they've been pampered and well taken care of. This will also be your job for the whole summer you're here with me. When the dogs have been pampered, the staff will bring them up here where you will feed them by pooring dog food into their doggy bowels." Said Clark.

"Well, that sounds easy enough. When do i start?" Max asked.

"Right now. My dogs didn't eat breakfast this morning and i need you to feed them. Rex's bowel is black, Lassie's bowel is orange, Jake's bowels is yellow and Foster's bowel is white." Said Clark.

"You're kidding me, right?" Said Max.

"No way, my dogs didn't eat anything at all this morning. I would've fed them myself, but i didn't have any dog food." Said Clark.

"Why didn't you just feed them people food?" Max asked.

"I use to do that, but i stopped and went back to giving them dog food after i learned from the vet that feeding them human food was making them gain a lot of weight that made them sick." Said Clark.

"Oh. That's...understandable, i guess." Said Max.

"Yeah. Okay, so, feed my dogs, get their doggy bowels out and make sure they drink plenty of water. And remember: Rex's bowel is black, Lassie's bowel is orange, Jake's bowel is yellow and Foster's bowel is white. You can't miss them, their names are labled on the doggy bowels. And don't forget to wash the bowels afterwards. And don't worry, the dogs don't bight." Said Clark before exiting the room and closing the door, leaving Max and the dogs behind.

"Wait! You didn't tell me where their dog bowels were!" Said Max.

Rex, Lassie, Jake and Foster then ran over four dog bowels that were stacked on top of each other. Rex picked up the black one, Lassie picked up the orange one, Jake picked up the yellow one and Foster picked up the white one. The four dogs walked up to Max and placed the dog bowels in front of him and sat down in front of the bowels.

"Uh...thanks?" Said Max. The 12 year old walked over to bag of dog food that had the opening rolled down. He unrolled the opening, picked up the bag of dog food and went back over to where the dogs were and began pooring dog food in each of their bowels.

 **~LATER~**

Later, back in their office, the girls were all sitting at their desk trying to come up with a catchy title for this year's fashion show.

"What are we gonna do? A title for a fashion show takes time. We can't be expected to come up with a name just like that." Said Lois.

"De Vil fashions." Said China.

"De Vil style." Said Amber.

"De Vil fur." Said Mia.

"How about "lame titles De Vil?" Said Shanice.

"Um...important fashion things?" Said Lois.

"No." Said Mia.

"Big deal, it's not like anyone need it now." Said Lois.

China's phone then ringed on her desk and she answered it. "Miss De Vil's House Of De Vil fashion house. China Sparkel speaking...Hannah Montanna's manager? Please hold." The African girl placed her phone down on her desk and got up and stood in front of her cousan, Shanice. "Hannah Montanna wants me to interview her! Oh man, what am i gonna do?"

"Say yes, that's what!" Said Shanice in excitment.

China sat back down at her desk and picked the phone back up. "Sorry about the wait. I needed a moment to compose myself. First off, i would like to say what an honor this is. Of course i'll abide by any interview rules Hannah might have. And no questions about that T.V. show, got it. Or her love life or private life. And let Mia De Ville have the good desk. Can do." Realization then hit China. "Wait a second, who is this?" She turned around in her rolling chair and saw Mia smiling and laughing at her desk with her feet up as she held her phone to her ear. "So that's how it's gonna be, huh?"

"You take what's of mine, you pay the piper." Said Mia.

"Girl, do you know who you just messed with?" China asked.

"A girl who has no idea how to get me back?" Said Mia.

"Exactly." Said China.

"Nice one." Said Amber to Mia. The girls then high fived each other.

 **103**

 **DALMATIANS**

 **~AT FRANKSON'S DOG GROOMERS~**

Meanwhile, at the dog groomers, Max was in the kitchen, fixing himself something to eat. He had already fixed himself a subway sandwitch, as he was holding a paper plate that it rested on as he reached into inside the refridgerator and got out a coke. "Now that's a sandwitch." He said before closing the refridgerator. He then placed the plate and soda on the kitchen cabnent.

Clark and his dogs, Rex, Lassie, Jake and Foster entered the kitchen and walked up to Max. "Max, i love how you fed all of the dogs and washed all of the doggy bowels. You did such a good job. Way better than any of my employees. If it were any of them, they would just now be feeding the dogs. Good job, man, i owe ya one."

"Well, don't thank me. The only reason i agreed to help you out around here is because i was board out of my mind and there's nothing to do here." Said Max.

"Oh, bored already, huh? Well, i have just the cure for that." Clark took his right hand out from around his back, revealing an old video game in his hand. "Look what i found in the attic." He handed the game to his younger brother.

"What is it, a time machine?" Max asked.

"Close. It's Dog Fury. An actual video game from the (1990's)." Said Clark.

"Man, did people even have thumbs back then?" Said Max. The 12 year old walked over to the table and sat down and started playing the game.

"Last i checked, yeah, they did." Said Clark. He walked over to the table where his brother was sitting and watched him play the video game.

"What? No way! I just lost to a video game from the 90's. That's like losing an X box game with my grandma. Who just so happens to also be in her 90's. Weird." Said Max.

Seeing that Max was too destracted by the game to pay any attention to anyone or anything else around him, Clark went over to the counter where his brother's sandwitch was and picked it up and left out of the kitchen with his four dogs without Max even noticing a thing.

 **103**

 **DALMATIANS**

A text on Lois's cellphone read "Oh, my gosh! I've come up with 10 title ideas for this years fashion show here at the House Of De Vil and turned them into Cruella De Vil for review! I'm so excitted, yet so nervious at the same time!" Mood: Excitted/Nervious.

 **~AT THE HOUSE OF DE VIL~**

Lois sat at her desk, tapping her pin, and Moose sat on her desk while Mia was talking on her cellphone.

"I know. You flew all the way to Paris for a wedding and they won't even let you take the center piece? Tacky." Said Mia while standing by Lois's desk. She soon became earitated by the noise of Lois tapping her pin on her desk. "Let me call you back, okay?"

"Nerve racking, huh?" Said Lois.

"What is? You tapping your pin like that?" Said Mia.

"No, waiting for Cruella ro review our titles for this year's fashion show." Said Lois as she continued tapping her pin on her desk. Seeing that it was bothering Mia, she decided to stop.

"Sorry." Lois got up from her desk and Moose jumped down in the rolling chair and then onto the floor. "I don't know why i'm nervious. I gave Cruella 10 title ideas, she's bound to like one."

"You gave 10 titles? I only gave one and i thought of it this after noon. Thank goodness i printed it all up just in time for Cruella to review it." Mia said.

The doors to Cruella's office opened and she came out and walked up to Lois and Mia."I've gone over both of your ideas, and i hate saying this, but you just didn't quite have what i was looking for."

"Better luck next time." Said Lois.

"Lois." Said Cruella.

"What?!" Lois gasped.

"Don't worry. You'll get it, i know it. You simpley have to keep trying." Said Cruella. "Mia, good job, darling." The black and white haired woman then went back to her office.

"But...i had ten ideas and you only had one." Said Lois.

"What can i say? I was born to do this." Said Mia before walking off.

Lois and Moose went back over to her desk and she sat back down and tapped pin on her desk again.

 **103**

 **DALMATIANS**

 **~WITH LOIS AND CHINA~**

"This was going to be the best day ever. Cruella was going to love all of my ideas." Said Lois as she paced the cafe floor with Moose stitting on the floor. She then sat down on a black and white fur covered sofa where China was sitting. Moose hopped up on the sofa and laid down in Lois's lap. "Later i was gonna go out to eat to cellebrate."

"Boo-hoo and hoo again. You're not the only one who's dreams have been dashed." Said China.

"Cruella rejected your title ideas too?" Lois asked.

"One of them. She loved the other one. I'm talking about the humilliation that Mia laid on me. Good thing i came up with a perfect prank of my own." Said China.

"What kind of prank?" Lois asked.

"I don't know, i haven't thought of it yet. But when i do, she'll be sorry. I wish i could see the look on Mia's face when i get her back." Said China.

"I wish i could see the look on your face when she punches you in it." Said Lois.

"She's coming. Quick, act natural." Said China before crossing her legs and looking at her nails.

Mia walked over to the sofa where Lois, Moose and China were sitting. "What's with China?"

"She's just acting natural." Said Lois.

Mia shrugged her shoulders and walked passed Lois, Moose and China.

A light bulb then went off in Mia's head. "That's it."

"What's it?" Asked Lois.

"I've come up with the perfect prank to pull on Mia. Let the games begin." Said China.

 **103**

 **DALMATIANS**

 **~AT THE DOG GROOMERS~**

On top of the roof hang out of the dog groomers, Max was sitting on a large fountain, playing the 90's game his brother had given him hours ago. He had been playing this game none stop ever since Clark had given it to him and so far, he hadn't managed to win it.

The elevator doors opened up and Clark's dogs, Rex, Lassie, Jake and Foster stepped out onto the grassy floor. The dogs saw Max sitting over by the fountain and they walked over to the fountain where the boy was sitting and saw that he was playing the 90's game that Clark had given him. Judging by the looks of things, he seemed to be completely into it, for his blue eyes were glued to the game screen. And he was so into it, he hadn't even taken the time to look up at the dogs and acknowlage their presence.

Wanting to get Max's attention, Rex barked and howled to get his attention, to no avail.

"What do you want?" Max asked, looking up at the dogs.

Lassie then began barking at Max.

"Hey, come on, cut it out." Said Max.

Jake and Foster then started barking as well.

"Look, i said cut it out!" Said Max.

Rex then grabbed ahold of the game and held it in his mouth as he and the others ran back over to the elevator.

"Hey! Come back here!" Said Max as he ran after the dogs.

Lassie pressed the button with her right paw and the doors opened and she and the dogs entered inside the elevator.

Jake then pressed a button with the number '1' on it.

"Come on, give me that!" Said Max as he ran up to the elevator. But it was too, for the elevator doors closed on him just as he ran up to elevator. "Man, i can't believe this!" He said as he banged on the elevator doors with his fist. He then put his back against the elevator doors and sank down to the grassy floor, waiting for the elevator to come back up.

 **103**

 **DALMATIANS**

A text on Lois's cellphone read "First day at work was a total bust. First i got in trouble, then 'THE' Curella De Vil rejects all 10 of my ideas for this year's fashion show. Talk about beginner's bad luck." Mood: Upset.

 **~OUTSIDE THE HOUSE OF DE VIL~**

Lois and Moose exited the House Of De Vil and walked down the steps and headed towards her car, Auto. Once the girl and the dog made it to her car, they were immediantly greeted by the vehicle.

"Hey, beautiful, hey cutie." Said Auto to Lois.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Said Lois in a board tone.

"Nice to see you too." Said Auto sarcasticly. He opened the driver side door automaticly and Lois picked up Moose and got inside and the door closed.

Lois sat Moose in the front passenger seat. "(Sighs) What a day."

"So...how'd it go? How was your first day on the job?" Auto asked.

"I don't wanna talk about it." Said Lois.

"Ouch. That bad, huh?" Auto said.

"You don't know the half of it." Said Lois. She then got out the car keys and put them in the ignition and activated the car and drove off.

 **103**

 **DALMATIANS**


	7. 103 7: Love At First Sight

**103 7: LOVE AT FIRST SIGHT.**

 **~AT THE DOG GROOMERS~**

At the dog groomers, three young guys in their early 20's were baithing a white poodle in a tub with shower heads.

"Man, how many times are we gonna have to wash this dog? Makes no sense for the owner to bring her dog here to be pampered one day and then bring her back here again the next day." Said one of the boys with black shaggy hair and brown eyes in a british accent. He looked to be about maybe 20 years old. His name was Evan.

Just then, barking was heard and the second guy jumped up and ran as soon as he saw Clark's dogs run into the room. He was 21 years old, he had blond shaggy hair and blue eyes. His name was Rory. Foster, the Jack Russelle Terrier, barked as he chased Rory around the room.

Evan and the other guy laughed as they watched the little white furry dog chase after their friend.

"Ahahahaha! Look at him!" Evan laughed.

"Get 'em, boy, get em!" Said the other guy in a british accent. He was 22 years old, he had brown hair and brown eyes. His name was Brandon.

Foster chased Rory up a tall stool and the Terrier barked up the stool as Rory stood on it.

"Boy, he's scared shirtless." Evan laughed.

"And he looks like he might wet himself, too." Added

"That is a vicious K.9.!" Said Rory, pointing at Foster.

"Man, this is a harmless Jack Russell Terrier." Said Evan.

"And that's a big old scaredy cat." Added Brandon, pointing at Rory.

"Oh sure. Go ahead and laugh, he can't bight through those pants you have on." Said Rory.

Brandon laughed.

"Rex? Rex?" Max called as he ran inside the room. He saw Rex holding the 90's game in his mouth. "There you are. Give me back my game." Rex then resumed running and Max chased the Border Collie around the room. "Drop it! Drop it right now!"

"What's going on in here?" Clark asked as he entered the room.

"Evening, Mr. Frankson. Rory found your dogs for you." Said Brandon.

"Max Henry Frankson, where have you been? I've been looking all over for you." Said Clark.

Max, however, did not notice his brother's presence, as he was too busy chasing after Rex. The Border Collie handed the game to Foster and he started running around the room, now being chased by the teenager, carrying the game in his mouth. The Jack Russell Terrier ran past Clark out of the room. "Drop that game!" Said Max as he ran passed his brother out of the room and after Foster. "I'm gonna kill you, give me my game back!" He shouted as he chased the little white dog down the hall.

Foster soon reached the end of the hallway and ran into the lobby.

"Hey, wait a minute!" Said Max as he ran into the lobby after Foster. "Sit! Stay! Heal!"

Foster ran up to the glass double doors and pushed the right one open and ran out of the building.

Max rushed to the double doors and bursted through the right one and followed Foster out into the street. "Gottcha!" He said as he grabbed the Jack Russelle Terrier and held him in his arms and removed the game from the dog's mouth. He then heard the sound of screeching car tires and looked forward and saw a car approaching him as the tires screeched. "Not again." He shut his eyes tightly and embraced himself for the worst. As he did, however, the car came to a screeching halt a cenemeeter away from him and the dog. Max opened his eyes and saw that the car had stopped right in front of him. "Whew, that was close. Why don't you watch where you're going?!"

"Excuse me? Watch where i'm going? I could tell you the same thing! You're the one who ran out in front of me without giving me a warnning!" Said the car.

"Did you just talk?" Asked Max in disbelief.

"Yes. Yes, i did. Name's Auto. Nice to meet you, young man." Said the car now known as Auto.

"I don't believe it. A talking car." Said Max.

Just then, the driver's door opened and a familiar face rushed out of the vehicle. Two familiar faces, actually.

"Oh my gosh, i am so sorry, i didn't see you there! Are you okay?" Asked Lois as she and Moose exited the car and ran up to Max and the little white dog he was holding in his arms.

"Lois? Moose?" Max asked.

"Max? Is that you? What are you doing here?" Lois asked.

"I work here. Well, my brother does, anyway. I'm just here helping him out for the whole summer." Said Max.

"May i ask where 'here' is?" Lois asked.

"This is my brother's place. It's called 'Frankson's Dog Groomers.' It's a place where owners bring their dogs to be pampered and taken care of or looked after while their away." Explained Max.

"Yeah. My kind of place." Said Moose.

Max's blue eyes widened as he looked down at Moose. "What was that?"

"What was what?" Lois asked.

"I guess i must be hearing things. For a second there, i thought i just heard your dog say something." Said Max. He and Lois laughed at that.

"I missed the joke. What's so funny?" Moose asked.

"There it is again." Said Max.

"Max, you've gotta stop hanging around the dogs. They're messing you up bad." Said Lois.

"Yeah, i guess you're right. I must have imagined it." Said Max.

"Max!" Came a voice. Max, Foster, Lois and Moose looked and saw Clark and his other three dogs, Rex, Lassie and Jake run out of the dog groomers and up to them. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah. Yeah, i think i'm alright." Said Max.

"Good." Clark then hit Max in the back of the head with his hand.

"Ow! Geez, what was that for?" Max asked.

"For being careless. You're suppose to be helping me out around the place and you're off playing games with the dogs. And to top it off, you ran out in the middle of the street without looking both ways to see if there was a car coming." Said Clark.

"Look, i'm sorry. It wasn't my..."

"Fault? No, it never is, is it?" Said Clark, cutting Max off.

"Look, i'm really sorry about almost running over your brother and everything, but allow me to inform you that he was the one who ran out into the street in front of me. The careless boy." Said Auto.

"Hey!" Said Max.

"Well, you are." Said Clark.

"It was an accident, honost. I'm so sorry." Said Lois.

Clark looked at Lois. "And who are you?"

"Oh, sorry. Where are my manners? I'm Lois Richards. I'm the driver who almost hit Max."

"How do you know my brother?" Clark asked.

"Lois and i met each other at the airport last night when she arrived in London." Said Max.

"Oh, you two know each other." Said Clark.

"Well, no, not exactly. We just happened to be at the same airport and sitting beside each other, that's all." Said Lois.

"Sorry, my mistake. I'm Clark, by the way. These are my dogs, Rex, Lassie, Jake and Foster. And you already know my brother, Max."

"Nice to meet you, i'm Lois Richards." Lois bent down and picked up the six week old Dalmatian and held him in her arms. "And this is my dog, Moose. Say hello to everyone, Moose."

"(Sweet) Hi Rex, Lassie, Jake and Foster." Moose thought. "(Cold) Hello, Clark."

Rex, Lassie, Jake and Foster greeted Moose.

"Awwww, look at him. He's so cute." Said Clark.

"(Cold) Thanks, i get that a lot." Moose thought to himself.

"There's that same voice again." Said Max.

"Voice? What voice?" Clark asked.

"Nothing, i must have imagined it." Said Max.

"Yeah...right." Clark turned back to Lois. "So, anyway, cute dog."

"I know, that's why i got him." Said Lois.

"So why are you hear? What brings you here to London, England?" Clark asked.

"I'm just here on a business trip." Said Lois.

"Oh? What kind of business are you into?" Asked Clark.

"The fashion business." Said Lois.

"Fashion? Oh, that's what i would've guessed." Said Clark.

"Yeah, i won a contest to travel here to London to study fashion with a well known fashion mogal named Cruella De Vil." Said Lois.

"Did you say Cruella De Vil?" Said Clark.

"Yes." Said Lois.

"Woman with black and white hair?" Asked Clark.

"Yeah." Said Lois.

"Has an old days black and white car?" Asked Clark.

"Yeah, yeah." Said Lois.

"Always seen wearing fur?" Clark asked.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Said Lois.

"Owns a fur fashion house and is extreamly wealthy?" Said Clark.

"Right. But how did you know? Is it because she's well known around here?" Asked Lois.

"Well, that, and she drops her dog off here sometimes for me wtach while she's at work." Said Clark.

"Oh, i see. So everyone around here knowns who she is, huh?" Asked Lois.

"Pretty much, yeah." Said Clark.

"Listen, i'm not trying to change the subject or anything, but is it true that you guys dog sit?" Said Lois.

"Yes. Yes, it is." Said Clark.

"Good, then you're just the guy i'm looking for. Do you think that you could maybe look after Moose for me everyday while i'm at work?" Said Lois.

"Yes, we can watch him for you! We can watch him from Monday through Sunday! Like, whatever day!" Said Clark in excitment.

"Oh, thank you. Thank you so much. Thank you so much." Said Lois as she embraced Clark with a hug.

"Ow! Hello? Squishing the cutie! Get your hands off of her, lover boy, she's not your's! Hey! Did you hear me? I said she's taken!" Moose thought to himself. Surely Lois could not be falling in love with this guy. She just met him, for crying out loud.

Lois then released Clark from the hug. "Oh, thank you guys so much. You have no idea how much this means to me. I am so greatful to you."

"So am i. And who knows? Maybe in these three days that we have together, i'll be able to get you to hate me." Moose thought to himself. He didn't know if Lois was falling in love with this guy, nor was he even sure if this guy was falling for her. But he knew one thing: He wasn't gonna sit around and wait to find out. And if there was burnning love between the two of them, he was going to exstingwish it before the flames got any bigger.

"There's no need to thank us, we're glad to do it. Aint that right, Max." Said Clark.

"Sure." Said Max.

"Well, i'd best be on my way. This road is full of cars and i don't want traffic to be backed up for miles because of me, so see you around. It was nice meeting you." Said Lois.

"Thanks, it was nice meeting you too." Said Clark.

"It was nice meeting you again, Lois. And, uh, Moose." Said Max.

"Thanks. Have a nice day." Said Lois.

"Bye." Moose thought to himself.

Lois turned to return to her car.

"Wait." Said Clark.

Lois stopped and turned back to Clark. "Yes?"

"You know, we're on our way to an all boys London orphanage to let the kids play with some of the dogs. Would you like to come with us?" Said Clark.

"I'd love to go, but i'm afraid i'm far too busy. You see, i have this asignment that Cruella gave me that's due in the next two days, so i don't have time to goof off and have fun. At least not right now, anyway. That being said, do you guys think you could take Moose into your home for today and the next two days?" Said Lois.

"Are you kidding? Of course we would. We'd love to have him over as our guest. Right, guys?" Said Clark.

Rex, Lassie, Jake and Foster all agreed.

"See? They all agree." Said Clark. "How about you, Max?"

"I'm cool with it as long as he doesn't chew on any of my stuff." Said Max.

"Perfect." Lois then handed Moose to Clark. "He's all your's. Good luck."

"Wait. Don't go yet." Said Max.

"Why not?" Asked Lois.

"Look, we're all for looking after your dog while you're at work and everything, but don't you think that's being a little unfair to Moose?" Said Max.

"It's just until after the fashion show." Said Lois.

"Fashion show?" Said Clark and Max.

"Yeah, uh, Cruella is hoasting this fashion show at The House Of De Vil within the next three days or so, and she asigned me to come up with a catchy title for this year's event and it rquiers my undevided attention. I only have today and the next two days to come up with a catchy title, so there's not a moment that i can't procrastinate, and i can't aford any destractions. And since pets also requier constant attention,..."

"You thought maybe you'd ask us if we could keep him for the next three days." Finished Clark, cutting Lois off.

"I knew you'd understand. So will you do it?" Said Lois.

"Sure, why not?" Said Clark.

"Great. I'll stop by in the mornning on my way to work to drop off Moose's stuff." Said Lois.

"Stuff? What stuff?" Asked Max.

"Oh, nothing much. Just some stuff that every dog needs, you know?" Said Lois.

"Yeah, i know. I have four of them. Dogs are like kids and if you don't pay attention to them, they'll run wild and tear up the place." Said Clark.

"Aint that the truth." Said Lois.

"Hey, i take offence to that. I'm a kid and i don't act like that...much." Said Max.

"Right. So, uh...see you tomorrow?" Said Lois.

"We'll be here." Said Clark.

"Thanks, bye." Lois walked over to her car. "Hey, what time does your place open?"

"At 10:00 o'clock." Said Clark.

"Perfect, that's what time The House Of De Vil opens." Lois then opened the door to her car and got inside. "See you in the morning. And remember to call me if there's any trouble, okay?"

"Thanks, will do." Said Max.

"Again, we'll be here." Said Clark.

"Goodbye, Moose. See you later, Alligator." Said Lois. The 20 year old American girl then closed the door to the car and then drove off down the street.

"Afterwhile, Crocodiale." Moose thought to himself in a sad tone.

Max heard the voice of Moose again. "Ugh! Get out of my head!" Said the 12 year old boy as he hit himself on the head.

"What is with you today, man?" Clark asked.

"I keep hearing this voice in my head. It sounds like the voice of a little boy." Said Max.

"You hear voices? You might wanna see a shrink about that. You might have a schizophrenia condition." Said Clark.

"Ha, ha. Very funny." Said Max in a sarcastic tone.

"Come on, schizo, let's go inside and get these dogs loaded up on the truck." Said Clark.

"Yes sir." Said Max before he and his brother turned around and headed back towards the building, followed by Clark's three dogs, Rex, Lassie and Jake.

"Oh, you said yes sir to me. Maybe there's hope for you yet." Said Clark.

"Why shouldn't i call you sir? You act like a sargent in the army." Max joked as he opened one of the glass doors.

"And the hope is gone." Said Clark as he, Max and the dogs went inside the building.

 **103**

 **DALMATIANS**


	8. 103 8: Kids' Best Friend

**103 8: KIDS' BEST FRIEND.**

Out in the countryside of London, England, a yellow bus, decorated with black spots, drove down a dirt road. It soon made a left turn and followed another dirt road that led to a property with a building and a sign that read "LONDON, ENGLAND ALL BOYS FOSTER CENTER," with all of the boys of the orphanage playing outside. Their playing soon ceased, however, when they saw the bus driving onto the property. The bus opened it's doors and all dogs of each breed came running out and went up to the kids to play with them.

The last dogs that exited to bus were Rex, Lassie, Jake, Foster and Moose. The five canine friends looked around at their surroundings and saw all of the dogs and the kids playing together.

"So, this is the country. Well, let's have ourselves a gander." Said Moose. The six week old puppy went off in a right direction while Rex and the other three dogs went left.

Clark and Max exited the bus and watched as the dogs played with the kids.

"This is the orphanage?" Asked Max as he looked around at the wide opened space.

"Duh, of course it is. Why did you say it like that?" Asked Clark.

"Like what?" Asked Max.

"Like you were suprised to see what it looked like." Said Clark.

"I don't know, i guess i was just expecting it to be, you know, more of a small place in a small area." Said Max.

"You mean like some of the other foster centers back home in America?" Asked Clark.

"Yeah." Said Max.

"Well, i can see why you would think that, since you've never been here before. But this London, England, not America. Over here, it's a civilized country." Said Clark.

"Well, hey there." Said said a woman in a british accent as she walked up to Clark and Max. "You must be the dog company i called yesterday. Are you, by any chance, associated with "Clark's DogGroomers?"

"Yes, ma'am. I'm Clark, the owner of the bussiness."

"Oh, well then, it's nice to meet you." Said the british woman.

"Thanks. And this is my brother, Max. He's gonna be living with me for the whole summer and helping me out with the bussiness. Right, Max." Said Clark.

"Yeah, whatever." Said Max.

Clark then elbowed Max in the chest.

"I mean, uh, yes ma'am." Said Max.

"Oooh, yes ma'am. Manners. That's very rare in children these days." Said the lady.

"Thanks. And...you are..."

"Oh, silly me. Here i am talking about manners and i don't even know where mine are. My name is Della Elise, but the children call me miss Della." Said the british lady.

"Oh. Well, then it's nice to meet you, miss Della." Said Clark.

"It's nice to meet you too. Why don't you two come sit down with me. Come talk to a woman." Said miss Della.

"Yes, ma'am." Said Clark.

The Frankson brothers followed after miss Della while Moose was exploring the area.

"Howdy, buckeru." Said Moose as he walked up to a boy and a black Labrador playing together. "How's it goin'?"

The boy and the black Lab didn't respond to Moose, nor did they care enough to acknowledge his presence. They were too busy playing with each other.

"You like watchin Thunder Bolt?" Moose asked.

Again, the boy and the dog didn't answer, or notice to Dalmatian standing in front of them.

"On T.V.? You know. Cable?" Said Moose.

The boy and the Lab continued playing with each other as the six week old Dalmatian went unnoticed.

"Okay." Said Moose before walked away from the two.

Rex, Lassie, Jake and Foster ran as four little boys chased after them.

Meanwhile, Clark and Max were sitting in chairs as they watched the kids play with the dogs.

A boy held onto the leash of one of the dogs as it ran, and the boy tripped and fell to the ground, losing his grip on the leash.

"Ooh, Brandon, are you alright?" Asked Della.

"Oh yeah, i'm fine, miss Della." Said the boy, known as Brandon, in an british accent as he got up and ran after the dog.

"They sure love them, don't they, miss Della?" Said Clark.

"And vice versa. Today's the happiest day here, thanks to you and those dogs." Said Della.

"Uh, Del...i mean, miss Elise...what's that little boy's name?" Asked Max.

Della and Clark looked and saw a little boy playing with one of the dogs.

"That's Jesse." Said Della.

"You know, i can't believe somebody wouldn't adopt him." Said Clark.

"Well, maybe at one time...but it's really too late now." Said Della.

"Why would you say that?" Asked Max.

"When Jesse first came into the system he was only 3 years old. Before a child can be adopted, there has to be a Permanency Planning Hearing. We call it a P.P. for short. It's suppose to happen within 18 months, but...our courts are so crowded and full, it's dragged out to three or four years. And by that time...the child's beyond the age the parents want." Said Della.

"Wow. And i thought i had problems." Said Max.

"I'm playing with him!" Came the young british male voice.

Della, Clark and Max looked and saw two little boys arguing over a little dog.

"He doesn't like you!" Said the second boy.

"He does too, now get away!" Said the first boy as he pushed the second boy.

"Does not!"

"Does too!"

"Does not!"

"Does too!"

"Does not!"

"Does too!"

"Looks like we have a disagreement." Said miss Della before getting up from her chair and heading over to where the two boys were fewding.

"Let me give you a hand." Said Clark before following after the lady.

Left alone now for the moment, Max reached into his pocket and got out his iPhone, with earplugs plugged into it. He figured that maybe he and his brother were gonna be here for a while, and he needed something to pass the time. And what better way to do that than by listening to some music. As the 12 year old boy proceeded to put his earplugs in his ears, he looked and saw two 9 year old little boys sitting at the bottom of some steps. The first boy had long brown hair that went down to his neck and brown eyes, while the other one had spikey black hair and brown eyes and wore glasses. He wondered why they were sitting all by themselves and why they weren't playing with the dogs and the other kids. Max was soon brought out of his train of thought when a green tenness ball hit him in the face. "Ow. Hey, who threw that?" He looked down and saw Moose standing right in front of him. "What do you want?"

Moose pushed the tenness ball, that laid in front of him, with his black nose, then sat down on his hind legs.

"Oh, i see. You want me to play with you, right?" Said Max.

Moose barked once for 'yes'.

Max picked up the tenness ball and proceeded to throw it, but then he looked over at the two little boys sitting at the foot of the steps and got an idea.

Moose was also looking in the same direction as Max.

"Here, why don't you go make some new friends." Said Max as he placed the tenness ball in Moose's mouth.

The six week old Dalmatian ran over to the foot of the steps where the two boys were sitting and placed the ball on the grassy floor in front of them. However, neither of the boys seemed interested in playing with the cute, little puppy, as both of their heads were still bowed with sadness. Moose then pushed the ball closer to the boys with his black nose and sat on the ground, waiting to play fetch with the children.

"Hey, he wants to play with you." Came a voice.

The boys looked up and saw Max standing in front of them, behind the puppy.

"I met him and his owner at the airport yesterday while waiting for my brother." Said Max. "What's the matter, don't you like dogs?"

The boy's shook their heads.

"Have either of you ever had a dog?" Asked Max.

Again, the boys shook their heads.

"You're kidding me, dogs are great. I wish i had one when i was yall's age." Said Max. He then looked at Moose and saw that the puppy was anxious to play fetch as he held the tenness ball in his mouth. "Come on, look, he wants to play. Why don't you go ahead. I bet you'd like it."

One of the boys turned to Max. "That's why." Said one of the boys, who turned out to be American.

"What's why?" Asked Max.

"That's why we don't wanna play with him." Said the first American boy.

"Why, because you'd like it?" Asked Max.

"Yeah." Answered the other little boy, who was also an American.

"Well, what's wrong with that?" Asked Max.

"Because if we like him, then we'll love him. And then someone will take him away." Said the second boy. He and the other boy then ran up the stairs and went inside the orphanage.

Max watched as the two boys ran up the stairs and inside the building.

Later, after allowing the kids to play with the dogs for three hours, Clark and Max loaded the dogs back on the bus.

Clark got on the bus and closed the doors.

While sitting in one of the seats, while holding Moose, Max looked out a window and saw the two boys from earlier looking out an open window at the bus from inside the orphanage.

Clark then started the bus up and drove off as the two boys watched from the open window.

 **103**

 **DALMATIANS**


	9. 103 9: Moose Of The House

**103 9: MOOSE OF THE HOUSE.**

After leaving the orphanage, Clark and Max took the dogs back to the Dog Groomers and continued to work for the rest of the day. Once it turned 10:00, they closed up the shop and everyone went home for the night. At Clark's house, Clark was sitting in the livingroom on the sofa with a young girl that appeared to be in her early 20's. They were studying for an up coming college test.

"I know i invited you over to study, but..." Clark grabbed the book the girl was holding and tossed it on a near-by couch. "i think we both know the test was yesterday."

"Isn't the test tomorrow?" Asked the girl in a british accent.

"Shhh." Said Clark.

While Clark and the girl were sitting on the sofa getting to know each other, Moose stood at the top of the stairs, spying on the two humans. "I cannot believe this guy. He's cheating on Lois. Well, technically, they aren't together yet, so he can't cheat on her. And he won't get the chance to if i have anything to say about it. But still...that is the face of a smooth player."

"AHCHOO!" Clark sneezed.

"Bless you. Are you alright?" Said the young girl.

"Not that face." Said Moose.

"I'm fine. Actually," Clark sat back on the sofa, placed his arm around the girl and shot her a toothy grin. "I couldn't be better."

"Oh yeah, there's the sugar." Said Moose.

Max then came up behind Moose, along with Rex, Lassie, Jake and Foster. "Whoa. What is going on here? You said i could have the family room 3:00 to 6:00. So get out of here or i'll tell everyone you're wearing a wig." He said as he, the four dogs and Moose walked down the stairs and went over to the sofa where Clark and the girl were sitting.

"I'm not wearing a wig." Said Clark.

Max then grabbed Clark's hair and pulled it.

"Ow! I told you it's not a wig." Said Clark.

"I know, but that hurt, right?" Said Max.

"Would you just get out of here? This is my house. You've only been here for, like, two days." Said Clark.

"48 Hours, 2880 minutes and 172800 seconds." Said Max.

"Whoa, numbers. Like i told my Math teacher when i was 10: Eight plus three equeals why should i care?" Said Clark.

"You never told your math teacher that." Said Max.

"No, but i was thinking it." Said Clark.

"Do you think that will be on the test tomorrow?" Asked the girl.

"Okay, you two continue this high level exchange for ideas, and i'll get the room on tuesday." Said Max.

"Tuseday?" Clark got up from the sofa. "No way. The college cheerleaders are coming over that day to audition for my show." He said as he walked up to his little brother and the five dogs, who were all standing behind the sofa. Clark placed his hands over the girl's ears. "Do you know how hard it was to convince them that i'm directing a new play called "Home College Musical?" The 21 year old then took his hands off the girl's ears.

"Do that again, i heard the ocean." Said the girl.

"Was it really that hard to convince them?" Asked Max. The 12 year old boy and the five dogs walked away from the sofa, with Clark following them.

"What are you doing next Tuseday that's so important, anyway?" Asked Clark.

"My friends are gonna be chatting with me on my laptop and asking me about how it is over here in London." Said Max.

"It sounds like a storm." Said the girl with both of her hands on her ears.

"Look, my web metting is happening. It's the first time i'll get to talk to my friends back home since Mom and Dad sent me here to live with you and ruined my whole summer." Said Max

"Your summer's ruined? Since you've been here you've done nothing but give me a hard time." Said Clark.

"I've been helping you out around the house and with the business. What is so difficult?" Said Max.

The Frankson brothers argued with each other as they walked off, leaving the dogs behind.

"Wow. Two brothers that don't get along and one of them is in love with Lois and cheating on her with another girl?" Said Moose. "Breaking up this relationship is gonna be a sinch. It's gonna be easy like sunday morning."

 **103**

 **DALMATIANS**


	10. 103 10: The Talking Puppy

**103 10: THE TALKING PUPPY.**

 **June 2nd, (2017)**

When the next morning rolled around, Moose, Rex, Lassie, Jake and Foster were all sound asleep on the floor together.

"Ahhh. Food." Moose said before opening his brown eyes. "Yep. Definitely food." He said as he walked out of the livingroom and into the kitchen. "Hmm. Hey, what gives? Where's the food?" In search of dog food, the six week old pup looked around, but much to his dismay, there was none to be found. But that didn't stop him, as he caught the scent of the unknown food he had smelled before getting up. The Dalmatian looked and saw a cabnent door left open by a crack, and smelled the source coming from inside. "Well, it's not dog food, but it's about to be." Moose walked over to where the cabnent was, stuck his head inside and pulled out a can of Chili. Holding the can in his mouth, the puppy accidently bit down on it, causing the Chili to spew out on both sides and splatter on the cabnent door and onto a picture of Clark and his dogs. "Oh, no. They're gonna blame this on...me." A light bulb then went off in the Dalmatian's head. "Wait a minute. That's it. I'll tear up the house, and then, that way, Clark will hate me and never want to have anything to do with Lois. It's a win, win scenario."

Outside the Frankson house hold, the maileman pulled up on the street beside the house. The mailman then blew the horn on his vehicle, awaking the four sleeping dogs inside.

Moose also heard the horn blowing.

"A-ha. Homo postalis, the Great North American Mailman. Natural enemy of the dog." Said Moose as he walked out of the kitchen and re-joined the other dogs in the livingroom. "Morning, guys." The puppy climbed up onto a resting place and looked out one of the windows and saw the mailman and started barking at him.

"Look, the Frankson boy got a new dog." Said the mailman before placing the mail inside the mailbox. "Come on. Come, come on. Is that the best you got? You want a piece of this here?"

Rex, Lassie, Jake and Foster then appeared in the window behind Moose, and they all started barking together.

"That was it?" Asked the mailman. "Do it again. Come on."

Moose then let out a loud tiger roar that cracked the window and the mailman's glasses.

The mailman then ran back to his vehicle and got inside.

"Hahaha. That's right. Run, mail-slinger, run. And never come back here again." Said Moose.

The mailman then drove off away from the house.

"Okay. Chili splattered everywhere, a cracked window, and a mailman with cracked glasses. Perfect." Moose thought to himself. "Hey. Is that a tennis ball?" He asked as he turned and saw a ball lying under the sofa. "(Chuckles) This day just gets better and better." Said the puppy as he jumped down to the floor and ran over to the sofa, follow by the other four dogs. Moose tried to get to the ball that was under the sofa, but as he did, he accidently tossed the sofa into the air. "Whoa!" The Dalmatian and the other dogs quickly got out of the way as the sofa fell onto the table, crushing it. Moose and the other dogs looked at the now upside-down sofa and the now broken table. "So far, so good." Moose thought. "I wonder what else is breakable in this house."

Just then, the five dogs heard the sound of a door opening and turned to where the sound was coming from, and they saw Max coming out of the guest room.

"Hey, guys, could you keep the noise down, i'm trying to..." Max's eyes widened in disbelief. "Oh...my...good." Said the 12 year old as he staired at the cracked window, the upside-down sofa and the crushed coffee table. "What...did you do?"

Moose, Rex, Lassie, Jake and Foster all bowed their heads and whimpered.

"Oooh, when Clark sees what you've done, he'll kill you and i'll have to clean up the blood." Said Max. The 12 year old went into the kitchen and saw Chilli splattered everywhere. "Oh! I really hope this is Chili."

"Give me a break. It was an accident." Moose lied as he and the other dogs entered into the kitchen.

Hearing the voice, Max looked around the kitchen to see where it was coming from. The boy then picked up a dust pan. "Hello? Clark? Is that you? Hello?" He placed the dust pan back on the floor and looked at the five dogs. "Come here, guys."

Moose and the other dogs did as they were told and went up to the Max.

Max kneeled down on one knee to the dogs' angle. "Did you hear something?"

"No. Did you?" Asked Moose.

Max's eyes widened as he eyed the Dalmatian puppy. "Did you just talk?"

"Huh? What? Hmm?" Asked Moose.

Max gasped at this amazing, but weird discovery. He couldn't believe it. He was actually comunicating with a talking dog.

"Whoa, whoa...Wait a minute. You can understand me?" Asked Moose.

Max: "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Moose: "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

A hyperventilating Max rushed out of the house and took a deep breath. "Okay. Okay. Deep breaths. Get some fresh air to the brain. You're just imagining this."

Moose came out of the house, follow by Rex and the other three dogs. "Wait. You..."

"Bad puppy. Stop talking." Said Max before walking off.

"Wait. Stop." Said Moose before he and the other dogs went after the boy. "Person, heel. Come on, who trained you? Person, just wait."

Max stopped in his tracks, allowing the dogs to catch up with him. "What did you just call me?"

"Sorry, i forgot your name." Said Moose.

"Max. Nothing. Stop talking to me."

"Look, i can't stop talking to you, Max Nothing, because i'm weirding out here." Said Moose.

"Weirding out?" Asked Max.

"It's a word." Said Moose.

Max then headed back to the house.

"Hey! Wait." Said Moose before he and the other dogs followed the boy back inside the house.

But when they got back inside the house, they were met by Clark, who was standing at the foot of the stairs with his arms folded and tapping his foot.

"Clark. Morning, buddy. Wha...what are you doing out of bed?" Said Max in a guilty nervous tone.

"What happened here?" Asked Clark.

"Clark, look, i can explain." Said Max.

"Don't tell me the dogs did it." Said Clark.

Max: "Actually, you're right. See, what had happened was..."

"You know what? We'll talk about it later." Said Clark.

Max: "But..."

"Later. Right now i just want to get to work so i can get the business going. So go get dressed and meet me outside with the dogs." Said Clark.

"Fine." Said Max.

Clark then headed into the kitchen.

Max looked up at the ceiling and sighed before looking down at Moose.

"This better be chili." Came the voice of Clark from inside the kitchen.

 **103**

 **DALMATIANS**


	11. 103 11: The Origin Of Moose

**103 11: THE ORIGIN OF MOOSE.**

Later, at Frankson's DogGroomers, Max stood outside the building sweeping the sidewalk with a broom, with Moose and Clark's four dogs standing by his side.

"Hey, maybe you're the problem. A weirdo kid who can suddenly talk to dogs." Said Moose.

"How did you even learn to speak English?" Asked Max.

"I've been talking like this all my life, ever since i was a little pup. Well, actually, since i've been able to walk, but you get the picture." Said Moose.

"So you've been able to talk this whole time?" Said Max.

"I most certainly have." Said Moose.

"So i wasn't hearing things those times when i thought i heard you talking." Said Max.

"Nope." Said Moose.

"I don't get it. When Lois and Clark were around they couldn't seem to hear your voice. I mean what's up with that? Why is it that only i can hear you?" Asked Max.

"I've been wondering that myself for quite a while. I guess it's a "kids only" thing." Said Moose.

"A what?" Asked Max.

"You know, a "kids only" thing. Something that only kids can see or hear. And in my case, only kids can hear me talking." Said Moose.

"That's just weird. But pretty cool." Said Max.

"Thank you." Said Moose.

"So can you speak any other languages?" Asked Max.

"A little Retriever. Some Shih tzu. My Chihuahua is a little rusty, though." Said Moose.

"I mean other human languages." Said Max.

"So English isn't enough for you?" Asked Moose.

"How did you even learn how to speak human anyway?" Asked Max.

"I'm glad you asked that. And i'd be more than happy to tell you. But to understand how i came to be the talking puppy that stands before you today, we have to go back to the beginning." Said Moose.

"The beginning?" Asked Max.

"Yes." Said Moose as his brown eyes began to glow green.

Max's eyes felt heavy and became souless as he looked down into the eyes of the six week old Dalmatian.

"Would you like to see?" Asked Moose.

Max continued to stair down into the glowing green eyes of the Dalmatian. "Yeah."

Moose then fired a green beam of light out of his glowing green eyes into Max's souless blue eyes, showing the 12 year old his life origin story.

 **##################################################################################**

 **NEW YORK CITY**

 **(2013)**

Moose: "Once upon a time, in New York City, (2013), in the United Nations building, there was a meeting going on between the NYC police and the leaders of the world."

One night, in the town of New York City, inside the United Nations building, a meeting was being held between the NYC authorities, as well as the authorities of the world. All of the leaders of the nations were sitting at their desks in front of the Mayor of New York, listening to what he had to say.

"Ladies and gentlemen, i come to you tonight to discuss the growing problem of crime in our nations. Here in front of me are files of unsolved cases. " Said the Mayor.

Moose: "But we're getting ahead of ourselves."

The leaders of the world listened in on the Mayor as he continued to speak. Among them were the NYC police, with three German Shepards and a six week old Dalmatian puppy, who all wore police vests.

Moose: "That's a six week old puppy in the uniform. He was raised, since he was just a little puppy, to fight crime. Littler, anyway. Never had a family or a place to call home. He was raised with one purpose and one purpose only: To help people, to keep them safe. And nothing was gonna stand in his way."

The six week old Dalmatian focused on a box that was among the other countless boxes in front of the podium where the Mayor was. The Puppy then barked, getting the attention of all the people.

"Easy, boy." Said the male officer standing behind the Dalmatian.

"However, to the families involved..."

"You got something, boy?" Asked the male officer.

The Dalmatian resumed barking.

"What was that?" Asked another male officer.

"The Alpha Dog has got a lock on the stage. I think it's the boxes." Said the first male officer.

The Dalmatian barked again before heading towards the boxes.

"Criminals should not be allowed to keep their freedom." Said the Mayor.

The puppy hopped onto the box he had been stairing at and started howling.

"Clear the building!" Said one of the officers.

"We need SWAT here, now! Please hurry, your honor." Said another officer as all of the leaders and the Mayor rushed out of the building.

"Everybody out!" Said another officer.

"Blue team, go, go! Move!"

The SWAT team rushed into the UN building and into the room. They surrounded the box and scanned it with an electronic device.

"No radiation." Said one of the male SWAT members. "No metal."

"Tweezers, and we'll lift."

"Easy. Right down the side. Yeah. Slow. And slide."

Moose: "I bet you didn't know a Dog's sense of smell is 55 times stronger than a human's."

The SWAT men slowly and carefuly removed the top part of the box. They then reached inside and pulled out a...

Ham?

Moose: "Well, mine's not."

"It's a gift from the American Pork Association." Said the SWAT member, holding the ham.

All of the other SWAT members started laughing.

"I want a full debrief, now." Said the lead officer.

The SAWT members continued to laugh as the six week old Dalmatian walked off. As he headed for the exit, he saw the three German Shepards barking at him. Truth be told, they were actually laughing. The Dalmatian walked out of the doubles doors, exiting the room.

 **3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333**

Outside the UN building, the puppy removed his police vest with his mouth and shook it off before walking off into the night city.

Moose: "All right, i'll be honost with you. I wasn't the best dog on the force. In fact, i was probably the worst. The ham was just the latest of my mistakes. Like the time i chewed that extention cord and it was plugged in. Or when i met that cute poodle pup and it turned out to be a guy. It's hard to feel destined for greatness when you keep messing up. But destiny's a funny thing. It'll creep up on you when you least expect it."

As if on cue, a man came up behind the six week old Dalmatian and picked him up.

"Gotcha. Last one for tonight." Said the man as he walked off with the pup. **3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333**

Later, the man opened a cage door, placed the Dalmatian inside and closed it, locking him inside.

The six week old puppy looked around and saw that there were countless other dogs locked behind cage doors as well. Was this the pound? No. There had to have been some kind of mistake. He wasn't a stray. He shouldn't be in the pound. As he looked at all of the dogs in the other cages, as well as the fearful expressions on all of their faces, something told him that this was no pound. No, this place made the pound look like a dog park. But if this place wasn't the pound, then...what kind of place was it?

A pair of elevator doors then opened up, revealing two men and two women.

The first man was the tall white haired one that had picked the six week old puppy up off the street. His name was Clyde.

The second one was a man with white wild hair and brown eyes and a long, white mustash. He wore glasses, a white lab coat, a black suit and black skin tight gloves with long, sharp fingernails. His name was Dr. Frankenstiene.

The first woman had long, blood red hair that went down to her upper back, emerald green eyes and she wore red lipstick, red eyeshadow that went up to her eyebrows and red eyeliner on her bottom eyelids. Her name was Mars.

The second woman was black and had long, curly blue hair that went down to her back, blue eyes and she wore blue eyeshadow that went up to her eyebrows and blue eyeliner on her bottom eyelids. Her skin was painted grey. The top part of her head had two parts of her blue hair shapped into cat ears, she wore blue lipsyick, a baby blue long sleeve shirt, a blue tutu-like skirt made out of sharp, blue spikes, like a Porcupine, a pair of baby blue stockings that covered her whole legs, a long, blue cat tail, as well as a pair of blue high heel shoes and long, sharp blue fingernails. Her name was Neptune.

"Who's the new hire?" Asked Dr. Frankenstiene as he and his partners stepped off the elevator.

"Him? He, uh, used to be a cop. Iwas thinking that maybe we should take it easy on the after-hours stuff. You know? Clandestine." Said Clyde

"A three-syllable word? I'm impressed." Said the doctor.

"I bought a, uh...thesaurus." Said Clyde, holding up a red book.

"Good for you." Said the wild haired man. But even if he is an ex-cop, we don't have time to skulk about. Look." He handed the red haired woman a news paper.

"Police Dog Training." Said Mars as she read the front cover. "It's actually a great idea, sir. Why didn't you think of that?"

"Because training is a fool's process. I've met with the Mayor, and i told him how we could take this city to new heights." Said the doctor. "Through genetic manipulation."

"Oh yeah? What did he say?" Asked Neptune.

"The guy actually laughed at me." Said Dr. Frankenstine.

"Yeah, that happened to me once. I had my pants on inside out. Nobody told me for the entire day." Said Clyde.

"I can't imagine why." Said Mars in a sarcastic tone.

"Stop talking now." Said Dr. Frankenstine as he and the others entered into a laboratory.

"Oh, right. Right." Said Mars.

"Not you, him." Said Frankenstine.

"I'll be the silent partner." Said Clyde.

"Just because you're part of this underground business, Clyde, does not make us partners." Said Frankenstine. "All right, Clyde, bring me the new dog."

Clyde went back into the hallway, where all of the dogs were caged, and opened one of them. "Your lucky day."

Later, Dr. Frankenstine picked up a science glass, with the word 'HUMAN' written on it, containing a red substance. "And now, the most important DNA."

Clyde came back into the lab, holding the six week old Dalmatian under his right arm and placed the whimpering pup on a table.

"Oh. Don't worry, little guy. It will only hurt...a lot." Said Dr. Frankenstine.

"OK, let's do it, partner." Said Clyde.

Dr. Frankenstine picked up a needle that was half full of a pale blue substance and turned his attention to the Dalmatian on the table and walked up to him, preparing to inject him with the suspicious liquid.

The Dalmatian then sneezed on the doctor, causing the two women to bust out laughing.

"Gross! Your mouth was open!" Said Clyde.

"Just...hold him." Said Dr. Frankenstine.

The six week old puppy then took off running.

Clyde tried to grab the pup, but slipped and fell onto the control pannel.

The lazors, on a machine that was hanging from the sealing, began to shoot all around the lab, nonstop as the puppy ran on the control pannel, with the two screaming women narrowly avoiding being blasted by the lazors.

Dr. Frankenstine then blocked the puppy's path, causing him to jump off the control pannel, run through Clyde's legs and head for the steps, only to be blocked by the doctor again.

"Hey, doc, get him!" Said Clyde.

The six week old pup then turned and ran in another direction.

"Get in the game, doc! He's right there!" Said Clyde.

The Dalmatian hopped onto a table, follow by a shelf that contained all different shapped science glasses filled with different colored liquids.

"No, no! No, no!" Said Dr. Frankenstine.

The shelf fell over and the glasses all broke, spilling all of the different colored liquids on the six week old Dalmatian.

"MY RESEARCH!" Screamed Dr. Frankenstine.

The lad then caught on fire and the puppy stood up and shook the liquid off of himself.

The doctor's eyes then went wide. "The serum."

The puppy then ran off.

"He's going for the door!" Said Clyde.

"Mars, press the yellow button! Now!" Said the doctor.

"Yes, sir!" Mars rushed over to the control panel and pressed a yellow button, causing a set of glass double doors to close at the top of the steps.

This, however did not stop the puppy, as he zoomed through the closed doors faster than a speeding bulet. He ran through the hall and rushed into the elevator. The elevator doors then closed, taking the pup to the next floor.

Moose: "The Dalmatian escaped the doctor that day. But not before he unknowingly destroyed the doctor's lab. He ran so fast...he didn't even notice the other dogs he had left behind."

Dr. Frankenstine dropped the needle he was holding. "(Gasps) It works."

Just then, a burnning T.V. fell from the wall and landed on top of the doctor.

"DOC!" Screamed Clyde, Mars and Neptune. **3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333**

Later, the six week old pup was seen in an ally, standing on his hind legs, with his paws on a shopping cart full of trash.

Moose: "And that pup...was me."

Max: "Really?"

Moose: "Yeah, that was some night. The pup was homeless and hungry. And just when he thought it couldn't get any worse, these numbskulls showed up."

A Rotwhiler, a Bull dog and a little brown dog came onto the scene.

The six week old puppy stood down on all fours and looked at the three dogs, who, for reasons unknown, started growling and snarling at him. "Look, i don't want any trouble, OK?"

But the three dogs didn't seem to want to listen to reason, as they were all still snarling and growling. Seeing that the three dogs would likely attack, the Dalmatian took off running down the ally, but in doing so, accidently knocked over the shopping cart full of trash.

This seemed to anger the Rotwhiler even more, and he and the other two dogs chased after the puppy.

As the Dalmatian ran through the dark ally, he came across a water puddle and skipped over it and continued running, with the three dogs in hot persuit. The puppy rushed out of the ally and into the street, where he was met by a pair of approaching bright light, which turned out to belong to a car.

The three dogs arrived at the end of the ally and stopped when they saw the car hit the six week old puppy. Seeing that their business had been taken care of for them, the three dogs ran off back into the ally.

The person who was driving the car opened the door and stepped out, revealing to be Lois Richards at 16 years old. "Hello?" The teenager then herad whimpering. She bent down and looked under her car and saw a six week old Dalmatian.

The Dalmatian puppy then came out from underneath the car.

"Hey, i thought i hit you." Said Lois.

The Dalmatian then stood on his hind legs and started dancing around.

"What are you doing? (Laughing). You're a funny little dog. Come here. Let me see. Where's your collar?" Lois picked up the little Dalmatian and looked at him and saw that there was no collar around his neck. "Where's your collar? You don't have a home?" Asked the teenager. "Why don't you come home with me? Huh? We got a nice home, just for you." Lois got back in her car with the Dalmatian puppy and closed the door and drove off down the street.

Moose: "Lois found me."

 **##################################################################################**

Back in the present, Max was still watching the events from the past.

Moose's glowing green eyes then returned to brown, shutting off the green ray of light that he had fired into Max's blue eyes, bringing the 12 year old back to the present time.

"And that's what happened." Said Moose.

"Wow. That's a really sad story...but with a happy ending." Said Max.

"Yeah. I get that a lot." Said Moose.

A loud horn was then heard and Max and Moose and the other four dogs looked and saw Lois's car pull up to the sidewalk and get out of her car.

"Good morning, Max." Said Lois.

"Shh! Here comes your owner, Lois. She'll flip out if she hears you talking. Just speak dog." Said Max.

"No problem, i do that all the time when she's around. Besides, no one can hear me talking but you. Remember?" Said Moose.

"Oh, right. I forgot." Said Max.

Lois walked up Max.

"Hey, how's it goin'?" Asked Max.

"Good. Were you just talking to someone just now?" Said Lois.

"Just your dog." Said Max.

"Oh, i see. Do you always talk to dogs while you're working?" Asked Lois.

"No. Sometimes i do other stuff." Said Max.

"Like what?" Asked Lois.

Max: "Like talk to my friends, hang out at the mall, eat pizza, skateboard..."

"Max, Max, Max. I'm talking about while you work." Said Lois.

"Oh, that. I've never had a job before." Said Max.

"You haven't?" Said Lois.

"No, this is my first one. And hopefuly my last." Said Max.

"Yeah. Uh...okay. Is your brother around?" Asked Lois.

"Yes, he is. Would you like me to get him for you?" Said Max.

"Yes. And while you're doing that i'll be getting Moose's things out of the car." Said Lois before using her keys to open the trunk. She walked over to the trunk to get Moose's things.

Max opened one of the glass doors. "CLARK?! CLARK! CLARK FRANKSON!" He shouted before closing the door and turnning his attention back to Lois. "You think he heard me?"

"Dude, the whole building heard you." Said Lois.

Clark came through one of the glass doors. "Clark Frankson? What? What's going on?"

"You have a visitor." Said Max.

Clark looked and saw Lois pull a heavy red rolling suitcase out of the trunk of her car before closing the trunk.

Lois turned to Clark. "Well, does somebody wanna help me?"

"Here, Lois, let me help you with that." Said Clark as he walked over to where Lois was. Hrabbed the handle of the red rolling suitcase and proceeded to drag it, but he quickly found it to be far too heavy to carry. "Whoa. Lois, what do you have in here?"

"Those are Moose's things. The stuff that i was telling you about yesterday when i dropped him off. His teddy bear and his little blanket, and his rubber duckie and his little chew toys." Said Lois.

"Lois, he's only gonna be with us for today and tmorrow." Said Clark.

"Oh, Clark, i know, but we've never been apart. I mean what if Moose gets lonely and starts to miss me? What if he forgets what i look like? You know what, i change my mind, i can't do it." Said Lois before she started to walk over to where Moose was to get the six week old puppy and leave. Before she could, however, Clark stopped her by grabbing her by the arm.

"Oh no. Lois, Lois. I know it's hard leaving your dog with someone else for the first time. But after that, it get's a lot easier. Believe me." Clark asured.

"Alright. But i'm gonna call you every 15 minutes so that i can call and check on Moose." Said Lois.

"Oh, okay. Well, in that case, here's my card. It has the building's number on it." Said Clark as he dug into his pocket and pulled out a business card and handed it to Lois.

"Thanks. Now better hurry up and go so i can hurry up and call. See you later." Said Lois. The 20 year old got in her car, started it up, and drove off.

Clark grabbed the handle of the suitcase and dragged it over to where Max and the five dogs were. "This is gonna be a swell day."

Max and the dogs walked over to the glass double doors, with Clark following them from behind while dragging the red rolling suitcase. Max opened one of the doors and they all went inside the building.

 **103**

 **DALMATIANS**


	12. 103 12: The Title

**103 12: THE TITLE.**

Text Message on Lois's cell: **"On my way to the House Of De Vil. Sill haven't come up with a name for this year's fashion show. Ugh!"**

Mood: **Stressed out.**

 **103**

 **DALMATIANS**

 **##################################################################################**

At the House Of De Vil, inside a classroom, Lois, Amber, Mia, China and Shanice and several other young girls were all seated and listening to Cruella.

"Welcome to Fashion Studies." Said a woman with blond hair in a british accent. "I'm Ellen Fletcher. Now, you're either here because you're part of this year's fashion show or because you failed to design cloths."

"I'm here because of both." Said Mia in a board tone as she sat back in her seat with her arms folded.

"Okay, let's get started with the basics." Said the woman known as Ellen. "Who here can name the best well known designers in the world?"

Several girls raised their hands.

"You, miss." Said Ellen.

"Richards. Lois Richards."

"You're Lois Richards? Ha. Looks like we have fashionable De Vil royalty in the class today." Said Ellen.

"Uh, no we don't. I'm just your tipicle young girl who wants the teacher to move on and talk about the best well known fashion designers." Said Lois.

"Come on, don't be shy. Lois was chosen by miss De Vil as the winner of a contest that she had set up in America, and won a free trip here to study fashion with us. Isn't that great?" Said Ellen.

"WHAT?!" The whole class gasped.

Amber looked back at Lois. "I guess you really were chosen to do this."

A sad expression appeared on Lois's face. The last thing she had wanted was for everyone to know how she got here to the House Of De Vil.

 **103**

 **DALMATIANS**

Later, up in their offices, Amber, Mia, China, Shanice and all of the other designers were gathered around a desk, watching the big, flat screen T.V. As they did, Lois came up in the glass tube elevator, exited it, and headed for Cruella's office.

"Tonight on U.K. NEWS, Cruella De Vil hires a staff of young American designers. Will the House Of De Vil stay in biz or will it fiz? Can these Americans and this year's fashion show save the old fashion house?" Said a female news reporter on screen in a british accent.

 **~IN CRUELLA'S OFFICE~**

Inside Cruella's office, the black and white haired british woman was sitting at her glass desk, watching the news on her flat screen T.V. on the wall, with her dog, Fluffy, sitting on her glass desk, eating dog food off of a silver platter.

"Old fashion house. What do they know?" Said Cruella before using the remote to turn off the T.V.

The doors to Cruella's office then slid open and in walked Lois.

Cruella turned around in her rolling chair to face the 20 year old designer. "Hello, darling, what is it?"

"Nothing, really." Said Lois as she walked up to Cruella's desk before sitting down in a chair. "It's just...how can i say this without sounding whiney? I don't think it's fair that you rejected all my ideas. I mean they were good. They were really good. My Mom thought they were great."

"I'm sure that your mother's a nice lady, but she's not our target audience, Lois." Said Cruella.

"Why is this so hard?" Asked Lois. "I mean i was gonna hit a home run. I can't even name my colom."

"When i joined the House Of De Vil, and became it's new boss in (1970), i was the exact same age as you. Do you think i was a hit right away?" Said Cruella.

"No, i guess not." Said Lois.

"Well, actually, i was," Cruella confessed. "But i was a bit of a wiz girl, which is why i decided to set up a contest over in the U.S. to recruit new designers who i knew could give this year's fashion show what it needed."

"Free labor?" Asked Lois.

"Well, yeah, that," Said Cruella. "and also...the voice of a real youth."

"And you feel like i'm not doing that?" Asked Lois.

"Not yet." Said Cruella.

"Hey," Lois began. "You want the voice of a real youth, you'll get the voice of a real youth." The 20 year old stood up from the chair. "Just watch me." She turned to leaved, but accidently bumped into the chair she had sat in. "That would've been so much cooler if i hadn't done that."

"I have an editor. Cosider it cut." Said Cruella. "By the way, the where is that cute little puppy of your's?"

"I dropped him off at a place called Frankson's Dog Groomer's yesterday after i left. I figured that since i'm gonna be working on a title for this year's fashion show, i might as well find someone to look after Moose for me while i'm at work." Said Lois.

"Smart thinking. I know, i sometimes drop my dog, Fluffy, off over there, as well." Said Cruella.

"Yeah, the owner told me." Said Lois before she and Cruella burst out laughing.

"Well, it's been nice talking to you again, but i'd best be on my way. After all, a fashion show title isn't gonna make itself." Said Lois.

"Go to it." Said Cruella.

Lois smiled at Cruella and turned to leave, but bumped into the chair again. The 20 year old youth then left out of the office.

 **103**

 **DALMATIANS**

 **##################################################################################**

Meanwhile, at Frankson's DogGroomers, Max was sitting at a table, playing the 90's video game again as Moose and Rex and the other three dogs entered into the room.

"Oh, my gosh. Dude, you smell like yesterday." Said Moose.

"That's good, cause i feel like last week." Said Max while playing the 90's video game, never taking his eyes off the screen. "I've been sitting here for hours playing this stupid game." The 12 year old boy placed the game on the table.

"Let me give it a shot. Rex." Said Moose.

Rex stood on his hinde legs, placed his front legs on the table, and picked up the game in his mouth. The Boarder Collie then got off the table and placed the game on the floor in front of Moose.

The six week old Dalmatian puppy then started playing the game with his paws.

"Don't bother. I couldn't even score one touchdown. Everytime i got sacked. Every single time." Said Max.

"Yay! I got one of those touchdown thingies." Said Moose.

"What? No way. H...how did you do that?" Asked Max in disbelief.

"I don't know. I must be good at everything." Said Moose.

"Great. Even dogs are better at this game than i am." Max got up from the table, went over to where the game was and picked it up. He sat back down at the table and resumed playing the game just as Clark entered into the room.

"There you are." Said Clark before walked up to the table where Max was sitting. "I've been looking everywhere for you. Where have you been?"

"Playing this stupid, unwinable game, that's what." Said Max, with his eyes glued to the screen of the game.

"You're still playing that thing? How long have you been playing?" Asked Clark.

"I don't know. What time is it?" Asked Max.

"That's it, give me that." Said Clark as he took the game from Max.

"Dude, i was playing that. I..." Max looked up and saw that the person who took the game from him was his older brother. "I'll pick that up after work, Clark."

"Yeah, try never." Said Clark.

"Never it is." Said Max.

"Okay, you guys, let's go. We're gonna be late." Said Clark.

"Late for what?" Asked Max.

"Did you forget? I told you we were going back to orphanage today so the kids could play with the dogs again." Said Clark.

"When did you tell me that?" Asked Max.

"When we were sitting at the table, eating lunch." Said Clark.

"Well, when was that?" Asked Max.

"Three hours ago. You must not have been listening because you had this game at the table, playing it the whole time." Said Clark.

"Sorry." Said Max.

"Well, sorry isn't gonna cut it. Have of the day has gone by and you haven't got any work done." Said Clark.

"Sorry, Clark. My mistake." Said Max.

"Yeah, that is your 'mistake'. That's always your 'mistake'. You know, 'my mistake' doesn't make it alright." Said Clark.

"Okay. It won't happen again." Said Max.

"See that it doesn't. Now come on, let's go." Said Clark before walking off.

"Right behind you." Said Max before turnning to the five dogs. "Come on, guys." The 12 year old boy got up from the table and followed after his brother, follow by Moose, Rex, Lassie, Jake and Foster.

 **103**

 **DALMATIANS**

 **##################################################################################**

Text on Lois's cell: **"OMG! I just got the best advise from 'THE' Cruella De ViL! SUPER AWESOME!"**

Mood: **"Blown away**

 **103**

 **DALMATIANS**

 **##################################################################################**

Amber sat at a table, working on her laptop, trying to come up with some of the best designs for the fashion show. She had come up with a lot of ideas, butso far, none of them seemed to amount to anything.

"Why can't i do this? Ugh!" Said Amber.

Lois came down from some steps and walked up to Amber from behind.

"Have fun working, i'll be down stairs relaxing at the 'De ViL Cafe'." Said Lois.

"Oh joy. And did miss De ViL give you the rest of the day off as well?" Asked Amber.

"No. She just gave me some really good advise." Said Lois.

"Must be nice." Said Amber in a sarcastic tone. The pretty blond picked up her laptop, got up from the table, and went over to a desk.

"Just so you know, the contest that miss De ViL had set up in America was down to me and some other girl. Miss De ViL could've chosen either one of us as the winner, but...she chose me. I may be here because of some contest, but, you may be here because of miss De ViL." Said Lois.

"Wow. I don't know what to say." Said Amber.

"Don't say anything, just...help me show miss De ViL that she picked the best designer. Besides you and the other girls." Said Lois.

"But you're the best designer." Said Amber.

"Are you kidding me? I'm the worst. I can't even come up with a title for this year's fashion show." Said Lois. "De ViL's Fun Feature," Hey, Everybody, It's De ViL," Don't Touch That Dial, It's De ViL."

"Okay, those are all horrible titles, but that last one didn't even make sense." Said Amber.

"Exactly." Said Lois.

"Look, you can do this. You're just...trying too hard." Said Amber.

"Lois Richards trying too hard. That's me in so many ways. Probably because i've watched too much of 'THE DEVIL WEARS PRADA." Said Lois. A light bulb then went off in her head. "Yes. That's the name of my title."

"What, 'THE DEVIL WEAR'S PRADA?" Asked Amber.

"No. 'THE DE VIL WEARS FUR." Said Lois.

"Hi-five." Said Lois and Amber before the two hi-fived each other.

 **103**

 **DALMATIANS**

 **##################################################################################**

At the all boys orphanage, while all of the kids played with the dogs, including Max himself, Clark was taking a walk with miss Della, as were Moose and Clark's four dogs.

"Thanks for letting us come back again, miss Della." Said Clark.

"You should've heard the children when i told them you'd be coming three times a week." Said miss Della.

"Oh, we were happy to do it. Believe me, we have as much fun as they do." Said Clark.

The two humans and the five dogs then stopped in their tracks when they saw two boys sitting at the bottom of the stairs.

Moose recognised them right away as the same two little boys he met yesterday.

"Those kids over there." Clark began. "They're in a lot of pain, aren't they?"

"Lucas and Brandon? Yeah. They've been in several foster homes. It hasn't worked out for either of them. They won't let anyone in. They won't be touched...and they won't touch. Their parents died in a car crash when they were two. They're not siblings...but the way they both lost their parents is very semilar. Almost exact, if not, identicle." Said miss Della.

"Do they have any other living reletives?" Asked Clark.

"I'm not sure. If they did, they would've at least tried to get in touch with us." Said miss Della. "It's amazing to me. Even though they're not related to one another, Lucas and Brandon act like brothers all the time." Said miss Della.

"That's all they have...is each other." Said Clark.

Miss Della then looked at her watch. "Ooh, be right back. I have two turkeys in the oven that need basting."

"Go to it." Said Clark.

Miss Della then ran off.

Clark then felt something tug at his pants and looked down and saw Moose tugging at his pants leg.

Moose then ran over to the bottom of the stair where the boys, known as Lucas and Brandon, were sitting and looked at them.

Lucas and Brandon looked at the Dalmatian for a moment before looking back down at the ground. Moose came closer to them and they looked at him again. The puppy came closer to boy until it stood right in front of them. Lucas slowly placed his hand on the Dalmatian and began stroking his nice, soft fur, follow by Brandon. Both boys smiled at the puppy.

Clark smiled at the scene.

Four hours later, Max and Clark were loading the dogs back on the bus so that they could head back to the DogGroomers.

"Come on, get in here. Come on. Get in here. Come on." Said Max to a Cairn Terrier.

The little dog then ran inside the bus.

"Good boy." Said Max.

"Clark?" Said miss Della as she walked up to Clark, Max and the dogs. "I found them. Lucas and Brandon took the pup to their room."

"Ah, you're kiddin'." Said Clark.

"No, i'm not." Said Della.

"I'll be back in a minute. I'll get Moose." Said Clark.

"Take your time." Said Max.

Clark and miss Della walked away from the bus, leaving Max and Clark's four dogs behind.

Up in a bedroom, Lucas and Brandon were lying on a bed with Moose lying between them.

"Time to go, Lucas and Brandon." Said Clark as he walked up to the bed.

"Can't he stay a little more? He's resting." Said Lucas.

"I'm afraid he can't. Mr. Frankson's has to get back to work." Said miss Della.

"We'll be back tomorrow." Said Clark.

"That's a long time." Said Brandon.

"You're gonna miss that pup?" Asked Clark.

Both boys nodded.

"Then let me tell you somethng, he's gonna miss you two too. That's why you have to tell him not to worry and that he's gonna be alright. You'll see him again tomorrow." Said Clark.

"Don't worry. We won't go away. We'll be right here." Said Lucas.

"And we'll see you again tomorrow." Said Brandon.

"Hey, miss Della, if it's alright, i'd like for you to bring the boys over to my work place tomorrow. That way, Lucas and Brandon can go to the London Carnival with me, Max, my dogs and Moose." Said Clark.

"Oh, i'd like that." Said Lucas.

"Me too. Could we, miss Della?" Asked Brandon.

"Of course." Said miss Della.

"You hear that, boy? We can go to the Carnival together. Gimme a kiss." Said Brandon. He and Lucas then kissed Moose. "See ya tomorrow."

"You take care. We'll see you tomorrow. Come on, boy." Said Clark. He and Moose then left out of the room.

"That pup just loves us, you know. Just us." Said Lucas.

Lucas and Brandon got out of the bed and ran towards the open door.

"Where are you going?" Asked Della.

"We've gotta say goodbye to Moose." Said Brandon.

Outside, Clark, Max, Moose and the other four dogs were getting ready board the bus.

"Moose, Moose!" Said Lucas and Brandon as they ran out of the building. "We love you, Moose!"

"He loves you too, guys!" Said Clark.

The four dogs boarded the bus and Max picked up Moose and he and his brother got on the bus and drove off.

As a smiling Lucas and Brandon waved goodbye to them.

 **103**

 **DALMATIANS**

 **##################################################################################**

Text on Lois's cell: **"I just came up with a catchy title for this year's fashion show! I can't wait to show it to Cruella! She'll be thrilled!"**

Mood: **"SUPER EXCITED!"**

 **103**

 **DALMATIANS**

 **##################################################################################**

Lois and Amber were walking down the steps as they viewed the title of the fashion show on a piece of paper.

"So what do you think? Do you think miss De ViL will like it?" Asked Lois.

"It's good, but something's not quite right." Said Amber. "Theme, check. Subtext, check. I know. Pink paper and a cool fon."

The elevator doors then opened and Mia, China and Shanice all fell out.

Lois and Amber turned to see their three friends get to their feet.

"How's it going?" Asked Mia.

Lois took the paper from Amber. "See for yourself."

the three girls walked up to Lois and Amber and China took the paper and looked at it.

"The De ViL Wears Fur, by Lois Richards." Said China. "Wow, this is amazing."

"You really think so?" Asked Lois.

"Yeah. If i were miss De ViL I'd say congratulations, Lois." Said China.

"Thank you." Said Lois.

"I'll proof it. I can tell just by looking at you that you're one of those people who love to overpunctuate." Said China as she and the girls walked over to a desk where a closed. laptop was resting.

"And i'll look through some photo images online to see which ones we can use." Said Mia.

"And i'll make the sound of a cheering crowd the pump us up." Said Shanice.

The other girls looked at Shanice.

"What? That's all i got." Said Shanice.

Mia opened the laptop and Shanice started cheering.

"(Whispering) Yeah!" Said Shanice.

Cruella poked her head out of her office and saw the girls gathered around a desk as Mia typed on a laptop. She couldn't help but smile at them.

"You can go! You can do it!" Said Shanice.

 **103**

 **DALMATIANS**

Later in Cruella's office, the black and white haired woman was viewing the papers of Lois's title for the fashion show. "Your title rocks. You did good, darling. And just in time too, the fashion show's tomorrow night."

"Yes!" Said Lois.

"And as a reward," Cruella reached into her purse and got out two pieces of pink paper. "here." She handed Lois the two pieces of paper.

"What are these?" Lois asked.

"They're tickets. The Carnival's town this week. Why don't you and your puppy and that Dog Groomers owner stop by there and celebrate." Said Cruella.

"Thank you, you're so nice." Said Lois.

"Thanks. But prefer the term 'Generus.'" Cruella picked Fluffy up off the table and got her purse and long, red cigarette holder. "Goodbye, darling, i'll see you tomorrow." She said as she headed out of her office.

"Goodbye." Said Lois. "Yes! Yes, my title rocks!" She said before heading out of the office herself.

 **103**

 **DALMATIANS**


	13. 103 13: The Good News

**103 13: THE GOOD NEWS.**

At Frankson's DogGroomers, Clark and Max were all sitting down in the lobby, relaxing with Moose and the other three dogs. Well, Clark and the dogs did, anway.

Max, on the other hand, was back to playing the 90's game, trying to win.

"Ugh! Man!" Said Max. "I tell ya, i can't stand playing this game anymore. It's too hard. Why didn't they make games that were easy to win back then?"

"What would be the point of that?" Asked Clark.

"Well, for one, i'd be able to win it. And secondly, they would've made things a lot easier on the kids back then." Said Max.

"And thirdly, they didn't know that one of their games was going to be discovered in the late (2010's) by a 21 year old American and give it to his lazy younger brother." Said Clark.

"You have one more time." Said Max.

"Lazy younger brother. Now i don't have no more time." Said Clark.

"Keep on, hear? Keep on." Said Max.

"Don't worry, i will. I could keep this up all summer long. In fact, i will." Said Clark.

"Ha, ha, very funny." Said Max.

Lois then came in through the front door. "You guys, you guys, you guys!" She said in excitment as she ran over to where they were sitting. "Good news!"

"Well, good afternoon to you too, Lois." Said Max.

"Why are you so excited?" Asked Clark.

"Cause," Began Lois. "i just came up with the perfect title for this year's fashion show and miss De ViL said she loved it!"

"No way. For real?" Asked Clark as he stood up in front of Lois.

"Yes, for real! In fact, she loved it so much she's going to be using it as this year's title in her fashion show!" Said Cruella.

"Shut up! What?!" Said Clark in disbelief.

"I know! Isn't it fantastic? And she wants to use it in her show! Can you believe it?! THE famous Cruella De ViL wants to use my title in her fashion show! Can you believe it?!" Said Lois.

"Actually, yes, you just told us." Said Max.

"Is that the only reason you stopped by?" Asked Clark.

"Well, that, and also," Lois dug through her purse. "i came by to give you" She got out the two pieces of paper. "these."

Clark took the two pieces of paper from Lois. "Whoa. No way. Are these what i think they are?"

"They sure are. Tickets to the London Carnival. Miss De ViL gave them to me as a reward for coming up with a title for this year's event. She said that i should take you with me, but i figured, hey, i'm gonna be busy here all summer. So i've decided to give them to you." Said Lois.

"Thanks, Lois." Said Clark.

"No need to thank me. It's the least i can do after you agreed to look after my dog for me. Oh yeah, that reminds me, take Moose with you." Said Lois.

"Yeah, i was gonna, anyway. Did you hear that, Max? We're going to the Carnival." Said Clark.

"Oh joy." Said Max with a fake smile on his face.

"Speaking of which, i came by to see how my little Moosey was doing. Come here, boy." Said Lois.

"It's about time." Moose thought. The six week old Dalmatian got to his feet and shook himself before running up to his owner.

"There you are." Said Lois. "Come here, you bundle of joy." She said as she bent down and picked up the spotted puppy. "Did you have fun with Clark and the others yesterday and today?"

"Oh yeah. Totally. He had the time of his life." Said Clark.

"Is that so?" Said Lois.

"Totally." Said Clark.

"Well, i appreciate you looking after Moose while i'm at work. I hope he wasn't any trouble." Said Lois.

"Well, i had a few mishaps with my younger brother, Max this morning, but Moose was an Angel. He was no trouble at all." Said Clark.

"Well that's good to know. Thank's for puppysitting again, you guys." Said Lois.

"Don't mention it." Said Clark.

"Well, i better get out of here and head back over to the De ViL Express hotel. I have a big night ahead of me tomorrow." Said Lois.

"What's you're hurry, Lo?" Asked Clark.

"Lo?" Asked Lois.

"Yeah, it's a nickname i came up with for you." Clark then caught himself. "Did i just say that out loud?"

"Yes. Yes, you did." Said Lois. "And i've gotta...i love it."

"You do?" Asked Clark.

"Yeah, no one's ever called me Lo before. Than again, no one has ever given me a nickname before either until now, so it kind of makes sense." Said Lois.

"Yeah. So what happens tomorrow night?" Asked Clark.

"I've already told you, Clark. Miss De ViL is hosting a fashion show tomorrow night at the House Of De ViL. From my understanding, all of the well known designers are gonna be there. I can't wait!" Said Lois. "Oh, i hope you guys don't mind watching Moose for just one more day until the show is over. Do you?"

"Oh no, not at all. He's good company. We'd be glad to have him stay with us for one more night. Wouldn't we, guys?" Said Clark.

Rex, Lassie, Jake and Foster all barked, meaning 'yes.'

"See, it's all good." Said Clark.

"Great. Thanks for doing this for me again. I owe you one." Said Lois. "Here." She said as she handed Moose to Clark. "See you tomorrow, Cla."

"Cla?" Said Clark.

"Yeah, that's my nickname for you." Said Lois.

"You mean you came up with one just like that?" Asked Clark.

"Just like that." Said Lois.

"Huh. Well, that was easier than i thought." Said Clark.

"Yyyyyeah. It was." Said Lois. "Well, goodday, everyone, i must be getting back to my job. Like everybody else, i'm a working stiff." She then walked off and headed for the double glass doors.

"Bye! See you tomorrow!" Said Clark.

"Okay!" Said Lois.

Clark watched Lois as she walked out of the building through the double glass doors.

 **103**

 **DALMATIANS**


	14. 103 14: The Little Hero

**103 14: THE LITTLE HERO.**

 **June 3rd, (2017)**

The next morning, the house phone rang and Clark answered it while his four dogs and Moose rested on the sofa.

"Hello?" Asked Clark as he answered the phone.

"Hello, dear." Came a female voice on the other end.

"Oh, hi, Mom. How are you?" Said Clark.

"I'm fine. I was just calling to check on you and Max and to see how you were both doing." Said Mom.

"Oh, we're doing just fine, Mom." Said Clark.

"You're not just saying that, are you?" Asked Mom.

"No, we're really doing okay." Said Clark, who was sitting at a table.

"And Max? How's he doing? Good. Max is good. He's actually been helping a little these past two days." Said Clark.

"Really?" Asked Mom.

"Yeah, really. He's actually been very helpful these past two days." Said Clark.

While Clark was talking to his mother on the phone, Moose and the other dogs laid on the sofa, watching the T.V. with board expressions on their faces. The dogs all yawned in boardem as the watched the T.V.

"(Yawning) Boring. What else is on?" Moose said. He got off the sofa and stood on his hind legs. The six week old puppy used his right paw to press buttons on the remote that rested on the coffee table in front of them and started flipping through channels on the T.V.

"He has?" Asked Mom.

"He has." Said Clark.

"And he's enjoying himself?" Asked Mom.

"Yeah, he is. He's having a good old time out here in U.K." Said Clark.

"Oh, really? Then why did he call me last night complaining about how you've been making him do chores and things for himself and making his life miserable for the past two days?" Asked Mom.

"He said what?" Asked Clark.

"That you were being mean to him by making him do chores and things for himself. Clark, he sounded pretty upset." Said Mom.

"Mom, i can't hear you." Said Clark.

"What?" Asked Mom.

"I can't hear you!" Said Clark over the loud T.V. and the five barking dogs. "Hold on a second." The 21 year old got off the phone and looked at the dogs. "Hey!"

Moose and the other dogs stopped barking and looked at Clark.

"Could you guys keep it down, please?" Clark asked. "Now you all sit down like good little doggies, okay?"

"(Sighs) Fine." Moose thought to himself before jumping back on the sofa where the other dogs were.

"And the T.V." Said Clark.

"What, is it too loud for ya?" Moose thought to himself.

Foster jumped down from the sofa, stood on his hind legs and turned the volume down on the T.V. with the remote.

"Good boy, Foster. Thank you." Said Clark. He then put the phone back to his ear. "Sorry, Mom. Anyway, like i was saying, why was Max so upset when he called you?"

"Because he said you were being mean to him and making him work and do chores, like feed the dogs, cook his own food, sweep the sidewalk, and other things." Said Mom.

"I most certainly have. He thinks i'm doing this to be mean?" Asked Clark.

"Yeah, he does. He sounded very upset when i talked to him, Clark. He thinks you're being too hard on him, like you're a slave driver or something." Said Mom.

"Is that what he thinks of me?" Asked Clark.

"Yes. Yes, it is." Said Mom.

 **~IN THE GUEST ROOM~**

In the guest room, Max was lying in bed, listening to music on his iPod.

 **~BACK WITH CLARK~**

"Look, Mom, i'm sorry if i upset him or came on too strong, but i've just been trying to teach him about life and how to take care of himself and..."

"No, no, no, don't apologize." Said Mom, cutting Clark off.

"Wait, what?" Asked Clark.

"I'm not mad. Actually, i'm glad to hear that you've been making Max work and do things for himself. In fact, it renews my faith in miracles. Your Dad and i could never get him to do anything around the house. The fact that you were able to do it really suprises me." Said Mom.

While Mom was talking, Moose got back down from the sofa turned the volume back up on the T.V. with the remote all the way and the five dogs began barking again.

"Well, thanks, i'm glad to hear that! Listen, i've gotta go! I can't hear you! I'll call you back later, okay?! Bye!" Said Clark before hanging up the phone. "Would you guys stop it, please?"

The five dogs then ceased barking.

"Somebody's gotta work this energy out of you all. I know just the guy to do it." Said Clark. "Max!" He said as he got up from the table and headed toward the guest room. "Max!"

Rex got down from the sofa and changed the chanel to AIR BUD: WORLD PUP, a dog film that came out in (2000).

"Dudes, this is totally my favorite movie." Said Moose.

 **~IN THE GUEST ROOM~**

Clark opened the door to the guest room and saw Max lying in bed, listening to music on his iPod.

Seeing his brother standing at the door, Max took off the earplugs to his iPod. "What's up?"

"Well, goodmorning to you too, Max." Said Clark, standing at the doorway. "Could you please take the dogs for a walk?"

"Do i have to? I'm busy." Said Max.

"Doing what?" Asked Clark.

"Listening to my iPod." Said Max.

Rex, Lassie, Jake and Foster enter into the guest room, each carrying a different colored leash in their mouths.

"I think you have to." Said Clark.

"Fine. Just let me get dressed." Said Max.

"And be sure to take Moose with you." Said Clark.

"Oh, not Moose." Said Max.

"Did someone mention me?" Moose thought as he entered into the guest room.

"(Sighs)." Max sighed.

"Oh, and be sure to meet up with me at the dog groomers for the carnival, okay?" Said Clark.

"Got it." Said Max.

"Hey, mind if i come?" Asked Clark.

"Um, you know, it's probably better if we went alone, because it's good for their concentration." Said Max.

"Max." Said Clark.

"You know, we gotta try here." Said Clark.

"I gotta get dressed." Said Max. The 12 year old boy got up from his bed and walked over to the door where his brother stood and closed it so that he could get ready.

 **103**

 **DALMATIANS**

Later, Max was riding on a bike through the countryside of London, England with Rex, Lassie, Jake and Foster running beside him while Moose was sitting in a basket in the front part of the bike. He wore a short sleeve buttoned-up plaid shirt that had white buttons on it, with the top collar button unbuttoned. He also wore blue jean shorts that went down to the calf of his legs, white socks, blue sneakers with white laces and a white 'NIKE' check mark design on both of them, and he wore a baby blue wristband around his left wrist. His shirt also had a buttoned-up pocket on both sides of the chest part of the shirt, with a white button on both pockets. The shirt, shorts and shoes looked exactly like the outfit and shoes that the boy, Gray Mitchell, wore in the (2015) movie, JURASSIC WORLD.

"You know, Max, that was really nice of your brother. Why did you blow him off like that?" Said Moose.

"What?" Asked Max.

"Your brother is reaching out to you, and you keep pushing him away." Said Moose.

"I've been pushing everyone away." Said Max.

"Maybe it's time to stop." Said Moose.

Max then began to think about what Moose had just said. "You're right. I should talk to him about it. How did you get so smart, anyway?"

"Genetic engineering. You should try it." Said Moose.

Max laughed as he rode his bike through the countryside of London with Clark's four dogs running alongside him.

Max was now riding through town on his bike and Clark's dogs were following running beside him. They soon passed by a hotdog stand, follow by a man sweeping the sidewalk.

"Good morning, son. Are the dogs taking you for a walk?" Asked the man.

"Oh, mister, that joke gets funnier every time i hear it." Said Max. "Not."

"Come on, you guys, we've gotta high tail it to the doggroomers. We don't wanna miss our ride to the carnival." Said Moose to Rex, Lassie, Jake and Foster. "Especially me. I'll go to the carnival with Max and Clark and then, first chance i get, i'll run away. That way it'll look like they lost me. Lois will be so mad she'll never wanna see or talk to Clark ever again." He thought to himself.

"Just chill out, Moose, my legs are getting cramped here." Said Max.

"I'm getting a cramp too. A big, giant smile cramp." Said Moose.

"HELP!" Came a female british voice.

Max stopped his bike and he and the five dogs looked in front of them and saw a woman and a man restling over a purse.

"Hand it over, lady!" Said the man in a british accent. He then snatched the purse from the lady and took off.

"OH, MY PURSE! HELP! HELP! THIEF! THIEF!" Screamed the woman.

"Come on, we gotta catch him!" Said Moose before jumping out of the basket and chasing after the robber, with Rex, Lassie, Jake and Foster behind him.

"NO! REX, LASSIE, JAKE, FOSTER, MOOSE, COME BACK HERE! CLARK SAID FOR US TO MEET HIM AT THE DOGGROOMERS! UGH!" Max shouted, but it proved to be pointless, as the dogs had already taken off out of earshot. The 12 year old American boy rode up to the lady that the robber had just mugged. "Ma'am, are you okay?"

"Oh my gosh, did you see that guy? He robbed me. My whole life was in that purse." Said the woman.

Max then took off down the sidewalk after the dogs on his bike.

"Hey!" Said the woman before she started chasing after the boy. "Hey, wait!"

Meanwhile, the mugger ran down the sidewalk as the dogs chased after him from behind.

"What a rush." Said Moose as he and the other dogs chased after the man. "He's getting away!" The six week old puppy then ran on ahead of the other four dogs and persued the purse snatcher.

The man ran across the street with Moose following after him.

The light soon turned green and all the cars in the street resumed driving, causing Rex and the other three dogs to stop in their tracks. This, however, proved to be a blessing in disguise, as Max and the woman had caught up with the four dogs.

"There you guys are." Said Max. "Bring back that purse you big jerk!"

The robber ran down the other side of the sidewalk and soon ran around the cornner and into an ally, only to see that the exit was cut off by a brick wall. He looked back and saw that a six week old Dalmatian was standing behind him and growling at him. The man snatched the puppy up by the collar. "Awww, what's the matter? Does puppy want the purse back? Huh? Huh?! HUH?!"

The puppy then began to struggle and bark.

More barking was heard and the man looked and saw three other growling and snarlling dogs, a boy on a bycycle and the lady he had just robbed cutting off the only exit. Seeing that he was outnumbered, the mugger dropped the puppy and the purse and took off and climbed over the brickwall.

"And don't come back!" Said Moose. The Dalmatian picked up the purse in his mouth and walked up to the lady.

The lady bent down and got her purse out of the puppy's mouth. "Oh, thank you, little fella. That was very brave of you." She said as she patted the puppy on the head.

"This my brother's girlfriend's dog, Moose." Said Max.

"Oh, well he's a little hero." Said the woman. "Thank you." She said as she looked down at the Dalmatian before leaving the ally.

"Good job, Moose." Said Max.

"Yep. Somebody's gotta take a bite out of crime." Said Moose.

"Yeah...right." Said Max.

 **103**

 **DALMATIANS**


	15. 103 15: An Unbelievable Story

**103 15: AN UNBELIEVEABLE STORY.**

Outside Frankson's Dog Groomers, Clark stood on the sidewalk at the double glass doors, waiting for his brother and four dogs to arrive.

Clark checked his watch and saw that it was now 10:17. "(Sighs) Come on, Max. Where are you already?"

"Hey!" Came a voice.

"Huh?" Said Clark as he looked and saw Max riding his bike on the sidewalk, with Moose sitting in the front basket and the other four dogs running alongside the boy.

"Hey!" Max said.

"It's about time." Said Clark.

Max rode up to Clark and got off his bike. "Hi, Clark. Sorry we're late."

"What took you guys so long? You were suppose to be here at 10:00 o'clock. Where have you been?" Said Clark.

"I'm sorry for making you wait, but i have a perfectly good reason." Said Max.

"I wanna hear this. Name it." Said Clark.

"Well, i was on my way here while walking the dogs through town, when we came across this lady who was being mugged. The man grabbed the lady's purse and took off down the sidewalk and Moose then jumped out of the basket and took off after him, follow by Rex, Lassie, Jake and Foster. The lady and i went after them and they had chased the man into any ally. Seeing that he was outnumbered, the mugger dropped the purse, climbed over a brickwall and ran off. And then after Moose had returned the lady her purse, she thanked him and then we came here." Said Max.

"Wow. That's some story. Well, i can see why you were all so late getting here." Said Clark.

"Great. I knew you'd understand." Said Max.

"Too bad none of it's true." Said Clark.

"Wait, what?" Asked Max.

"When i asked you a simple question, i was hoping you'd be completely honost with me. But i guess not." Said Clark.

"But i'm not lying, Clark. I'm telling you, it really happened." Said Max.

"Whatever. Look, just take the dogs inside and feed 'em, brush 'em and wait until miss Della gets here with Lucas and Brandon." Said Clark.

Max: "But..."

"No buts, get in there." Said Clark.

"Okay." Said Max. "Come on, guys."

Clark held one of the glass doors open and Max carried the bike inside the building and Rex, Lassie, Jake and Foster followed him inside.

"(Sighs) Ah, man. What am i gonna do with this kid?" Said Clark before entering inside the building.

 **103**

 **DALMATIANS**

Later, after feeding the dogs, Max was sitting at a table brushing Moose after he had finished brushing Clark's four dogs.

"There, almost done." Said Max as he brushed Moose's white, black spotted fur. "There we are."

"Thanks, Max." Said Moose. The six week old puppy jumped out of the 12 year old boy's lap and he and the other dogs went over to the couch where Clark was sitting and stood in front of him.

"What?" Asked Clark.

The dogs showed off their newly brushed fur coats to the 21 year old American.

"Oh yeah, you all look very good." Said Clark.

Moose and the other dogs bowed.

"You're welcome." Said Clark.

Max got up from the table and went over to the couch where his brother was. "Are you ready, Clark?"

"Do you mind if we wait on Lucas and Brandon?" Asked Clark.

As if on cue, miss Della, Lucas and Brandon came in through one of the double glass doors.

"Don't forget." Said miss Della.

"No wondering off." Said Lucas.

"Stick with Max and Clark at all times." Said miss Della.

"At all times. We got it, miss Della." Said Brandon.

"And remember...Mr. Clark and has probably never looked after kids before. So behave yourselves." Said miss Della.

"Okay, okay, can we go now?" Asked Lucas.

"Go on ahead." Said miss Della.

Lucas ran on ahead.

"Wait for me." Said Brandon as he chased after Lucas.

"Come on, Brandon." Said Lucas.

The two boys ran over to the couch where Clark was sitting.

"Good morning, Mr. Clark." Said the boys.

"Good morning, you two." Said Clark.

"Okay, they're here. Can we go now?" Asked Max.

"Sure. Just let me say something to miss Della first." Said Clark. He got up from the couch and went over to where miss Della was standing.

"Good morning, miss Della." Said Clark.

"Good morning, Clark. Did you sleep well last night?" Said miss Della.

"Yeah, i...i slept alright, i guess. Why do you ask?" Said Clark.

"No reason. Just checking to make sure you're wide awake before you get behind the wheel, is all. But other than that, have fun and have them back at the orphanage as soon as you leave the carnival. Got it?" Said miss Della.

"Got it." Said Clark.

"Good. I'm glad we're both in agreement. Have fun." Said miss Della.

"You know, you oughta come along too, miss Della. It would do you good to get out for a while." Said Clark. "Now some of my employees were telling me..."

"It's the best carnival the city has ever had." Said Della.

"Yeah." Said Clark.

"That's what the kids at the orphanage said last year. And i let myself be talked into going. And as a result, i was sick for a week." Said Della. "Oh, i remember like it was only yesterday. That Farris Wheel turned my stomach up-side-down, the Carousel made me dizzy. And you don't wanna know what happened when i was on the Roller Coaster."

"Well, nobody says you have to go on the rides." Said Clark.

"Yeah, nobody says you have to, but did you ever try to get out of it?" Said miss Della. "Oh, come on, miss Della, loosen up. Come on, miss Della, let yourself go. Come on, miss Della, have a live a little. Come, miss Della, have a little fun. Come on, miss Della."

"Come on, Clark." Said Max as he, Lucas, Brandon and the dogs ran up behind the 21 year old.

"See what i mean?" Asked miss Della.

"Is everybody ready?" Asked Clark.

"I was born ready." Said Lucas.

"Okay then, lets go." Said Clark. He, miss Della, and the kids and the dogs headed for the glass doors and exited the building.

"Bye, miss Della." Said Lucas and Brandon as they hugged miss Della goodbye.

"Goodbye, sweethearts." Said Della. "Well, have a nice time. Oh, and remember...you don't have to go on the rides."

"Oh, very funny." Said Clark.

 **103**

 **DALMATIANS**


	16. 103 16: The Cover Girl

**103 16: THE COVER GIRL.**

At the House Of De ViL, inside the girls' office room, a dressed up Lois was finishing putting on pink lip gloss. She wore a black suit top, a black short skirt, black stockings that covered her whole legs, and black high heel shoes.

Mia walked up behind Lois.

Lois turned to face Mia. "Well?"

"Very well, thanks. And you?" Said Mia.

"I meant "well, how do i look?" Said Lois.

"Like a business woman." Said Mia.

"No, i'm a professional fashion designer. And you...well...you look like...Mia." Said Lois.

"Great. This Mia costumes worth every penny." Said Mia.

"Mia, this is huge. The House Of De ViL has been open since (1900) and is having it's 117'th fashion show tonight, hoasted by 'THE' Cruella De ViL herself. And to top it off, she's using my title in this year's event. Hence the new outfit, hence the professional handshake." Said Lois.

The doors to Cruella's office slid open and she came out of the smoke infested room, holding her dog, Fluffy in one arm and her long, red cigarette holder in her mouth.

Lois ran up to Cruella and started shaking her hand nonstop. "Miss De ViL, is this the handshake of a serious fashion designer who wants to be taken seriously?"

"No." Said Cruella as she snatched her hand out of Lois's grip. "That's the handshake of a circus stronge woman who needs to relax."

Mia walked up behind Lois. "Oh, don't mind Hercules, she thinks this year's fashion show's a big deal."

"Well, i've got news for you, darling, it's a huge deal. This is a great chance for our audience to meet the faces behind this year's event." Said Cruella.

"I've cleared wallspace for this back home in New York! I'm replacing my Dad's 3'd place finish at a Hotdog eating contest! I mean, can you imagine eating 23 Hotdogs and coming in 3'd?!" Said Lois in excitment.

"Okay, Lois, you need to calm down." Said Cruella. "And Mia, you need to calm up. But most importantly, guys, just be yourselves."

Amber came up in the glass tube elevator and exited it while dragging a rolling pink suitcase behind her.

"If this is a perfessional event, why do i have to bring my own make-up bag?" Amber asked as she walked up to Lois, Mia and Cruella.

China walked up behind Cruella, holding her cellphone. "Which outfit says "Super Star?" She asked as she showed Cruella a picture of a pink dress on her cell. "Hot pink?" The African American girl placed her finger on the screen and slid it across the screen, replacing the pink dress with a light blue one. "Or baby blue?"

"Hey, guys, check out this dress i'm wearing at the fashion show." Said Shanice as she walked up to the group, showing off a sequin powder blue mermaid prom dress she was wearing. She also had on sequin powder blue high heel shoes, powder blue lipstick, powder blue eye shadow, powder blue fingernails and powder blue ear rings to match the dress. "What do you think?"

Mia looked at Cruella. "Be ourselves. Are you sure about that?"

 **103**

 **DALMATIANS**

 **##################################################################################**

At the carnival, Clark, Max, Lucas and Brandon were all riding on all kinds of different rides. Like the Ferris Wheel, the Helicopter Ride, the Hurricane and several other rides. After going on most of the rides in the carnival, Clark and the kids and the dogs were all now at spot where the games and sideshows were.

"Boy, that was the best fun, so far." Said Lucas.

"I'll say. Now we've got all the games and the sideshows. Right, Max." Added Brandon.

"You got it. Come on, Clark, let's go." Said Max.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, slow down. There won't be nothing left if you rush through." Said Clark.

"Okay, i know." Said Max.

"What?" Asked Clark.

"It's the same thing with everyone your age, i suppose." Said Max.

"What are you talking about?" Asked Clark.

"Come on, i'll show you where it is." Said Max.

"Where what is?" Asked Clark.

"You know." Said Max. The 12 year old lead the way as Clark, Lucas, Brandon and the dogs followed him. He lead thr group over to the shooting gallery where people shoot stuff to win stuffed toy animals. "Here it is, Clark. Shoot your heart out."

"Where did you get the idea that i wanted to play this game?" Asked Clark.

"It's okay, Clark, you can play. The dogs and me can take care of ourselves." Said Max.

"Well, if it aint my old friend, Clark Frankson himself." Said a british man in the stand. "Step right up, son. I'll bet you're feeling mighty lucky today."

"The only reason i wanna play this kids game is because i wanna win something for Lois." Said Clark.

"Go ahead, Clark. We'll see you later." Said Max as he started to walk off, but Clark grabbed him by the arm and stopped him.

"Won't she be pleased when i give her one of those stuffed toy animals? Won't she be?" Said Clark.

"Sure, Clark. Now you go on and play and don't worry about me." Said Max.

"You got money for rides and stuff to eat?" Asked Clark.

"Mom gave me some money before i left." Said Max.

"Wait a minute, i'll give you some more money." Said Clark. The 21 year old youth dug into his pants pocket and pulled out his wallet. He got out a few dollars and handed them to his brother.

"Thanks, Clark. See you later." Said Max. The 12 year old boy then ran off.

"Wait for us!" Said Lucas before he, Brandon and the dogs ran after Max.

Clark smiled as he watched his brother, the two orphans and the dogs race through the crowd. He then turned to the stand. "So...set me up."

 **103**

 **DALMATIANS**

 **##################################################################################**

At the House Of De ViL, Cruella, holding Fluffy, walked inside her office, with Alonzo carrying a box. They walked over to her desk and Alonzo opened it. The butler then started taking books out of the box.

Cruella pressed a button on the phone that rested on her glass desk. "Hello, this Cruella De ViL. Please leave a message after the...(Gasps) Whoo-hoo!" She said after seeing what Alonzo was holding in his hand. Cruella sat Fluffy on her desk, grabbed the box full of books, and ran out of her office, leaving Alonzo and Fluffy behind.

"You're welcome." Said Alonzo.

The butler and the dog just looked at each other. Almost as if they were saying "What just happened?"

 **~WITH THE GIRLS~**

In the classroom, miss Ellen was holding a picture of a girl in front of the whole class of girls.

"Does anybody know who this is?" Asked Ellen.

Amber raised her hand.

"Yes, Amber?" Asked Ellen.

"It's Diane Von Furstenburg, the designer who became an icon by (1972)." Said Amber.

" 's Sarah Simmons." Ellen corrected.

"Of course. (2010's) designer. She models at Paris." Said Amber.

"Afghanistan, actually. She's not a model." Said Ellen.

"I knew that." Said Amber.

"She is an Afghani girl who was made famous a photographer in the 80's. Just an example of how a magazine cover can become the story." Said Ellen.

"Like the covers on books and movies." Said Shanice, who was no longer wearing her powder blue mermaid dress.

"Right." Said Ellen.

"Everyone, everyone," Said Cruella as she rushed into the room, carrying books. "good news! I got the magazines, and you all made the cover!"

"What?" Asked all the girls in confusion as Cruella handed each of them a magazine.

"She said she got the magazines and you girls made the cover." Said Ellen.

"Thanks, Ellen. Sorry if this all seems out of the blue, but i just couldn't wait to tell you." Said Cruella.

"But why are we on front of a magazine cover? We didn't take any photos." Said Mia.

"Well, when i looked at all of your ideas, they were all so great, i just couldn't decide who to pick to go on this year's De ViL magazine cover. Soooooooo...i decided to do all of you instead." Said Cruella.

"But why are we just now hearing about this?" Asked China.

"Because, darling, i wanted to suprise all of you." Said Cruella.

"Well, i'm suprised." Said Amber as she viewed the front cover of the magazine.

"Congratulations, girls. "The De ViL Wear's Fur." That's a very catchy title." Said Ellen as she looked at the cover of the magazine Cruella held in her hand.

"At least it was before we were on the cover." Said Mia.

"We're not on the cover, Lois is." Said Shanice.

How true it was, for Lois's picture was indeed on the front cover of the magazine.

"Wait, you guys are all on the cover. See?" Said Cruella as she opened the magazine, revealing a flap part of the front cover with Mia, Amber, China and Shanice on it.

"Thank you, miss De ViL." Said Lois.

"Any time." Said Cruella.

"I do look like a business woman." Said Lois.

"Who cares? We're on the underflap." Said Shanice.

"A Forest on the underflap? That is total slap in the face." Said Amber, refering to her last name.

"My face has a crack in it." Said China.

"So many crack cracks...so little time." Said Lois as she looked at the underflap of the magazine.

 **103**

 **DALMATIANS**

 **##################################################################################**

At the carnival, Max, Brandon, Lucas and the dogs walked up to a man standing behind a podium, speaking into a microphone. Behind him was a larhe tent with the title "THE SNAKE PIT" wirtten on it.

"Step right up! See the Tiger battle the deadly Pythone! See the man-eating Pythone on the inside! The snake pit! They're all talking about it! Hey, hey, hey, here ya go!" Said the british man.

Max handed the man a dollar.

"Okay, young lad. On the inside is the greatest show on the midway." Said the man.

Max, Brandon and Lucas and the dogs proceeded to go inside the tent.

"No dogs, boys." Said the british man, stopping the kids and the dogs in their tracks. "Here we go, it's a great show!"

"What?" Said Lucas and Brandon.

"What?" Said Moose.

"Who said that?" Asked Lucas.

"Who said what?" Asked Brandon.

"I thought i just heard somebody repete what we said." Said Lucas.

"It's okay, they won't bother anything." Said Max.

"Dogs and snakes dont mix, boys. You'll have to leave them on the outside." Said the man. "Here they go, see the giant Pythone on the inside! The snake pit on the inside! Everybody!"

"Oh, sure. Let the humans have all the fun. We dogs like to have fun too, you know." Said Moose.

"There's that same voice again." Said Brandon.

"I know, i hear it too. Do you hear it, Max?" Asked Lucas.

"Hear what? What are you kids talking about?" Asked the man. Due to the fact that he was an adult, he couldn't hear Moose's voice. As the six week old pup had explained to Max yesterday, only kids could hear his voice. And since Lucas, Brandon and Max were kids themselves, only they could hear it.

"Maybe we'll come back later." Said Max.

"Suit yourselves." The man handed Max his dollar back.

"Come on, guys, let's go." Said Max. He, Lucas, Brandon and the dogs walked away from the man standing behind the podium.

"What strange kids." Said the man. "Here they go! Look at it! It's the giant Pythone and Tiger battle!"

"That was weird." Said Lucas.

"What was weird? The guy's cloths? (Laughing) That's a good one, Max, that's a good one." Said Max, high-fiving himself.

"Not that. I'm talking about that voice." Said Lucas.

"What voice?" Max asked.

"That voice i heard back there just now. Did you hear it?" Said Lucas.

"You know what, as a matter of fact, i did. I heard my voice, i heard the guy's voice, and i heard you and Brandon speak a few times." Said Max.

"This wasn't either of our voices that i heard. I heard a voice that sounded totally different." Said Lucas.

"Are you sure you weren't hearing things?" Asked Max.

"Not unless Luc and me were hearing the same thing." Said Brandon.

"And that protest the voice gave sounded real enough." Said Lucas.

"What did it say?" Asked Max, pretending like he hadn't heard the voice.

"It said "Oh sure. Let the humans have all the fun. We dogs like to have fun too, you know." Why would either of us say that? 'Cause last time i checked, i'm pretty sure we all were human." Said Lucas.

"Hey, maybe it was Moose who said all of those things." Brandon joked.

"AHHAHAHAHA! That's a good one, Brandon, that's a good one." Said Lucas as he and Brandon high-fived each other.

"Yeah, it was a good one." Said Brandon.

"Yeah. Hahaha." Said Max nervously. "So...should we get something to eat now?" He asked, trying to take the orphans' minds off the subject.

"Great, i'm starving." Said Lucas.

"Me too, i haven't eaten all day." Said Brandon.

"Maybe you were both hallucinating when you heard that voice. Hunger makes you do that, you know." Said Max.

"I guess you're right. We must have imagined it." Said Brandon.

"So what do you think we should get to eat?" Asked Lucas.

"Parten me, the Hotdogs sound very good." Came a voice.

The group stopped walking and Lucas and Brandon looked at their surroundings to see if anyone was following them.

"Who said that?" Asked Lucas.

"There's that same voice again. I wonder who it could be?" Said Brandon.

"Maybe you were right and it was Moose, like you said." Said Lucas.

"You and your theories. Everyone knows that dogs can't talk." Said Brandon.

"The burgers are nice too." Came the same voice.

Brandon then looked down at where Moose was standing. "That's funny. Wasn't Moose talking just now?"

"What? No!" Max lied.

"The french fries are good as well." Said the voice.

"Alright, that's it. Show yourself right now, whoever you are. We know you're here." Said Lucas.

"Come on out and show yourself." Added Brandon.

"Of course, there have been times when people have had all three." Came the voice again.

This time Lucas and Brandon were looking down at the six week old puppy, catching the movement of his mouth as he spoke.

"What?" Asked Brandon in disbelief.

"Most people have bugers, fries and hotdogs all together, but personally, i prefer burgers." Said Moose.

Lucas and Brandon staired down at the puppy with their mouths hanging open and their eyes wide as saucers.

"W...what did you just say?" Asked Brandon.

"I said "Some people prefer burgers, fries and hotdogs on the same plate, but i prefer burgers." Said Moose.

Brandon fell to his knees before falling to the ground, fainting.

"There he goes." Said Max.

"Oh, great. Alright, let's get this kid somewhere secure." Said Moose.

 **103**

 **DALMATIANS**

 **##################################################################################**

Text on Lois's cell: " **OMG! I can't believe it! I'm on the front cover of a De ViL magazine! How cool is that?!"**

Mood: **Super excitted**

 **##################################################################################**

In the hallway of the House Of De ViL, all of the staff and employees were each reading a magazine with Lois's picture on the front cover. Among them were Amber and China, but they weren't reading any magazines, nor did they look happy for Lois. If anything, they seemed to be...jealous of her.

"I have been dreaming my entire life to be on the front of a De ViL magazine cover, and they choose Lois? She doesn't even dress like a cover girl the way i do." Said Amber as she and China watched Lois sign autographs for people who were standing around her.

"Well, we'll get some press too. Some of the biggest stars have been underflapped. Leonardo was underflapped in (1991). And things turned out well were him." Said China.

Just then, one of the female employees walked up to China and Amber. "Can you hook me up with an autograph?" She asked in a british accent as she handed China her magazine.

"Sure." Said China before getting out a pin. "May ever wish come true under startus walk to cellebrity paradise." She said as she wrote on the front magazine cover. "Nice. Who should i make that out too?"

"Uh...no. I meant your friend, Lois." Said the woman.

"Well, i'm on the cover too, see?" Said China as she opened the magazine and showed the lady her picture in the underflap part of the cover.

"Your face has a crack in it." Said the lady.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't my undercover sisters." Said Lois as she walked up to Amber and China.

Amber and China just looked at Lois.

"What? Too soon?" Asked Lois.

"LOL. Somebody wants your autograph." Said Amber.

Lois turned to the lady. "Oh, come on. You don't really want my autograph. Besides, i don't even have a pen." Lois then took China's pen. "Thank you."

"Can i have a picture too?" Asked the lady as she got out her cellphone.

"Well, i wouldn't wanna let down my fans." Said Lois. "You wouldn't mind, would you, China?" She said as she tossed the lady's cellphone to Amber, who caught it.

"Why would i mind? It's not like i haven't been humiliated enough for one day." Said Amber.

Lois looked back at the lady. "Let me give you my cover girl smile." The 20 year old American designer stood next to the woman and smiled as Amber took a picture of the two with the lady's phone. "Still too soon?"

 **103**

 **DALMATIANS**

 **##################################################################################**

Back at the carnival, Max, Lucas, Moose and Clark's four dogs stood around Brandon, who was now lying unconscious on a bentch.

Brandon then slowly opened his eyes. "Whoa, i just had the weirdest dream."

"Oh, was it the one where everyone notices that you don't have pants on? I hate that one." Said Moose, standing in front on the bentch.

"Whoa!" Brandon sat up on the bentch, now fully awake. "How did i get here?"

"Moose told us to carry you." Said Lucas.

"What do you mean "Moose told you to carry me?" Asked Brandon.

"Like a giant sack of potatos." Said Moose.

"Try small sack." Said Max.

"Okay, this is freaky. How can you talk? Since when can dogs talk?" Asked Brandon.

"Believe me, i was just as shocked as you were when i first found out. Only i didn't faint, i screamed." Said Max.

"Don't change the subject." Said Lucas.

"How can you talk?" Brandon asked Moose.

"You wanna know how, eh? Well, i'd be more than happy to fill you both in on how i came to speak human english, but that's a long story." Said Moose.

"We've got time." Said Brandon.

"Are you sure about that? Cause we could be here all day." Said Moose.

"That's alright, you can just tell them while we're exploring the rest of the carnival. Right, guys?" Said Max.

"Right." Said Lucas and Brandon.

"Oh, yeah, of course. That's makes total sense. Why didn't i think of that? Well, come on, and i'll tell you both everything about myself and how i came to be the one and only talking Dalmatian in the entire whole world that speaks human english." Said Moose.

Lucas and Brandon just looked at each other and gave each other confused looks. Brandon got up from the bentch and he and the others walked off.

"You see, it's like this..." As he walked with the gang, Moose began to tell the two orphans the origin of how he came to be, unaware that he and the gang were secretly being watched by someone with a pair of black, high tech binoculars. Two someone's, actually, for two people had their heads poked out of a tent, each holding a pair of binoculars, spying on the group. These two people wore skeleton costumes, skull masks that covered their whole heads, black suits and black hats.

 **"There he is. That's our target."** Said the first skeleton man in a distorted voice as he got out a picture and looked at it, revealing it to be a photo of the six week old puppy that they were spying on.

 **"This is going to be easy like sunday morning."** Added the second skeleton man.

 **103**

 **DALMATIANS**

 **##################################################################################**

Amber and China walked inside the De ViL Cafe and saw a cut out board poaster on Lois sitting up against the wall.

"So, my fellow underflapper, can i by you a smoothy?" Asked China.

"No, thanks. Something about Lois's face is making me sick. And i'm tired of being called a FOL." Said Amber.

"A FOL?" Asked China.

"Yeah, a Friend Of Lois." Said Amber.

"Come on, Amber, it's just a local magazine. No biggy." Said China.

Lois entered into the cafe and instantly noticed Amber and China. "Hey, FOS'S. This day was out of control."

Amber and China just looked at Lois.

"I'd love to tell you all about it, but i have this thing with some people at the place." Said Lois before exiting the cafe.

"Some FOS'S we are." Said China.

 **103**

 **DALMATIANS**

 **##################################################################################**

At the carnival, Max, Lucas, Brandon and the dogs walked through the amusement park as the listened to Moose tell his story.

"And that's how i came to be the cute, loveable, adorible talking dog you see before you now." Said Moose as he finished telling his story.

"Wow. That's some story." Said Lucas.

"So what happened to the doctor and his goons?" Asked Brandon.

"No one's seen or heard from either of them since (2013) on the night of the incident. I asumed they perished when the lab caught on fire and exploded the way it did. At least that's what's believed by the police, anyway. Either way, nobody's 100 percent certain of what happened to them." Said Moose.

"So you've been a puppy since (2013)?" Asked Lucas.

"That's right." Said Moose.

"But how is that even possible? I mean, puppies grow really, really fast. They're all grown up before a year is even over. How is it that you've managed to stay a puppy for so long?" Asked Brandon.

"Weren't you listening to my story? I told you the scientist used human DNA to create me." Said Moose.

"Well, that would explain how he's able to speak human english and why he doesn't age so fast like most animals do. Animals grow really fast while we humans have a much longer lifespan than they do." Said Lucas.

"I guess that does make sense." Said Brandon.

"Gosh, look at that." Said Lucas.

"Look at what?" Asked Brandon.

"That." Said Lucas pointing up ahead. The boy ran on ahead.

"Wait for us, Luke." Said Max before he, Brandon, Moose and Clark's four dogs ran after their friend.

Lucas ran up to a tent with pictures of different kinds of dogs on it doing tricks and the other soon caught up to him.

"What was all that about?" Asked Moose.

"This. Look." Said Lucas.

The gang looked at the tent and the pictures of the dogs doing tricks on it.

"Gosh, look at that." Said Max. "Do you think you could bounce on a ball like that, guys?" He asked Clark's four dogs. "Gee."

The group made their way around the opening of the tent and saw that no one was standing at the podium and a man dressed in skeleton costume, black suit and wearing a black hat. He stood at the top of a ladder and took down a long white sign that read "THE TRAINED DOGS SHOW." The skeleton man came down from the latter and moved it over to take the other side of the sign down.

"Mister?" Said Max.

The skeleton man looked down to see three kids and four dogs. **"Yeah?"**

"You're not closing up, are you?" Asked Max.

 **"Yeah, kid, we're closing up."** Said the skeleton man as he took the sign down.

"But i thought the carnival was opened all next week?" Said Lucas.

 **"Don't bother me, kids."** Said the skeleton man as he came down from the ladder with the sign.

"We wanted to see the trained dogs." Said Brandon.

 **"Too late. We're packing up."** Said the skeleton man as he walked over to the podium and started taking off the different colored flag.

"Why?" Asked Max.

 **"Look,"** Began the skeleton man. **"For a little kid you sure have a lot to say. There aint no business, that's why."**

"Well, my friends and i will by a ticket." Said Max.

 **"How many times do i have to tell you, we're packing up? Now go on, scram."** Said the skeleton man.

Just then, a dark shadow cast itself on the right side of the podium and the gang all looked and saw that it belonged to a man dressed in a skeleton costume and a black suit, just like the other man. The only difference was this one had on a long, big black top hat and held a black scepter with a skull on it.

 **"Children."** Said the skeleton man wearing the big, long, black top hat. **"(Greets In French) A tip of the hat from Dr. Skullier. How yall doing?"**

"Not so good. See, my friends and i wanted to see the dog circus, but this guy here says that we're too late and that it's closed." Said Max.

 **"Oh, is that right?"** Said Dr. Skullier.

 **"That's right, boss. I was just closing up the place when these here kids and their dogs came along."** Said the skeleton man.

"But couldn't you sell us some tickets and show us a few tricks? Even the one where the dog bounces on the ball?" Asked Lucas.

 **"I'll tell you a secret, kid."** Said the skeleton man. **"We don't have a dog that bounces on a ball. It's a lot of nonsense, now beat it."**

"Have you got one that jumps through fire?" Asked Brandon.

 **"Yeah, some times."** Said Dr. Skullier.

"Moose and the others are trained dogs. I'll bet one of them could do it. My brother has taught them a lot of tricks. Well, his dogs, anyway." Said Max.

 **"Oh, is that so?"** Asked Dr. Skullier.

"Yeah, they can do a lot of stuff." Said Max.

 **"Like what?"** Asked Dr. Skullier.

Max: "Well, acording to my brother, they can sit up, lay down, role over, play dead, catch a ball in their mouths. And i know this one from first hand experiance: They take things from people, open an elevator, play keep away with something, work a remote to a T.V..."

 **"Those aren't tricks."** Said the skeleton man.

"Well, my brother never taught them any real hard stuff, but i'll bet they could do it." Said Max.

 **"I tell you what we're gonna do, son. There's some chairs in there that need to be folded. If you and your friends fold them and stack them and my employer here will teach you a couple of big time tricks these dogs can do."** Said Dr. Skullier.

"Alright." Said Max.

The kids, the dogs and the two skeleton men entered inside the tent and saw a long row of chairs.

 **"Start here. Just fold them all up and carry them out to the truck out in the back."** Said Dr. Skullier.

"Okay. Come on, you guys, lets get busy." Said Max. The 12 year old boy and the two orphan boys began to fold up the chairs, one by one.

 **103**

 **DALMATIANS**

 **##################################################################################**

Back at the House Of De ViL, Amber and China were in the office where Cruella's office was and China looked at the magazine.

"This is rediculous. So what about the cover? Look how cute my outfit is." Said Amber.

"Yeah. It's more of an underflap dress." Said China.

"Come on, China. You really think it's so much better being famous?" Said Amber.

"Being famous rules." Said Lois as she came into view. "Some guy bought me a B.L.T. and a girl bought me this sweet ground soy thingy. Of course it's not all great. A girl bought me this sweet, brown soy thing."

"Boo-hoo. And hoo again." Said China.

"If you mention my name at the De ViL Cafe you get a buck off a Lois. Miss De ViL had a smoothy named after me." Said Lois.

"Oh good. What's in it, a lot of hot air?" Asked China.

"Yeah. And i bet after you drink it you're really full...of yourself." Added Amber.

Cruella came out of her office and stood at the entrance with an excitted, wide grin on her face as the grey doors slid shut behind her. "Lois, you're never gonna guess who called."

"Never's a long time. How many guesses do i get?" Asked Lois.

Cruella: "Save your quick wit for your T.V. interview with...THE DE VIL SHOW! I that interviews aren't your thing, i know, darling. But if you just..."

"That was the old Lois. Now i realize how important it is to reach out to my fans." Said Lois.

"That's great, darling. I'm gonna go get the details." Said Cruella before heading back in her office.

"You're gonna be on T.V.?" Asked China.

"I don't believe this." Added Amber.

"Don't worry. If anybody has a T.V. with an "underflap" they'll see you too." Said Lois before walking off.

China rushed over to a desk, got out a role of black tape and taped it down on her face past her nose, mouth and chin.

"What are you doing?" Asked Amber.

"It may be the only way people will recognize me." Said China.

Amber grabbed the piece of black tape and ripped it off of China's face.

"OW!" China screamed.

 **103**

 **DALMATIANS**


	17. 103 17: The Missing Puppy

**103 17: THE MISSING PUPPY.**

After stacking all of the chairs and putting them all up, Max, Lucas and Brandon all went over to the skelliton man, who was tending to some grey hulla hoops, while Moose and Clark's dogs rested on the ground.

"We're all through, mister." Said Max.

 **"Oh. Nice going."** Said the skeleton man. He reached into his pocket and got out some money. **"Here, kid, here's 103 dollars. Go buy yourself and your friends ice-cream cones."**

"Oh, we don't want any ice-cream cones, you promised to show us some tricks." Said Max.

 **"Look, kid, the doc went out for lunch. If he comes back and finds me playing around, i'll get a pink slip handed to me."** Said the skeleton man.

"But you promised." Said Lucas.

 **"I know, i know, but i don't have time."** Said the skeleton man.

"Just one trick. Jumping through the ring of fire." Said Brandon.

 **"Are you kidding? You wanna get your friend's brother's dogs burned up?"** Said the skeleton man.

"Moose can do it." Said Max.

 **"Boy, it takes a year to train a dog to do that, it's not easy. Here, take the money."** Said the skeleton man.

"No, i don't want it. Please, mister, i'll bet Moose can do it. Let him try." Max pleaded.

 **"Boy, you sure bet hard. Alright, call him over here."** Said the skeleton man.

"Come on, Moose." Said Max.

Moose and the other dogs got up and went over to where the humans were.

 **"I'll show you how to make him sit up and beg."** Said the skeleton man.

"He can do that. Watch. Moose, sit." Said Max.

Moose sat.

"Sit up and beg." Said Lucas.

The six week old Dalmatian sat up and begged.

"There." Said Max.

 **"Alright. How would you like to have him learn how to limp like he broke his leg?"** Said the skeleton man.

"He can do that too. Come on, Moose, limp. Come on." Said Brandon.

Moose then started limping as he walked.

"See? But i want him to learn jumping through the ring of fire so i can show my brother and his girlfriend." Said Max.

 **"There's not enough time to teach him that, it's too tough."** Said the skeleton man.

"Oh, you don't have to teach him, all you have to do is tell him." Said Max.

 **"Alright, alright."** Said the skeleton man. He sat the other two hulla hoops up against the wall and went over to a small table, follow by Max, Lucas, Brandon and the five dogs. He picked up a paintbrush and dipped it in a bowl of gas and brushed it around the hoop. **"Are you sure you wanna do this?"**

"Sure i'm sure." Said Max.

 **"Okay. It's your brother's girlfriend's dog and her funeral."** Said the skeleton man. **"Bring him over there."**

"Come on, Moose." Said Lucas. He, Max, Brandon and the dogs walked over to the left side and stood there and watched as the skeleton man got out a lighter.

 **"Now you three get over here."** Said the skeleton man.

"Stay, Moose. Stay." Said Max. The 12 year old and the two orphans and the four dogs walked over to where the skeleton man was.

 **"I'm gonna light the hoop. When it gets burnning good, you call him. But he'll shy away because dogs dont like fire."** Said the skeleton man.

"Actually, all animals are afraid of fire." Said Lucas.

"Not the time, Lucas." Said Brandon.

The skeleton man then used the lighter to light the hoop on fire.

Dr. Skullier entered into the tent just in time to see the show.

 **"Alright, call him."** Said the skeleton man.

"Come on, Moose." Said Max.

Moose then ran and jumped through the firey hoop and came out on the other side with no burns.

"Good boy. Good boy, Moose." Said Max as he, Lucas and Brandon patted the six week old pup.

"See, i told you he could do it." Said Max.

 **"Hey, what's going on here?"** Asked Dr. Skullier as he walked up to the group.

 **"Smart dog the kids' got. It went right through the hoop. The first time."** Said the skeleton man.

 **"I saw it. How much do you want for the pup, son?"** Asked Dr. Skullier.

 **"How about that 103 dollars?"** Said the skeleton man.

"For Moose?" Asked Max.

 **"Yeah. Okay?"** Said the skeleton man.

"Oh, Moose isn't my dog, my brother and i are just looking after him while his owner's at work for the day. And even if Moose was my dog, i wouldn't sell him for anything." Said Max.

 **"I'll make it 110."** Said Dr. Skullier.

"Uh, no, thank you." Said Max before turnning to the others. "I guess we better get going. Come on."

 **"Wait a minute."** Said Dr. Skullier. **"How about 111 dollars?"**

 **"Take it, kid. You and your brother can buy a new pup for his girlfriend and have more left over."** Said the skeleton man.

"How did you know that Moose's owner was a girl?" Max asked.

 **"You just told me. Now come on. Do we have a deal?"** Said the skeleton man.

"No, thanks. Bye." Said Max.

 **"Last chance."** Said Dr. Skullier.

"No." Said Max. He, Lucas, Brandon, Moose and Clark's four dogs left out of the tent, leaving the two skeleton men behind.

 **"Too bad. That's one cute and smart dog the boss is paying us to nab."** Said the skeleton man.

 **"Follow them. If the pup wonders off...maybe we can get him for nothing from the kids."** Said Dr. Skullier.

 **103**

 **DALMATIANS**

 **##################################################################################**

In her office, Cruella was recording her voice on the recorder of her phone, with her dog, Fluffy, sitting on her glass desk.

"Cruella De ViL..."

"#Is not avalible to take your call.#" Said a female british voice on the answering machine as Ellen entered Cruella's office and walked up to her desk. The blond woman pressed the off button on the phone, turnning it off.

"What are you doing?" Asked Cruella.

"Look, with all due respect, you might as well just say "hi, i'm Cruella De ViL, and i don't care if i ever hear from you again." Said Ellen. "Miss De ViL, people want to know who they're calling. Don't you want to show some personality?"

"I just want to tell people to leave a message after the tone." Said Cruella.

"It's really more of a beep." Said Ellen. "Look, i wanted to stop by and talk about Lois."

"Pretty good, huh? She's really getting some extra exposure." Said Cruella.

"Yeah, at who's expense?" Said Ellen.

"What are you talking about?" Asked Cruella before getting out of her chair and walking up to Ellen.

"I'm just saying that the other girls might be getting a little jealous." Said Ellen.

"That is so like you, Ellen. Always trying to imagin the worst. Trust me. Everyone here is thrilled about Lois." Said Cruella.

The doors to Cruella's office slid open and in came Amber and China.

"Miss De ViL, come quickly! Lois's T.V. interview is starting!" Said Amber in excitment.

"See?" Said Cruella.

"Wanna a spitball? We're aiming them at Lois's head on T.V." Said China.

Ellen looked at Cruella.

"Maybe they're good luck spitballs." Said Cruella. She walked back over to her desk, picked up Fluffy, exited her office with Ellen.

Outside her office, Cruella, Ellen, Mia, Amber, China, Shanice and all of the other girls were gathered around the flat screen T.V., watching Lois's interview, who was sitting on a furry purple couch with a woman.

"It's great to be here on De ViL T.V. Too bad it's not called Info T.V. or i might have missed work." Said Lois before laughing.

"She's doing great. She's being casual, friendly, funny, the Lois we know and admire." Said Cruella.

"I know...this stinks." Said China.

"Oh, come on, girls, we're all in this together." Said Cruella.

"Really? Cause i don't see me on T.V. anywhere." Said Amber.

"No, i never thought i'd be where i am now. I was happy being a total normal person, like my friends at the House Of De ViL." Said Lois.

"A total normal? Only partially normal." Said China.

"That wasn't so great." Said Ellen.

"Well, it could've been worse." Said Cruella.

"Are the staff and employees treating me differently? Are you kidding me? I'm more popular than Elvis Presley. But, i promise to use my fame for good. I'm gonna start by explaining to the staff and all of my friends at the House Of De ViL who Elvis is." Said Lois.

"But not worse than that." Said Ellen.

 **103**

 **DALMATIANS**

 **##################################################################################**

Max, Lucas, Brandon and the five dogs walked through the carnival and soon came to a stop when they reached a stand where a man was sailing funnel cakes.

"Get your funnel cakes here." Said the british man behind the stand.

Max got out some money and paid the man.

The man gave each of the three kids a powdered funnel cake on a white plastick plate.

The kids and the dogs then continued onward through the carnival, unaware that they were being followed.

The skelliton man came to the stand where the kids and the dogs had been and continued following after them. He soon came to a stop when he saw the children and the dogs walk up to a young man playing at the shooting gallery, trying to win a prize.

"Look, Clark, we got some funnel cakes." Said Max.

"Good for you." Said Clark, not taking his eyes off the target he was aiming for in the shooting gallery.

"How are you doing?" Asked Lucas.

"Alright. I'm just about to win this game." Said Clark.

"How many times have you played it?" Asked Brandon.

"13." Said Clark.

"You lost at all of them?" Asked Max in disbelief.

"Run along, will you? I've gotta keep my mind on the game." Said Clark.

"Okay, but we're gonna leave Moose and the others here, because we wanna go in the snake pit, and they don't allow dogs. Is it alright?" Said Max.

"What?" Asked Clark, still focusing on the game.

"We're leaving the dogs here." Said Max.

"Yeah, yeah." Said Clark.

Max looked at Moose and the other dogs. "Stay, guys. Now stay with Clark." He turned to Lucas and Brandon. "Come on, you guys."

Lucas and Brandon followed Max as they all walked away.

Moose watched the kids as they walked off. Then he looked around at the crowd and saw that no one was watching. He looked at Rex, Lassie, Jake and Foster and saw that they were now standing near the shooting gallery where their owner was and saw that Clark was way too into the game to pay attention to him. The six week old puppy saw this as his chance to put the rest of his plan into motion. "The kids are gone...no one's looking...the Lois stealer and his dogs are distracted." Moose then began to slowly back away. "I'm going...i'm going...going...gone." The Dalmatian then ran off through the carnival, without Clark and his dogs even noticing. After running a few miles away, the puppy stopped in his tracks and looked back to see that there was no one following him. "Yay! That was easier than i thought it would be! I don't know why i didn't think of this sooner! Boy, just wait till Lois finds out about this. She's gonna be so mad she'll never want to see or talk to Clark or hear his voice ever again."

Just then, a small Bar B Q sausage landed in front of Moose.

"Ooh, suasage." Said Moose before eating it. The six week old pup then heard whistling up ahead and looked and saw the skelliton man from earlier holding a sausage in his hand. "Ooh, yum. Seconds." The Dalmatian ran up to the skeleton man and he dropped the sausage on the ground in front of him and the Dalmatian began to eat it. As the puppy chowed down, the skeleton man got out a red bandanna and tide it around the pup's snout, picked him up in his arms and walked off with him.

 **103**

 **DALMATIANS**

 **##################################################################################**

The elevator doors opened and Lois stepped out, only to freeze in her tracks when she saw that someone had drawn a beard and mustash on her cutout board picture.

"Hey!" Said Lois before running over to Amber and China. "Someone has defaced an icon."

"That is so wrong." Said Amber, pretending to care. And she was clearly doing a very poor job of it.

"Yeah...you're not nearly mature enough to grow a mustash." Added China.

Lois left her two friends behind and walked up to Cruella. "What is their problem?"

"I think it's you, darling." Said Cruella.

"Me? Why?" Asked Lois.

"I guess they took that "total normal person" the wrong way." Said Cruella.

"Come on, i was just trying to be a good guest. They know that, right?" Said Lois.

"See for yourself." Said Cruella.

Lois turned to see Amber and China each tearing up her magazine and throwing it in the trash.

"They hate me." Said Lois.

"Hate is a strong word. It acurate, but it's strong." Said Cruella.

"But it's not my fault. I didn't ask to be on that cover or on T.V. or have a smoothy named after me." Said Lois.

"Look, Lois, you can't control the public's oppenion, but you can control how you behave in front of the public." Said Cruella.

"That would have been good to know before i grew a mustash and a beard." Said Lois. "Do you think that any of the staff heard what i said on T.V.?" Lois was then hit in the back of the head with a magazine.

"Yeah. I think they heard." Said Cruella before walking off.

Lois turned to see a group of angry staff members glairing at her. Among them were Shanice and the woman who had taken a picture with her and asked for her autograph. She ripped the magazine into and she and the others walked towards Lois armed with cups of the Lois smoothy. Lois took off through the room with the angry staff members chasing after her.

"Don't let her get away!" Said one of the british women.

Amber and China laughed as they watched the angry staff members chase Lois.

"You can run but you can't hide!" Added Shanice as she and the others chased after Lois.

 **103**

 **DALMATIANS**

 **##################################################################################**

Back at the carnival, Max, Lucas and Branden came back to the shooting gallery where Clark and his four dogs were. Only to see that Moose was nowhere around.

"Clark, where's Moose?" Asked Max.

"Not now, Max." Said Clark, still focused on the game.

Max looked at Lucas and Brandon. "Come on." He and the two boys and Clarks dogs went off in search of the missing Dalmatian puppy.

"Moose?!" Max called out.

"Moose!" Called Lucas.

"Moose!" Brandon called.

The kids and the dogs looked and looked and looked, but there was still no sign of Moose. They all then ran back to the shooting gallery where Clark was.

"Clark," Began Max. "Moose is gone. We've looked all over and can't find him."

"Well, where did you see him last?" Asked Clark, facing the group.

"We left him here with you." Said Lucas.

"But i told him to stay. You know he wouldn't go anywhere if i told him to stay." Said Max.

"Well, we can take a look." Said Clark.

"What about the game?" Asked the man.

Clark and the kids and the dogs walked off away from the stand and went in search of Moose.

 **103**

 **DALMATIANS**

 **##################################################################################**

At the House Of De ViL, inside the room outside Cruella's office, Amber and China gazed upon Lois's cutout board and saw that someone had drawn horns, an arrow and big ears on it.

"Wow, China. Running for president of i hate Lois fanclub?" Said Amber.

"I didn't do this, but i sure admire the art work. Very graphic." Said China.

"Thanks." Came a voice from behind.

Amber and China turned to see Lois covered in a pink substance.

"I did it myself." Said Lois.

"You defaced your own face?" Asked Amber. "By the way, what is all over you?"

"That would be a Lois smoothy." Said Lois. "I decided to give my cover girl image a make-over. I'm sorry for what i said on T.V. I guess all of that attention messed with my head. And for what it's worth...i was trying to be funny."

"Good one." Said Amber.

"Maybe us little normal designers were a little bit jealous. Right, Amber?" Added China.

"Well...perhaps i was a little envy green. Which is a great color for me, by the way." Said Amber.

"Let's go to the De ViL Cafe. I guess drinks are on you. Get it? Drinks are on you?" China said before laughing.

"China," Lois reached into her pocket and got out a piece of folded up paper. "I have a list of 27 face crack jokes. Do not make me use them."

"Let's get you cleaned up." Said China.

Lois handed Amber the piece of folded up paper as all three girls headed for the elevator.

Amber unfolded the paper and viewed the jokes that were written on them. "These are hillarious. What time does China get up? At the crack of dawn." She read as she, Lois and China entered into the elevator. "LOL. China, read this one." The glass doors to the glass elevator closed and it took the girls down to the next floor.

 **103**

 **DALMATIANS**


	18. 103 18: The Missing Dalmatians Case

**103 18: THE MISSING DALMATIANS CASE.**

At the carnival, Clark and the kids and his four dogs were searching the park for Moose.

"Where did you guys look?" Asked Clark.

"Everywhere. All out in the carnival and even out in the street at the end." Said Max.

"There's a chance he might have gone back to the dog groomers." Said Clark.

"After i told him to stay?" Said Max.

"Might have missed him on the ground. He could be wondering around looking for you right now. Come on, we'll find him." Said Clark. He, Max, Lucas, Brandon and the four dogs resumed their walk through the park in search of the six week old Dalmatian.

"Moose!" Shouted Max.

"Moose!" Added Lucas.

"Moose! Here, boy! Come here!" Said Brandon.

Just then, a male police officer walked over to Clark and the others. "Hi, Rex, Lassie, Jake and Foster." He greeted the four dogs in a british accent. "Hello, Clark."

"Oh, hi, officer Dan. How are you?" Asked Clark as he shook hands with the policeman.

"Fine." Said officer Dan.

"Excuse me, sir, you haven't seen Moose anywhere around here, have you?" Asked Max.

"Well, i can't say i have. Not around here, anyway. The only time i've seen any is when my wife and i went camping out in the forest of London, England." Said officer Dan.

"No, not the animal kind." Said Lucas.

"Well, what animal are you talking about?" Asked Dan.

"We're talking about my brother's girlfriend's dog, Moose. Have you seen him?" Asked Max.

"No, i haven't. Is he missing?" Asked Dan.

"Yeah, we left him and the other dogs with Clark while we went to check out the snake pit, but when we got back, Moose was gone. Disappeared." Said Brandon.

"Vanished, even." Added Lucas.

"Gee, that is strange. What kind of dog is he? Maybe i've seen him." Said Dan.

"He's a six week old Dalmatian puppy." Said Max.

"Did you say Dalmatian?" Asked Dan.

"Yeah." Said Max.

"Oh no, not again." Said Dan.

"Again? What do you mean again? Has this happened before?" Asked Clark.

"Yeah, i'm afraid it has, Clark. Way more than it should. For the past several weeks we've been getting reports from countless people all over London that their Dalmatian puppies are missing. As of now, the whole Dalmatian puppy population in London is gone." Said Dan.

"No way! The whole population?!" Max gasped.

"That's what the people say. They say no one's seen a single Dalmatian puppy anywhere at all this week. Even the pounds and pet stores called in to report all of their Dalmatian puppies missing. There aren't even any stray Dalmatian puppies on the street anymore." Said Dan.

"Do you know how many are missing?" Asked Clark.

"Well, we did keep a list to number each puppy that was reported missing, but after the Dalmatian puppies living on the streets started vanishing too, we lost count of how many had vanished. So my guess is as good as the next person's." Said Dan.

"When did these disappearances start happening?" Asked Clark.

"They started on May the 1'st and ended on May the 31'st. Or so we thought, anyway. Now that your girlfriend's dog had disappeared as well, it seems that the vanishings have started back up." Said Dan.

"Why do you think this is happening?" Asked Clark.

"It's too much to be a coincidence. There's no doubt about it. Someone is breaking into these homes and other places and stealing these Dalmatian puppies and picking the strays up off the streets of London. What that reason is...we do not know." Said Dan.

"And you think that whoever is doing this has abducted Moose as well?" Asked Max.

"...Normaly, i'd say no, but given the nature of this crime...i'd have to say yes." Said Dan.

"Oh, no." Said Lucas.

"Wait, wait, wait. Now don't panic. Maybe the people who took him are still around here someplace. Are you gonna be around for a while, Dan?" Said Clark.

"About an hour." Said Dan.

"Keep an eye out for anything suspicious, will you?" Said Clark.

"Will do." Said Dan.

"Come on, let's go." Said Clark to the kids and the four dogs.

With all of that said and done, the gang went off through the carnival, in search of Moose again.

 **103**

 **DALMATIANS**

 **##################################################################################**

Mia came up to the floor of Cruella's office in the glass tube elevator and the glass doors slid open and the young American designer exited the elevator. As she walked through the room, she saw that there was no one in sight and headed for Cruella's office. Mia walked up to the silver double doors and they slid open, allowing her to enter into Cruella's office. But when she got inside, however, she saw that the place was empty and that Cruella was nowhere in sight. But she did see Cruella's black and white laptop resting on her glass desk. Perfect. This was her chance to finally get some real work done and see what Cruella had really been up to for the past 10 years since her release from prison in (2007). Mia walked over to the glass desk and sat down at it in front of the laptop. The word "DE VIL" was rotating on the black screen of the laptop and Mia slid her finger across the computer and an image of Cruella came up on screen with several different icons to click on.

"Okay, miss Cruella De ViL...let's see what you've been up to these past 10 years since your release from prison." Said Mia.

Mia reached into her pocket and got out a black flashdrive and inserted it into the laptop on the left side to download any useful information she could find on Cruella. Sure, she may have deleted some things off of her laptop, but even if she did, the flashdrive would still be able to find and download it.

Once Mia had placed the flashdrive into the laptop, a sign came up on screen that read "WARNING! SECURITY BREACH." A screen then popped up on the laptop screen with all kinds of writting on it. Mia pressed one of the words and the warning sign was immediantly replaced by another sign that read "HOUSE OF DE VIL. ACCESS GRANTED." Files then appeared on screen and Mia started looking through them. As she did, another file appeared onscreen. A file that read "TOP SECRET INFORMATION."

"Top Secret Information? Hmmm." Mia said.

Mia clicked on the file and opened it, revealing several other kinds of different files laboled "TOP SECRET INFORMATION" The American designer clicked on one of the top secret files, opening it up. And her eyes went wide. While she was hoping to find some incriminating evidence on the laptop, she never expected to find anything quite like this. Neither would anyone else. It was too horrific...and desturbing...for any dog lover to ever imagin. When Mia had clicked on one of the TOP SECRET files, several more files came up, revealing all of these pictures of fur cloths and pictures of all of these different kinds of dogs that were the exact same color as the fur cloths. Each file having it's own year date of when it was made. Some were made in (2007), the year Cruella was released from prison...others were made in (2008)...(2009)...(2010)...(2011)...(2012)...(2013)...(2014)...(2015)...and finally...(2016). Mia clicked on several more of the TOP SECRET files. They all revealed the same thing: That Cruella had secretly been using dog fur in her fashion line since her release from prison in (2007).

Mia then clicked on another TOP SECRET file and up came a picture of a white hooded fur coat decorated with black spots all over it. writting then appeared the screen that read "PROJECT-17."

"PROJECT-17? What are you up to now, Cruella?" Asked Mia.

She looked down at the bottom of the drawing and saw the year date it was drawn. Or should she say...year dates? For at the bottom were two different dates that read "96/00/17."

"What in the world?" Asked Mia. "Wait a minute." She looked at the year dates again, and a light bolb went off in her head. "96 is short for (1996), 00 is short for (2000)...and 17. (2017). That's this year. But why would she put three different year dates? Unless..."

Mia clicked on another TOP SECRET file. This time, instead of pictures, a video came up. It was a video of two men dressed in skeleton costumes and black suits and black hats. One of the skeleton men was holding a sack full of something. Apparently, this was a video message they had sent to Cruella. Mia clicked on the video and it began to play and the skeleton men began to talk. Unfortunantly, the conversation was in Spanish and she couldn't understand what all they were saying. Mia then typed in translate and hit "ENTER," transitioning the language from Spanish to English.

The skeleton man, who was holding the sack, opened it up and the other skeleton man reached inside and pulled out a Dalmatian puppy.

 **"You did not tell us that the 103 Dalmatian puppies you paid us to help your company steal were going to be made into a spotted fur coat. Nor did you inform us of your previous two incarcerations for stealing 99 Dalmatian puppies in (1996) and 102 Dalmatians in (2000), as well as your failer at both attempts to turn them into a Dalmatian coat. You also didn't inform us of your turnning all of the other dogs you paid your company to steal for you over the past 10 years into fur cloths to use in your fashion line. As you can see, miss De ViL..."** Said the lead skeleton man.

"Oh my gosh." Said Mia.

 **"...your deception and lies will cost you dearly."** Said the skeleton man holding the sack. **"The price to help your company steal all 103 Dalmatians has just gone up. If We're going to help steal these last few Dalmatians for you, as well as the 103'd one from this Lois Richards girl, you better put some more money on the table. Got it?"**

Mia pressed a button on the screen of the laptop and began to download all of the information and TOP SECRET files into her flashdrive.

"So..."

Mia gasped and looked up to see Cruella standing at the entrance of her office, holding Fluffy in her arms.

"what are we going to do about this?" Asked Cruella.

Mia watched as Cruella entered into the room, while at the same time watching the laptop screen as all of the information was being downloaded into her flashdrive.

Cruella walked over to a wheeled stand, put Fluffy on the floor. "I know what you and the other girls are going through, darling." Cruella picked up a fancy glass bottle of red apple juice. "Lois. She always gets the good stuff, doesn't she?"

Mia grinned at Cruella.

As Cruella opened the fancy glass and poored red apple juice into a fancy whine glass, Mia placed some files on top of the flashdrive to hide it. She then saw Cruella and Fluffy coming over to the glass desk where she was sitting. But as they did, the computer had just barely manage to complete it's download and the laptop went off, revealing the word "DE VIL" once again.

"I was so happy when Lois came to work with us here at the House Of De ViL. It was like we got an savior for the business. Now i realize...well...Lois never really did come here, did she? She left a part of herself back home in New York. It kinda breaks my heart."

"Well, she's a complicated person." Said Mia.

Cruella took a sip of her red apple juice.

"She's been through a lot. I think she'll be alright." Said Mia.

"You are a very rare young lady." Said Cruella. "Lois doesn't know how lucky she is to have a conpanion like you."

"Thank you. Thanks." Said Mia. "Well, i'd better get back there." She picked up the files that were resting on the desk, as well as the flashdrive that was covered by them, and headed towards the doors.

"Is that today's paper?" Asked Cruella, stopping Mia in her tracks.

"Yes." Said Mia.

Cruella walked up to Mia. "Do you mind?"

"Not at all." Said Mia as she handed Cruella the paper.

"Thanks, darling." Said Cruella.

"Of course." Said Mia before she resumed heading toward the doors.

"Take care, darling." Said Cruella.

"You too." Said Mia. The young designer headed out of Cruella's office and into the other room, where she looked at the black flashdrive she held in her hand. As she headed for the glass tube elevator, Mia got out her cellphone and called someone. "Hi, it's me."

"Oh, Mia, hi. It's nice hear from you after three whole months. I was begging to think you forgot all about us. You have an asignment. Did you forget about your asignment?" Said an American female on the other end.

"That's actually why i'm calling. I've recently come across some incriminating evidence against Cruella De ViL." Said Mia before pressing a button on the glass elevator.

"How recent?" Asked the woman.

"Just now recent." Said Mia.

"Really? Well, i hope it's useful." Said the woman as the glass doors to the elevator slid open and Mia entered inside and pressed a button.

"Trust me, it is. I am gonna give you and the Humain Society the information of your lives." Said Mia as the glass elevator doors closed and the elevator took her down to the next floor.

 **103**

 **DALMATIANS**

 **##################################################################################**

Back at the carnival, Clark and the others were still searching for Moose, but like before, they hadn't had any luck in finding him. They soon came to a stop in front of the dog circus tent.

"Did you look in here? Maybe he smelled the other dogs." Asked Clark.

"No, we were in there. Moose did a trick, then two men dressed in skeleton costumes wanted to by him for 103 dollars." Said Max.

"What?" Asked Clark.

"The show was closing up, but we talked to one of the men. He said he's teach us a trick for Moose to do." Said Lucas.

"He said it was a hard trick, but Moose did it on the first try. Then another man came in and wanted buy him." Added Brandon.

"Wait right here." Said Clark before walking off.

As Max and the others waited for Clark's return, Dr. Skullier came out of the tent.

 **"My, back again, huh? Did you change your minds about the dog?"** Asked Dr. Skullier.

"No, we're looking for him." Said Max.

 **"What did you do, lose him? You should have taken the 103 bucks i offered you."** Said Dr. Skullier.

"Where's the guy that wanted to buy Moose?" Asked Clark as he and officer Dan walked up to the three kids and the four dogs.

"It's him." Said Lucas, pointing at Dr. Skullier.

"Do you know anything about this missing Dalmatian?" Asked officer Dan.

 **"No."** Said Dr. Skullier.

"You tried to buy him." Said Clark.

 **"There's nothing wrong with buying a dog, is there?"** Said Dr. Skullier.

"Mind if we take a look inside?" Asked Dan.

 **"Nothing to see. Go ahead."** Said Dr. Skullier.

Clark, Dan, the kids, the dogs and Dr. Skullier entered into the tent and saw the other skeleton man folding up a backdrop.

 **"Sorry, folks, we're closing up."** Said the skeleton man. He then looked and saw that it was the three kids and four dogs who had been inside earlier, with a young man and a police officer. **"Oh, hi, kids."**

"He's the one who showed us the trick." Said Brandon.

"We're looking for a young girl's dog. A six week old Dalmatian puppy." Said Dan.

 **"These kids and four dogs were in here with it an hour ago."** Said the skeleton man.

"Yeah, i know, but the pup's missing now. And we thought maybe it wondered back in here." Said Dan.

 **"I've been here all the time. I haven't seen it."** Said the skeleton man.

"Where do you keep your dogs?" Asked Dan.

 **"In cages. Right now they're in the truck."** Said the skeleton man.

"Where's the truck?" Asked Dan.

 **"Out in the ally."** Said Dr. Skullier.

"Let's take a look." Said Dan.

The group followed Dr. Skullier and the other skeleton man outside the back of the tent where a circus truck was.

Once outside, officer Dan got a near by stool and used it to climb inside of the back of the truck that was full of crates and cages. He searched the back of the truck, but didn't find Moose. He then opened a cage, revealing a West Highland White Terrier.

Dr. Skullier then opened another cage, revealing a Begal inside.

Dan jumped out of the truck and Dr. Skullier closed the Begal's cage and the other skeleton man closed the Terrier's cage.

"What's in here?" Asked Dan, noticing a chest on the ground.

 **"Cloths."** Said the skeleton man.

"Open it." Said Dan.

 **"I'm telling you, there's nothing in there, but cloths."** Said the skeleton man.

"Open it." Repeated Dan.

 **"I'm not sure i have a key."** Said the skeleton man.

"We can break it open with a hammer. Go see if you can find one, guys." Said Dan.

 **"Wait a minute."** Said the skeleton man before pulling out a key from his pocket. **"This may be the key."** He bent down to the chest and used the key to unlock it and open it up.

Dan searched through the chest, but all he found was a bunch of cloths.

 **"I told you, nothing but cloths."** Said the skeleton man.

Clark walked up to Dr. Skullier. "You better be sure you don't know nothing about this, mister."

 **"Oh, don't push me around, boy. I've got dogs on that truck worth a hundred times more than i offered the kids for the Dalmatian. Who needs it? Get the rest of this stuff loaded."** Said Dr. Skullier before walking back inside the tent.

The skeleton man went inside the tent where his boss was. **"Okay, let's go get him."**

The two skeleton men then went to get Moose.

"There's no point in looking around anymore. We should probably go home. Miss Della's probably worried." Said Clark.

"I'll keep an eye out, kids." Said Dan.

"Okay." Said Max.

"Thanks, Dan." Said Clark. "Come on, let's go."

Clark and the kids and the dogs then walked out of the ally, along with the officer.

Meanwhile, back inside the tent, Dr. Skullier and the skelliton man carried a crate outside the back and loaded it on the back of the truck.

 **"Okay, let's go."** Said the skulliten man.

 **"Right. But...first lets inform the boss that we've captured the target."** Said Dr. Skullier. He got out his cellphone and called his boss. **"Hi, it's me."**

"Oh, Dr. Skullier. To what do i owe this sudden out of the blue phonecall?" Asked Cruella on the other end of the line.

 **"I have something to tell you."** Said Dr. Skullier.

"Really, now? Well, this better be good news, doctor." Said Cruella on the other end.

 **"It is. I've called to inform you that the mission was a success. My partner and i have the Richards girl's puppy with us as we speak."** Said Dr. Skullier.

"What? Say that again." Said Cruella.

 **"Mission accomplished. We have the target in our possession. We're leaving the carnival right now. We'll have the Colonel call you after we've dropped the package off in Mexico."** Said Dr. Skullier.

"I'll be waiting. Thanks so much for your assistance." Said Cruella.

 **"You're welcome, miss De ViL."** Said Dr. Skullier before hanging up. He and the skelliton man then got inside the truck and drove off from the carnival, with Moose, the six week old Dalmatian puppy in the back. **##################################################################################**

"They've got the last one. Add him to the other puppies they and the company have already stolen and shipped off to Mexico...and my collection of Dalmatian puppies is complete. Who'd thought that this was going to be so easy? Why, would've done it sooner, had i known. And just think, Fluffy," Cruella held Fluffy up in front of her. "all i had to do to get the last puppy was set up a contest in the United States, make Lois the winner of it, and get her here so that i could steal that cute little puppy of her's and add it to my collection. Hahahah. I'll be wearing a Dalmatian coat made out of 103 Dalmatians. Hahahahaha! Hahahahah! Hahahahaha! AHHHHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! AHHA! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHAAHHA!"

 **103**

 **DALMATIANS**


	19. 103 19: All Dog Alert

**103 19: ALL DOG ALERT.**

As the two skeleton men rode on their circus truck through the deserted countryside of London, England on a dirt road, they had no idea that their little target was up to something in the back.

Inside the crate, Moose worked at the red bandanna that was tide around his snout with his paws. After a few more tries, the pup finally managed to get it off.

"Whew. That's better." Moose said to himself. "Maybe now i can find a way out of this thing. But first i gotta find out where i am. But how?" A light bolb then went off in the Dalmatian's head. "I know. I'll use my X-Ray vision to find out where i am." The puppy then used his X-Ray vision to see through the crate and to look at where he was. He saw a bunch of cages, with each one containing a different breed of dog. "Gee, there sure are a lot of dogs in here. Wherever 'here' is." He continued using his X-Ray vision to look around and saw a huge doorless opening, revealing a deserted countryside with a dirt road. "Holy cow! We're on a truck. I've gotta get out of here. I have to get back to Rex and the others."

The six week old puppy shot orange ray beams out of his eyes, melting an opening on the crate. Moose exited the crate. "Thank you, heat vision. Now for the rest of you." The puppy used his heat vision to make an opening on all of the cages, freeing all of the dogs.

One of the dogs, a little black Schnauzer, thanked Moose for freeing him and the other dogs.

"Don't mention it." Said Moose.

All of the other dogs expressed their gratetude to Moose as well.

Up in the front part of the truck, the two skeleton men heard the barking in the back. Deciding to look in on the matter, they slowed down and brought the truck to a stop to get out and investigate.

"Oh, no, we stopped! Quick, run for it! Spread this message throughout all of London, England to every dog and animal that will hear it: A six week old Dalmatian puppy has been kidnapped and to send for help right away. Got it?" Said Moose.

All of the dogs barked in agreement.

"Good. Now go! Hurry!" Said Moose.

The two skeleton men got out of the truck and made their way around to the opening of the back of the truck, but just as they did, all of the dogs jumped out and ran down the dirt road to spread the word of the Dalmatian's destressful cry for help.

 **"All of our dogs! They've escaped!"** Said Dr. Skullier.

 **"How's that possible? We had them all locked up in cages. There's no way they could've escaped."** Said the skeleton man.

They then heard barking and turned to see that all of the cages had been melted open.

 **"Oh no!"** Gasped Dr. Skullier. **"Our cages! They've all been melted open! But how is that possible?"**

The sound of barking was heard again, and Moose came out of hiding, revealing himself to be the source.

 **"Well, how about that, doc? It looks like all of the dogs didn't get away after all."** Said the skeleton man.

 **"Looks like you're right. We don't need those other dogs. Our ticket to payment is right here. After all, miss De ViL paid us to help her company kidnap all of the Dalmatian puppies in London, England and ship them off to Mexico to await being turned into a Dalmatian fur coat. The lady said she wanted 103 Dalmatians. The ones we've already help steal make 102. This little guy right here completes the set of 103. We're bound to get paid way more by miss De ViL than we would've made with those other dogs that just escaped."** Said Dr. Skullier.

 **"You know, i think you're right."** Said the skeleton man.

 **"I am right."** Said Dr. Skullier before grabbing Moose. **"Let's take him up to the front. We'll be able to watch him from there."**

The six week old puppy struggled and whimpered and howeled, trying to escape his captors, to no avail.

The two skeleton men got back inside the truck with the puppy and resumed their drive down the countryside road.

 **103**

 **DALMATIANS**

 **##################################################################################**

At the Frankson's DogGroomers, Clark stood behind the sofa on his cell phone with the police, trying to get them to find Moose while Max, Lucas and Brandon were all sitting on the sofa. Rex, Lassie and Jake were lying on the floor next to the sofa while Foster was sitting on the sofa in Brandon's lap.

"What do you mean call the dog pound?..." Asked Clark. "Look, i'm telling you my friend's dog was stolen by the same people who stole all of the other Dalmatian puppies in London...Of course someone took him. What other explenation could their be?" The 21 year old then hung up. "(Sighs)."

"Well?" Asked Lucas.

"What'd they say?" Added Brandon.

"Oh, the Sherif's no help. He's probably on the dognappers' payrole." Said Clark.

"Oh, Clark, you don't know that for sure." Said Max.

 **3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333**

At the Scotland Yard police department, the Sherif sat in his officer with his hands behind his head and his feet up on his desk while Cruella stood behind his rolling chair holding a bunch of money in her hand.

 **333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333**

"And we've got to give the situation the benefit of the doubt. We have no real evidence that Moose was abducted. And we don't even know anything about the situation yet." Said Max.

"Oh, i know it as well as i ever wanted to." Said Clark. "And i know something else: The only thing to do when Lois gets here is to just tell her the truth."

Rex, Lassie, Jake and Foster then got up and left out of the lobby.

"Traitors! (Sighs) She is gonna kill me." Said Clark.

"Me too." Said Max. "Nope. She'll probably just kill you."

Just then, loud honking was heard coming from outside.

"(Singingly) She's hear." Said Max.

"Great. She's gonna kill me. I'm dead meat." Said Clark.

"Clark, just chill out. We'll just explain to Lois that Moose is taking a nap, and then after she leaves, we'll go back out and look for him." Said Max.

"Right, good idea." Said Clark.

"Of course when i mean we i mean you and me. No offense though." Said Max.

"Thanks a lot. Some taken." Said Clark.

"Hello, everyone." Said Lois as she entered through the double glass doors.

"Hi." Said Clark, Max, Lucas and Brandon.

"Alright, what happened?" Asked Lois.

"What do you mean?" Asked Max.

"Nothing happened." Said Clark.

"Well, anyway, good news." Said Lois.

"Lois, you're even more exstatic than you were yesterday. What's going on?" Asked Clark.

"I'm glad you asked." Said Lois before running up to Clark. "You remember how i told you about miss De ViL putting me in charge of coming up with catchy title for this year's fashion show and how i came up with one and how she liked it, right?"

"Yeah." Said Clark.

"Well, it turns out she liked it so much, she put me on the fron cover of one of her magazines!" Said Lois.

"SHUT UP!" Clark gasped in excitment.

"YEAH! Isn't it fantastic? Oh, i can't wait to share the good news with Moose! He's gonna be so happy! Where is he, anyway?" Said Lois.

"Up stairs taking an afternoon nap." Said Clark.

Lois's mouth flew open. "You mean you actually got him to sleep in the afternoon? Wow, i can never get him to do that. You must be some kind of dog whisperer or somthing."

"Yeah, that's me. Clark Frankson, the dog whisperer."

"Oh, brother." Said Max.

"Too much?" Asked Clark.

"So did you all have fun at the carnival?" Asked Lois.

"Oh, yeah, we had a blast." Said Lucas.

"Who are they?" Asked Lois, noticing the two boys.

"Oh, this is Lucas and that's Brandon. They're from the all boys orphanage i told you about. Miss Della brought them over for me to take to the carnival. Lucas, Brandon, this is Moose's owner, Lois Richards." Said Clark.

"Nice to meet you." Said Lucas.

"Same here." Added Brandon.

"Nice to meet you too." Said Lois. "So, did Moose have a good time at the carnival?"

"Oh, he had a great time, Lois." Said Clark.

"Well, i'll just go check on him and see how he's doing. He must be so exhaust..." Said Lois as she started to walk past Clark.

"Oh, yeah, he is." Said Clark as he stopped Lois.

"Oh, yeah, tired." Added Max.

"In fact he was so tired when we got back, i had to put him down for an afternoon nap." Said Clark.

"Well, that explains how you were able to put him down to sleep without any problems." Said Lois.

"Yeah, it is. Being at the carnival for hours can really tire you out. Especially if you're a dog. I should know, since all four of mine were pooped when we got back." Said Clark.

"I'll remember that next time. Okay, i won't disturb him, i'll just let him rest. Right now i have a date with...tonight's fashion show...at the House Of De ViL." Lois then headed for the double doors. "Be sure to tell Moose the good news and that i love him."

"Thanks, we will! Bye!" Said Clark. The 21 year old watched as Lois exited the building through one of the glass doors.

"Boy, that was close. We really dodged that bullet." Said Max.

"We? When did you start speaking French?" Asked Clark.

"Since you lost "Mister" Moose, that's when." Said Max.

 **33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333**

On top of the roof hangout of the building, the elevator doors opened and Rex, Lassie, Jake and Foster exited the elevator and walked over to the edge of the roof. If they were going to have any luck in finding Moose and the other missing Dalmatian puppies, they new they needed all the help they could get.

Rex then started barking and howling, follow by Lassie, then Jake and then Foster. The four dogs began barking and howling altogether for the whole city of London, England to hear.

Over at a house, a brown Great Dane heard the message that Rex and the others were passing on.

A small grey dog came running out of the house and ran up to the Great Dane.

The two dogs then started barking and passed the message on.

Somewhere else, in a dog house, a black scottish terrier stepped out of the house and heard the message and passed it on by barking up a waterspout.

Inside a house, a woman was painting a picture of her dog, who was standing in front, posing for the picture. The dog then ran over to a nearby open window and heard the message the terrier was sending and began to pass it along.

"Prissy, come in here." Said the woman in a british accent as the pulled the dog back into the house and closed the window.

The dog then ran through the room, knocking over the woman's painting, and went over to another open window and resumed barking.

The message was passed along to a pet shop and all of the dogs inside heard the message and passed it along.

Riding by in a black limo, a poodle heard the message and stood up through the window on the roof of the car and began passing the message along.

"Tina, be quiet now!" Said the female owner inside.

The message soon reached the London, England radio station, and a small dog and a female Doberman that were resting on the floor, inside the recording studio were awakend by the loud barking. They quickly recieved the message and the little dog hopped up in a chair and stood up on his hind legs in front of the control pannel. With his paws placed on the control pannel, the little dog pressed a button and the sign with the word 'AIR' written on it lit up, putting the studio on the air. The dogs then started barking into the microphone, passing the message along on live radio. At the top of the radio station was a huge satalight dish that passed the message along throughout all of London, England.

Soon the message spread throughout the whole city, and all of the dogs of London, England were barking and passing the message along...

A number of Dalmatian puppies had been stolen.

 **103**

 **DALMATIANS**


	20. 103 20: Meeting Up In Mexico

**103 20: MEETING UP IN MEXICO.**

 **MEXICO**

In the country of Mexico, a yellow taxi pulled up on the side of a restaurant and stopped. The two back doors opened and out stepped Dr. Skullier and the other skelliton man. The doctor was holding his skull septar, while the other skeleton man was carrying a light brown pet carrier bag with a net on the front side of it where they could see the six week old Dalmatian puppy inside.

The two skeleton men walked off without even closing the back doors to the taxi.

A male mexican driver got out of the taxi and closed both back doors, seeing that the two mysterious men were not gonna do it themselves.

The skeleton men walked through the outside part of the restaurant where Mexican people were eating all kinds of mexican food while some of the mexican staff stood behind a stand, cooking and serving the food to customers.

Meanwhile, a bald-headed fat man, sat at a table, eating Tacos and other mexican food. He wore a pair of black sunglasses, a black colonel mareen suit, with a red 'D' design on the left side of his shirt, he had a mustash and a pair of black shoes.

The two skeleton men soon ceased walking when they spotted the man dressed in the colonel suit sitting at a nearby table.

 **"Hey! Colonel D!"** Said the skeleton man.

The man known as Colonel D looked and saw the two skeleton men, with the boss' partner waving at him while holding a light brown pet carrier bag.

The two skeleton men walked over to the table where the colonel was sitting and sat down, joining him.

"You shouldn't use my name." Said the Colonel.

 **"Colonel! Colonel! We've got Colonel D here!"** Shouted the skeleton man so that all the people could hear. But no one paid attention. **"See, nobody cares. Nice suit. What are you trying to look like, a colonel in the army?"**

"Well, doctor? Did you and your partner get the package?" Asked Colonel D.

 **"Would we be here if we hadn't?"** Said Dr. Skullier before looking at his partner. **"Give him the bag."**

 **"Here's 103."** Said the skeleton man as he handed the bag over to the Colonel.

Colonel D sat the bag up on it's back in his lap and looked in through the front net part of the bag and saw a six week old Dalmatian puppy inside. He had black spots all over his body, black ears and he had the cutest brown eyes. He wore a red collar around his neck and a blue-green bone-shapped name tag with a word written in white: 'MOOSE'.

"So this little one is 103?" Asked Colonel D.

 **"The one and only. So how much money are we getting for this?"** Said Dr. Skullier. **"Well?"**

"$750,000." Said Colonel D. "On delivery, $50,000 more for each viable Dalmatian puppy. That's $1.5 million if you got all 103 Dalmatian puppies out of UK London, England and here in Mexico."

 **"We got them all. According to you the other 102 Dalmatian puppies we helped you steal from London, England are all stashed away at a secure location. Add this little one to the rest of the litter and miss De ViL has 103 Dalmatian puppies, just like she wanted."** Said Dr. Skullier. **"Now then...we've held up our end of the deal. Now it's time for you and miss De ViL to deliver on your part."**

"Oh, yes...your reward. This is how you want to be?" Said Colonel D.

 **"Like i said: We held up our end of the deal,"** Said Dr. Skullier. **"now it's time for you to hold up your's."**

"(Sighs) Very well. You want to be like this? Fine." Said Colonel D. "Just name your price."

 **"Name our price?"** Said the skeleton man.

"I was permitted by miss De ViL to give you each only $750,000 and $50,000 dollars. But i'm sure she wouldn't mind me letting you name your price." Said Colonel D.

 **"We'll each take the prices miss De ViL offered."** Said Dr. Skullier.

Colonel D got out a pin and a checkbook and wrote out two $750,000 and $50,000 dollar checks and handed them to the two skelliton men. "Good. It's been a plessure doing business with you."

 **"Thanks. Same to you. But before we part ways...i'd like to ask you one important question, if i may."** Said Dr. Skullier.

"Ask away." Said Colonel D.

 **"Where is this supposed secure location where you have all the other Dalmatians stashed away? And who is taking care of them while they await their end?"** Asked Dr. Skullier.

 **"Oh yeah, i've been wondering that as well. Where do you keep the Dalmatian puppies?"** Asked the skeleton man.

"That information is for De ViL employees only. And neither of you are employees." Said Colonel D.

 **"I see."** Said Dr. Skullier. **"Well, Colonel, my partner and i won't take up anymore of your time. Tell miss De ViL we said thanks for the money."** Said the doctor as he and his partner stood up from the table. **"It's been a thrill doing business with you."**

"Same here." Said Colonel D.

The two skeleton men turned to leave.

 **"Oh, and...One more thing."** Said Dr. Skullier before turning to face the Colonel. **"Be sure to inform miss De ViL that we've delivered the package to you."**

"Will do." Said Colonel D.

 **"Have a nice day."** Said Dr. Skullier.

"Same to you." Said Colonel D.

Dr. Skullier and the other skeleton man then resumed walking away to return to their taxi.

Colonel got out his cellphone and dialed a number. "Hello, miss De ViL? It's me, Colonel D. I have aquired the 103'd Dalmatian from Dr. Skullier and his partner...Yes, i paid them there dues, just like you said. I'm on my way to the secure location to drop off 103 with our old friend and the rest of the puppies. I'll talk to you later. Colonel D out." He said before ending the call.

 **103**

 **DALMATIANS**


	21. 103 21: All Dogs Meeting

**103 21: ALL DOGS MEETING.**

 **UK, LONDON, ENGLAND RADIO STATION**

 **7:00 o'clock**

Later that night, at 7:00, at the London, England radio station, inside the recording studio, the female Doberman informed the little dog of what time it was and ordered him to sound the alarm on live radio.

The little dog hopped in the rolling chair and stood on his hind legs and placed his paws on the control pannel. He pressed the same button from earlier, putting them on live radio once again.

The female Doberman barked into the microphone spreading the word to all of the dogs in London, England. This was an all dogs alert for all of the dogs of London, and they were all to report to the London, England park immediantly for an all dogs meeting. Many snuck out of their homes while others that were strays and living on the streets just simply followed the other dogs. At the pouds, shelters and pet shops, all of the dogs escaped and followed the other dogs.

 **IN LONDON, ENGLAND CITY**

In the city of London, England, all of the dogs had recieved the message loud and clear and were now all running through the city to get to the park for the all dogs meeting.

At Clark's house, Rex, Lassie, Jake and Foster were all asleep on the sofa, when ssuddenly, they were awakened by loud barking that was coming from outside. They got off the sofa and ran out through the dog door and saw that all of the dogs in the entire, whole neighborhood were running off. The four dogs knew exactly what this was and what it was about, as they heard the other dogs talking about it as they all ran past them: This was an all dog meeting.

Knowing that this meeting aplied for all dogs to be there, Rex turned to the other three and ordered them to get to the park where the all dogs meeting was being held.

The four dogs all ran after the other fleaing dogs, headed for the same destination as they were.

 **IN THE LONDON, ENGLAND PARK**

All of the dogs soon made it to the park and were gathering around the female Doberman and began barking amongst each other, wondering what this was all about and what she had to say. There hadn't been an All Dog Alert since (1996) and (2000) when all of the dogs of London had to band together to help rescue 99 and 102 Dalmatian puppies from a crazy haired woman with black and white hair, and for there to be one now after 17 long years, especially if it called for an all dogs meeting, the dogs just knew it had to be important.

The female Doberman stood in front of all of the other dogs and howeled really loud, getting their attention and causing all barking chatter to immediantly cease. All of the dogs were now focused on her as she began to reveal why she had gathered them all here. The emergancy meeting of the All Dogs Alert was now in session. She revealed to the dogs that they had been summoned here from all corners of the city of London because there was reason to believe that someone was in distress. As all the dogs knew, the All Dog Alert had never failed to answer a call for help. She pointed out how over the past month of May, Dalmatian puppies had been vanishing all over London. Some that have owners, others that were living on the street, as well as those that were in pounds, animal shelters and pet shops. Either way, all of the Dalmatian puppies that were living here in London in May were not here anymore. They had simpley...disappeared...vanished...without a trace. Almost as if by magic. The Doberman then reminded everyone that all of this had happened before back in (1996) when 99 Dalmatian puppies in London had been stolen, and again in (2000) with 102 Dalmatian puppies. Both crimes, which were comitted by the same woman: Cruella De ViL. Long story short, all of the dogs had managed to help rescue both litters and Cruella had been sent off to prison twice. And now, here it is, 17 years later...in (2017)...it seemed like history was repeating itself. The female Doberman then asked who started the All Dog Alet. Who among the dogs was the first one to get the message out?

Rex, Lassie, Jake and Foster then stepped forward.

The Doberman spotted the Border Collie and the other three dogs and instantly knew that they were the ones who started the All Dogs Alet and asks why.

Rex then revealed that he and the others and their Dalmatian puppy friend, Moose, were all at the London, England carnival with their Owner, Clark and three kids, enjoying themselves and having a good time, when all of a sudden, Moose just up and vanished. Just like the rest of the Dalmatian puppies.

The female Doberman couldn't believe it. Another Dalmatian puppy had gone missing. And this time in broad daylight. She couldn't help but wonder, was this pup's disappearance linked to the vanishings of all of the other Dalmatian puppies that had gone missing within this past month?

Just then, several other dogs stepped forward, promissing that they could be of help.

One of the dogs reveald that they were all being held captive by these two creeps who were dressed in skelliton costumes.

A female Poodle steped forward and backed up the other dog's story and states that they were soon rescued by a little Dalmatian puppy. They all got away, but the Dalmatian puppy is still with those two creeps. He did however want her and the others to give a message to some dogs named Rex, Lassie, Jake and Foster.

A Jack Russell Terrier revealed himself to be Foster, the Border Collie to be Rex, the Collie to be Lassie and the Golden Retriever to be Jake.

Lassie then asks the dogs what the puppy looked like.

The Poodle then discribed the pup as having white fur, black spots all over his body, black ears and brown eyes. Not much to go on...but what she revealed next would send four dogs into an overdrive race against the clock. She also revealed that the Dalmatian puppy appeared to be about six weeks old and wore a red collar around his neck with a blue-green bone-shapped name tag with a word written in white on it.

Jake then realized that the Dalmatian she described was Moose.

Rex then asks the dogs if they knew where these two men were going.

The Beagle then reveald that they were heading to Mexico to place the Dalmatian, Moose, with the rest of the 102 Dalmatians they had stashed away for someone named Cruella De Vil.

All of the dogs were shocked to hear this. Especially the female Doberman. These men had 102 Dalmatians stored away somewhere in Mexico? Could these be all of the same Dalmatian puppies that were missing in London? If so, and if there were indeed 102 of them, then that meant that with Moose it made 103 of them all together. 103...103 Dalmatians. And the person behind their disappearances was none other than Cruella De ViL, the same woman who was behind the first two previous incidents involving 99 Dalmatian puppies in (1996) and 102 Dalmatian puppies in (2000). There was no doubting it anymore. Cruella was the mastermind behind this (2017) incident as well, involving not 99, not 102, but 103 Dalmatian puppies. All of the pieces of the puzzle had finally come together all at once for the dogs. They knew how many Dalmatian puppies were missing...where they were located...and who was the mastermind behind their disappearances. Now there was just a matter of one question:

Which of the dogs would be asigned to the case?

Lassie then stepped forward and begged the Doberman to let her, Rex, Jake and Foster have the asignment.

The female Doberman began to protest, but all of the other dogs began to cheer for Rex, Lassie, Jake and Foster. She had wanted to pass the asignment onto another team, but seeing that all of the other dogs were cheering them on, and that one of the Dalmatian puppies was a dear friend to them, she decided to choose Rex, Lassie, Jake and Foster for the rescue mission in Mexico.

Now that Rex, Lassie, Jake and Foster had the asignment granted to them, they took off down the street to begin their mission.

Operation Dalmatian Rescue was now in commence.

 **103**

 **DALMATIANS**


	22. 103 22: Red Carpet Interview

**103 22: RED CARPET INTERVIEW.**

Outside on the steps of the House Of De ViL, people stood all around the red carpet with four big spotlights rotating around. Two were at the bottom of the steps while the other two were at the top. Among these people were fans, media, the press and news reporters and camera men. They were all gathered here tonight for the annuel (2017) fashion show.

A british woman stood at the top of the steps in front of a camera man, with a microphone in her hand. "Hello, everyone, and welcome to the annuel (2017) fashion show. I'm Caren Denzell, and i'm outside the House Of De ViL, which is in the process of having it's annuel (2017) and 100'th fashion show, as well as cellebrating it's 100'th year Anniversery, hoasted by the fashion house's owner, Cruella De ViL. Miss De ViL is also the owner of the company, DE VIL INDESTRIES, and has been in business with both units since the age of 20 in (1970). I can't wait to meet this year's models who will be participating in this year's event.

Just then, all of the people started cheering as a black and white Limozeen pulled up at the bottom of the stairs at the end of the red carpet.

Caren turned her attention to the Limo before turnning back to the camera. "Oh, my goodness! They're here!"

A male driver stepped out of the driver's side of the Limo and walked to the back and opened the right door, and Lois, Amber, Mia, China, Shanice and some of the other girls all stepped out of the vehicle and headed up the steps on the red carpet as all the fans cheered and the media took pictures of them.

"Oh my gosh, there they are! The young girls who will be participating in this year's event!" Said Caren.

As Amber, Mia, China, Shanice and the other girls walked up the steps on the red carpet, they stopped a few times to pose for the media as they took pictures of them.

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh! Here they come! Maybe i can get a quick word out of them!" Said Caren.

Amber, Mia, China, Shanice and the other girls made it to the top of the stairs and stopped in front of Caren.

"Hello, ladies, i'm Caren Denzell." Said Caren.

"Hello." Said the girls.

"How are you tonight?" Asked Caren.

"Fine." Said the girls.

"That's good to hear. So tell me...what's it like working at the House Of De ViL and being in this year's fashion show?" Said Caren.

"It's great. In fact, i have always wanted to work at the House Of De ViL and be in a fashion show since i was a little girl. So the fact that i'm here and in a fashion show is like a dream come true." Said a young African American girl.

"And you are?" Asked Caren.

"I'm China Sparkle, and i was one of the girls that was chosen by DE VIL INDESTRIES to be in this year's fashion show." Said the African American girl.

"I see. So i guess you could say that it's like two dreams come true, huh?" Said Caren.

"Deffinently." Said China.

"I know it is for me." Said a blond girl.

"And who are you?" Asked Caren.

"My name is Amber. Amber Forest. I'm from Los Angeles and my family has been in bussines with the House Of De ViL since (1970)." Said the blond girl.

"What is the name of your family's business?" Asked Caren.

"Forest Fashions. It is run by my Grandparents, Stephanie and Eric Forest, as well as my parents, Emma and Neil. We've been in business since (1920)." Said Amber.

"Really? That long, huh?" Said Caren.

"Yeah. In just two years from now we'll be cellebrating our 100'th anniversary too." Said Amber.

"Oh yeah, that's right, i forgot about that. Within the next two years it'll be (2020)." Said Caren.

"That's right. It's (2017) now. Next year it'll be (2018), then (2019), and finally (2020). When that year comes, we will have been in business for 100 years." Said Amber.

"Well, that's something to cellebrate, isn't it?" Said Caren.

"Yeah, it is." Said Amber.

Caren then spotted a dark haired girl. "And who might you be?"

"My name is Mia Deville and i'm a designer from L.A. as well."

"Ooh, so does that mean you and Amber know each other?" Asked Caren.

"No, not at all. In fact, Amber and i didn't even know each other until we met here at the House Of De ViL." Said Mia.

"So you two were already close by and didn't even know it." Said Caren.

"Apparently so." Said Mia.

"So are you looking forward to being in this year's fashion show?" Asked Caren.

"Oh yeah, absolutely." Said Mia.

"Are you excited?" Asked Caren.

"Oh yeah, deffinently." Said Mia.

"Do you think this year's event will be greater than last year's?" Asked Caren.

"I do. In fact, i believe that this year, before this month is over, miss De ViL will have given the city of London something to remember for years and years to come." Said Mia.

"Sounds like you have inside information that we don't know about." Said Caren.

"Believe me, i have information that will change DE VIL INDESTRIES forever." Said Mia. "Or at least get the House Of De ViL closed down." She thought to herself, refering to the information she had found on Cruella's laptop.

"So can you give us a hint as to what this information is?" Asked Caren.

"I'm sorry, but i can't give out any information at this point. At least not yet." Said Mia.

"Aww, that's too bad. I guess we're just gonna have to wait then, huh?" Said Caren.

"I guess so." Said Mia.

Caren then turned her attention to another African American girl. "And what's your name?"

"My name is Shanice Smith, i'm a designer from Atlanta Georga, and i'm China Sparkle's first cousan."

"Wow. So you're all designer then, huh?" Said Caren.

"Yeah." Said the girls in unison.

"That's great, that's great. It sounds like miss De ViL really went out of her way to get you all here." Said Caren.

"Yeah, she did." Said Amber.

Caren then noticed another dark haired girl. "And who is this?"

"Oh, my name is..."

"Wait, wait, wait, don't tell me, don't tell me. This girl needs no introductions. Let me guess...you're THE Lois Richards. The one who won the contest that miss De ViL had set up in over in the US, right?" Said Caren.

"That would be me." Said Lois.

"I know it's you, i saw you on the front cover of the De ViL magazean and on the DE VIL SHOW." Said Caren.

"We were all on the front cover too, you know." Said Amber.

"That's great, Amber." Said Caren, not taking her eyes off of Lois.

"So tell us, where are you from?" Asked Caren.

"I'm from New York." Said Lois.

"Oh, New York. As in the big apple?" Said Caren.

"Yes." Said Lois.

"So you grew up in the city that never sleeps." Said Caren.

"Actually, i grew up in Paris, Texas, but my Mom and i moved to New York in (2007) when i was 10 years old." Said Lois.

"And how old are you now?" Asked Caren.

"I just turned 20." Said Lois.

"Oh, you did? When's your brithday?" Asked Caren.

"February 3rd." Said Lois.

"Oh, really? Mine's in February also." Said Caren.

"Really? Oh my gosh." Said Lois.

"Yeah, you and me, we're right there together." Said Caren. "Well, thank you so much for this interview, i hope you have a great time, and i'll see you inside."

"Thanks. Have a good night." Said Lois.

"You too." Said Caren.

With all of that said and done, Lois, Amber, Mia, China, Shanice and the other girls went inside the House Of De ViL through the double glass doors.

Inside the House Of De ViL, the girls looked around and saw that everyone was dressed up for the event.

"Wow. I'm getting recognized all over. I wonder if anyone in here is gonna recognize me." Said Lois.

"Hey, Lois!" Said Clark as he, Max, Lucas and Brandon waved before running over towards Lois. They all had on the same cloths they had on when they went to the carnival.

"I think they recognized you." Said Amber.

"Clark? Hi!" Said Lois before she and Clark hugged each other. "My, what a suprise. Hi, Max, hi, Lucas, hi, Brandon."

"Hello, Lois." Said Max, Lucas and Brandon.

Clark: "Well..."

"Well what?" Asked Lois.

"Aren't you going to introduce us to all of your new friends?" Asked Clark.

"Oh, yeah, of course. How rude of me. Clark, this is Amber, Mia, China and Shanice. They're the girls who will be participating in this year's fashion show. Everyone, this is Clark Frankson. I ran into him two days ago when i was headed home from work." Said Lois.

"Actually, you almost ran into me with your car and then you met Clark." Said Max.

"Oh, yeah, right. Sorry about that, by the way." Said Lois.

"It's all good." Said Max.

"And this is Max, Clark's younger brother. We met each other at the airport when we had both arrived in London, England. And this is Lucas and Brandon. They live at the all boys orphanage. Hey, what are you guys doing here, anyway?" Said Lois.

"I brought them. When they heard about the fashion show, they wanted to be here to see what it was gonna be like. So asked miss Della if it would be alright if i took them, and she said yes." Said Clark.

"Oh, i see." Said Lois. "Well, i guess that does make sense. So what are you doing here?"

"Well, i thought i'd come over, suprise you, and help support you in the fashion show." Said Clark.

"What? Oh, i'm not gonna be in the fashion show. I'm just here to support miss De ViL and my friends. But i will be out in the audience cheering them on." Said Lois.

"Oh, sweet. That's what i'm here for too. Hey, here's a thought: why don't we sit together and cheer them on?" Said Clark.

"That sounds like a good idea to me. Let's do it." Said Lois.

"Really? Sweet. Now lets go find a place to sit before all the seats are filled." Said Clark.

"I second that notion. Come on, let's go." Lois turned to the other girls. "I'll see you guys on stage, okay?"

"Okay." Said Amber, Mia, China, Shanice and the other girls.

"Do great tonight!" Said Lois as she, Clark and the three kids headed off for the fashion show room.

"We will!" Said the girls.

 **103**

 **DALMATIANS**


	23. 103 23: The Escape Plan

**103 23: THE ESCAPE PLAN.**

 **MEXICO, DEVIL'S ISLAND**

Meanwhile, in the country of Mexico, far out in the ocean, there was a huge island called Devil's Island. A place that had been around for ages. No one had ever been on this island for decades, nor did anyone live on it. At least that's what's believed.

Deep within the dark jungle, in the bayou swamp part of the island, rested a Mississipi Riverboat on the sea green waters of the island. Devil's Island was a deserted place and had been that way for years and years and years. Nobody had ever come here. If one wanted to keep a secret and make sure that it stayed that way...this was deffinently the place to do it. And that was exactly what someone was doing right now. On board the Riverboat, inside the top room, the sound of constant barking could be heard coming from behind a door that a man stood at.

"Quiet pups. You're driving me out of my mind. Now be good dogs and stay for me." Said the man before closing the door. But do not before two Dalmatian puppies unnoticably sneaked out of the room. One puppy was Moose and the other one had black spots, black ears, brown eyes and wore a blue collar around his neck.

The two pups ran down the steps and hid underneath them.

The man closed the door and left out of the room.

Moose and the other Dalmatian poked their heads out from behind the steps and saw that the man had left.

"Okay, he's gone." Said Moose. He and the other Dalmatian headed towards the opened exit of the room. They then stopped in their tracks when they reached the exit. "Wait here." The six week old pup slowly and carefuly exited the room and looked to see if there was anyone around. Fortunantly, there wasn't, much to Moose's relief. "All clear, Nicky."

"Right behind you, Moose." Siad the second Dalmatian puppy known as Nicky, with a british accent, as he exited the room, joining the other Dalmatian. "So what's the plan?"

"First we've gotta find a way out of here." Said Moose.

"Then we go for help, right?" Said Nicky.

"Right. We find a way out of here, get help, and come back for other 101 Dalmatians." Said Moose.

"Okay. Let's do it." Said Nicky. "Uh...which way?"

"You decide, Nicky." Said Moose.

"Okay. I choose...that way." Said Nicky as he looked back at the room they had just come out of.

"That way? But Nicky, we just came from that way." Said Moose.

"I know, but it wouldn't hurt to look, would it? And who knows? Maybe we'll find a way out." Said Nicky.

"(Sighs) Fine. Lets go." Said Moose.

The puppies re-entered into the room and looked around for an exit, but much to their disappointment, there wasn't one.

"There's nothing in here but a closed off room." Said Moose.

"So much for finding an exit in here. Come on, let's go. There's nothing here." Said Nicky.

"Right." Said Moose.

As the two pups turned to leave there was a big flash of lightning and a huge crackle of thunder that lit up the dark room, revealing a huge Grizzly bear standing on it's hinde legs in front of the two pups.

"Yikes!" Said Moose and Nicky. The two puppies' fears were soon short lived, as they quickly realized that the bear was stuffed.

"Aw, it's only a bear." Said Nicky.

"Yeah, dumb bear." Said Moose. "Come on, let's keep moving." The six week old pup then left.

"You don't look so tough for a bear. (Growling)." Said Nicky before leaving to join up with Moose.

Moose stopped in his tracks. "What was...very funny, Nicky."

The puppies exited out of the dark room.

Nickey spotted an ax leaning up-side-down against the wall and walked over to it. The puppy touched the handle of the ax with his nose, sniffing it. This caused the ax to fall to the floor and Nicky whimpered.

"Shh. Nickey, careful. It makes a lot of noise." Said Moose.

"Okay." Said Nicky. The puppy then spotted a flight of stairs that led down from the room. "Over here, Moose."

The two Dalmatians walked over to the foot of the stairs and stopped.

"I'm pretty good at helping you figure stuff out." Said Nicky.

"Cool. I'll remember that." Said Moose.

The puppies ran down the stairs and stopped when they reached the bottom. They then spotted another room cordoor leading into another room.

Moose looked at Nicky. "Later, Alligator." The six week puppy then ran inside the room.

"Hey! Hey, wait for me!" Said Nicky before running into the room after Moose.

Once inside, the puppies quickly figured out that it was a bedroom.

"What is this place?" Asked Nicky.

"If i had to take a guess...i'd say it's a bedroom." Said Moose.

"I know it's a bedroom, genius, i'm just trying to figure out who's it is." Said Nicky.

Moose then looked up at a picture. Hanging on the wall was a framed photo of Cruella as a little girl, pulling the head off of a doll, and her Nanny, who appeared to be really scared. "Well, maybe this explains it."

"What does?" Asked Nicky.

"Look, Nick. A picture of the Devil lady when she was a Devil girl." Said Moose.

"And she's with her nanny." Added Nicky.

The puppies then looked at a window that was opened a little.

"Look at the window, Nicky." Said Moose.

"It's opened a little bit." Said Nicky.

"I sure hope it leads somewhere." Said Moose. The six week old puppy hopped onto the bed. "Here goes." The Dalmatians jumped off of the foot of the bed and landed on a loose piece of board attached to the window, opening the shade just a little bit.

"Moose, the window's open a little bit." Said Nicky.

"Awesome." Said Moose.

"Keep doing it." Said Nicky.

Moose hopped back onto the foot of the bed. "Weeeee." He said as he jumped off the bed and landed on the loose board again, opening the shade on the window some more.

"Moose, it's working!" Said Nicky in excitment.

Moose jumped onto the bed and landed back on the board again, this time lifting the window shade all the way up, allowing wind the blow inside the room. The wind also blew away a piece of the wall paper from under a table, revealing a hole. "We don't worry about that window being locked up."

"Yeah, but it looks like the wind knocked this wall stuff out for us." Added Nicky.

Moose walked over to the table, removed the stool and investigated the hole in the wall. "Check it out, Nick."

Nicky walked over to where Moose was standing and viewed the hole in the wall with him.

"Look at this." Said Moose.

The dogs looked inside the hole and saw a sticky note taped inside with a number written on it that said '31-17-28.'

"Look, Nick, a bunch of numbers." Said Moose.

"Huh. 31-17-28. I wonder what it means." Said Nicky.

"Could be some kind of combination, i guess." Said Moose.

"Yeah, but to what?" Asked Nicky.

The puppies then came out from under the table.

"Hey, look, what's that?" Asked Moose.

"Huh?" Said Nicky.

The puppies looked and saw that there was a small elevator above them in the wall above the table.

Moose used his X-Ray vision to look through the device and saw what it was on the inside. "It's a small elevator. We can use it to get out of this room." Said Moose.

"I don't know about that." Said Nicky.

"One step at a time, Nicky. Maybe there's something we can climb up on." Said Moose.

"There is, the stool." Said Nicky.

"Good thinking." Said Moose. He hopped up on the stool and then onto the table. But when he got to the top and tried to get it to work, he didn't know what to do. "Hey, what's wrong with this thing?"

"I don't know. Try pushing one of it's buttons." Said Nicky.

"Good idea." Said Moose. The puppy pressed a red button with his right paw and the elevator door slid open and Moose hopped inside. "Come on, Nicky."

Nicky hopped onto the stool and onto the table and got inside the elevator with Moose and the door slid closed.

"Going down." Said Moose and Nicky as the elevator took them down to the next floor.

 **103**

 **DALMATIANS**


	24. 103 24: The Show Must Go On

103 **24: THE SHOW MUST GO ON.**

Meanwhile, at the House Of De ViL, everyone was in a room sitting at tables, watching the second half of the fashion show and taking pictures of as young girls they came out on stage and walked down the runway, showing off the fur outfits they were modeling in. They were also cheering the girls on as they came out. Among the audience were Lois, Clark, Lucas, Brandon and Max, who were also sitting at a table that had a white table cloth over it, like all the rest of the tables did.

"I've gotta say, this isn't half bad." Said Max.

"Not half bad? Dude, this is amazing." Said Lucas.

"It's more than amazing, this is incredible. I've never seen anything like this before in my life." Added Brandon while recording the whole thing with a Super 8 camera.

"Uh, what are you doing?" Asked Max.

"I'm gettin' the whole show on my Super 8 camera, man. I wanna show this to all of the other boys back home at the orphanage. They're gonna be so jealous." Said Brandon.

"I don't think you should be doing that." Said Clark.

"Don't worry, it'll be our little secret. And it's not like the show is coming out on Blue-Ray and DVD or VHS. You know what i mean?" Said Brandon.

"Everything but that last part." Said Lois.

"What?" Asked Brandon.

"Blue-Ray and DVD are still in," Began Lois. "VHS went out in the early (2000's)."

"But we are in the (2000's)." Said Brandon.

"Actually, we're in the late (2010's). The (2000's) ended after 09, just like the 70's, 80's and 90's ended after 79, 89 and 99." Said Lois.

"Oh. Uh...i knew that." Said Brandon.

"Liar." Said Lucas.

Just then, Alonzo ran over to the table where Lois and her friends were sitting. "Excuse me, miss Richards?"

"Yeah?" Said Lois, turnning to the butler.

"Are you busy at the moment?" Asked Alonzo.

"No, why?" Asked Lois.

"Please come with me." Said Alonzo.

Lois, Clark, Max, Lucas and Brandon all got up from their table and followed Alonzo.

 **3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333**

Backstage, Cruella, Amber, Mia, China, Shanice and all of the other girls were gathered around a young girl Japanese girl named Chelsea, who's face and body was covered in with boils.

Cruella wore red eyeshadow that went up to her eyebrows, black eyeliner on her bottom eyelids, red lipstick on her top lip and black lipstick on her bottom lip. She also wore a red hat with several long black and white striped feathers on top, a black fishnet veil at the front part of her hat, a red fancy buttoned up jacket with the sleeves rolled up at the elbows, long black and white skin tight gloves with long, sharp, black fingernails, a black shirt underneath, a red earing on the right ear and a black earing on the left ear, the Jacker collar stuck up, she wore a long red skirt that went above her ankles, exposing black stockings and red and black high heel shoes. She also wore a white sleevess fur vest that went down to the floor, touching it, with the bottom of the vest being long.

"My face! Something's wrong with me!" Said Chelsea

Alonzo led Lois and her friends backstage. "That's why."

"Oh my gosh!" Lois gasped before she and the others ran up to the other girl.

"Holy cow, what happened?" Said Clark.

"Something's up with my skin!" Said Chelsea.

"Oh my gosh, they're everywhere!" Said Max.

"Yeah." Said Brandon, who was filming the broken out Chelsea with his Super 8 camera.

Chelsea then noticed that she was being filmed by the boy with his camera. "This isn't helping!"

"Does anybody know how this happened?" Asked Cruella.

"The Japanese skin moisterizer." Said one of the girls named Brook.

"That! That!" Said Chelsea.

"Wait, what are you talking about?" Asked Amber.

"She found some website that showed her how to make this special Japanese skin cream that's suppose to make you look prettier." Brook confessed.

"Well, she must have had an allergic reaction to it." Said Cruella.

"Oh! These boils feel huge." Said Chelsea as she felt the boils that were all over her face.

"Will she be okay?" Asked Mia.

"Well, the boils on her body are obviously big and..." Alonzo felt the boils on Chelsea's face. "Oh no, they're throbbing erraticly."

"Throbbing erraticly?" Said Mia.

Chelsea felt the boils on her face. "They are throbbing erraticly!"

"Do you think she'll be able to model tonight?" China asked Cruella.

"Of course not." Said Cruella.

"Yes i can! I promise i can!" Said Chelsea.

"Stop talking, your face could explode." Said Alonzo.

"What?!" Said Chelsea.

"Alonzo, take Chelsea over there and put De ViL Ouintment on her face." Said Cruella, pointing to the left.

"Right away, miss De ViL." Said Alonzo.

"De ViL Ouintment? De ViL Ouintment?" Said Chelsea as she was led away by Alonzo.

"Well, i guess that's it for the third show." Said Shanice.

"Not really. It was just one of the girls that got sick." Said Cruella. "Wait. Does anyone else know how to model?"

"Lois does." Said Mia.

"Me Lois?"

All of the other girls and Cruella smiled at Lois.

Lois: "No, no, no, i'm just a designer from New York, who helped with the title of the show. I don't even work here, i..."

"Which means you know the show inside and out. The outfits, the girls who are in it, the music, everything. You can do this, come on." Said Clark.

"No way." Said Lois.

"She said she'll do it!" Said Clark.

"Yay!" All of the girls cheered.

"Wait, no i didn't." Said Lois.

"She can't go out on stage wearing that." Said Cruella.

"Excuse me?" Said Lois.

"Ellen, go get her some of the fur cloths to wear that are in this year's fashion show." Said Cruella.

"I'm on it." Said Ellen before running off.

"I am not going out there." Said Lois.

"Bring her." Said Cruella before she and the other girls walked away.

Amber, Mia, China and Shanice led Lois into the direction where Cruella and the other girls had gone while Clark, Max, Lucas and Brandon left backstage to return to their table in the audience.

 **33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333**

Later, the audience was sitting around at tables, waiting for the show to start, when suddenly, the lights in the room went off and the big theater screen on stage came on and started doing a slide show of Cruella's life.

"Cruella De ViL." Began a female british narrator. "Visionary. Genius. British fashion mogal. Even from an early age, the daughter of fashion mogal, and the original founder and owner of the House Of De ViL, as well as De ViL Industries, Phyllis De ViL, quickly stole the spotlight with her brilliant and unique mind. At age four, she drew her first designer cloths. At age six, her first modaling video. And at 17, she graduated from the University Of London. Or U.O.L. for short. Then...the passing of a legend On New Year's Day of (1970). Shortly after her death, Phyllis De ViL's only daughter, Cruella, stepped in as the new founder and owner of the House Of De ViL and De ViL Industries. Then, in (1996), for reason's unknown, she disappeared for three years, then reappeared in (2000), only to disappear again soon after. During her three and six year absences, Cruella De ViL's first cousin and lifelong friend and ally, famous Hungarian actress, Diane De ViL, stepped in to fill the gap left by the legendary mogal, until on March 3'd of (2007), the mysterious designer returns yet again and is now the new CEO of De ViL Industries. With the keys to the De ViL Empire, Cruella ushers in a new era for her late mother's legacy, creating better designer cloths, better fashion shows and among other things. Today, Cruella De ViL has changed the face of the fashion industry by continuing to dazzle the U.K. world of fashion and it's interests around the globe."

Clark, Max, Lucas and the crowd cheered and clapped their hands as the theater screen on stage, with Cruella's last picture on it, faded to black, returning to it's black outer space image with the red word 'DE VIL' rotating on it. Brandon, meanwhile, was getting the whole thing on camera.

The spotlight then made it's way on Ellen, who was standing on stage in front of the audience, holding a microphone.

Ellen: "As an employee of the House Of De ViL, i've had the unique privilege of working with a real cellebrity. She is my friend and she is my great mentor. Ladies and gentlemen, it is my honor to present to you the brains behind this fashion house. So give it up for the one, the only, miss Cruella De ViL!"

The crowd cheered and appluaded as the spotlight moved off of Ellen and she went backstage.

 **(Music: Cruella De ViL)**

Just then, someone started banging on drumbs while someone else blew on a horn to make music.

As the music played, the spotlight made it's way back on stage again and a large trap door opened up and a black and white Panther Deville car slowly came up out of the trap door with Cruella laying on the hood on her right side, facing the audience as they all cheered.

Alonzo got out of the driver's side of the car and helped Cruella off of the hood of the vehicle and handed her a microphone.

"Cruella! Cruella! Cruella! Cruella!" The audience cheered.

"Thank you, Alonzo, darling." Said Cruella. "This is beautiful. Thank you. Thank you all very much. This is wonderful. This is really wonderful. Absolutely wonderful. It's good to be back here again in (2017). And it's great to see you all here again from last year's event, as well as some new faces. You missed me?"

"Blow something up!" Said a british woman out in the audience.

"I missed you too. Blow something up? I already did that with last year's event. If you know what i mean. That was a sense of humor, folks. Last year's fashion show rocked all of London, England, as well as all of UK." Said Cruella.

The audience cheered and applauded.

"Good evening ladies and gentelmen. I am your hoast, Cruella De ViL for tonight, and i would like to welcome each and everyone of you to this spectacular night, which has loads and loads and loads in store for you. But before we proceed any fur-ther, i would request that each and everyone of you put your moble phones on an inaudible mode. Can i see your moble phones in your hands, please? Please put them on a silent mode, because we don't want any disturbance while the third act of the show is gowing on. Thank you. Well, i would like to extend a very warm welcome to all of you to the annuel (2017) HOUSE OF DE VIL FASHION SHOW. Do you want a finalie? With an endless display of furs, endless fashion display of sustainable fur cloths, in tune, with the theme for this year's event, written by Lois Richards: THE DE VIL WEARS FUR."

An image of Lois appeared on the theater screen behind Cruella.

"This grand fashion event is presented to you by me, miss Cruella De ViL, the new founder and owner of the House Of De ViL and De ViL Industries and is being held in the honor of my late Mother, Phyllis De ViL. Can we have an applause?"

The audience applauded.

"My Mother was a little shy...so i know that if she were here with us tonight, she would've decided not to come on stage and me to speak on her behalf. So here goes: Now, clearly i'm not my mother." Said Cruella.

The audience laughed at Cruella's joke.

"But if i were, i would tell you how honored i feel and what a joy it is to see you all here tonight at the annuel (2017) House Of De ViL Fashion Show. You know...the best thing about my mother is also the worst thing. She was always working. In the city of London, England, (1917), Phyllis De ViL started the House Of De ViL and De ViL Industries at just the age of 20. As the years went on, both units thrived and prospered greatly, presenting all different kinds of fashions that empacted the world. Then, in (1970), at the age of 80, Phyllis passed the De ViL family legacy down to her one and only daughter...Cruella De ViL. Both the House Of De ViL and De ViL Industries were created in (1917). Here we are at the House Of De ViL's 100'th annuel (2017) fashion show, as well as our 100'th year anniversery. So this is a journey from (1917) to (2017)."

The audience cheered and applauded.

"Okay. Thank you for that round of applause, everyone. I really appreciate it, and i know that my mother would too if she were here with us. Now, with all of that said and done, are we ready?" Said Cruella.

The audience, however, did not respond.

"I'm not hearing anything." Said Cruella.

"YES!" Said the audience.

"No. I know you all have been waiting a very long time, and i thank you for that, but are we really ready to start? Because this is the third and final sequince of the show. If you really are ready, clap and say "Yes, you're in." Said Cruella.

The audience then cheered and applauded.

"That's better. I do love cheers and applauses. Again, thank you all so much for being here, and with that, we begin our third and final sequince. Ladies and gentelmen, i present to you...The De ViL...Wears...FUR!" Said Cruella. She and Alonzo joined hands and bowed before the audience as they all cheered.

Cruella and Alonzo headed back over to the car and the butler held the right door open and she got inside and he closed it.

Alonzo then in on the left side of the car, which was the driver's side, and closed the door.

The audience cheered as the car went back down into the trap door and the trap door closed up.

The stage then lit up, beginning the fashion show.

 **(Music: First Cool Hive)**

The 1'st one up was Amber, who came out on stage, showing off the fur cloths she was wearing. The audience cheered and took pictures of her as she walked down the runway. Once she made it to the end, she did a few poses for the audience before turnning around and heading backstage.

The 2'd model that came out on stage was Mia, who showed off the fur cloths she wore, as she walked down the runway. The audience cheered and took pictures as she posed for them before she turned to go backstage.

The 3'd girl to come out on stage was China. The young African American girl walked down the runway and posed for the audience as they took photos of her. She then turned and headed for backstage.

The 4'th one to come out was Shanice. She walked down the runway and modeled in her fur cloths as the audience took pictures of her. The African American turned and went backstage.

The 5'th girl, Brook, then came onto the stage and walked down the runway and then backstage.

The 6'th girl came onto the stage and walked down the runway and then backstage.

The 7'th girl came onto the stage and walked down the runway and then backstage.

The 8'th girl came onto the stage and walked down the runway and then backstage.

The 9'th girl came onto the stage and walked down the runway and then backstage.

The 10'th girl came onto the stage and walked down the runway and then backstage.

The 11'th girl came onto the stage and walked down the runway and then backstage.

The 12'th girl came onto the stage and walked down the runway and then backstage.

The 13'th girl came onto the stage and walked down the runway and then backstage.

The 14'th girl came onto the stage and walked down the runway and then backstage.

The 15'th girl came onto the stage and walked down the runway and then backstage.

The 16'th girl came onto the stage and walked down the runway and then backstage.

The 17'th girl came onto the stage and walked down the runway and then backstage.

The 18'th girl came onto the stage and walked down the runway and then backstage.

The 19'th girl came onto the stage and walked down the runway and then backstage.

The 20'th girl came onto the stage and walked down the runway and then backstage.

The 21'st girl came onto the stage and walked down the runway and then backstage.

The 22'd girl came onto the stage and walked down the runway and then backstage.

Just then, a circle shapped trapdoor opened up at the end of the runway stage and the 23'd and final model slowly emerged up on stage, wearing the fur cloths.

The audience could not see the model's face, as her back was turned to them.

The 23'd model turned to face the audience, revealing herself to be Lois Richards, and the crowd cheered. The 20 year old American designer then began modeling and posing in the fur cloths as the audience took pictures of her. Lois then turned her back to the audience and opened her fur coat. The audience cheered as the young model turned to them, revealing the inside of the coat, as well as the other outfit she was wearing, while the other 22 models came out on stage. Lois stood back off of the circle-shapped trapdoor and she and the other girls joined hands and bowed to the audience.

 **(End Of Music)**

The audience leeped out of their seats and cheered and applauded all of the girls on each of their performances.

 **(Song: Shoot To Thrill)**

The lights then turned red, lighting up the whole room. The runway stage and the whole floor of the room was then covered by red fog and all of the girls joined hands and started dancing to the rock music, kicking their legs up and down, as embers shot up from the stage behind them.

The red smoke rose up behind the girls as they danced. The girls then parted into two groups as they continued dancing. Embers then shot out of the stage and Cruella came out of the red smoke and the black and white haired woman walked down the runway and stopped at the end of the stage.

Borth groups rejoined hands and continued dancing as the red smoke and embers continued rising up from the stage. The music soon reached it's big finish and embers exploded from the stage behind the girls and the room went dark and the audience cheered and applauded.

 **(End Of Song)**

Clark, Max and Lucas were also clapping their hands while Brandon did a thumbs up while holding his Super 8 camera in his other hand.

"Wow. That was actually pretty good." Said Max, clapping.

"Yeah. Too bad there isn't a 4'th sequince." Said Lucas.

"And the best part is i got the whole thing on camera. I can't wait to show the others back at the orphanage." Said Brandon.

"Come on. Let's go congratulate them on a job well done." Said Clark.

"Actually, i kind of have to go to the bathroom." Said Max.

"(Sighs) I told you to do that before we left." Said Clark.

"I didn't 'HAVE' to go then." Said Max.

"(Sighs) Okay, go right ahead. But take Lucas and Brandon with you." Said Clark.

"What?" Said Max.

"You heard me." Said Clark.

"With all due respect, Mr. Clark, we don't need a babysitter. Brandon and i are capable of looking after ourselves" Said Lucas.

"Actually, i want you to go with Max and make sure he doesn't get lost on his way to the bathroom." Said Clark.

"That we can do." Said Lucas. "Come on, Brandon." He said before leaving the table.

"Coming." Said Brandon before following after Lucas.

The two orphans stopped in their tracks and looked back at Max.

"Come on, Pee-Dawg." Said Lucas.

"Ohhh! That was a good one, yo, that was a good one." Said Brandon as he and Lucas high-fived each other.

"Hee, hee, haha and ho ho. Very funny. You guys oughta be on DEF JAM." Said Max sarcasticly.

"Wow, really?" Asked Lucas.

"You think so?" Added Brandon.

"No. You're not funny. Let's go." Said Max.

"And remember: Make sure you come back here after using the restroom. Don't do anything else. Got it?" Said Clark.

"Yeah, i got it." Said Max before leaving the table.

"Make sure you come straight back here after using the restroom!" Clark repeated.

"We will!" Said Max as he, Lucas and Brandon walked off.

"Okay...now that the kids are away...it's time for Clarky...to play. P-L-A. Y? Because i'm in love." Clark then got up from the table and headed for backstage.

 **3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333**

Backstage, Cruella, Alonzo and the girls were all congratulating Lois on a job well done. Even Chelsea was congratulating her.

"Oh my gosh, Lois!" Said Amber.

"That was incredible!" Added Mia.

"Hey, Lois!" Said Clark as he rushed backstage. "That was awesome! Congratulations on a job well done!"

"Thanks. And thank you for coming to support. That really means a lot to me." Said Lois.

"Ah, don't mention it." Said Clark.

A black woman with light brown hair then entered backstage and walked over to where the groups was. "Excuse me. Who are you?"

"I'm Lois Richards. Who are you?" Asked Lois.

"This is Falan Griffen, the House Of De ViL's recruiter." Said Cruella.

"Do you work here?" Falan asked.

Lois: "No, i just..."

"Would you want to?" Asked Falan.

"Me?" Asked Lois.

"Yes." Said Falan.

"Well...uh...should i?" Said Lois.

"YES!" Shouted everyone.

"But the people who work here are all, like, crazy talanted." Said Lois.

"Yes, and so are you, darling." Said Cruella.

"But what if i'm not good enough?" Asked Lois.

"Come with me, please." Said Cruella. She led Lois out from backstage and everyone else followed them.

The audience was chatting amongst themselves in the dark about how good the fashion show was, when suddenly, the stage lights came on, revealing Cruella, Lois, Clark, Alonzo and all of the other girls that were in the fashion show. The audience ceased their chattering and focused on the group of people on stage.

"HEY!" Said Cruella. "This girl doesn't know if she's good enough to work here at the House Of De ViL. What do you people think?"

The whole crowd instantly cheered for Lois, meaning 'yes'.

"Okay?" Said Cruella.

"OKAY!" Said Lois.

The audience cheered and everyone on stage clapped for Lois, congratulating her on accepting the job offer at the House Of De ViL.

 **3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333**

Outside the House Of De ViL, Rex, Lassie, Jake and Foster walked up the steps and made their way up to the top. After being asigned to the 103 Dalmatians case by the female Doberman, and leaving the meeting, the dogs had decided to investigate the oneand only place where they were 103 percent certain the person behind this crime would be. Maybe it would help them figure out how to get to Mexico. Once they had made it to the top, Rex grabbed the handle of one of the double glass doors and opened it, allowing Lassie, Jake and Foster to go inside before entering himself. Inside the building, the four dogs looked around and saw that there was no one in sight.

As they walked through the room and looked around for any evidence, Jake stopped in his tracks and started sniffing.

Rex, Lassie and Foster took notice of this and stopped in their tracks to see what was troubling their dear friend.

Jake revealed that he had caught a scent...a scent that smelled lik black pepper mixed with cigerrett smoke. He soon realized who the foul oder belonged too. It was Cruella's. Neither of the dogs knew Cruella that well because she rarely ever came around to the DogGroomers to drop off her dog, Fluffy, but they knew enough to know what her scent smelled like.

Rex then realized that Cruella had to be here in order for her scent to be.

Just then, they heard a dinging sound and looked and saw that it was coming from a light blue glass tube elevator up ahead. That meant that someone was on it and was probably coming down here right now to stop on this floor. The dogs knew they had to find some place to hide, and fast. For if someone were to find dogs in here, they would probably alert either the pound or Animal Control and their mission to rescue the 103 Dalmatians in Mexico would be a bust. They couldn't let that happen.

Foster then noticed a desk and he and the others ran behind it and hid, just as the elevator stopped on the floor. The glass doors opened and Cruella stepped out of the smoke filled elevator from her smoking a cigarrett, and walked away as the elevator doors closed behind her. She then stopped in her tracks when her cellphone started to ring. "(Scoffs) Who could be ringing at this time of the night?" The british black and white haired woman reached into her red purse and got out her cellphone and answered it. "Hello." Said Cruella with an attitude as she rolled her neck.

 **"Hello, boss."** Said a distorted voice on the other end.

"You! How dare you call here of all nights! I'm right in the middle of cellebrating my 100'th year Anniversery of the House Of De ViL. You better have a good reason for calling me...Oh, yeah? Well...for your sake...it had better be good news...I hope this is about what i think it's about...Give him time? You bungler! You have been down there for a whole month! I have Scottland Yard breathing down my neck! Now's the time to finish the job! No! No, don't go near my precious puppies! You'll only butcher my fur coat! Runaways? What runaways? You caught two of the puppies wondering around freely on the River Boat! YOU BLUNDERING FOOL! CAN'T YOU KEEP TRACK OF A BUNCH OF INFANT DOGS?! Shut up! I'm taking the next flight down to Mexico! I'm coming over there myself! If you have let anything happen by the time i get there i'll skin all of you!" A now angry Cruella ended the call on her cell. "Jerk." She then dialed another number. "It's me. Ready the air ship plane at the airport. I'm heading there now." She said before hanging up. Cruella placed her cellphone back inside her purse and headed towards the exit.

Rex, Lassie, Jake and Foster, having heard the whole phone conversation, the dogs poked their heads out from behind the desk and watched Cruella as she headed for the exit. The dogs didn't have much to go on from the conversation, but they knew one thing was for sure: Cruella was leaving the country for Mexico, and there was only one reason she would be going there. This was it. They had their lead. They finally had the proof they needed to link Cruella to the theft of all of the Dalmatian puppies in London. This was all the evidence they needed solving this mystery. And they knew that the only way to solve it was to follow Cruella. If she got out of the country, she would get away with this crime. There was only one solution: They had to go with her.

Once Cruella exited the double doors, the dogs saw this as their daring opertunity and headed towards the double glass doors. They looked through the glass doors and saw Cruella getting inside her black and white Panther Deville car and driving off. Rex stood on his hind legs, placed his paws on the handle and pushed the door all the way open.

Lassie, Jake and Foster exited the building and Rex let go of the door and exited the House Of De ViL on all fours. The dogs then rushed down the steps and ran off down the street through the dark city to catch up with the car that had just left.

 **103**

 **DALMATIANS**


	25. 103 25: Shocking Revelations

**103 25: SHOCKING REVELATIONS.**

Meanwhile, inside the House Of De ViL, standing outside the bathroom, leaned up against the wall, were Lucas and Brandon, who were waiting for Max.

"Man, he's been in there for a long time. How long has it been so far?" Said Lucas.

"One more minute since the last time you asked me." Said Brandon.

"Ugh, what's taking so long?" Asked Lucas.

"When you gotta go you gotta go." Said Brandon.

"Well, i can't sit here and wait any longer. I'm goin in." Said Lucas before entering into the bathroom.

"Wait for me." Said Brandon as he followed after Lucas.

Just as the boys were about to enter into the mens room...

"Hey, guys." Said Max as he came out of the mens room. "Sorry to keep you waiting."

"Max!" Said Lucas and Brandon.

"Yep, that's my name. Don't wear it out." Said Max.

"Dude, what took you so long? Just how badly did you have to go to the bathroom?" Brandon asked.

"That's not why i was in there." Said Max.

"It isn't?" Said Lucas.

"No. Well, yeah, it is, but it wasn't the reason i stayed in there for so long." Said Max.

"Well, what was the hold up then?" Asked Brandon.

"Come on, i'll show you. Follow me." Said Max.

Lucas and Brandon followed Max from behind as he led them into the bathroom stall. Once inside, Lucas, Brandon and Max stopped in their tracks.

"Wait here." Said Max. The 12 year old walked into the stall and headed over to a drier with a sign taped to it that read 'OUT OF ORDER'. DO NOT USE!' The boy pressed the button on the drier and the wall slid open, revealing a secret room.

"Whoa." Said Lucas and Brandon. The boys went over to where Max was and they all looked into the secret room and saw an endless flight of stairs leading down to a cordoor into another room, with lit torches on both sides of a brick wall leading down the passageway.

"Wow. A secret passageway." Said Lucas.

"I wonder where it leads to." Added Brandon.

"Only one way to find out." Said Max. The American boy took one of the lit torches off the right side of the wall. "Let's go." He walked down the stairs into the secret room and Lucas and Brandon followed after him. The kids soon reached the end of the stairs and saw a tunnel with lit torches on both sides of the brick wall. Max led the boys down the tunnel and they soon came to a stop when they reached some wooden double doors with a lit torch on each side and each door having a black, brass hoop-shaped door handle. They walked up to the doors and looked at each other for a minute before Lucas and Brandon each grabbed a hoop-shapped handle and pulled the doors open. The three kids looked inside.

"Whoa." Said Lucas and Brandon.

The three kids gazed in aw at an ancient Egyptian-like room. It had three different walls. A left wall, a right wall, a middle wall, and ancient drawings and lit torches on all three walls, and two big statues of black dogs from back in the Egyptian days. Behind each statue was a large, golden bowl with lit fire in it.

Max led the boys through the room with his lit tourch.

Brandon stopped in his tracks and looked at the ancient drawings on the wall. They were ancient drawings of people with black and white hair from back in the ancient times.

"Brandon." Said Lucas.

Brandon then went and caught up with the others.

"What is this place?" Asked Lucas.

"If i had to guess,...i'd say we're in some underground room." Said Max.

"Yeah, but what's an underground room doing here in the first place?" Asked Brandon.

"Does that answer your question?" Asked Lucas as he pointed.

Both Max and Brandon looked in the direction where Lucas was pointing and saw a big black rectangle-shaped picture frame containing a drawing that was hanging on the middle wall in front of them. All three kids walked up to where the framed picture was and saw that the drawing inside of it was of a woman wearing a white hooded coat decorated with black spots all over it, with long black gloves that stopped at the elbows, black high heel boots and the coat had a long spotted cape.

"What is that?" Asked Max.

"It looks like a drawing of a spotted fur coat." Said Lucas.

"What's it doing down here in this underground room?" Asked Brandon.

"I don't know." Said Max. "But one thing's for sure...whatever has been going on around here isn't good."

"Hey, wait, there's some writting on here." Said Lucas.

"Really? What's it say?" Asked Brandon.

"It says 96/00/17." Said Lucas.

"That doesn't make any sense." Said Max.

"It does if you do the math. 96 is short for (1996), 00 is short for (2000) and 17 is short for (2017)." Said Lucas.

"(2017)?" Said Max.

"I don't get it." Brandon said.

"What do you mean you don't get it? It's simple. We're in a fashion house that makes fur cloths, this is a drawing of a fur coat and it's scheduled to be released some time this year." Said Lucas.

"No, i mean i don't get why those other two year dates are written on there." Said Brandon.

"Oh, that. Well, the only thing that i can asume is that this coat was originaly suppose to be out by (1996), but something must have happened, so they moved the date up to (2000), only for stuff to get delayed again, so they moved the date all the way up to this year: (2017)." Said Lucas.

"Hey, smart thinking there, Lucas." Said Max.

"Thanks, i try." Said Lucas.

Brandon: "But how would someone expect to make a coat like this? There are no animals in the world with black spots, except for..."

"Except for London, England's Dalmatian puppy population, who are all missing." Max finished.

A moment of silence ensues as the kids pondered on this dark mystery.

"Oh, come on, guys, let's not be idiots here. I mean are we really gonna stand around thinking this fashion house stole all of London's Dalmatian puppy population?" Said Lucas.

"Look, i know it sounds crazy, but it's the only thing we have to go on at this point. And lets face it. With all the evidence we have, with the all of the Dalmatian puppies of London missing and this drawing of a spotted fur coat,...Well, let's be honest, it's not looking good for this fashion house right now. We have to find those puppies, fast." Said Max.

"But how? How are we gonna find them? We have no idea where to start looking." Said Brandon.

"Well, we know that they're not in London, so they must be in another city or state. The question is...which one?" Said Max.

"There's no time to think about it, Max. We better get the police down here right away and let them take a look at this." Said Lucas.

"Good idea." Said Max.

"Oh, we don't have to, i can just show it to them on my Super 8 camera." Said Brandon.

"You mean it got the whole thing on tape?" Said Lucas.

"Yep, and it's been recording everything this whole time. It even got the drawing on tape." Said Brandon.

"Alright!" Said Max.

"Way to go, Brandon!" Added Lucas.

"Thanks. I don't get that a lot." Said Brandon.

"Hello? Is anyone down there? Hello? Miss Richards? Are you there? It's me, Auto." Came a voice from up above the ceiling.

"Auto?" Max said.

"Who's Auto?" Asked Lucas.

"Beats me." Said Brandon.

Realization hit Max and his eyes went wide. "Auto! As in Lois's car, Auto! He's here!"

"Get real. A talking car? I don't think so." Said Lucas.

"Yeah, get real, Max. How could a car drive inside a building all by itself with no driver?" Said Brandon.

Max looked at the middle wall on the right side where he and the others were standing and saw a metal gray ladder leading up to a hole in the ceiling that had a circle-shaped vent covering it. "Wait a minute."

"What is it?" Asked Lucas.

"Here, hold this." Said Max as he handed the torch to Lucas. The 12 year old boy ran over to the ladder and started climbing up.

"Hey!" Said Brandon and Lucas before they ran over to the ladder.

Lucas blew out the torch's flame, dropped the litless torch on the floor, and he and Brandon started climbing up the ladder, following after Max. "Hey, wait for us!"

Max made his way up the ladder to the circle-shaped vent, with Lucas and Brandon following him from close below. He soon made it to the top and pushed the circle-shaped vent off with his hand, like a lid. He poked his head out from the hole and looked around and saw that his hunch was correct. "I knew it."

"Knew what?" Asked Lucas.

"Let us see." Said Brandon.

"Hello, Master Max. How is it going down there?" Said Auto, the talking car, as he was parked in front of Max, who had his head sticking out of a manhole in the middle of the street, just outside the House Of De ViL.

"Auto!" Said Max with a grin on his face. The boy quickly rushed out of the hole and ran up to the car and hugged him. "Oh, i knew it was you, i knew it, i knew it."

"Knew what?!" Said Lucas as he poked his head out of the hole. "Hey, what's up with you hugging that car?"

"I have a name, you know. It's called Auto." Said the white car.

"Whoa, check it out! A talking car!" Said Lucas. "Nice to meet you, Auto, i'm Lucas."

"Yo, Lucas, you'd best be movin' those legs before i bite them." Said Brandon.

"Oh, right. Sorry." Said Lucas. The 9 year old boy climbed out of the hole.

Once he made it to the top, Brandon poked his head out of the hole and looked around and saw where they were. "Wow. This secret passageway goes all the way outside the House Of De ViL. How cool is that?"

"And who are you?" Asked Auto.

"Whoa, a talking car!" Said Brandon.

"I know, right? Isn't it cool?" Said Lucas.

"Yeah, it is." Said Brandon before climbing out of the hole and placing the lid back on it. "So, uh...who are you?"

"My name is Auto. I am owned by a young American lady named miss Lois Richards. And you are?" Said the car.

"I'm Brandon, that's Max and this is Lucas."

"Yes, i know who master Max and Lucas are. It's nice to meet you, master Brandon." Said Auto.

"Nice to meet you too." Said Auto.

"Auto, what's going on? What are you doing here? How did you get here?" Asked Max.

"Simple: I drove myself here." Said Auto.

"You...drove...yourself?" Said Max.

"That's right. You see, i come with two different pilots programed into me. Pilot and autopilot. I can switch to either one whenever i wish." Said Auto.

"That's...kind of scary. But pretty cool, i guess." Said Brandon.

"How did you know we were down there?" Lucas asked.

"Easy. I heard your voices." Said Auto.

"Oh. Enough said." Said Lucas.

"What are you doing here, Auto?" Asked Max.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm here to help." Said Auto.

"With what?" Asked Lucas.

"Duh, with finding Lois's dog, Moose." Said Auto.

"You know about Moose's disappearance? But How?" Asked Brandon.

"Well, you see, when miss De ViL first handed me over to miss Richards, miss Richards programed the Dalmatian's GPS code into my system for emergancies such as this, so in case he ever got lost, she and i would be able to know where he is at all times." Said Auto.

"So that means that if Moose's GPS code is in your system, then you should be able to find him, right?" Said Max.

"Correct." Said Auto.

"Can you track Moose's exact location for us, please?" Asked Max.

"Not a problem. Just hold on a second." Said Auto. The car's GPS screen then came on inside and the GPS screen popped up, revealing an island and a blue-green bone-shapped collar on it. "Master Max, i've located, Moose."

"Just like that?" Asked Max.

"Just like that" Said Auto.

"Whoa." Said Lucas.

"That was fast." Said Brandon.

"Well, where is he?" Asked Max.

"He's on an island called "DEVIL'S ISLAND." An island that's located far off in the Mexican ocean." Said Auto.

"So Moose is in Mexico?" Asked Lucas.

"That is correct." Said Auto.

"Could you take us there?" Asked Brandon.

"I most certainly can." Auto then opened the front doors and the right back door. "Just hop right in."

The kids went over to the car and got in and the doors closed.

"Wait, how do you plan to get us to Mexico? That's, like, a thousand miles from here." Said Max, who was sitting in the driver's seat.

"Let me worry about that, you just sit back and enjoy the trip." Said Auto.

"But Max is right, Auto. Mexico is a thousand miles away from here. If we were to go in a car, we'd be driving forever." Said Lucas.

"I told you i've got this. Don't worry." Said Auto.

"But don't you need a plane to get to Mexico?" Asked Brandon.

"Brandon's right, Auto. An airplane's the only way you can get to Mexico from here." Added Max.

"That's right." Said Auto. As if on cue, the car floated off the street. The tires disappeared and plane wings grew out on both sides of the car.

"Whoa!" Said Max.

"Check it out!" Added Lucas.

"A hover car!" Said Brandon.

"I told you...i've got this." Said Auto. "Now just sit back, relax...and hold on tight."

The floating car then took off into the stary night sky, with the three kids inside, headed for Mexico.


	26. 103 26: Lois And Clark To The Rescue

**103 26: LOIS AND CLARK TO THE RESCUE.**

Back inside the House Of De ViL, All of the other girls who had participated in the fashion show, as well as all the guests and staff, were all sitting at tables, eating, drinking and fellowshipping with each other. Among them were the Lois and Clark, who were sitting together at a table with Amber, Mia, China and Shanice. There were, however, four chairs at the table that were empty.

"Wow, that was some fashion show miss De ViL had." Said Lois.

"I know. I've never seen anything like it before in my entire life." Added Clark.

"Me either. I can't wait to see what she has planned for next year's event." Added China.

"Slow down, China, we're not even finished with this year's event yet." Said Shanice.

"I know, but after seeing this year's show, and getting the chance to be in it at the same time, it kind of makes you wonder what's gonna be next." Said China.

Lois: "I totally agree. And now that i'm gonna be working here completely, i cannot wait for the (2018) House Of De ViL fashion show...or (2019)...or (2020)...or (20..."

"Okay, okay, okay, slow down, slow down. Let's try to take it one year at a time, okay?" Said Amber.

"Sorry, i'm getting ahead of myself, aren't i? Let's just eat and talk. Just try not to do both of them at the same time." Said Lois before she and the others laughed.

The only person that didn't laugh was Mia, who seemed to be completely withdrawn from the conversation.

"Girl, you are so funny until it's just unreal." Said China.

"How do you do it?" Asked Amber.

"It's my gift, i guess." Said Lois before she and the others laughed again.

As the friends laughed amongst each other, minus Mia, Alonzo and a group of men, carrying silver platters with silver lids on them, gathered around the table. These men were dressed up like George Washington, only their hair and cloths were black and white like Cruella's hair. Alonzo and the men placed each of the silver platters on the table in front of Lois and her friends.

"Ooh, is that our dinner?" Asked Lois.

"Yes ma'am, miss Richards. Nothing but the best." Said Alonzo.

"Well, thank you." Said Lois.

Alonzo and the men removed the silver lids from the silver platters, revealing a plate of rich food on each dish.

Lois and the others all looked at the dishes of food.

"Ooh, rich food. My favorit." Said Lois.

"Mine too." Added Clark.

Another group of men surounded the table, each carrying a fancy black bottle of grape juice in one hand and a fancy silver cup in another. The placed the cups on the table next to the dishes and poored the grape juice into them before placing the silverwear on the table, which was folded up in black and white napkins. They unfolded the napkins revealing a black cursive **D** on the white napkin and a white cursive D on the black napkin.

"Will there be anything else, miss Richards?" Asked Alonzo.

"No, sir, that's all. Thank you." Said Lois.

"You're welcome." Said Alonzo before he and the two groups of men left the table.

"Well...let's dig in." Said China.

"Shouldn't we wait until miss De ViL get's back? After all, she is the hoast of this event." Asked Lois.

"We've been waiting on her for more than a few minutes now. If we wait any longer the food will get cold." Said Amber.

"Amber's right. Let's just...let's just eat." Said Shanice.

"I guess you're right." Said Lois. The 20 year old's cellphone then buzzed. "That's my phone." She got her phone out of her pocket and looked at it. "It's a text message from miss De ViL."

"Really? What's it say?" Asked Amber.

"It says "Dear, Lois, i'm sorry for the long wait. I had to leave and run an important erand. Please go ahead and have dinner without me. Again, i appologize for leaving on short notice." Said Lois, reading the text on her phone from Cruella.

"Well, you heard the hoast. Let's eat." Said China.

"Hold on," Said Clark. "Max, Lucas and Brandon aren't back either. I think we should wait for them."

"Didn't you say they went to the restroom?" Said Mia.

"Oh, so you finally decided to speak, huh?" Said Lois.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Asked Mia.

"Nothing, it's just that we've all been talking ever since the fashion show and you haven't said a single word since then." Said Lois.

"I appologize for that, i'm sorry. It's just...my mind has really been on something else all day and i'm not sure how to go about doing it." Said Mia.

"Like what?" Asked Lois.

"I'd rather not say. At least not at this moment." Said Mia.

"It's okay, Mia, we understand. Don't we, guys?" Said Lois.

"Yeah." The others agreed.

"Now, with all of that said...let's dig in." Said China.

"Wait." Said Clark.

"Oh, what now?!" Said China.

"I really think we should wait for Max, Lucas and Brandon." Said Clark.

"Didn't you just tell us that they had to go to the restroom?" Asked China.

"Yes. Yes, i did." Said Clark.

"Well, they should've been back by now." Said China.

"Okay? It don't take nobody that long to run to the restroom and back. I wonder what's takin' so long." Said Shanice.

"I don't know, but i'm gonna call Max and see." Said Clark. As the 21 year old reached for his phone, it buzzed. "That's probably him right now." He reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell. "It's a text message from Max."

"What does it say?" Asked Amber.

"It says "Take Lois into the men's restroom and press the button on the drier that's out of order. It leads to an underground secret room. And..." Clark stopped reading the text.

"Well? What does the rest of it say?" Asked Lois.

"It says...P.S. Lucas, Brandon, Auto and i are on our way to Mexico to save Moose." Clark finished the text.

"Mexico? Why would they be going there?" Asked Amber.

"Who's Auto?" Asked China.

"Auto's the name of the car miss De ViL gave me. Why would it be taking the boys to Mexico to look for Moose? Moose isn't even in Mexico, he's at Clark's house with his dogs, safe and sound. Right, Clark? Right, Clark? Right?"

"Is there another Clark in the house?" Asked Clark.

"(Whispering) Lois is talkin' to you." Said China as she elbowed Clark in the ribs.

"China, i'm ignoring her, just like i'm trying to ignore you. And why are you whispering?" Said Clark.

"Don't change the subject, Clark. I want an answer. What's going?" Said Lois.

"Okay, here goes." Clark began. "You see..."

"You said that Moose was at home, safe and sound with your four dogs. He's not, is he? Is he?" Said Lois.

"No, he isn't." Said Clark.

"What do you mean he isn't?" Asked Lois.

Clark: "I, uh..."

"The truth." Said Lois.

"(Sighs) I have a confession to make...Moose isn't at home with my dogs. I lost him when Max, Lucas, Brandon and i were at the carnival." Said Clark.

"How did that happen?" Asked Amber.

"You know that game that they have where you have to shoot something in order to win a prize?" Asked Clark.

"The shooting ring?" Asked Mia.

"Yeah. Well, they had that at the carnival and i decided i wanted to play it and win a prize for Lois. Max, Lucas and Brandon went off through the park with Moose and my dogs to check out some more rides and stuff to eat while i was played the game. Then, when they came back, Max said he was leaving Moose and the other dogs with me so that he, Lucas and Brandon could go check out the snake pit. And then the next thing i know, when they came back, they told me that Moose was gone. And sure enough...they were right." Said Clark.

"Well, did you at least try to look for him? Maybe he's still at the carnival hiding somewhere." Said China.

"I doubt it. Max, Lucas, Brandon and the dogs and i searched that whole entire park. Trust me, he's not there." Said Clark.

"Then where is he?" Asked Shanice.

"That's what we don't know." Said Clark.

"You guys are making a big fuss over nothing. He probably just ran off looking for Lois and got lost in the city." Said Amber.

"Oh, i don't think so. Moose always manages to find me, it doesn't matter where i am." Said Lois. "I just can't believe that Moose would run away."

"Clark, can you remember what happened before Lois's dog disappeared? There had to be something else." Asked Mia.

"Well...now that you mention it...there was." Said Clark.

"Like what?" Asked Mia.

"Right after Moose disappeared, Max, Lucas and Brandon told me that they went into a tent to see the dog circus show, but they were closing up. A man asked them to help him clean up the place and he said he would teach them a trick for Moose to do. The man said it was hard, but Moose did it on the first try. Then another man came in and wanted to buy him, but Max and the others turned down his offer." Said Clark.

"And you think that these two men could have dognapped Lois's dog?" Asked Shanice.

"Well, what else could it be? I mean i know that the police officer checked out the circus truck those men owned and didn't find Moose, but that doesn't mean anything." Said Clark.

"What police officer?" Asked China.

"While we were looking around the park for Moose, we ran into an officer named Dan. An old friend of mine. We told him about the situation and then he filled us in on a case he and the Scottland Yard police department have been working on for the past month or so." Said Clark.

"What case? What are you talking about?" Asked Lois.

"Officer Dan informed us that over the past month of May Dalmatian puppies have been vanishing all over London without a trace." Said Clark.

"No way. All over?" Said Amber.

"That's right. He said the vanishings started around May the 1'st and ended on May 31'st." Said Clark.

"And he said that they've been vanishing all over London?" Said Lois.

"Yep. Everyday, for the past month or so, countless people from all over London have been calling the police and reporting their Dalmatian puppies missing. And it's not just the Dalmatian puppies that have owners either. Police have also recieved reports from pounds, animal shelters and pet shops that the Dalmatian puppies they once had are missing too. And all of the stray Dalmatian puppies that were living on the streets of London have vanished as well. Dan said that no one has seen a single Dalmatian puppy anywhere in all of London since the disappearances stopped. As of now, all of London's Dalmatian puppy population is missing." Said Clark.

"Oh my gosh. Do the police suspect that foul play could be involved?" Asked Shanice.

"Well, what else could it be? If a whole entire race of dogs in a city suddenly vanish without a trace, that screams foul play. There's no question about it. Someone is behind the disappearances of these dogs." Said Clark.

"Do the police have any suspects?" Asked Amber.

"I don't know, i didn't ask. But what i do know is that all of the Dalmatian puppies that were living in London less than a month ago...are not living here now." Said Clark.

"This is crazy. Why would someone steal an entire dog breed population in a city?" Asked China.

"I don't know. But one thing's for certain: They're not here in London anymore." Said Clark.

"And if they're not here...then where?" Asked Shanice.

"And more importantly...who's behind all of this madness?" Said Lois.

"I can answer your questions." Said Mia.

Everyone at the table looked at Mia.

"You can? Well, go ahead, tell us. Tell us what you know." Said Lois.

"I smelled a rat the second i found out you won that contest that De ViL Industries had set up over in America. You don't win a contest like that for nothing. So i decided to do a little investigating." Said Mia.

"Go on." Said Lois.

"(Sighs) The truth is...i'm not just a fashion designer...i'm with the Humane Society over in America." Mia confessed.

"Shut up! What?!" China gasped.

"You're an Animal Rights Activist?" Asked Amber.

"Actually, i prefer the term "Humane Society member" but sure, you can call me an Animal Rights Activist." Said Mia.

"I don't get it. Why would an Animal Rights Activist be working here at the House Of De ViL? A place where people make cloths out of animal fur." Said Lois.

"I didn't come here to London to work at the House Of De ViL...i came here to reveal the truth." Said Mia.

"The truth? What truth?" Asked Clark.

"The truth about Cruella De ViL using dog fur in her fashion line." Said Mia.

"What?!" Everyone gasped.

"Are you serious?" Asked Amber.

"Yes. Our society has had it's eyes on Cruella ever since (2007). They believed that she was using dog fur in her fashion line, so they sent me over here to do a little investigating." Said Mia.

"You mean like an inside job?" Asked China.

"Exactly." Said Mia.

"So you've been working undercover this whole time for the past three months, trying to dig up dirt on miss De ViL." Said Shanice.

"I most certainly have. And judging from the information that i have collected, i'd say it's all payed off." Said Mia.

"What information? What are you talking about?" Asked Lois.

"Today, when i stopped in on Cruella's office, i found that she wasn't in there. But her laptop was. And that was when i saw my oppertunity to finally get some real work done. So i inserted a flashdrive into miss De ViL's computer and started going through all of her personal files. What i found shocked me to my very soul." Said Mia.

"What did you find?" Asked Clark.

"The Humane Society already had their suspicions about miss De ViL..." Said Mia. "but the evidence i found on her laptop just confirmed what they already knew: That Cruella has been using dog fur in her fashion line."

"Oh, my gosh. How far back does this go?" Asked Lois.

Mia was silent.

"Mia! I need to know now! How far back does this go?!" Asked Lois again.

"...All the way back to...(2007)." Said Mia.

Everyone's eyes widened.

"What?" Asked Lois in disbelief with her mouth wide open.

"Since (2007)?!" Lois gasped.

"You heard me." Said Mia.

"Since (2007)!? She's been doing this since (2007)!?" Lois gasped.

"Yeah. She started stealing dogs and using their fur in her fashion line after her release from prison in (2007)." Said Mia.

"Her release? She's been...she's been to prison?" Asked Lois with her mouth still wide open.

"Oh, yeah. Twice, actually." Said Mia.

"Twice? What was she in prison the first time for?" Asked Amber.

"Yeah, and what does this have to do with me winning the contest and Moose and all of the other missing Dalmatian puppies in London?" Asked Lois.

"That's what i'm trying to tell you, Lois. Don't you get it? There is no contest. It was all a trick just to get you here so Cruella could steal your dog and add it to her collection of Dalmatian puppies she's stolen from London. Right now Cruella has 102 Dalmatian puppies stashed away somewhere over in Mexico. Actually, it's 103, now that she has your dog." Said Mia.

"Mia, honestly, what would miss De ViL do with 103 Dalmatian puppies?" Said Lois.

"She's been using dog fur in her fashion line for over 10 years. What do you think she's planning to do with them?" Said Mia.

"No way. That's sick. She...she couldn't do that. She couldn't do what you're suggesting. She couldn't kill a bunch of puppies." Said Lois.

"Oh, yes she can, and she tried to once before." Said Mia.

"What?" Asked Lois.

"You remember how i told you she had been to prison?" Said Mia.

"Yes, i remember you telling me that, but what does that have to do with this situation?" Said Lois.

"Everything, Lois." Said Mia.

"Wait, Mia, how do you know all of this?" Asked China.

"Because while i was investigating Cruella's laptop i came across this video message of two skelliton men who were babling on about how she was arrested in (1996) for stealing 99 Dalmatian puppies and trying to turn them into a spotted fur coat. Then in the year (2000) Cruella was released on probation, only to be arrested again in Paris for stealing 102 Dalmatian puppies from London, repeating the (1996) incident again." Said Mia.

"You mean she's done this before?" Asked Lois.

"Two times, as a matter of fact." Said Mia.

"And you say you downloaded all this information on a flashdrive?" Said Amber.

"The whole thing. I got the video message, the top secret information of Cruella using dog fur in her fashion line, plus a picture of the drawing of Dalmatian fur coat." Said Lois.

"All of that?" Asked Shanice.

"All of that." Said Mia.

"Wait, wait, wait. You said there was a video message of two men dressed as skellitons on miss De ViL's laptop. What did they look like?" Said Clark.

"They wore black suits, black shoes and black hats. One of them wore a black top hat and carried a scepter with a long, black handle and a white skull on the top of it." Said Mia.

"Those are the same guys we saw at the carnival who wanted to buy Moose." Said Mia.

"They're also the ones who stole all of the Dalmatian puppy population in London." Said Mia.

"Then that proves it. There's no doubt that these men are the ones who stole Moose at the carnival." Said Clark.

"They probably flew him out of the country and stashed him away with the other Dalmatian puppies over in Mexico." Said Lois.

"Yeah, and Max, Lucas and Brandon are headed there now. Probably to rescue Moose and the other puppies." Said Clark.

"And i have a hunch that Cruella is on her way over there right now, even as we speak." Said Mia.

"You think so?" Asked China.

"I know so. And the only way to stop her and save all of those puppies is to go to Mexico." Said Mia.

"How are we gonna get there?" Asked Shanice.

"We" are not. Lois, Clark and i are going to Mexico. You, Amber and China are gonna stay here." Said Mia.

"Stay here?" Said Amber, China and Shanice.

"If there's too many of us we'll stand out. Someone has stay behind and give a statement to the authorities." Said Mia.

"Awww." Said Amber.

"Okay, no prob, we'll stay. But if anything happens you make sure you call us, okay?" Said China.

"Deal." Said Lois.

"And when the police get here," Mia reached into her pocket and got out the black flashdrive. "be sure to give them this." She said as she handed the flashdrive to China.

"What is this?" Asked China.

"The flashdrive that i used to download all of the information off of Cruella's computer." Said Mia.

"What's on here?" Asked China.

"All of the evidence of Cruella using dog fur in her fashion line, the drawing of the Dalmatian fur coat, and the video message of those two skelliton men confessing to aiding her in stealing the entire London Dalmatian puppy population. Make sure you give it to the police when they arrive. Promise me you'll do that." Said Mia.

"I promise." Said China.

"Good. Amber, call the police and tell them to get down here now to collect the evidence." Said Mia.

"Already on it." Said Amber before she got out her cellphone and started dialing the police.

Mia looked at Lois and Clark. "Pack your bags, guys. We're going to Mexico."

"Right." Said Lois and Clark.

 **103**

 **DALMATIANS**


	27. 103 27: The Escape Plan (PART 2)

**103 27: THE ESCAPE PLAN (PART 2).**

 **Earlier**

Back in Mexico, on Devil's Island, inside the River Boat, the small elevator came to a stop when it reached the kitchen. The door slid open and Nicky exited the elevator and walked onto the kitchen counter before Moose exited the elevator himself. The elevator door then closed.

Moose turned and saw a sandwitch lying on the counter and sniffed it. "Mmmmmm." The six week old hungry puppy then ate the whole sandwitch in one bight.

"Hey, what about me? You didn't save me any." Said Nicky.

"Oops. Sorry, Nick." Moose appologized.

"Whatever." Said Nicky.

Moose then spotted a knife leaning up against the wall of the counter and sniffed it. "What's this?"

"Don't play with that, Moose, it's bad." Nicky Warned.

Moose then looked down and saw that there were a lot of drawers with circlular handles on them and turned back to Nicky. "Wanna jump it?"

"No way." Said Nicky.

"Okay," Moose began. "we'll just have to find another way into the kitchen."

"Let's ride the little elevator to another room." Said Nicky.

Moose pawed at the little elevator doo, trying to open it, but was unsuccessful. "Hey, what's wrong with this thing?"

"I don't know. Try pushing one of it's buttons." Said Nicky.

Moose then pressed the green button on the small elevator and then heard it coming down to where he and his friend were. "It's coming right to us."

"Alright!" Added Nicky.

The elevator door slid open and the two Dalmatians hopped inside and the elevator door then closed.

"Up we go!" Said Moose.

The elevator then closed, taking the puppies up to another room.

The elevator returned to the bedroom and the door slid open and the puppies exited the elevator and hopped onto the desk, down onto the stool and onto the floor. They exited the bedroom and went back into the hallway.

Moose then noticed a door that was halfway opened. "Let's check this out."

Moose and Nicky ran over to the door and entered into the room. The inside turned out to be yet another bedroom.

"So where are we now?" Asked Nicky.

"It looks like we're in another bedroom. And a very creepy one at that. I guess that Devil Woman owns this boat like she does that fashion house back in London." Said Moose.

"Yeah, i think you're right." Said Nicky. The puppy walked over a bear skin rug before Moose himself did.

Moose looked down at the bear skin rug. "If we don't find another way out of here soon, we're gonna end up like this."

"Tell me about it." Added Nicky.

Moose then noticed a bear head, with it's mouth open, attached to the bed and went inside it's mouth. "Help! I've been eaten!"

"(Laughing) So long. Been nice knowing ya (Laughing)." Said Nicky.

"That bad guy will never find us in here." Said Moose from under the bed. The six week old puppy then stuck his head out of the bear's mouth.

Nicky: "(Laughing)."

Moose then exited the bear's mouth. "Come on, Nick." He and Nicky then left out of the room.

Nicky looked down the hallway and saw a door up ahead on the right side of the wall. "Hey, look, Moose. A door."

"This way, Nick." Said Moose.

The two Dalmatians walked down the hallway and stopped when they reached the door.

Moose scraped at the door with his paw. "It's locked."

"Maybe there's another way in there." Said Nicky.

"Yeah, but how?" Asked Moose.

Just then, barking and yipping was heard.

"What was that?" Asked Moose.

"I don't know, but it's coming from down below those stairs. I think i hear the others." Said Nicky.

"Let's check it out and see." Said Moose.

They went over to the railing and looked down and saw all of the other 101 Dalmatian puppies at the bottom, with two big Alligators.

"Hey, you're right. It is the others. It looks like they're being gaurded by two Alligators." Said Moose.

"Bruce and Neo." Said Nicky.

"Who?" Asked Moose.

"Those two Gators, their names are Bruce and Neo. They're that Devil Woman's pets. They've been here on this boat for as long as i and rest of the puppies have, gaurding the place to make sure we don't escape." Said Nicky.

"But that makes no sense. Why would someone put two Alligators in charge of gaurding 103 Dalmatian puppies? Everybody knows that Gators eat anything that's made of meat. And last i checked, we are most certainly made out of meat." Said Moose.

"Well, we can only speculate that these two Gators have been with the Devil Woman since they, themselves, were infants. Either that or they were trained to watch and not eat us." Said Nicky.

"That makes sense." Said Moose.

"Thank you." Said Nicky.

Just then, the door from down below opened and the man came inside the room where all of the puppies were. "Shut up, you mutts!" The man then looked up at the top and saw the two Dalmatian puppies. "You. Bruce! Neo! Two of those mutts escaped!"

The two Alligators turned their attention to the top and saw two of the puppies.

"Uh-oh." Said Moose and Nicky.

"I'll get you puppies, i will." Came the voice of the man.

"Here he comes. There has to be somewhere we can hide. But where?" Asked Nicky.

Moose then noticed a headless knight suit with only one arm holding a mace. "That'll knight costume looks like a good hiding place. Come on."

The two puppies climbed inside the knight suit and Moose stuck his head out of the top where the knight's head should have been.

"It's payback time." Said Moose.

"You mutts are gonna be mighty sorry." Came the voice of the man. He soon made it up the stairs and made his way over to where the knight was.

Moose then used the knight's arm to hit the man on the head with the mace, causing him to feel dizzy and stagger back to the top of the stairs and slip and fall down some stairs, reaching the bottom with a loud CRASH!

The Dalmatians then exited the knight suit and high-pawed each other.

"Yeah, you rock, dude." Said Moose and Nicky to each other.

"That was really smart of you to hide us in the knight suit." Said Nicky.

"Really? You think so?" Asked Moose.

"Totally. I think you're a genius." Said Nicky.

"Thanks. Now come on, let's get out of here before that bad guy comes back." Said Moose.

"I heard that." Said Nicky.

 **103**

 **DALMATIANS**


	28. 103 28: The Flight To Mexico

**103 28: THE FLIGHT TO MEXICO.**

 **UK London, England**

Later, back in UK London, England, Cruella zoomed through the night streets in her car, with her headlights turned on, and passing every vehicle she came in contact with, while unbeknownst to her, Clark's four dogs, Rex, Lassie, Jake and Foster, were following after her from close behind in hot persuit, trying to keep up with her while passing the other vehicles on the road.

"Out of my way, you road hog!" Said Cruella as she drove past a delivery truck and honked her car horn. "You too, old man! Learn how to drive!" She said as she passed a car, honking her horn. "Oh, i can see the headlines now! Spot's takes the place of fur at the House Of De ViL! Or better yet, The De ViL Wears Spots! Genius! Cruella De ViL a genius! G-E-N-I-U-S. Genius. I like the sound of that. AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Cruella soon turned right and drove down another road leading to the airport and Rex, Lassie, Jake and Foster followed after her from behind. The black and white haired woman drove past the building of the airport and to the back of the building where all of the planes took off.

As Rex and the other three dogs followed Cruella to the back of the airport, they saw that her vehicle had soon come to a stop in front of a huge, light blue air ship plane that was bigger than a 747 airplane and had four choppers on both wings. The dogs then saw the headlights on Cruella's car go out and knew that that was there cue to hide. The four dogs hid behind the left side of the car, which was the passenger side of the vehicle.

A man wearing a black suit and a black top hat walked up to the Panther De ville vehicle and opened the right door, allowing Cruella to step out.

"Good evening, miss De ViL." Said the man in a british accent.

Cruella stepped out of her car. "Good evening yourself. Is my flight to Mexico ready?"

"As it will ever be." Said the man.

"Good." Said Cruella. "Here." She handed the man her car keys. "Park my car inside the cargo of the plane." Said the two-face haired woman as she walked off.

"Yes, miss De ViL." Said the man.

Rex, Lassie, Jake and Foster watched from the right side of the car as Cruella walked over to the front of the light blue air ship plane. The front then opened like an animal opening it's mouth and Cruella made her way inside and the front closed. A slope on the back of the plane then let itself down.

The man got inside the Panther Deville, closed the door, stuck the keys into the ignision, started the up the car and drove it over towards the back of the plane.

Rex, Lassie, Jake and Foster followed the car from behind. The man drove the car up the slope, leading inside the cargo, and the four dogs ran up the slope after the car from behind, entering into the cargo. Once inside, the dogs quickly spotted the black and white car and ran over to the vehicle and hid on the left side again.

The man removed the keys from the ignition and stepped out of the car, closed the door and exited the cargo. The slope then lifted itself up and closed, sealing off the cargo, with Cruella's car and the four dogs in it.

All four choppers on both wings of the light blue air ship plane began to spin really, really fast as the plane began to move down the runway. The plane drove down the runway until it lifted off the ground and flew off into the night sky, heading for Mexico.

Just as the plane had taken off, Lois, Mia and Clark arrived at the airport in Clark's white Jeep. The 21 year old parked his vehicle in the parking lot and he and the two girl's exited the Jeep and rushed inside the airport and ran through the place to board a plane to Mexico.

"All passengers please report for flight 614." Said the voice of a british woman on the PA.

Clark, Mia and Lois rushed through the airport as fast as their legs would carry them.

"Hurry, you guys. Cruella could be down at Mexico by now." Said Lois.

"(Gasping) I'm sorry, but my legs will only carry me so fast, you know." Said Mia.

Lois, Mia and Clark rushed up to an escalator and boarded it.

"Will Mr. Jenkins report to the ticket counter, please?" Said the woman on the PA.

Lois, Clark and Mia rode the escalater to the roof top of the airport where the helicopters landed and departed.

"All passengers, please report for flight 614. Now departing." Said the woman on the PA.

"This way, you guys." Mia led Lois and Clark across the roof over to a small shack, with a sign on the roof of it that read "LONDON HELICOPTER SERVICE." She opened the door and the three friends ran inside shack, but much to their disappointment, it was empty.

"There's no one here." Said Clark.

"Don't remind me." Said Mia.

"Let's see." Mia looked at a chalk board and saw the time for a plane that was bound to depart for Mexico. "Flight leaves as 8:45."

"Oh no. We missed the flight." Said Lois.

"Come on, Lois, you worry too much. You know that flights are always late." Said Mia.

"Then where is this person that you said could help us? Where is that person who you told us about? Cause i don't see him. Where is? He sure isn't here, that's for sure." Asked Lois.

"He'll be here." Said Mia.

"And just who is this 'HE?'" Asked Clark.

"You'll find out." Said Mia.

"Well i hope he gets here soon. The more time we stand here waiting, the more time runs out for those 103 Dalmatian puppies. And i'm really worried about Moose and all of those other Dalmatian puppies in Mexico." Said Lois.

"You know...something just occured to me." Said Clark.

"What's that?" Asked Mia.

"When we get to Mexico...how are we gonna find the puppies? And more importantly, when we do find them...what are we gonna do?" Asked Clark.

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it. Right now we just need to worry about one thing: getting to Mexico in time." Said Mia.

"Oh, we don't have to wait around, i can just tell you where Moose and the other puppies are." Said Lois.

"Huh?" Said Mia and Clark.

"You know where Moose and the other puppies are?" Asked Clark.

"No, but i can find out." Said Lois.

"How?" Asked Mia.

"With this." Lois reached into her purse and got out a GPS. "Tada."

"A GPS?" Said Mia and Clark.

"Where did you get that?" Asked Clark.

"I've had it with since i came to London, England. My very own GPS. Never leave home without it." Said Lois.

"I don't get it. How is a GPS gonna help us find the 103 Dalmatians?" Asked Mia.

"You remember that blue-green bone shapped name tag that was on Moose's red collar?" Asked Lois.

"Yeah, sure, but what does a name tag have to do with anything?" Asked Mia.

"That's not what it is. It only looks like a name tag because i had it made to look like one." Said Lois.

"Lois, get to the point. Where are you going with this?" Asked Mia.

"Although it appears that the name tag on Moose's collar is just that and nothing more, it's actually a dusgised GPS tracker. When i first got Moose, i had the tracker made to look like a name tag so that in case he got lost or someone stole him, they wouldn't be able to recognize it and remove it from his collar. When Cruella gave me the car, Auto, i programmed the code of Moose's tracker into the car's GPS system so that i would know where he is at all times, just like with my GPS. So if i wanna find out where he is, all i have to do is type in the code of his tracker into my GPS and it'll reveal his and the other puppies' location." Said Lois.

"Their exact location?" Asked Clark.

"Yep." Said Lois.

"We'll go on, do it." Said Mia.

Lois turned on her GPS and typed in the code to Moose tracker. A blue-green bone on piece of land appeared on the GPS screen, with the words under the land that read "MEXICO, DEVIL'S ISLAND."

"Uh-huh. Gotcha." Said Lois.

"Well? Where are they?" Asked Clark.

"They're somewhere in Mexico on a place called Devil's Island." Said Lois.

"Devil's Island. Then that means they're on an island somewhere far out in the middle of the Mexican ocean. We've found the location of the 103 Dalmatians. Thank you, Lois. Thank you so much." Said Mia.

"Don't thank me, thank Moose. He's the one who's wearing the tracker." Said Lois.

"I'll be sure to remember that." Said Mia.

"Helicopter flight 13 to airport. Helicopter 13." Came the voice of an American man through a radio that was resting on a desk that was in front of the only window in the shack. There was also a microphone on the desk.

"See? What did i tell you? We are lucky, Lois." Said Mia.

"Luck? Flight 13?" Said Lois.

"Maybe we'd better take the train." Said Clark.

"There's no time for that. Miss De ViL is already on her way over to Mexico as we speak. If we wanna have any chance of getting there before she does, it's best we wait here for helicopter 13." Said Mia.

"I hate to say it, but Mia's right. If we are to have any chance at getting to Devil's Island before Cruella, we need to get there the same way she is: by plane." Said Lois.

"Wake up! Dab-drat it, somebody answer down there! Get off the dime! Hello? Hello? Is anybody down there?" Came the male voice from the radio.

Clark sat down in the rolling chair at the desk. "Hello?" He said into the microphone.

"Where have you been? Oh, you lazy knucklehead." Said the male voice.

"Well, we just got here, sir." Said Clark. "See, we're here because we need your..."

"Look, bud. Am i clear to land? The weather up here is thicker than..." The man's voice was then cut off by the loud sound of an airplane. "Wow! Dab-blast, you dirty road hog! You crazy...Look. What is...You stupid lug-headed..."

Clark then turned down the volume on the radio.

"What did he say, Clark?" Asked Lois.

"I wouldn't dare repeat it." Said Clark.

"Well, then give him the permission to land." Said Mia.

"Right. Uh...Captain? You have our permission to land." Said Clark.

"Well, it's about time, bud." Said the male voice.

"Look! Look! There he is!" Said Mia, looking out the window.

Lois and Clark looked out the window and saw a helicopter coming towards the roof top of the airport.

"Doesn't he fly beautifully?" Asked Mia.

"And you wanted to take the train you fraidy cat." Said Lois to Clark.

"Fraidy cat? It was just that...No, i like trains. I mean, they serve Roquefort." Said Clark. He and the girls then saw the helicopter lowering itself down as it came in. "(Gasps) Pull up! Pull up!"

The helicopter pulled up to the roof and came to a screeching holt.

Lois, Clark and Mia rushed out of the shack and ran up to the helicopter.

A man then stepped out of the helicopter. He had black hair and brown eyes.

"Grandpa!" Said Mia as she and her two friends ran towards the male pilot.

"Mia!" Said the male pilot known as Roy.

Mia rushed up to her grandfather and embraced him with a hug.

"Oh, i've missed you." Said Mia.

"I've missed you too, Mi." Said Roy. He and Mia then released each other from the hug and he noticed the other two people that were with his grandaughter. "And who are you?"

"Who are you?" Asked Lois.

"Oh, sorry. Where are my manners. Everyone, this is my Grandfather, Roy Deville. He works here at the London airport as one of the helicopter pilots. Grandpa, this is Lois and that's Clark. They're my friends." Said Mia.

"Well, it's nice to meet both of you." Said Roy.

"Thank you, it's nice to meet you too." Said Lois.

"Same here. You sure do warm up to strangers real fast, don't you?" Said Clark.

"Ah, shucks, any friend of my grandaughter's is a friend of mine." Said Roy.

"Good to know. Are you hurt, sir?" Said Clark.

"Nope. One of my better landings, bud." Said Roy.

"Oh, great." Said Clark. "Come on, we're gonna take the train. (Whispering) Play it safe."

"Train? Safe? Listen here, buster. I'm as fit as a fiddle." Said Roy.

"And you look wonderful, Captain." Said Lois.

"Oh, shucks. Just call me Mr. Deville, young lady." Said Roy.

"Alright, alright. It's most important we get to Devil's Island in Mexico right away. It's an emergancy." Said Clark.

"An emergancy? What kind of emergancy?" Asked Roy.

"You remember that fashion mogal i told you i came here to work for and to dig up dirt on?" Asked Mia.

"Cruella De ViL?" Asked Roy.

"Yeah. And do you remember how i told you the Humaine Society sent me over her to investigate Cruella because they thought she was killing dogs and using their fur in her fashion line?" Said Mia.

"Yeah." Said Roy.

"Well, as it turns out, their suspicions were justified. According to the information that i downloaded off Cruella's computer and onto a flashdrive, she's been killing dogs and using their fur in her fashionline from (2007) all the way up to this year." Said Mia.

"What? You mean she's been killing dogs and using their fur in her fashionline for a whole decade?" Said Roy.

"Yeah. And i also have reason to believe that she's the one who's behind the disappearances of all of the Dalmatian puppies in London." Said Mia.

"But what makes you think she's behind it? And if she is, what is she planning to do with all of those cute little puppies?" Asked Roy.

"While i was looking for information on Cruella's computer i came across a drawing of a white, hooded fur coat decorated with black spots. And last i check, Dalmatians had white fur with black spots. What does that tell you?" Said Mia.

Realization then Roy and his eyes widened. "Oh my gosh. Oh my gosh."

"I know. That's how i felt when i came across that information." Said Mia.

"Did you call the police?" Asked Roy.

"No sir, but i gave the flash drive, with all the information on it, to my friend, China and asked Amber to call the police. I told China to give the flashdrive to the police as soon as they arrived. As we speak, the authorities should be at the House Of De ViL right now, collecting evidence against Cruella." Said Mia.

"Well, that's good." Said Roy.

"No, it's not good." Said Lois.

"It's not?" Asked Roy.

"No. After the fashion show ended, Cruella hopped in her car...drove here to the airport, and boarded the first plane to Devil's Island, which is in Mexico." Said Lois

"I see. And just how do you know that, young lady?" Said Roy.

"I know because my dog, Moose, was one of the Dalmatian puppies that Cruella stole. As of now, the number of Dalmatians that she has stolen is of 103. And as for the reason of how i know where they are, i have a GPS tracker on my dog's collar disguised as a nametag and have the code of his tracker programed into my GPS. I've managed to find the exact location of where he and the other puppies are being held, which is Devil's Island." Said Lois.

"Smart girl." Said Roy.

"So will you help us?" Asked Lois.

Roy:"Well, i..."

"Please, sir. Please, you have to help us. My little brother and two other little boys are on their way there now. If anything happens to them, i'll never forgive myself...and Mom and Dad will never forgive me." Clark begged.

"Well, now will you just keep your shirt on? Helicopter 13 hits the wild night sky in five minutes." Said Roy.

"So you'll help us?" Asked Lois.

"Count me in." Said Roy.

"Oh, i'm so glad." Said Lois.

"Me too." Said Clark.

"Thanks, Grandpa." Said Mia.

"Any time." Said Roy.

Roy got back inside the pilot seat of the helicopter, Mia got in on the front passenger side and Lois and Clark got in the back seats.

"This is your captain speaking. Welcome aboard, folks. Fasten your seat belts. Just sit back and leave the driving to me." Said Roy.

"You guys be sure to fasten your seat belts." Said Mia as she fastened her seat belt.

"No need to tell us twice." Said Lois before she and Clark fastened their seat belts.

"They're fastened." Said Clark.

"And here we go!" Said Roy. The pilot flipped a switch and the chopper began to spin around.

Lois, Clark and Mia felt the helicopter slowly levitate.

"I sure wish we'd taken the train." Said Clark.

The light blue helicopter rose up from the roof and flew off into the night sky.

"Oh, i just love flying." Said Lois as she looked out her side of the window at the lit city of London. "Captain, you fly beautifully. It's just like being on a roller coaster."

"It's hardly the same, roller coasters don't fly." Said Mia.

"Are you okay back there, miss Lois?" Asked Roy.

"I'm fine." Said Lois.

"Clark, you?" Asked Roy.

"I'm alright. Just try to get us to Mexico safely without killing us." Said Clark.

"Will do." Said Roy.

"Clark, come on, stop worrying. Just sit back, relax...and enjoy the ride." Said Lois.

Clark sat back and relaxed as the helicopter flew over the lit city of London.

With all of that said and done, the helicopter flew off with Lois and the gang through the night sky, bound for Mexico, to rescue the 103 Dalmatians and foil the deranged fashion mogal's sinister, insidious scheam.

 **103**

 **DALMATIANS**

 **##################################################################################**

Back at the House Of De ViL, the building was surrounded by a great number of police cars. People stood outside and watched as officers came out of the fashion house with computers, laptops, fur coats and anything else they thought they could could be useful evidence. Among these people were Alonzo, Amber, Mia, China and Shanice. One of the officers then came out of the building holding a drawing of a white, hooded fur coat decorated with black spots, follow by officer Dan, who walked up the Amber and the others.

"Which one of you is the one who called us?" Asked Dan.

"I am." Said Amber.

"It would appear that you were right to contact us. According to witnesses, miss De ViL was seen leaving in her car less than 15 minutes ago. Where to, we do not know." Said Dan.

"I think i know where she's going." Said Amber.

"You do, where?" Asked Dan.

"She went to Mexico." Said Amber.

"Okay, why would she go there?" Asked Dan.

"Because that's where she has all of the London Dalmatian puppy population stashed away. It's likely that she's on her way there now to have them all made into a spotted fur coat." Said Amber.

"And you know this how?" Asked Dan.

"Our friend, Mia, told us." Said China. "She's with the Humane Society over in America. She came here to London to find out if miss De ViL had been using dog fur in her fashion line. And from the looks of things, i'd say she was right. According to the evidence she collected, miss De ViL has been using dog fur in her fashion line since her release from prison in (2007)."

"I see. And just where is this supposed evidence that your friend collected?" Asked Dan.

China handed the officer the flashdrive. "It's all right here on this flashdrive. Everything you need to know about Cruella, and what she's been up to these past ten years, is all on here. Mia gave it to me and told me to give it to you when you got here."

"Where's your friend now?" Asked Dan.

"She's on her way over to the airport with two of our other friends. Likely to catch a flight to Mexico to the rescue the 103 Dalmatians and those three kids." Said Shanice.

"Kids? What kids?" Asked Dan.

"Three kids, who were with us at the fashion show, stole our other friend's car and went off to Mexico to rescue the puppies." Shanice said.

"What were their names?" Asked Dan.

"Lucas, Brandon and Max." Said Shanice.

"Did you say Lucas, Brandon and Max?" Asked Dan.

"Yes sir. You know them?" Said Shanice.

"I met them at the carnival earlier today, they were with my friend, Clark, looking for a lost Dalmatian puppy." Said Dan. "Wait a second. You mentioned that there were two other people who had left for the airport with your friend. Who are they?"

"Lois and Clark." Shanice answered.

"I was afraid you'd say that." Said Dan. "Well, thank you all so much for answering our questions and providing us with this evidence. You've been a big help. I'll notefy the Mexican police and inform them of what's going on. I'm sure the officers there will be on the look out for the 103 Dalmatians...and miss De ViL. I only hope we're not too late."

 **103**

 **DALMATIANS**


	29. 103 29: Devil's Island

**103 29: DEVIL'S ISLAND.**

 **Mexico, Devil's Island**

 **Earlier**

Earlier, in Mexico, Lois's car, Auto was flying over the Mexican ocean, trying to find Devil's Island, with Max, Lucas and Brandon inside.

"So this is the gulf of Mexico?" Said Max as he and the others looked out their windows down at the endless ocean

"Yes, master Max." Said Auto.

"Whoa. So cool." Said Max.

"And blue." Added Lucas.

"And pretty." Said Brandon.

"And wet. Why aren't you excitted, Auto?" Said Max.

"You'll have to get use to my lack of excitment. I suffer from lack of emotion, due to being a car." Said Auto.

"No suprise there." Said Max.

"Max!" Said Lucas and Brandon.

"What? It makes sense that he doesn't feel excitted the way we do since machines don't feel any emotion of any kind." Said Max.

"Yeah, but did you have to say it outloud, in front of Auto like that?" Said Lucas.

"Oh, my bad. Sorry, Auto." Said Max.

"No need to appologize, master Max. After all, you were only speaking the truth, were you not? I am but a machine. Nothing more." Said Auto.

"Thanks, Auto." Said Max.

"You're welcome, master Max." Said Auto.

"So how close are we to finding Devil's Island?" Asked Brandon.

"No closer than the last time you asked me, master Brandon." Said Auto.

"(Sighs) Oh, man. At this rate, it'll be hours before we get there. And by that time, it may be too late to save Moose and all the rest of those Dalmatian puppies." Said Max.

"What's the hurry, master Max?" Asked Auto.

"We're trying to get to Devil's Island to rescue Moose and all of London's Dalmatian puppy population. It's an emergacy, they're all in danger." Said Max.

"In danger? In danger of what, may i ask?" Said Auto.

"As you know, a fashion lady named Cruella De ViL stole all of London's Dalmatian puppy population and smuggled them out of UK and here into Mexico to await being turned into a spotted fur coat. And since Moose has disappeared as well, and is on Devil's Island, then maybe, just maybe, they're all there too." Max explained.

"Oh, dear, that's dreadful. Who would do such a terrible thing?" Said Auto.

"Miss De ViL, that's who." Said Max.

"I realize that i am going to sound real stupid for asking this, but...to turn them into a fur coat, wouldn't miss De ViL have to kill the puppies?" Said Auto.

"Look at you. You're pretty swift." Said Lucas.

"I'm just saying. Wouldn't she have to skin all of the puppies to make this fur coat? Don't dogs need all of their fur to live?" Said Auto.

"Don't you need all of your parts to function?" Asked Brandon.

"Yes." Said Auto.

"Well, then. Why'd you ask that?" Said Brandon.

"There's no need to get upset. I'm just asking." Said Auto.

"Auto, could you do something for me?" Asked Max.

"Of course, master Max. What is it?" Asked Auto.

"You think, maybe, you could dig up some dirt on this Cruella De ViL chick?" Asked Max.

You mean run a background check on her?" Asked Auto.

"Yeah, that." Said Max.

"Sure." Said Auto.

"No! Don't do that." Said Lucas.

"Why not?" Asked Max.

"Because, Auto's system is logged in to Moose's GPS tracker. If he runs a background check on Cruella, we might lose the location to Devil's Island." Said Lucas.

"Hey, you know, you could be right. I never thought about that." Said Brandon.

"Me neither." Added Max.

"Not to worry, boys. I am programed to do both at the same time." Said Auto.

"What?" Said Max, Lucas and Brandon.

"That's right. When i was created, my system was programed to do more than one thing. So all i have to do is run a background check on miss De ViL and stay logged into Moose's GPS tracker and do both at the same time." Said Auto.

"You can do that?" Said Lucas.

"There's a lot i can do that you don't know." Said Auto.

"Alright, then let her rip." Said Brandon.

"Let what rip?" Asked Auto.

"He means do the background check." Said Max.

"Now that i can do." Said Auto. "Okay. Here we go." The car then started doing research on Cruella. "Let's see. Cruella De ViL. Ah, here we go. Cruella De ViL, Wikipedia." The screen then changed from the GPS system to the online system on 'WIKIPEDIA,' showing a lot of writting of everything there was to know about Cruella.

"Thanks, Auto." Said Max.

"You are most welcome, indeed, master Max. If you need to scroll down, just put your finger on the bar on the right side of the screen." Said Auto.

"Again, thanks, Auto." Said Max. "Okay, let's see here. Cruella De ViL." He said as he placed his finger on the bar on the right side of the screen, using it to scroll down. The 12 year old boy then ceased scrolling and his blue eyes widened as he looked at the screen. "Oh my gosh."

"What? What is it?" Asked Lucas.

"Did you find some dirt on miss De ViL?" Added Brandon.

"And how! Listen to this." Said Max before he began to read the writting on screen aloud to the boys.

" **101** **DaLmatians case, (1996).**

In London, England, (1996), Cruella De ViL was the head of a London-based fashion house, House Of De ViL. A woman named Anita Campbell was one of her employees, and her best designer. Next to making furs through sold animals she also had stolen some of the skins that she had sold. For example, before the incident, the London, England police reported a stolen, rare Siberian Tiger from the London Zoo. It was later revealed that De ViL masterminded the theft and had a close friend; a taxidermist named Skinner make the tiger into a fur rug for her house.

When Campbell presented De ViL with designs of a Dalmatian fur robe, De ViL immediately fell in love and turned her business to a new goal of making Dalmatian fur coats. When she learned that Campbell had married a lonely young American man named Roger Dearly, De ViL Decided to pay a visit to meet Roger. Roger was initially glad to meet her and had full respect for Cruella. But it quickly transitioned into disrespect and anger when Cruella mocked Anita for marrying a video game designer (Roger). Cruella only respected Roger and Anita when she learned that their Dalmatians, Pongo and Perdy would be bringing puppies into the world.

It was quickly discovered that Cruella had only shown happiness for the family's new puppies under the mistaken belief that she would be allowed to purchase them. Cruella learned from two of her spies, Horace and Jasper one soggy, rainy night that 15 puppies had been born and paid a visit. Cruella immediately asked the Dearly's to put them in a bag or on reserve for her offering them a paycheck for the puppies. However, Roger immediately said that the puppies were not for sale. Anita had gained the courage to stand up to Cruella aslo. A furious Cruella fired Anita and left, vowing vengence.

A few months later, Cruella had Horace and Jasper steal the puppies and bring them to her deserted home in the outskirts of London. Next to the 15 puppies, Cruella also stole 84 more puppies, making it 99 Dalmatian puppies altogether. The vile men succeeded, but after a few days, Cruella realized that the theft had made headlines and had been the subject of everything. Thus the police had ransacked every home of every suspect, and Cruella realized that the police were on the verge of targeting her next. Cruella ordered Horace, Jasper and Skinner to make the coats, but the puppies managed to escape.

Cruella then decided to take matters into her own hands and followed the puppies' tracks. Cruella was unaware during this chase that the Dearly's figured out she was behind the theft of the puppies, and that the police had investigated her home, connecting her to other crimes, including the missing tiger. The police later arrived at a barn where they found Cruella in a muddy pig pin, covered with Molasses, straw and mud. She was immediately arrested along with her three male accomplices and the puppies were returned to the Dearly's and the other 84 puppies were given to them as well. With Roger and Anita's two dogs, Pongo, Perdy, their 15 puppies and the other 84 pups, this made 101 Dalmatians altogether, thus giving the case the name "THE 101 DALMATIANS CASE." Cruella was found guilty of crimes, such as the tiger stealing, theft of the 15 puppies, as wel as the other 84 puppies, conspiring to commit crimes, animal abuse, crimes against humanity and verble assault, sentencing her to life in prison.

 **102** **DaLmatians case,** **(2000).**

Later, in (2000), Cruella was released from prison after serving three years and had seemingly been cured of her obsession with fur and loved puppies and had decided to get rid of her fashion house because the cloths were made out of fur. One day, Cruella went to visit her probation officer, Chloe Simon, and then, later after that, for reasons unknown, Cruella reverted back to her original obsession with spots and set out to collect 102 Dalmatian puppies for her new hooded, spotted fur coat. She inlisted the help of another fashion designer named Jean-Pierre Le Pelt and her unwilling butler named Alonzo. She framed the owner of the second chance animal shelter, Kevin Shepered for kidnapping the puppies and he was arrested. He escaped from jail and he and Chloe went to Paris and tried to rescue the 102 Dalmatian puppies, but they were trapped by Cruella. Alonzo defeated Jean-Pierre Le Pelt and freed Chloe and Kevin. The Paris police came and arrested Cruella, who had been baked into a cake, and Le Pelt. The London, England Humaine Society stepped up and adopted all of the Dalmatian puppies, accept for three, which belonged to Chloe Simon. They flew the puppies back to London and returned each of them with collars to their rightful owners, as well as find homes for all the ones that were strays. Cruella's entire fortune went to the second chance animal shelter and she was re-imprisoned for life...or so it seemed.

 **Cruella De ViL's Release, (2007)**

After spending six whole years behind bars for her role in the incident in Paris with the 102 Dalmatians, Cruella was discharged from prison On March 3rd of (2007), due to an unknown person that got her released. It is still not known to this day who that someone was."

"Wow. What a lady. She's disturbed." Said Lucas.

"Okay? A total nut job." Said Brandon.

"A walking coocoo bird. Someone needs to take that chick to the wacky shack." Added Max.

"Yeah, it makes you wonder why the cops let her out again, and how she was able to repeat this offence again and still not be a suspect." Added Brandon.

"Considering miss De ViL's involvement in the first incident, i still cannot believe she was able to commit this offence a second time." Said Auto.

"Then that settles it. We have to get to the De ViL's Island ." Said Max.

"Yeah, before the wacko lady kills all of those puppies and turns them into a spotted fur coat." Added Lucas.

"Don't worry, Lucas, it hasn't happened yet. And it won't if we have anything to say about it." Assured Max.

"Asuming we ever get to De ViL's Island." Said Brandon.

"Auto, how much ferther is this place?" Asked Max.

"There it is." Said Auto.

Max, Lucas and Brandon looked through the front window of the car and saw that they were approaching a huge island up ahead. The floating car flew onto the island to find a landing spot.

"Bad wind shears. We have to drop pretty fast." Said Auto. "Hold on, this will be thrilling."

The car then slowly landed on the dirt ground, in the Jungle, near a waterfall and returned to it's driving form. The vehicle then drove off through the forest, with the three kids inside.

"Are you still logged in to Moose's GPS tracker?" Asked Max.

"And the online system, and the layout system of the whole island. Master Max, relax. Try to enjoy yourself." Said Auto.

"Let's get something straight, Auto, this is not a weekend vacation. This is a serious investigation of weather or not there are 103 Dalmatian puppies on this island. The wacky lady, whom we just read about, has them all stashed away on this island somewhere. We need to find them and get them off this island and then contact the Mexican authorities and make them aware of what's going on. They'll book miss De ViL and hold her in a cell until they can fly her back to London and release her into the custody of the UK police." Said Max.

"Do not worry, master Max, i haven't forgotton why we're really here. Before this day is over and done with, we will have rescued all of the 103 Dalmatians and gotton them off this island." Said Auto.

Later, Auto drove the kids through an opened field in the Jungle.

"Alright, slow down. Slow. Stop." Said Max.

Auto stopped in his tracks.

"Hey, what gives? I thought we were here to rescue the 103 Dalmatians." Said Lucas.

"We are, but i think we should stop and take a break." Said Max.

"A break? But master Max..."

"No buts, Auto. We've been traveling for hours now, and your system is probably already tired out enough as it is. If we're gonna save the 103 Dalmatians, we have to get plenty of rest. We'll came here for now, and then, once we're all rested up, we can continue our search." Said Max.

"Seems reasonable. Very well, master Max, we'll rest here for now. All of you try and get some sleep. And don't worry about waking up on time, i'll be the first one to awake. By the time you all wake up, i will already be moving. Sound like a deal?" Said Auto.

"Deal." Said Max, Lucas and Brandon.

"Oh my word." Said Auto.

"What?" Asked Lucas.

"I don't believe it." Said Auto.

"Believe what?" Asked Brandon.

"I never thought i'd see it with me own eyes." Said Auto

"See what? What is it, Auto?" Asked Max.

"You have to see for yourselves." Said Auto. All four doors to the vehicle opened and all three boys stepped out of the car to see what Auto was talking about. What they saw in front of them made their eyes go wide and their mouths hang open.

In front of them was a huge, bellowing long necked creature walking up to a tree. The giant animal then began to eat the leaves on the tree.

The kids all staired in aw.

"Look at that." Said Max.

"It's...it's a Dinosaur." Said Lucas.

"Uh-huh. A Brachiosaurus, so to speak." Said Auto.

Brandon got out his Super 8 Camera and began recording the Dinosaur.

"Holy smokes. I...i can't believe it. A Dinosaur. An actual living, breathing Dinosaur." Said Max.

"We could tear up the rule book on cold-bloodness. It doesn't apply here. They're wrong. This is a warm-blooded creature." Said Lucas.

"Yeah. And this thing doesn't even live in a swamp." Added Brandon.

"This thing's got a 25, 27-foot neck?" Said Lucas.

"The Brachiosaurus? 30." Said Auto.

"Thirty feet." Said Max.

The Brachiosaurus bellowed again before standing on it's hind legs and bighting off a branch. The Dinosaur then stood on all fours again, making the area shake with a loud thud.

Max looked on in amazement. "Why kind of place is this?"

"How fast is this thing?" Asked Lucas.

"Well, i've clocked the T-Rex at 32 miles an hour." Said Auto.

Max, Lucas and Brandon all looked at Auto.

"T-Rex?" Said Brandon. "You said this island's got a T-Rex?"

"Say again." Said Max.

"This island has a T-Rex." Said Auto.

"How do you know that?" Asked Lucas.

"Simple. The layout of the island told me." Said Auto.

"Oh." Said Lucas.

"More like 'Oh my gosh.'" Said Brandon.

"Master Max...master Lucas and master Brandon...welcome...to Devil's Island." Said Auto.

The kids then heard more bellowing and looked and saw two other Brachiosauruses coming out of a pond and a herd of Parasaurolophus' drinking at the pond.

Brandon then turned his camera to the scene and started filming the Dinosaurs.

"They're moving in heards. They do move in heards." Said Max.

The kids continued to look on at this amazing scene and discovery. A herd of animals that had not been on the face of the Earth for over millions of years...

The Dinosaurs.

 **103**

 **DALMATIANS**


	30. 103 30: The Runaways

**103 30: THE RUNAWAYS.**

Later, in the bayou swamp part of the Jungle, Moose and Nicky, having finally made it down to the last floor, sneaked out of the River Boat and onto the deck. The two Dalmatian puppies ran over to a bridge that was obviously connected to the boat, ran across it, and fled into the dark Jungle of Devil's Island.

Meanwhile, in the night sky, Cruella's light blue air ship plane was appraching the island.

"Now appraching Devil's Island." Said a female british voice.

"Miss De ViL, we have Devil's Island in plain sight. Where do you want us to her down?" Asked the pilot in a british accent.

"The bayou's fine." Said Cruella as she sat in her furry couch.

"As you wish." Said the pilot.

The pilot stired the controls and the plane sored down from the night sky and decended onto the island and landed in the bayou part of the Jungle where the River Boat was not too far away.

In the cargo part of the plane, Rex, Lassie, Jake and Foster all felt the plane cease from flying. And they knew that that could only mean one thing: they had landed.

"You have arrived in Mexico and have now landed in Devil's Island. You have reached your destination. We like to thank you for flying with us aboard the De ViL Air Ship Plane. We hope that you'll fly with us again soon." Said the female voice in the british accent.

So it was true. The enemy had, indeed, reached their destination. All the dogs had to do now was get off the plane and follow Cruella and she would lead them staight to the her hideout where the 103 Dalmatians were being held captive. The only question was...how were they gonna get out? As if on cue, the cargo opened up and landed on the Jungle floor, becoming a slope once again. Rex, Lassie, Jake and Foster quickly rushed out of the cargo, ran down the slope, and ran behind some bushes to hide.

Aboard the plane, Cruella got up from her furry couch, got her purse, and walked over to the glass tube elevator. She pressed the button, and after a few minutes, the glass doors opened up. She entered into the glass tube elevator and pressed a button. The glass doors closed and the elevator took her down. Once it had reached another floor, the elevator stopped and the glass doors opened. Cruella exited the elevator and the doors closed behind her. She walked through the room and the front of the plane opened up really wide, allowing her to exit the flying vehicle.

Standing by the exit was the same man who had driven Cruella's car into the cargo, apparently waiting for her.

"Here are the keys to your car, miss De ViL." Said the man holding up the car keys.

Cruella walked up to the man and stopped in front of him. He put her hand out and he handed the keys to her and she walked out of the plane and to the back of it, where the cargo was opened. She walked up the slope and entered inside the cargo. The woman walked over to her Panther Deville car, got inside on the right side, put the key in the ignition, started up the car, turned the headlights on and drove out of the cargo and down the slope.

Rex, Lassie, Jake and Foster watched the whole thing from the bushes and realized that this was their chance to follow Cruella and get to the bottom of this whole mystery.

Cruella then sped off in her car through the dark bayou part of the Jungle, with the four dogs following her from behind in hot persuit. The Panther Deville soon arrived in the area where the River Boat was and came to a stop.

Rex, Lassie, Jake and Foster hid behind another bush as Cruella exited her car and closed the right door. She walked over to the bridge and began to cross it.

Rex, Lassie, Jake and Foster watched from the bushes as Cruella crossed the bridge and walked onto the deck of the River Boar. Could this have been her secret hideout where she had Moose and all of the London, England Dalmatian puppies stashed away?

"Doctor? Doctor? Doctor, answer me! Doctor!" Cruella called out, but there was no answer. "DOCTOR! DR. PAVLOV, GET OUT HERE!"

"What is it, miss De ViL? What's going on?" Asked the man known as Dr. Pavlov as he rushed out on one of the decks.

"What are you doing up there?" Asked Cruella.

"Oh, i was...i was just fetching two of the puppies, ma'am. You know, the ones that i told you were wondering around the River Boat?" Said Dr. Pavlov.

"I'm fully aware of that. So tell me...where are these two runaways?" Asked Cruella.

"Hahahahaha, where are they?" Laughed Dr. Pavlov.

"Hahahaha nothing. Where are they?" Said Cruella.

"Well, actually, they, uh...uh...uh...they ran away." Said Dr. Pavlov.

"Come again?" Asked Cruella.

"Two of the puppies escaped and ran off into the Jungle." Said Dr. Pavlov.

"Two of them what?! You incompetant, stupid, four-eyed goat! I should have known not to trust you! I'll find the runaways myself! BRUCE! NEO! GET OUT HERE NOW, FRONT AND CENTER!" Shouted Cruella.

Cruella's two pet Alligators, Bruce and Neo rushed outside the boat onto the deck and stood before their owner.

"There you are. My dearly beloved darling little pets. I have a big job for the both of you. Two of the puppies have escaped from the River Boat and are now roaming the island. Would you two be so kind as to track them down and bring them back here...alive...safe...and completely unharmed?" Said Cruella.

The two Alligators walked passed Cruella, crossed the bridge and went into the water until they completely submerged underneath, disappearing.

Cruella ran back across the bridge and got back in her car and stuck the key back in the ignition. But when she turned the key, the engine began to sputter.

Dr. Pavlov rushed down to the deck, ran across the bridge and went up to the right side of Cruella's car.

"Ugh! Why won't it start?" Said Cruella. "DOCTOR!" She yelled as she poked her head out of the right window. "What's wrong?!"

"What's wrong? I don't know. It was working just fine a minute ago." Said Dr. Pavlov.

"Oh, shut up!" Said Cruella, with the engine now started. "Send up flares! Light up the island so i can find them!"

Dr. Pavlov ran back onto the River Boat and Cruella turned on the headlights and took off through the bayou.

Rex, Lassie, Jake and Foster followed the black and white vehicle from behind.

Dr. Pavlov ran down some stairs into the basement, got one of his fireworks and placed it inside a small chemny. He got out a box of matches and used one to light the fuse on the firework. The fire work then shot up all the way through the chemny and exited the top opening of the first chemny and flew into the sky.

Meanwhile, in the night sky, the helicopter that Roy, Mia, Lois and Clark were in right above Devil's Island.

"Well, folks, we'll be landing on Devil's Island in just a minute. Your crew thanks you for flying LONDON HELICOPTER SER..." Roy was cut off when he saw a fiework coming towards them from down below the island. He managed to stir the helicopter and succesfuly dodged the firework before it exploded. "What in the..." The pilot stirred the helicopter a few more times as it dodged one firework after another, and another and another. Before the gang knew it, they were surrounded by all kinds of different colored exploding fireworks. One of the fireworks hit the tail part of the helicopter, setting it on fire. "Mayday! Mayday! We're hit, we're hit!"

"Captain, what's going on?!" Asked Lois.

"Don't panic, don't panic. Everything is under control. 'Cause i'm the cap..." Roy was then cut off when he looked in the sideways mirror on his side and saw that the tail of the helicopter was burnning. "Sufferin' sassafras! the tail's on fire! Bail out! Bail out!"

The burnning, smoking helicopter then started to fall out of the sky and down towards the island.

"Mayday! Mayday!" Said Roy.

The helicopter plumitted down towards the island and crash landed in an old tree.

Once the crash was over, everyone inside the plane was collecting themselves, while at the same time relieved that they were all sill alive.

"You okay?" Clark asked Lois.

Lois nodded.

"We're okay up here." Said Mia.

"Everyone just stay put. UK London, England airport!" Said Roy into a micophone on a pair of headphones he was wearing. But there was no reply back, only static.

"Who has a cellphone?" Asked Roy.

"I do." Said Mia, Lois and Clark.

"Is everything alright, grandpa?" Asked Mia.

"No. I'm not getting anything. The radio's gone." Said Roy.

Clark looked out the window on his side of the helicopter and looked down and saw that they were stuck in a tree. "Uh...guys?"

"What?" Asked Lois.

"We haven't landed yet." Said Clark.

"Come on, come on. Pick up, pick up." Said Roy, trying to reach the airport again.

"All circuits are busy." Said the recording of a female british voice.

"Drat! Oh, man." Said Roy.

Just then, the helicopter moved a little.

What was that?" Asked Clark.

Just then, a huge eye appeared outside the front window of the helicopter. Roy, Mia and Clark didn't see it, as they were too destracted by trying to figure out how to get in touch with the airport back home in London, England and how to get down from the tree. But Lois did.

"AAHHHHHHH!" Lois screamed and paniced.

"Keep still! Keep still! What?" Said Clark, trying to calm Lois down.

Roy, Mia and Clark looked at the front window and saw that nothing was there.

"What is it? What?" Asked Clark.

The helicopter leaned foward.

"Whoa!" Said the gang.

"What is it?" Asked Mia.

"Hold on! Hang on, everyone!" Said Roy.

The front of the helicopter was then ripped off and thrown to the ground bellow. The source of the helicopter's leaning and the shaking and it's front being ripped off was revealed to be none other than a huge Carnotaurus. A meat-eating Dinosaur!

Mia and Roy quickly unbuckled their seatbelts and rushed to the back seat where Lois and Clark were.

The Carnotaur stuck it's snout into the helicopter, trying to eat the gang, but the two front seats were blocking it's path between itself and the screaming humans inside the helicopter. The Dinosaur withdrew it's head and let out a loud roar.

Due to the weight of all four humans being in the back seat, the helicopter leaned backwards and fell out of the tree and crash landed on the Jungle floor. They then noticed the feet of the Carnotaurus from outside the now frontless helicopter. The helicopter then rolled to the right side of the ground and was stopped by a tree.

Lois looked out the window on Clark's side and saw the Dinosaur coming their way. The terrified 20 year old girl rushed out of the helicopter and into the Jungle.

"Miss Richards, come back!" Said Roy. He ran out of the helicopter after Lois and grabbed the young girl, keeping her from going any ferther into the forest.

"Lois!" Said Clark as he came out of the helicopter.

The Caurotaurus then roared again and the three humans rushed back inside the helicopter. The Dinosaur then picked the helicopter up in it's mouth and started bighting down on it, trying to bight through the hard metal. At first, it was unsuccessful, but soon the Dinosaur's teeth peirced the helicopter, getting the remains of the flying machine stuck in it's mouth. The Caurotaur let out a muffled roar as it slung the helicopter around in it's mouth. The humans continued to scream as the Dinosaur continued to bight down on the helicopter.

Thinking fast, Clark unbuckled his seatbelt, followed by Lois's. Lois and Clark jumped out of the helicopter through the frontless opening and landed on the ground.

Roy and Mia jumped next and the four human made a run for it.

"Follow me! This way!" Said Roy as he and the others took off into the Jungle, leaving the Carnotaur behind, with the helicopter stuck in it's mouth. Their escape, however, did not go un-noticed.

The Carnotaur looked and saw that it's supper was getting away and quickly spat the mauled remains of the helicopter out and gave a loud roar as it gave chase.

Roy and the others ran throught an opened field as fast as their legs would carry them.

"In here!" Said Roy. The Pilot led the trio into a tree crowded area as the Caurosaurus came out of the forest part of the Jungle and chased after them. But once it had reached the tree crowded are, the Dinosaur just could seem to break through the trees.

The Carnosaurus roared in disappointment as it watched it's meal escape through the crowded tree forest. After running for a few miles, they looked back and saw that nothing was chasing them and stopped to catch their breath.

"(Panting) I think we lost it." Said Roy.

"DID YOU SEE THAT?! DID YOU SEE THAT?!" Said Lois.

"IT WAS A MONSTER!" Said Mia.

"NO, THAT WAS A DEMON!" Said Lois.

"IT WAS A DRAGON!" Said Roy.

"IT WAS A FLIPPIN DINOSAUR!" Said Clark.

The gang then proceeded to walk past some jungle bushes, but when Roy moved the bushes, they all flinched at the sight of a dead body of a Pachyrhinosaurus.

"Don't worry, it's dead." Roy assured.

Just then, a second Carnotaurus came into view and picked the dead Dinosaur up in it's mouth.

"Maybe...but that isn't." Said Lois.

Seeing the humans, the Carnotaurus opened it's mouth and roared, dropping it's food to the ground.

The gang then took off running through the jungle, with the Carotaurus giving chase. They soon stopped in their tracks when they saw the first Carnotaurus blocking their path.

The second Carnotaurus came on the scene and both Dinosaurs roared at each other.

The humans then got out of the way and hid behind a tree as the two Dinosaurs charged at each other.

The second Carnotaur grabbed the first one by the neck with it's mouth and dragged it around in circles as it's tail hit and knocked down two trees.

The first Carnotaurus broke free of the other's grip and the two Dinosaurs continued to battle it out.

Seeing that the two massive preditors were too busy fighting each other, the four humans decided to take advantage of the situation and ran off.

 **103**

 **DALMATIANS**


	31. 103 31: Cruella's Hideout

**103 31: CRUELLA'S HIDEOUT.**

Meanwhile, back in the bayou, Cruella sped through the dark swamp part of the Jungle in search of the two runaway puppies as Rex, Lassie, Jake and Foster were doing their very best to keep up with the vehicle, while at the same time, trying to keep out of sight.

Elsewhere in the bayou, Moose and Nicky were in the water, hiding behind some bushes, watching as Cruella's car came into view and slowed down. They also saw Rex, Lassie, Jake and Foster as the four dogs caught up with the car from behind.

Cruella slowly drove through the area of the swamp, and as she did, she could've sworn she saw movement in some bushes out in the bayou waters. It could've been the two runaway puppies, then again, this was a swamp and a Jungle, so all kinds of things crawled out here. Like bugs and other small animals. But that could just be an advantage for the puppies to use to keep her from finding them, and after dealing with these kinds of dogs twice, she knew from second hand experiance that they were a lot of things...but the last thing in the world they were...was stupid. Actually, Dalmatians were very smart. A whole lot smarter than people gave them credit for. As were other animals. When she was arrested in (1996) for her involvment in the theft of the 99 Dalmatian puppies, the police asked her why she was all covered in Molassas, Hay and pig pen mud. When Cruella told them that the barn animals had did it to her, they all thought that she was either crazy or just making it up in the hopes of getting off scott free by reason of insanity. The same treatment was given in (2000) when she was arrested in Paris for stealing 102 Dalmatian puppies from London and smuggling them out of the country. They simpley did not believe her when she said that the puppies had baked her into a massive wedding cake and squerted her with frosting. But if she was hoping to get off by reason of insanity, it didn't work. And as a result, she spent the next six years behind bars, until she was released on March 3rd of (2007). She had been out of prison for 10 years. 10 Long years. A whole, entire decade. And she was not going to go back there. Not a third time. She was going to find these two runaway puppies and bring them back to the River Boat where all the rest of the Dalmatians were being held. And then, once the furrier arrived on the island, he would make the 103 Dalmatians into a spotted fur coat. Her Dalmatian puppy coat. The coat of dreams. The ultimant fur coat. The coat that she had been denied in the late 90's and again in the early (2000's). But this year, in the late 10's, after 20/17 long years, that coat was finally going to be her's. The year, (2017)...it was fitting for her to get the coat on this year...because it was the number of how long she had been denied it. Sure, it would mean killing off the whole Dalmatian puppy population of London, England, but that could be fixed. After all, there were many adult Dalmatians in the city, and they could easily produce a whole new population of puppies to replace the 103 that De ViL had stolen for her. No harm, no foul.

Cruella turned her car to face the water and shined her bright headlights on the bush just as the two Dalmatians fled from it and swam deeper into the swamp.

Unfortunantly, their escape hadn't gone completely un-noticed. At least, not by two certain Alligators, who were also in the bayou waters. See the two Dalmatians fleeing deeper into the swamp, the two Gators swam after them to capture them.

Seeing that nothing was here, Cruella drove off deeper into the bayou. And this time, Rex, Lassie, Jake and Foster were following from very close behind, but the dogs soon stopped persuing the car when they heard rustling in some near by bushes. The four dogs hid in some near by bushes and poked their heads out to see what was going on.

Out of another set of near by bushes appeared two Alligators, who each held in their mouth a Dalmatian puppy by the collar.

"Why did you have to go and spoil everything?" Asked the six week old Dalmatian puppy wearing the red collar. "Neo, don't you dare get my friend, Nicky's fur wet."

The two Gators walked off with the two Dalmatian puppies.

Rex, Lassie, Jake and Foster instantly recognized the six week old Dalmatian with the red collar. It was Moose. Oh, how terrible. They weren't sure who the other puppy was, with the blue collar around his neck, but he was on this island too, there was no doubt that he was also one of the stolen 103 Dalmatians from London, England. The four dogs watched the two Alligators as they entered into the bayou water and swam off.

Rex, Lassie, Jake and Foster rushed out of the bushes and the Border Collie ussered the others to hurry. They needed to follow the Gators back to the River Boat. The dogs soon reached the end of the land and saw that the rest of the area was just water and fog. Lots and lots of...fog. Wait a minute, that was perfect. The darkness and the thick fog was just what they needed to hide themselves from the enemy. This way, they could follow the Gators from behind without being seen and the big lizards could lead them back to the River Boat where the other puppies were being held captive. Rex led Lassie, Jake and Foster into the water and they all swam after the two Alligators from behind, while at the same time, trying to stay hidden in the darkness and the thick fog.

The Alligator, holding Moose in it's mouth by his collar, went under water to pass a tree root that was in front of him and he surfaced on the other side.

"(Coughing) You stop that, Bruce!" Said Moose.

Rex, Lassie, Jake and Foster tried their best to keep up with the Gators, but the fog was so awful, they couldn't see a thing. And the fact that it was night time didn't help none either. The dogs looked around for any sign of the Gators, but could find no trace of them anywhere. They had to be around here somewhere. Sadly, however, the Gators were not around. They had lost them.

Jake then started sniffing and caught the scent of something. The Golden Retriever swam over to some near by bushes and looked through them. He signaled the others and they all swam over to the bushes where he was and looked and saw the two Gators swimming back towards the River Boat.

Rex led the three out of the bushes and they all swam towards the River Boat.

Dr. Pavlov stood outside on the entrance of the River Boat, holding a lit lantern. "Bring them right on in, boys. Come on."

Bruce and Neo crossed the bridged, walked onto the deck and carried the two puppies inside the opened entrance of the boat. **##################################################################################**

Dr. Pavlov walked up to Bruce and looked at the Moose, the six week old Dalmatian puppy the Gator held in his mouth by the collar. "So you tried to run away, huh? Well, it didn't work, did it?"

Moose and Nicky struggled, trying to free themselves from the Gators' mouths, but couldn't seem to do so.

"Nice work. Good boys." Said Dr. Pavlov to the two Gators.

Moose and Nicky then started barking at Dr. Pavlov.

"Now you two behave or i'll let Neo and Bruce have you for dinner." Said Dr. Pavlov.

Moose then bared his teeth and growled and snarlled at Dr. Pavlov.

"Don't you sass me!" Said Dr. Pavlov. He picked up Moose and Nicky and took the two puppies up stairs to the other room where all of the other Dalmatians were. **##################################################################################**

Cruella drove through the night bayou in her black and white Panther Deville car, looking for the two runaway puppies, but so far, she had no luck in finding them. She then heard the sound of loud crackling and looked up into the night sky and saw different colored fireworks spelling out the words 'GOT RUNAWAYS.' Cruella then slammed her foot on the breaks and brought the car to a screeching halt. She put the gear switch in reverse and backed the car up, turned around, and zoomed off, heading back to the River Boat.

Meanwhile, Rex, Lassie, Jake and Foster swam to where the River Boat was and walked onto the dry land, where they all shook the water off of themselves. They then saw headlights and spotted Cruella's car zooming in their direction. The four dogs quickly ran out of the way and his in the darkness of the bayou.

Cruella brought her vehicle to a screeching halt and the tail pipe released black smoke. Cruella got out of her car and ran across the bridge and forced the door opened. "Where are they? Where are they?"

"(Stammering) Where are they? I took them back up to the room where all of the other puppies are." Said Dr. Pavlov.

"Why did you let two of them escape? What is your alibi this time, nitwit?" Said Cruella as she walked over to a purple furry sofa and sat down. in front of the sofa was a coffee table with an old black phone resting on it.

"Nitwit? Well, don't blame me, miss De ViL. Those leather-headed lizards of yours, their supposed to be patrolling the island. They let them get away." Said Dr. Pavlov.

"Ha! Oh, i am so sure." Said Cruella in a sarcastic tone. "My precious pets. We know who caught those two runaways, don't we?" She said to Bruce and Neo.

While the two humans were chatting amongst each other, Rex, Lassie, Jake and Foster were now on board the boat and spying on them through a window.

Dr. Pavlov: "Well, it was your brilliant idea to steal all of the Dalmatian puppies in London and bring them over here to Mexico. And then you set up that silly contest over in America and made that Lois Richards girl the winner to get her in London just so you could steal her Dalmatian puppy away from her and add it to your collection to complete the number of 103 Dalmatians. I don't know why i spoke up on your behalf in (2007). You haven't changed one little bit. You're still the same woman you were in (2000) when you stole all of those 102 Dalmatian puppies and smuggled them out of London and over to Paris. And now, here you are, 17 years later, in (2017), making the same mistake yet again. You know...i never thought i'd say this to anyone's face, but...you're insane. I never believed in evil. But now i know i was wrong. You are truely a wicked, psychotic, sinnister, insidious, omenous, sadistic evil human being. You're the Devil incarnate."

"If i were you, doctor, i would not do any name calling." Said Cruella.

"Miss De ViL, i have a good mind to report you to the Mexican police." Said Dr. Pavlov.

"What about patient confidentuality?" Asked Cruella.

"I can only keep a patient's confidentuality if they haven't comitted a crime or done something illegal. And in your case, miss De ViL, you have gone too far. If i report you to the police, they're gonna lock you up and throw away the..."

"Doctor! You're not thinking." Said Cruella.

"I know, i know. If i call the police, you'll tell them how i kept quiet about the reversal effects of my hypnosis therapy and that my silence was the reason that you reverted back to your old ways and were able to steal those 102 Dalmatians." Said Dr. Pavlov.

"You're right, doctor. I can blow the whistle on you if you blow the whistle on me. Let's always remember that. Now, with that being said, where is that furrier husband of mine? Why isn't he here yet? What is taking him so long to get here and make those puppies into my Dalmatian fur coat?" Said Cruella.

"I don't know, but honostly, what's the big deal?" Asked Dr. Pavlov.

Cruella picked up the old black phone and used the tip of her red cigarrett holder to dialed a number and waited for someone to answer.

While Cruella and Dr. Pavlov were comunicating, Rex, Lassie, Jake and Foster had moved from the window near the open entrance of the boat and were listening in on their conversation.

"Hi, Paul, it's Cruella. Listen, how soon do you think you can get here from Australia?...Give you time? You idiot, you have been over there for three months!...I've got no time to argue! I'm telling you, it's got to be done tonight!...Do you understand? 'TONIGHT!'

"But they're not big enough, miss De ViL. You couldn't get a number of fur coats out of 103 Dalmatians." Said Dr. Pavlov.

"Shh! Oh, sorry, Paul, not you. Dr. Pavlov was being rude again. So, what about it? Are you going to make these puppies into a fur coat or not?...They're not big enough?...I couldn't get a number of coats out of 103 Dalmatians?" Said Cruella.

"Told you." Said Dr. Pavlov.

"Nobody asked you." Said Cruella to Dr. Pavlov with her right hand over the reciever of the phone. She then placed the reciever back to her right ear. "Then we'll settle for just one, we can't wait! The police are everywhere in London! I want the job done tonight!...How are you gonna do it? You're a furrier, figure it out! Poison them, drown them, bash them in the head! Got any cleaning fluid? I DON'T CARE HOW YOU KILL THE LITTLE BEAST! JUST DO IT! AND DO IT NOW!...You'll be flying in Mexico tomorrow? Now you listen here, Paul, and you listen good! I'm gonna tell you one last time. I am giving you till tomorrow to get here and not a day more! My patience is wearing thin! I want those puppies made into a Dalmatian fur coat as soon as possible! And you better be here tomorrow to do the job or i'll...i'll...I'LL CALL THE POLICE! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!" She slammed the reciever back down on the phone and slammed the phone down on the coffee table in front of her. Cruella looked at Dr. Pavlov and saw that the doctor was stairing at her. "What?"

"What was that just now?" Asked Dr. Pavlov.

"What was what?" Asked Cruella.

"The whole i'll call the police nonsense. I thought the whole point in doing this was to avoid the police." Said Dr. Pavlov.

"(Happy) Doctor...you don't have a way with business employees. You must tell them about the business...make them hurry." Said Cruella.

"Oh yeah? How do you do that?" Asked Dr. Pavlov.

"(Angry) You scare them into hurrying, idiot! I didn't mean a word of what i just said." Said Cruella.

"You didn't?" Said Dr. Pavlov.

"Of course not, you old goat. I didn't mean a word of it, but i had to say something to get him here as quickly as possible. When he gets here on his plane tomorrow, i'm going to have him load the 103 Dalmatians onto the plane and fly them back to his underground fur factory in the outback of Australia and let him keep them there until he makes them into the fur coat. Mark my words, that furrier husband of mine is going to make me that fur coat tomorrow...or else. And it is as simple as that." Said Cruella.

"Oh, it's as simple as that, is it? Well, you're the boss...boss." Said Dr. Pavlov.

"Yes." Said Cruella as she stood up from the purple fur couch. "(Happy) Now come along, pets." She and her two pet Alligators then exited the room through a doorless cordoor.

Rex, Lassie, Jake and Foster were all horrified by what they had just heard. Did they hear right? Coats? Dog skinned coats? Is that what this was all about? Is that why this lady kidnapped the entire London Dalmatian puppy population? Is that why she brought them here on this island to Mexico? Is that what this lady wanted with all of these Dalmatian puppies? To turn them into a piece of fur clothing? She was insane. Utterly mad. It was far worse than any of them had ever imagined. The whole London Dalmatian puppy population was in danger of being whipped out. And they were all gonna be flown off to an underground fur factory in the outback of Australia tomorrow? No way. That wasn't going to happen. Rex and the others knew what had to be done.

They had to get the 103 Dalmatians off this island tonight. Because now...

the clock is ticking.

 **103**

 **DALMATIANS**


	32. 103 32: Attack Of The Carnotaurus

**103 32: ATTACK OF THE CARNOTAURUS.**

In another part of the Jungle, where it was now raining, Auto was drove himself and the boys through the darkened forest, trying to find the exact location of the 103 Dalmatians. But from the looks of things, they hadn't had gotton anywhere with finding them.

"Are we there yet, Auto?" Asked Max.

"I told you, master Max, soon." Said Auto.

"But you said that hours ago, man." Said Max.

"It's so impressive that this island harbors animals that lived over millions of years ago." Said Lucas.

"I know. I mean i've read about Dinosaurs, watched movies and documenteries about them, and learned about them at museams. It's been my life's dream to see a real one. Never once did i actually think that i would get the chance to see one up close in person. The fact that i did is like a dream come true." Said Lucas.

"Yeah, and the best part is, i got the whole thing on my Super 8 camera. I can't wait to show these clips to the other kids back home at the orphanage. They'll be speechless." Added Brandon.

"When did you start doing that?" Asked Lucas.

"What, filming the island? As soon as we saw the long neck Dinosaurus." Said Brandon.

"Not that, i'm talking about the orphanage back in London. When did you start refering to it as home?" Asked Lucas.

"I, uh...i don't know." Said Brandon.

"Let's get something straight here. That place is not home. We're just staying there until some people come to get us." Said Lucas.

"If somebody adopts us. And even if someone does adopt us, they'll probably just want us because of all of the attention we'll be getting after we've rescued those 103 Dalmatians and gotton them off this island, not because they want kids. And who's to say that they'll even wanna adopt the both of us, Lucas? They'll probably just adopt one of us and leave the other at the orphanage." Said Brandon.

"I wish you wouldn't think like that." Said Lucas.

"Why not? It's true." Said Brandon.

"Whatever. Look, you and the next person can believe that, but i don't think like that." Said Lucas.

"...You're right. I shouldn't have went there, i'm sorry." Said Brandon.

"It's okay. I use to think like that all the time when i was little." Said Lucas.

"When you was little? You're 9 years old, you're still little." Said Max.

"Having a moment here." Said Lucas.

"Oh, sorry. Continue." Said Max.

"Thanks. Now, as i was saying, i..." Lucas was then cut off when Auto came to an instant stop and the lights in the car immediately shut off. "Huh?"

"What's going on?" Asked Brandon.

"I don't know. Hey, Auto, what gives? Why'd you stop?" Said Max.

"I appologize for this sudden set back, master Max, but my engen is all tired out due to the none-stop hours we've been driving around the island. I need some time to rest and recharge myself. I hope that's alright with you." Said Auto.

"Of course it is, Auto. Go ahead and take a break. We'll be sitting here, waiting for you to recharge yourself." Said Auto.

"Thank you, master Max." Said Auto.

"Don't mention it, Auto." Said Max.

Auto shut off his headlights and began to rest and recharge himself. But no sooner when he and the kids began to relax, they were distracted by a distant-sounding boom.

"What's that?" Asked Max.

Lucas looked nervous. "Maybe we're having an earthquake."

There was another boom and then another. Brandon looked out the window on his side and caught the sight of a water puddle that was near the car. As each boom sounded, the water puddle rippled. The distance between each boom seemed to be getting shorter.

Max had also seen the puddle. "Is there an Ellephant approaching or is it a small aftershock from an earthquake that we don't know about?"

"Neither. There are no modern animals on this island except the 103 Dalmatians. I don't know what it is." Said Brandon.

Max looked out the window on the front passenger side and saw the dead body of an Iguanodon Dinosaur lying on the ground. Then, suddenly, at that moment, with no warning, what-so-ever, something grabbed the dead Dinosaur and lifted it off the ground, causing Max, Lucas and Brandon to gasp and Brandon started recording the whole scene with his Super 8 camera. Look out the windows, they saw a huge Carnotaurus, towering over them and the jungle, swallow the dead Iguanodon in one mouthful. They watched in horror as the Carnotaur walked through the Jungle, knocking down every tree it came in contact with. One by one they snapped and fell down, allowing the Dinosaur to step out of the forest and out into the open.

Lucas knew from his years of research on Dinosaurs just how much a Carnotaurus could eat, and knew that the Iguanodon wouldn't be enough. It would still be hungry.

The Carnotaurus crossed the dirt road, stopping behind the car, and roared deafeningly. Max, Lucas and Brandon pulled back. The massive Dinosaur swung it's head about, looking for something to eat.

"Keep absolutely still. It's vision is based on movement." Said Lucas.

"Where did you hear that?" Asked Max.

"Jurassic Park." Said Lucas.

"I should've known." Said Max. The 12 year old quickly rushed to the back of the car, in the hopes of the Dinosaur not spotting him. However, the Caurotaurus had seen the movement and caught their scents and went towards the car.

"(Whispering) What is it?" Asked Max.

"(Whispering) A Carotaurus." Said Lucas. Didn't this kid know anything?

Just then, Max's cellphone started to ring, alerting the Carnotaurus of the kids' presence inside the vehicle.

"Turn the phone off. Turn the phone off." Said Lucas.

"Turn the phone off!" Said Brandon, who was still filming the Carnotaurus with his Super 8 camera.

Max quickly got out his cellphone and looked at the screen and saw his brother's name and picture. The 12 year old's attention was quickly drawn back to the massive Dinosaur that was standing over them outside the car.

The meat-eating Dinosaur sniffed at the car and snorted at the window, fogging it up, then it put it's eye to the window. The Carnosaurus then let out a loud deafening roar, causing Max, Lucas and Brandon to cover their ears.

Max, Lucas and Brandon quickly moved to the right side of the car and the Carnotaurus bumped it with it's snout, almost knocking it over, causing the kids to scream in fear.

"Hurry! Turn it off!" Said Lucas as he, Brandon and Max restled over the ringing cellphone.

"I'm sorry!" Said Max.

The kids continued restling and arguing over the phone, unaware of what was watching them through the car's skylight from up above. Then suddenly, without warning...

The Carnotaurus' snout crashed through the top of the car, attacking the screaming children. The screaming children held up the glass part of the skylight with their hands and feet, the only thing that stood between them and the roaring Carnosaurus' mouth full of teeth. Despite this scary moment, as well as the possibility that they could all get eaten, Brandon was still filming the whole scene with his Super 8 camera. The Dinosaur then withdrew it's snout from the car and struck the left side with it's head. It sturck the car again, this time turnning the car over and causing the glass skylight to break as the kids inside continued screaming. The Carnotaur then started bighting the car, searching for parts that were eatable. It started eating one of the tires as Max, Lucas and Brandon continued screaming. The Carnosaurus placed it's foot on the car and started pressing down really hard, slowly crushing it and breaking the windows of the vehicle as the kids inside screamed their lungs out and mud, mixed with water, began to seep inside the car, flooding the vehicle. The Dinosaur couldn't get to the kids inside, but they were still in danger of either being crushed to death or drowning in mud.

Just then, a short figure holding a red flare appeared. He wore a big sun tan hat, goggles over his eyes, a red bandanna that covered his nose and mouth and he wore a sun tan cloak that went down to the ground and brown fingerless gloves. **"Hey!"** Said the figure, in a distorted voice, waving the flare, trying to get the Dinosaur's attention.

This seemed to work, as the roaring Carnosaurus looked at the mysterious figure holding the flare in his hand.

The figure then threw the flare into the Jungle and the Carnosaurus took off after it, leaving the torn up vehicle behind.

"What's going on out there? It stopped. Why did it stop?" Asked Lucas.

"I'll go check." Said Max as he crawled out of mangled up vehicle.

"Be careful, Max." Said Brandon.

A mud covered Max crawled out of the car, stood to his feet and looked around for any trace of the Carnosaurus. Suprisingly, however, there wasn't one. In fact, the Dinosaur was no where in sight. As the boy looked around, he was completely unaware that the figure who had saved him and his friends was hiding in the darkness of the Jungle, watching him.

Max got down on one hand and his knees and placed the other hand on the car and looked inside the car. "It's okay, you guys, the cost is clear. The Dinosaur's gone."

"Gone? What do you mean 'gone?' Gone where?" Asked Lucas.

"I don't know, but we better get out of here before it comes back." Said Max.

"Come's back?!" Gasped Lucas and Brandon.

"Oh no way, let's get the world out of here!" Said Brandon. The 9 year old boy, holding his camera, crawled towards the back windowless opening where Max was and the 12 year old boy helped the mud covered boy out of the banged up car.

"Okay, Lucas, you're next." Said Max.

Lucas tried to crawl towards the back windowless opening, but for some unknown reason, he just couldn't seem to do it.

"Hey, what's the hold up in there?" Asked Brandon.

"Ugh, i'm stuck. The seat's got my feet." Said Lucas, who's feet were pinned to the sealing of the car by the front passenger seat.

"Hang on, Lucas, we'll get you out of there...somehow." Said Max.

While Max was talking to Lucas, Brandon turned around and "AHHHHHHHHHH!" let out a loud scream.

Max quickly turned and saw why Brandon was screaming and put his hand over the 9 year old's mouth, silencing his scream.

"Don't move. It's can't see us if we don't move." Said Max.

"Where did you hear that at?" Asked Lucas.

"Jurassic Park." Said Max.

"I think that only works with Tyranosauruses." Said Lucas.

"Shush!" Said Max. Both he and Brandon remaned perfectly still, trying not to move a muscle. And with good reason.

The Carnotaurus had come back to investigate the white car it had totaled earlier. The Dinosaur moved it's head close to where the two children were and sniffed them.

Max and Brandon remaned still and squeezed their eyes shut as the Carnosaurus nudged it's head against Max's head.

The Carnotaurus then breathed on the boys through it's nose, causing them to flinch. The Dinosaur withdrew it's head and the two kids slowly opened their eyes and saw that the Carnotaur was no longer in their faces. The Carnotaurus then struck the car with it's snout and Max and Brandon ran to hide behind the car as it circled. They looked over the car and saw that the Carnotaurus was still on the other side.

The Carnotaur leaned it's head forward the car and smelled the human scent coming from within the vehicle. The Dinosaur then bumped it's snout against the car.

"AHHHH!" Lucas screamed as he saw the snout of the Carnosaurus outside bumping the vehicle he was trapped in.

The roaring Carnotaurus then started pushing the car with it's snout and Max and Brandon backed away from it. Not knowing that they were standing a foot away from the clift. The giant beast pushed the vehicle a few more times, causing the two kids to take a few more steps back until they were standing at the edge of the clift.

Max looked behind him and Brandon and saw that they were standing at the edge of the clift before looking down and seeing how high up they were.

Max then looked down and saw several long vines hanging from the edge of the clift. "Look."

Brandon looked down and saw the vines hanging from the clift.

"Quick! Grab a vine!" Said Max.

The two boys climbed down the clift and grabbed onto a vine.

"Okay, now what?" Said Brandon.

"Now we climb down until we reach the bottom. And don't look down." Said Max.

"Why?" Brandon looked down at the bottom and saw how high up they were. The 9 year old boy's eyes widened. "AHH! Uhhhh! I had no idea we were up this high!"

"I told you not to look." Said Max.

"It's a little too late for that, don't you think?" Said Brandon.

"Brandon, don't let go." Said Max.

"Why on earth would i let go?" Asked Brandon.

"Brandon." Said Max.

Brandon looked up at Max.

"Look at me. Look at nothing but me. You're doing fine. Just keep your eyes on me, okay?" Said Max.

"Alright, i'm going, i'm going." Said Brandon as he and Max started climbing down the vine, unaware that the Carnotaurus was pushing the mangled vehicle to the edge of the clift.

"You guys, look out below!" Lucas yelled.

Max and Brandon looked up and saw that the recked vehicle was now at the edge of the clift.

"Oh no! The Carnotaur's pushing the car over the clift! What do we do?" Said Brandon.

Max looked at the other long vines that were hanging from the clift. "I know. You see those vines over there? All we have to do is just swing over there and grab one of them."

"You're kidding me, right?" Asked Brandon.

"No, not really." Said Max.

"We could get killed swinging over there." Said Brandon.

"Which would you rather do? Risk our lives or hang here until a Dinosaur kills us with a totaled car?" Asked Max.

"Let's do it." Said Brandon.

"Okay. Are you ready?" Asked Max.

"Not really." Said Brandon.

"Okay, on 3." Said Max before he and Brandon started swinging from the vine. "1...2...3."

The boys then seized the other vine and held on as tight as they could, just as the Carnotaurus pushed the car over the edge of the clift, sending it plumitting down, landing in a tree, with Lucas still inside.

The Carnotaurus then let out a deafening roar, knowing that it had rid itself of the vehicle.

 **103**

 **DALMATIANS**


	33. 103 33: Devil's Prison

**103 33: DEVIL'S PRISON.**

Lois led Clark, Mia and Roy through the Jungle with her GPS to find the exact location of the 103 Dalmatians, as well as find Max, Lucas and Brandon. After barely escaping with their lives from the Carnotaurus and the T-Rex, the gang had resumed their search for boys and the puppies.

"Have we close to finding the boys yet?" Asked Clark.

"Not yet." Said Lois.

"Well, what about the 103 Dalmatians? How close are we to finding them?" Asked Mia.

"We're close." Said Lois.

"Boy, this sure is a big island." Said Roy.

"Don't worry, guys, we're almost there." Said Lois.

"Yeah, that's what you said an hour ago. And we still haven't found the boys or the puppies." Said Clark.

"But this time i really mean it." Said Lois.

"This time?" Said Roy.

"Are you sure about that, Lois? This island seems to go on forever." Said Mia.

"Look," Lois stopped in her tracks and turned to face the others. "Do you guys wanna find them fast or do you wanna find them on my GPS?"

"I don't think we have a shot either way with you leading us." Said Mia.

"Haha. Very funny." Lois turned and she and the others resumed their walk through the Jungle.

The gang then stopped in their tracks. standing from the outskirts of the area, they could see an old run down ruin building surrounded by a fense with bobwire on the top.

"I bet you Max and the others are in there. Don't you think? I'd bet my bottom dollar." Said Clark before running on ahead of the rest of the gang.

"What do you think it is?" Asked Mia Roy

"As far as i'm concerned, it's the safe haven." Said Roy.

The others ran after Clark to catch up with their friend. They soon caught up with the 21 year old and came to a stop at the old fense.

Clark walked up to a gate and pushed it open, allowing himself and his friends entery. "Ladies first."

Lois and Mia walked through the gate and Clark and Roy entered last.

As the trio walked through the area, they spotted what appeared to be an old runt down vehicle.

"(1900) Police car." Said Mia.

"Wow. You really know your stuff." Said Lois.

The gang continued onward and walked up some ruin steps onto an old poarch and entered into the opened door building. The inside of the building was runt down just as the outside was. Everything looked old, rustic and like it was from (1900). The place looked like it hadn't been used in over a hundred years.

"Max! Lucas! Brandon!" Clark called.

"(Quietly) Clark, don't!" Said Lois.

The gang then looked and saw a (1900) phone resting on an old desk.

"What the what?" Said Mia as she walked over to the desk. Out of curiosity, she picked up the phone to see if it was working. No suprise that it wasn't. Mia placed the phone back on the desk and continued onward with the others.

They soon came to a stop down a hallway and saw several old snack machines standing in a row.

"Who's got some change? It only takes quarters." Said Clark. "I got, like-i got a buck ten."

Roy then kicked a hole in the glass part of the snack machine and he got some snacks out of it. One for himself, one for Lois, one for Clark and one for Mia.

Seeing as how easy it was for Roy, Clark decided to do the same thing. The 21 year old tried to kick a hole in the glass part of another snack machine, but suprisingly, it didn't break, much to Clark's shock. He and the others then continued onward.

While eating their snacks, the trio soon came to a stop when they reached the top of some old, rustic stairs. They walked down the stairs and looked around the old rustic room as they walked through it. On all sides of the room and above it were old runt down rustic cells with rustic bars.

"What is this place?" Asked Lois.

"If i had to take a guess...i'd say this is a prison. Or 'was' a prison." Said Roy.

"This place looks like it's been abondoned for over a hundred years. Where is everybody?" Asked Clark.

"I'm not exactly sure, but based on the fact that this is a Dinosaur infested island, i'd say they either closed the place down and fled the island or got eaten by the meat-eating Dinosaurs. One or the two." Said Mia.

Lois looked around the old room for herself, and judging by the appearance, as well as the number of cells, she knew that Roy's theory had to be right. This was a prison island. She also knew that one of Mia's theories had to be correct as well. Most likely the first one: the police and the prisoners fled the island due to it being so haserdous and infested with Dinosaurs. And from the looks of the place, Lois could tell that they had deserted the prison and the island altogether back in (1900). Now it all made sense as to why Cruella would choose this place as a hideout to stash the 103 Dalmatians. No one had been on this island for over a hundred years. And to top it off, no one could come on this island even if they had wanted too. The place had most likely been condemned and declaired haserdous. If the Mexican authorities had learned that people and 103 Dalmatian puppies were on this island, they would probably do nothing to rescue them, due to it being extremly dangerous.

Lois walked up to one of the cells and looked inside it and saw nothing but darkness at first.

Then, suddenly, wthout warning, a Raptor lunged out of the darkness and crashed against the bars, causing a screaming Lois to back up.

The others heard Lois's scream and ran over to where she was and saw the Dinosaur trapped in one of the cells as it struggled to free itself. The gang all ran for their lives just as the Raptor used it's calwed hands to open the cell bars and chased after them.

The gang rushed down a hall and into another room and saw a bunch of other prison cells on both sides of the wall.

"This way! This way!" Said Clark before he and the others ran down another hallway.

The gang ran down the hall and went up to a prison cell. They tried to open the cell, but quickly discovered...

"It's locked!" Said Roy as he tried to open the cell.

The gang then turned to go back, but the Raptor appeared at the end of the hallway.

"This way! This way!" Said Roy as he and Mia ran inside a cell while Lois and Clark ran inside the another cell.

The snarling Raptor ran down the hall and ran over to cell that Lois and Clark were in and tried pushing the cell door open.

Lois and Clark had their hands up against the cell door from the inside, trying to keep it closed, but the Raptor proved to be too strong for them and slowly pushed the cell door open, pinning the two humans up against the cell wall. Now the only thing standing between the Dinosaur and the two humans was an old cell door.

"Hey! Over here!" Shouted Roy.

"Over here!" Said Mia.

The Raptor looked up and saw that at the top of the cell bars was an opening.

Lois and Clark followed the Dinosaur's gaze and saw the opening as well.

The Raptor began climbing the cell to make it to the top opening.

"Push!" Said Lois. She and Clark pushed the cell door up against another cell on the outside and pushed the lock through the bars, trapping the Raptor.

With the Dinosaur trapped, the group rushed down the hall as the Raptor began cawing. The group ran out of the prison and back into the Jungle as the Raptor, having freed itself, ran out of the building and stopped in it's tracks and continued cawing. The cawing could be heard around the rest of the island by several other Raptors and the message was passed down from Raptor and Raptor.

Lois and the others ran through an opened field that was infested with a herd of Dinosaurs.

"Head for the herd!" Said Roy.

The group ran into the herd and the Dinosaurs took off running through the field as the Raptors chased after them.

Roy then noticed another forest up ahead. "Head for the trees!"

The ran through the field with the herd, trying to make it to the forest, while at the same time, trying to avoid being eaten or trampled to death. They soon made it out of the herd and ran into the forest. They all ran to a tree and began climbing up it. Once they made it to the top, they all sat on a limb and looked down and saw two Raptors run up to the tree they were in.

Seeing that the humans were too high up, the two Dinosaurs decided to call it quits and left.

"(Sighs) Thank goodness they're gone. Come on, let's get out of here." Said Lois.

"No, wait, something's not right." Said Roy.

As Lois was trying to get down from the tree, a branch she was holding onto for suport broke and the young American girl fell out of the tree.

"Lois!" Screamed Clark.

Lois fell out of the tree, but was caught between two lembs, hanging her upside down.

The two Raptors then came back to the scene and started jumping up at the part of the tree where a screaming Lois was hanging upside down, bighting at her.

"Hold on!" Clark made his way down to where Lois was and helped her up from the limbs of the tree. He led her back up to the limb of the tree where Roy and Mia were sitting and they all looked down at the two Raptors.

"They set a trap. They actually set a trap." Said Mia in disbelief.

 **103**

 **DALMATIANS**


	34. 103 34: Car Trouble

**103 34: CAR TROUBLE.**

At the bottom of the clift, Max and Brandon were near a pond and Max stood on his knees as he scooped up a handful of water in his hands and used it to wash the mud off his face and out of his long, light brown hair. Once he was done, the 12 year old got to his feet and looked up in the tree where Lois's banged up car was.

"Lucas!" Max called. "Luke!" He turned to Brandon. "Now, Brandon, listen. Brandon, i'm right here. I'm gonna look after you, but i have to go help Lucas. I want you to stay here and wait for us."

"(Hysterically) They left us! They left us!" Said Brandon.

"Who? Who left you?" Asked Max.

"Our parents. Both Lucas' parents and my parents died in a car crash one night while Lucas and i were at home with the babysitter. It was a head on collision. Both of our parents vehicles crashed into each other and they all died. Do you know what they said to us before they left?" Said Brandon.

"No. What did they say?" Asked Max.

"They said they would be back in an hour. But you know what? That hour came...but they nver did. They left us." Said Brandon.

"But that's not what i'm gonna do. Okay?" Said Max.

Brandon nodded.

"Stay here." Said Max.

Brandon stayed by the pond as Max walked up to the tree that Lois's car was in.

"Lucas!" Max called, but there was no answer. The 12 year old boy then started climbing up the tree by grabbing limbs to support himself. "Lucas? Do you hear me? I'm coming up." Said Max as he continued climbing the tree. "I hate climbing. I hate trees, way too high." Max soon made it to where the car was. "Lucas?" He called, but there was still no answer. The American boy went to the door of the car and looked inside through the glassless window and saw Lucas sitting in the floor of the front passenger seat. "Lucas?" Max opened the door. "Are you okay?"

"I threw up." Said Lucas.

"Well, that's okay." Said Max. "Just give me your hand." Said the boy as he streched his hand out in the car.

Lucas was very hesitant to grab Max's hand, for he feared that the slightest bit of movement would send the car plummiting down from the tree, with both of them in it.

"Lucas, i won't tell anyone you threw up. Just give me your hand." Said Max.

Lucas grabbed Max's hand and started helping the 9 year old out of the car.

"Here, i've got you." Said Max.

"Okay." Said Lucas.

"That's good. Over the rail." Said Max.

"Don't pull me too hard." Said Lucas.

Max helped Lucas out of the car and onto the opened door. "Stand on the door. Hang on to me." The boy helped the 9 year off the door and down a foot away from the tree. "That's not too bad, right, Lucas?"

"Yes, it is." Said Lucas.

"It's like a tree house. Did your parents ever build you one?" Asked Max.

"No." Said Lucas.

"Yeah, mine either." Said Max. "But the thing about climbing is, you never, ever look down."

Lucas looked down and saw how high up in the tree he and Max were. "AH! I had no idea the tree was this high."

"I told you not to look down." Said Max.

"Max, when a person tells you not to look down, your gonna look." Said Lucas.

"Man, you and Brandon are just alike." Said Max.

"This is impossible." Said Lucas. "How am i gonna do this? It's about..."

"I'm gonna help you with your footing." Said Max.

Suddenly, a loud snap came from above them and they saw that the car was starting to fall out of the tree.

"Oh no. Lucas, go." Said Max. He and Lucas climbed down another foot away from the car as it fell from the tree and was stopped by a branch that was above the boys' heads. Seeing that the car had stopped falling for now, Max and Lucas resumed climbing down from the tree as fast as they possibley could. However, the branch that was holding the car began to break due to the massive pressure of the car.

Lucas stopped climbing down and looked up and saw the branch breaking.

"Go! Go, Lucas, go!" Said Max as he and Lucas climbed down as the car began falling down from above them. "Faster, Lucas!"

They continued to climb down as fast as they could, but Max looked up and saw that the vehicle was rappidly catching up with them. "Lucas, jump!"

The two kids jumped down from the rest of the tree and landed on the dirt floor and the car crash landed behind them.

Max turned and saw the car behind him and Lucas. "Go, Lucas."

Max and Lucas proceeded to run, but the car fell over them, with Max using his body to sheild Lucas.

"Max! Lucas!" Said Brandon before running over to the up-side-down vehicle. "Are you guys alright?"

"Well," Lucas began, panting. "we're back...in the car again."

"At least you're out of the tree." Said Max.

 **103**

 **DALMATIANS**


	35. 103 35: The 103 Dalmatians

**103 35: THE 103 DALMATIANS.**

Back at the bayou part of the island, inside the River Boat, Rex, Lassie, Jake and Foster were roming around, searching for the 103 Dalmatians. After over hearing Cruella and Dr. Pavlov's conversation about her plans for the puppies, the four dogs were now more determined than ever to find and rescue them.

Lassie couldn't believe what Cruella wanted all of those puppies for. She wanted to kill them and make them into a fur coat. That terrible woman. Boy, if Lassie was only a ten foot dog, she'd show her.

The four dogs continued looking for the puppies, but could not find them. And after a few more minutes of searching, the four dogs had decided to stop and rest.

After not being able to locate the 103 Dalmatians, Rex started to wonder if he and the others really were capable of pulling off this daring rescue. If they were actually cut out for this line of work. The Border Collie was starting to think they weren't. They knew that the 103 Dalmatians were stored away on this boat. They only question was...where? That was the question that they had all been trying to answer by searching the boat and sniffing around for any trace of the puppies' scents. But they had no luck what-so-ever in finding them, either way. This was just great. Here it was they had started the ALL DOGS ALERT in London, snuck out of the house to atend an ALL DOGS MEETING, took the asignment to rescue 103 Dalmatian puppies, snuck into a fashion house building, followed a mad woman to the airport, snuck on board an air ship plane that flew to an island in Mexico, and now it looked like they had come a long way for nothing. He had to admit...this didn't look good.

Jake couldn't believe what he was seeing and hearing from Rex. Did the Border Collie mean that they weren't gonna find the puppies, rescue them and Moose?

Looking at the position that they were all in, with being stuck on an island, Rex didn't think that they were gonna be able to save themselves. How could they? Were just dogs, after all. A bunch of dogs that where in way over their heads. They were destined to fail from the start. Look at them. They didn't even come close to finding all of the puppies. They had let everybody down. The people who were the owners of all of those Dalmatians that were stolen...the London dog population...the 103 Dalmatians...they let down Moose...and they let down Lois. They failed. They never officially found all of the 103 Dalmatians. But it was hopeless anyway. After all...what could four dogs like them do?

The sound of the London dogs barking and howling played over and over again in Foster's head and he reminded everyone that the London dog society was counting on them. They couldn't quit now. They just had to rescue those puppies. As if on cue, the Jack Russell Terrier caught a whif of something. Something all too familiar. It was a very strong scent. A much stronger scent. A scent that was stronger than any other scent he had ever smelled in his entire life.

Soon Rex, Lassie and Jake soon caught the scent as well. It was a very strong scent. They had never smelled anything like it before. Indeed, it was a very strong scent. And they could tell that it was coming from inside the boat. This meant that the source of the scent was very close by. All they had to was find it.

Foster led the way and the others followed after him. The dogs followed the scent and the smell led them to a flight of stairs. They quickly realized that the scent continued on down and the dogs followed the scent down stairs, leading them down to another floor. They followed the scent into a room and walked up some stairs that led to a door. The dogs smelled the door and realized the scent was coming from the other side of the door, and began to wonder how they were going to get in?

Foster then noticed a vent on the left side of the door and sniffed it. He could smell the scent coming through the vent, conferming the source to be on the other side. The Jack Russell Terrier scrached at the vent with his paw and the other dogs srached at it as well, moving the vent out of place.

Once the vent had been moved out of place, the dogs went in through the square hole, entering the other side of the door. One the other side of the door, Rex, Lassie, Jake and Foster saw a room full of countless Dalmatian puppies. Most of them were black spotted, some were brown spotted, others were lemon spotted, while few of them had yellow spots. Many of the Dalmatians wore collars around their necks while others didn't. The dogs looked all over the room and saw that all of the puppies filled it. Could these puppies have been them? Could they have possibly been the 103 Dalmatians they had been searching for?

"Rex, Lassie, Jake Foster!" Came a voice.

The four dogs turned and saw that a familiar Dalmatian puppy was among the crowd of other Dalmatians. It was Moose. This confermed their theory. There was no question about it now...these were the 103 Dalmatians they had been searching for.

"Boy, am i glad to see you." Said Moose. "Where did you come from?"

Rex revealed that he and the others followed Cruella's car to the airport and stowed away on her air ship plane that was bound here to Mexico to save Moose and the other Dalmatians.

"Did you hear that, guys? Help has arrived." Said Moose to the other Dalmatians.

"I heard, Moose." Said Nicky, a black spotted Dalmatian with black ears, brown eyes and a blue collar around his neck. "But didn't you bring somebody big with you? Like the police?"

Jake confessed that they didn't bring the police and that it was just the four of them.

Lassie then encouraged everyone that if they all work together and have a little faith, she was sure they could all get off this island alive and in one peice.

"That's what Lois always says." Said Moose. "Faith makes things turn out right."

Foster knew it was late, but they had to escape tonight. Like, right now, tonight.

"We have to escape tonight? Why?" Asked Nicky.

Rex then revealed to the 103 Dalmatians that when he and the others snuck onto the boat, they overheard Cruella and her partner having a discussion about shipping them off to Australia by plane tomorrow.

"They're shipping us off to Australia by plane tomorrow?" Said Moose.

"Tomorrow?!" Nicky gasped. "But tomorrow is Taco night."

"Not the time, Nick." Said Moose.

"Oh, sorry." Said Nicky.

Rex then revealed to the 103 Dalmatians that that was why they had to escape tonight and right now.

"But Nicky and i just got caught by Bruce and Neo. Look what they did to my collar." Said Moose.

Foster then looked out a window and confirmed that the Gators were still down there gaurding the bridge.

"Those vicious monsters. They ought to be locked up in a cage." Said Moose.

"I know, i know! Come on, i'll show you." Said Nicky.

"Right." Moose then turned to the other Dalmatians. "The rest of you stay here. We'll be right back."

The Dalmatian led Moose and the other four dogs out through the open vent and stopped at the foot of some steps. "See there? The elevator."

All six of the dogs looked down at a cage elevator lift.

"It's a perfect cage, Nicky. Great idea. But what can we use for bait?" Said Moose.

"Oh, they'll eat anything." Said Nicky.

"Yeah, i know." Said Moose. "I've got it. Two of us can be the bait."

"Say what?" Asked Nicky.

"Don't you remember what it was like when we escaped. They came looking for us. It they did that with us, they'll do it with two other Dalmatians." Said Moose.

"You're right. Crazy, but it just might work." Said Nicky.

"It will work." Said Moose.

"I'll slam the door. And will that make Cruella mad." Said Nicky.

"Yeah. I can just see her scolding them right now." Said Moose. "Bruce! Neo! You let those little beasts escape! You're too soft! You idiots!" Said the six week old puppy, mimicing Cruella.

"(Laughing) Hey, that's pretty good." Nicky said. "That's exactly like Cruella."

"Track them down, boys. Bring them back." Said Moose, mimicing Cruella again.

"And we'll be so fast, they won't be able to catch us." Said Nicky.

"Wait, hold on. She might catch us in her car." Said Moose.

"We'll swipe it. I've always wanted to drive it." Said Nicky.

"But what if Cruella wakes up while we're starting it? We're in trouble. We gotta stall 'em somehow." Said Moose.

"How about the fireworks? We'll shoot 'em off in Cruella's bedroom. That'll keep her busy." Said Nicky.

"Oh, Nicky, it's so exciting. Live bait, crocs, carjacking. It's just got to work." Said Moose.

"It's our only chance. But we'll have to take it." Said Nicky.

"DR. PAVLOV! DOCTOR, GET DOWN HERE!" Came the screaming voice of Cruella.

"What is it, miss De ViL? What's going on?" Asked Dr. Pavlov as he rushed down some stairs and rushed into another room where Cruella was.

Cruella: "Oh, shut up! Long flight or not..."

Moose and the other dogs stood at the top of the steps and listened in on Cruella's conversation with Dr. Pavlov.

"I bet those two are up to something." Said Moose.

"Yeah, but what? What?!" Asked Nicky.

"Don't worry about that, Nick. We must hurry and get the others out of here." Said Moose. "Come on! We haven't got much time."

"We can't escape now, Cruella and her partner are still awake. Not to mention that those two Gators are still down there at the bridge, gaurding it. We'll have to wait until early in the morning to escape." Said Nicky.

"Well, it's settled then. We escape by morning or the the enemy deports us all to Australia. But even if we do manage to escape, where will we go?" Said Moose.

"There's an old abandoned building here on this part of the island. We can take shelter there until we can figure out what to do next." Said Nicky.

"Yes, of course. Great idea, Nicky." Said Moose.

 **103**

 **DALMATIANS**


	36. 103 36: The Rescuer

**103 36: THE RESCUER.**

Meanwhile, back in the Jungle, Max, Lucas and Brandon were spying on two Raptors while hiding in the bushes. After rescuing Lucas from the car and the tree, the kids resumed their journey through the dark Jungle of Devil's Island, in searching for the 103 Dalmatians. The children soon came across two Velociraptors and hid in the bushes to keep from being seen.

But Lucas knew from his research that an animal's sense of smell was far greater than that of a human being's. While humans could only smell things that were in the same area as them, animals could smell stuff from miles away and could pick up a scent real quick.

The kids continued to spy on the two Raptors. They seemed to know that the Dinosaurs weren't aware of their presence. This was most likely due to the mud they were covered in that they had abtained from their ordeal with the Carnosaurus. Thank heaven it had stopped raining, otherwise it would've washed the mud off by now and their cover would likely be blown.

As the kids watched, one of the Raptors began cawing really loudly.

"(Whispering) What are they saying? What are they looking for?" Asked Max.

 **#############################################################################**

The cawing sound got the attention of all of the Raptors on the island, including the two that were standing around the tree that Lois, Clark, Mia and Roy were in. The two Raptors then ran off to assist the one that was calling for help. **##############################################################################**

Max, Lucas and Brandon were now hiding behind a tree trunk and Max poked his head up and saw that the two Raptors were gone. The 12 year old then ducked back behind the tree trunk.

"Well?" Asked Lucas.

"Are they gone?" Asked Brandon.

"Yeah. They're gone." Said Max.

"Thank heaven." Said Lucas.

The three boys stood to their feet, but when they did, they were instantly met by the face of a roaring Raptor.

"AH!" Screamed Max, Lucas and Brandon.

Brandon got out his Super 8 Camera and began filming the Dinosaur.

The three boys slowly backed away as the Raptor hopped onto the tree trunk and onto the ground. A second hissing Raptor came into view, then a third Raptor appeared behind the boys, trapping them. A fourth Raptor then joined the other three, surrounding their prey.

The kids looked around them and saw that they were surrounded by four Raptors. The big lizards had them trapped, and escape appeared to be out of the question. But just when it looked like all was lost, a can dropped out of nowhere and fell in front of the three humans, releasing thick, white smoke, follow by another can that released the same smoke color. Inhailing the smoke caused all four of the Raptors to run off, leaving their prey untouched and completely unharmed.

Max, Lucas and Brandon then looked and saw a short, shadowy figure, in the thick, white smoke, approaching them, carrying a light.

"Get behind me." Said Max.

Lucas and Brandon did as they were told and hid behind Max.

"Don't leave my side." Said Max.

The kids then turned their attention back to the figure in the smoke.

"Come on out and show yourself." Said Max.

The mysterious figure stepped into view, out of the smoke, carrying a lit tourch in his hand. He wore a big suntan hat, a white bandanna that covered his mouth and nose, a pair of goggles that covered his eyes, a fingerless brown glove on the hand he held the tourch in, and he wore a long suntan cape that covered his whole body.

 **"Not bad for someone my size."** Said the figure. **"Now, which one of you kids got the idea to come to this island?"**

Max and Lucas pointed at Brandon.

"You sailouts." Said Brandon.

 **"Never mind, it doesn't matter. Let's just get out here. That smoke in a can stuff scared off the Raptors, but not for long. Quick, follow me. We must find and take shelter before the Raptors come back."** Said the figure.

"Come back?!" Said Max, Lucas and Brandon.

The three kids followed the figure through the jungle, running as fast as they could to keep up with him.

Later, after a few miles of running, the kids and the figure now stood in front of a tall, huge tree with a huge, white plane in it and a wooden flight of stairs that led down from the tree all the way up to the plane.

 **"Well, here we are, everyone. Home sweet home."** Said the figure.

"You live here?" Lucas asked.

 **"Yep."** Said the figure.

"All by yourself?" Asked Max.

 **"Yep. Well, not all by myself. There's me and there's Griffith."** Said the figure.

"Who's Griffith?" Asked Brandon.

The kids then jumped in fear when they heard the familiar roar of the Carnotaurus near-by.

"Are you guys hearing this?" Asked Max.

The Carnotaurus's roar could be heard again.

 **"Come on, guys. Hurry up. Let's get up this tree and into the plane. On this island, stuff tends to die a whole lot sooner than later."** Said the figure. He led the way up the wooden stairs of the tree and the others followed him.

"Oh, man. I hate trees." Said Lucas.

"We both do, Lucas." Added Max.

"They don't bother me." Said Brandon.

"That cause you weren't in the last one." Said Lucas.

The figure and the kids walked up the stairs and soon reached the top where the big plane was. The figure opened the door and they entered inside. When they got inside, they were amazed at how much space the plane had.

"Whoa." Said Max.

"Check it out." Said Lucas.

"I know. Dude, look at all of the space." Said Brandon.

"This is a private plane. A luxery one, from the looks of it." Said Lucas.

"How did you get this plane up here all by yourself?" Asked Max.

 **"Actually,"** The figure began. He took off his hat, his bandanna, his goggles and his cape, revealing himself to the kids. "I didn't do it. The plane crash landed here in the tree with us in it."

"What the what?!" Max, Lucas and Brandon gasped as they gazed upon the figure. They're short, mysterious rescuer turned out to be a 9 year old boy. A Mexican boy, from the looks of it. He had long, dark curly hair that stopped at the top of his neck and hazel brown eyes. He wore a white short sleeve shirt, blue shorts that went down to his knees and he wore black and white sneakers.

"Something wrong?" Asked the boy.

"You. You're...you're a boy." Said Lucas.

"And what's wrong with being a boy?" Asked the boy.

"No...nothing." Said Lucas.

"That's right. Nothing wrong with being a boy. I don't know why you're all acting so suprised." Said the boy.

"Sorry, it's just that...we weren't expecting you to be someone our age." Said Brandon.

"Really? Well, take a good look at me. Do you think a grown up could be this short? Use your brain." Said the boy.

"Who are you?" Asked Max.

"Well, nice to meet you too. I'm Diego. And you are?" Said the boy.

"I'm Max."

"I'm Lucas."

"And i'm Brandon."

"Nice to meet you, Max, Lucas and Brandon. We are pleased to meet you all." Said Diego.

"Who is we? And where is this Griffith guy you told us about?" Asked Max.

"Oh yeah, that's right, i forgot. Griffith. (Whistles) Come here, boy. (Whistles) Come here." Said Diego.

A small, cute, black Labrador puppy, wearing a blue collar around it's neck, came from behind a sofa and ran up to Diego.

Diego bent down and picked up the black Labrador. "This is Griffith."

"A dog?" Asked Lucas.

"You got a problem with that?" Said Diego.

"No. It's just that we weren't expecting your friend to be a dog." Said Brandon.

"I know, i get that a lot. But back to our story. Who are you guys? And more importantly, what are you doing here on this island, of all places?" Said Diego.

"As i said before, i'm Max, this is Lucas and that's Brandon. We're here on an important mission."

"What kind of mission? To rescue me and Griffith? Did you find our message in a bottle?" Asked Diego.

"No, we did not. We're actually here to help rescue our friend and the entire Dalmatian puppy population of London from being turned into a spotted fur coat for some crazy designer." Said Max.

"The number of puppies consist of 103 Dalmatians." Said Lucas.

"Oh, my goodness, that's horrible. But what does any of that have to do with you being on this island?" Said Diego.

"We have reason to believe that the 103 Dalmatians were smuggled out of London and here to Mexico, on this island to be slain. That, and we were in a car, following the tracker on one of the Dalmatian's collars that confirmed this island to be their location." Said Brandon.

"That is until a Carnotaurus attacked us and totaled our car. Well, technically, it was someone else's car, but, you get the picture." Said Lucas.

"I know." Said Diego.

"What do you mean you know?" Asked Brandon.

"I was there when it happened. I saw you guys and your car being attacked by the Dinosaur, so i got out a flare and tossed it away, causing the Dinosaur to flee for a short time." Said Diego.

"That was you?" Asked Max.

"You're welcome." Said Diego.

"Thanks for saving us...twice." Said Brandon.

"Don't mention it." Said Diego.

"Well, it's been nice meeting you, Diego and Griffith, and thank you kindly for saving our lives twice, but we'd best be on our way." Said Lucas.

"Where are you going?" Asked Diego.

"To find and rescue the 103 Dalmatians." Said Lucas.

"Oh, you don't wanna do that. Not this late at night. Not unless you're tired of living." Said Diego.

"Why?" Asked Max.

"Because the meat eating Dinosaurs like to hunt at this hour. Especially this late at night. If i were you, i would wait until morning. You're welcome to spend the night here with us, if you want. It's left up to you." Said Diego.

"Please, Max. Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeease." Pleaded Lucas and Brandon.

"Alright, we'll spend the night here." Said Max.

"Yes!" Said Lucas.

"Boom baby!" Added Brandon.

"But as soon as morning comes, we're out of here. Got it?" Said Max.

"Got it." Said Lucas and Brandon.

 **103**

 **DALMATIANS**


	37. 103 37: Cruella And The Terrible, Horrib

**103 37: CRUELLA AND THE TERRIBLE, HORRIBLE, NO GOOD, VERY BAD DAY.**

 **THE NEXT DAY**

 **JUNE 4'th, (2017)**

The next morning rolled around real fast and the sun was just starting to rise on Devil's Island. Inside the River Boat, Rex, Lassie, Jake, Foster and 102 of the Dalmatians were all lying sound asleep.

"(Whispering) Hey, you guys, wake up." Said Moose to the 102 Dalmatians and the four dogs, who was wide awake. But there was no response from any of the dogs. "(Whispering) Hey, are you guys awake?" The six week old Dalmatian puppy asked, but again, there was no answer. "YOU DUDES AWAKE?!"

All of the dogs then instantly awoke at the sound of Moose's voice.

"We are now. What time is it?" Said Nicky.

"It's time for us to get out of here, that's what time it is." Said Moose.

"What?" Asked Nicky.

"It's 8:00 o'clock in the morning." Said Moose.

"Now why did you wake us up in the middle of the morning? Go back to sleep." Said Nicky.

"Did you guys forget where we are and what horrible situation we're in?" Asked Moose.

"What horrible situation?" Asked Nicky.

"You know. 103 of us stolen, smuggled here to Mexico, waiting on this River Boat on this island to be to shipped off to Australia to be turned into a fur coat?" Moose reminded.

"That's today?" Asked Nicky.

"No, tomorrow. Of course today." Said Moose.

"I can do without the sarcasim, thank you very much." Said Nicky.

"Enough with the chatter, guys. We better get out of here if we want to save our spots." Said Moose.

"I'm all for that, but how?" Asked Nicky.

"The right vent is open. We can escape through there." Said Moose.

"No, not through there. The old lady is sleeping down the steps in the other room. Our escaping might wake her up." Said Nicky.

"Not if we go out another way." Said Moose.

"Another way? How else are we suppose to get out of here? There are no exits excepts the opened vent." Said Nicky.

"Oh, i'll fix that. Wait right here." Said Moose. The six week old puppy went over to a window and used his heatray vision to melt a hole into the window, big enough for him and all of the other dogs to fit through. "There. Now there's a new exit."

"Whoa. Awsome. Cool. Did you guys see that? Moose has heat vision." Said Nicky. "Wait a minute. You had this ability all along. You could've got us out of here at any time. Why, i oughta..."

"Now, now, Nicky, calm down. If it makes you feel better, i forgot." Said Moose.

"You mean you had that ability all this time and forgot about it?" Said Nicky.

"Yeah. I guess i was too busy being scared." Said Moose. "But enough about me for one day. Come on, let's get out of here. All of you line up and follow me out this hole in the window." The Dalmatian puppy jumped through the hole and onto the balcony of the River Boat. "Now."

The puppies lined up and began jumping out of the glass hole and onto the balcony, one by one after the other, and another and another.

"Good. Just keep doing that. Stay right here while i go and check to make sure the coast is clear. I'll bark when i give the signal." Said Moose.

The Dalmatians continued exiting the room through the hole as the 103'd Dalmatian ran off down the balcony.

Moose ran down the balcony and soon came to a stop. The six week old puppy stood at the top of some white stairs and saw that they led down to the deck where the bridge was. He also saw that Cruella's two pet Alligators had fallen asleep while gaurding the bridge. "Perfect." The 103'd Dalmatian looked back at the other 102 Dalmatians. Moose then barked, signaling the other puppies to come.

Knowing that that bark was the signal, the 102 Dalmatians ran down the balcony, following Moose down the stairs to the deck of the boat.

Back in the room, Rex, Lassie, Jake and Foster watched as the remaining Dalmatians exited the room through hole in the window. Once they were gone, the four dogs exited through the hole themselves and went to go join the 103 Dalmatians.

Meanwhile, inside a room on the River Boat, Cruella was lying in bed, sound asleep, counting Dalmatian puppies in her sleep. She had fallen asleep in her cloths, so she hadn't changed into any sleeping cloths, nor had she taken her shoes off. The only thing she had taken off was her red hat, which was resting on a dresser next to her bed, along with her car keys.

"91...92...93...94...95..." Cruella was then awakened by the sound of barking. "Huh?" She sat up in her bed and looked around for any source of the noise, but didn't see it anywhere in the room. "Back to counting my puppies." Cruella laid back down in bed and went back to sleep and resumed counting Dalmatian puppies. "96...97...98...99...100...101...102..." Another bark was heard and Cruella awoke yet again. "What the De ViL is that?" A third bark was heard and this time Cruella saw and heard where it was coming from. "Huh?" The two-face haired woman got out of bed and rushed over to the window, where the barking was coming from. She opened the curtains and her blue eyes went wide and her mouth flew open. "What the...what?!" Cruella looked out the window and saw that all of the 103 Dalmatians were running down the stairs. They were escaping. "DOCTOR, THE PUPPIES ARE GETTING AWAY!"

Dr. Pavlov bursted through the door. "What?!" The doctor looked out the window and saw that the 103 Dalmatians were escaping. "MISS DE VIL, THE PUPPIES ARE GETTING..."

"AWAY, i know!" Said Cruella. She grabbed her had and her car keys off the dresser and she and the doctor rushed out of the room, just as the last few Dalmatians ran past the window down the stairs, along with Rex, Lassie, Jake and Foster.

Meanwhile, on the deck, the remaining puppies ran across the bridge of the boat and fled into the Jungle.

"100, 101, 102, 103, 104," Moose counterd really fast, trying not to lose count of the last group of Dalmatians as they ran past him. "And me, myself, makes 105. 105?" The six week old pup looked at Rex, Lassie, Jake and Foster. "Is that all of them? All 102? Bark once for yes and twice for no."

The four dogs barked altogether at once.

"Okay, that's everyone. Now let's get out of here before..."

"Hey!" Came a voice, cutting Moose off.

Moose, Rex and the other three dogs turned and saw Cruella run out on the deck, with Dr. Pavlov behind her.

"Those are my puppies!" Said Cruella.

"Busted." Said Moose before he and the other four dogs ran across the bridge and into the Jungle to join the 102 Dalmatians.

"Doctor, get in the car. We'll head them off in the forest." Said Cruella. She and doctor Pavlov ran across the bridge and over to her black and white car. Cruella looked at her two pet Alligators and saw that they were both asleep. "(Sighs) Oh, for goodness sake. BRUCE! NEO! WAKE UP!"

Both Alligators woke up and saw their master stairing at them in anger.

"What's this? Napping on the job? You're suppose to be patrolling the island for me! Not taking five! Ugh, you just can't get good help these days. It's impossible. Anyway, we're going out to find the puppies. Gaurd the boat with your lives until we get back." Said Cruella.

Cruella got in her car, along with Dr. Pavlov, and started up her car, backed it up and zoomed off into the Jungle after the 103 Dalmatians.

 **103**

 **DALMATIANS**

 **##################################################################################**

In the giant tree, inside the private jet, Max and the others were all fast asleep. Max was sleeping on a sofa on the left, Lucas and Brandon were sitting on the floor up against the couch, leaned up against each other, sleeping, and Diego and his black Labrador puppy were sleeping on another sofa on the right.

With the sun light beeming in through the windows, Max slowly began to stir awake. As he slowly opened his eyes, he saw a green eyes stairing at him and the others through one of the windows on the right side where Diego and Griffith were sleeping. Max instantly awoke screaming at the top of his lungs, awaking Lucas, Brandon, Diego and Griffith.

"Max, what is it? What's wrong?" Asked Lucas.

"Is it morning already?" Asked Brandon, holding his Super 8 camera.

Just then, the plane started to move.

"What is it? What's going on?!" Diego paniced as the plane continued to move.

"Hang on, everyone!" Said Max.

"To what?!" Lucas and Brandon paniced.

The plane then started to lean forward, causing the screaming kids and the sofas to slide down and stop at the wall. The wall then they heard something come off in the front of the plane and then a long snout crashed through the door and the wall, revealing a mouth full of blade sharp teeth. It was at this moment that they realized that they were under attack.

"We're under attack!" Said Brandon.

The snout of the unknown roaring creature then let out a loud deafening roar and withdrew it's snout from the door and the plane leaned back to the left.

Max, Lucas, Brandon and Diego, holding Griffith, ran to the left side of the plane, causing it to fall out of the tree with the screaming kids inside. The plane, with both of it's wings and the front of it torn off, crash landed on the ground. The gang looked out the large hole ahead of them and saw the massive feet of the creature pass by them, and then the plane began to role itself until it stopped when it reached the tree it was in earlier.

The gang looked out the windows and saw that the creature that had attacked them was a Spinosaurus. A meat-eating Dinosaur.

Max then rushed out of the plane and out into the open where the Dinosaur was.

"Max, come back!" Said Diego as he chased after his new friend. He quickly caught up with Max and led him back towards the remains of the plane.

"Max!" Said Lucas and Brandon as they and Griffith came out of the plane.

Brandon was recording the Spinosaurus with his Super 8 Camera while he and Lucas waited for Max and Diego to get back inside the plane.

The Dinosaur soon started coming their way and Max, Diego, Lucas, Brandon and Griffith all ran back inside the plane.

The Spinosaurus placed it's claws on the plane and started rolling it backwards. The rolling soon stopped and the Dinosaur placed it's foot on the plane and began pressing down on it, with the kids inside. The Spinosaur then rolled the plane once more, then stuck it's snout through one of the glass windows, making another opening for it to grab it's prey. The Dinosaur then started biting at the four children and the little dog.

"Follow me!" Said Diego before picking up Griffith and leading the others out of the plane through the hole ahead of them. "This way!"

The four kids ran off into the Jungle, leaving the Dinosaur behind.

Meanwhile, the Spinosaurus, realizing that it's morning breakfast had escaped, turned and saw it fleeing into the wilderness. The roaring Dinosaur turned and struck the tree with it's big, massive tail, knocking the whole tree to the ground. Roots and all. The Spinosaurus then ran off into the Jungle, hoping to catch up with it's meal.

 **103**

 **DALMATIANS**

 **##################################################################################**

Back on the swamp side of Devil's Island, the 103 Dalmatians and the four dogs, led by Moose, ran through the Jungle. They were trying to find the building that Nicky had mentioned back at the River Boat, but after running for what seemed like forever, they had no luck in finding it.

"Nicky?" Said Moose.

"Yeah?" Asked Nicky.

"Are we close to finding this so called building you told us about?" Asked Moose.

"Yeah." Said Nicky.

"How close?" Asked Moose.

"Uh...there it is, up ahead." Said Nicky.

Moose looked and saw a big, old, runt down ruin building up ahead of him and the other dogs. "Oh, thank goodness. Now then, let's see what kind of building it is." The six week old puppy used his zoom in vision to zoom in on the building and spotted a hole in the bottom of the left door. "A way in." The Dalmatian then noticed an old sign above the double doors that read: 'ICE-CREAM FACTORY.' "Ice-Cream Factory. It's an Ice-Cream Factory. You guys, it's an Ice-Cream Factory."

"Good. We can cool off and hide in there at the same time. Let's get going." Said Nicky.

"No, no, no, i'm leading the group here. I'm in charge. And i've got a plan." Said Moose.

"I can't wait to hear it." Said Nicky.

Moose led the 102 Dalmatians and the four dogs to the building and the six week old puppy stopped at the hole at the bottom of the left door and the puppies started running through the hole, entering the building.

 **103**

 **DALMATIANS**

 **##################################################################################**

Elsewhere on the island, Roy climbed down from the tree and looked around for any signs of the Raptors. After finding no sign or trace of them, he ussered Lois, Clark and Mia to come down next, which they did. They had spent the night in the tree the Raptors had chased them in when the meat-eating Dinosaurs had set that for them. Just to be on the safe side, they decided to stay there until morning had arrived. And now that the Raptors were gone, it was safe for the gang to resume their search for Max, Lucas and Brandon and the 103 Dalmatians.

Later, the group had come to a river and were washing their hands and faces, as well as the dirt off of them.

"Now what do we do?" Asked Mia.

"We stick to the plan. Find and rescue the 103 Dalmatians." Said Roy.

"We're not gonna look for the boys?" Said Lois, holding her GPS.

"The 103 Dalmatians was most likely why they came here in the first place. And we know that your car has a GPS system that has the code of your dog's tracker, as does your GPS. Both of them pin point the location of the puppies to the swamp. If the kids are alive, then that's where they're headed." Said Roy.

"I agree." Said Clark.

"What will the boys do until then?" Asked Lois.

"Max is a smart kid. He probably knows he and the others stand their best chance in the car. He figures that all the big Dinosaurs are in the center of the island. Right?" Said Clark.

"Sure." Said Roy.

"That's strange." Said Lois, looking at the screen of her GPS.

The gang turned to Lois.

"What is?" Asked Mia.

"Moose's tracker has been moved to another part of the island. According to my GPS, he's not on the River Boat anymore, he's inside an old building." Said Lois.

"That can only mean one thing." Said Clark.

"He escaped." Said the gang.

"Well, that solves part of our problem, but because of that, we have a brand new problem. Our one and only chance of finding the other 102 Dalmatians is gone." Said Mia.

"Maybe not." Said Lois.

"Say what?" Asked Mia.

"Well, if Moose escaped the River Boat, isn't it safe to say that the other puppies escaped with him?" Said Lois.

"Say what?" Mia repeated.

"Well, think about it? Yesterday the GPS was showing us that Moose's location was inside a River Boat, and today it's showing us something different? I mean what other explanation could there be?" Said Lois.

"You're not making sense anymore, Lois." Said Clark.

"Oh, come on, you guys. I mean don't you think it's possible that the other puppies escaped from the River Boat and followed him to this unknown place?" Said Lois.

"Come on, Lois, be serious. Things like that don't happen. On T.V., yes. The real world, no." Said Mia.

"I'm serious, you guys. If Moose escaped from the River Boat and is inside this building, i'm willing to bet you that maybe, just maybe, the other Dalmatians are there as well." Said Lois.

"There's only one way to find out." Said Roy.

"Right." Said Lois.

"Find the building." Said the gang in unison.

The trio of four then ran off through the jungle, resuming their search of the three missing boys and the 103 Dalmatians.

 **103**

 **DALMATIANS**

 **##################################################################################**

Cruella zoomed through the swamp part of the Jungle in her car, with the tires squeeling and kicking up dirt as it drove on the dirt floor, trying to keep up with the 103 Dalmatians. But Cruella and Dr. Pavlov had lost sight of them when they had escaped from the River Boat. Where could they have gone? Where could they have disappeared to so quickly?

"There's no trace of them? Where could they have gone?" Asked Cruella.

"Look there. Up ahead." Said Dr. Pavlov, pointing up ahead.

Cruella looked in the direction Dr. Pavlov was pointing and soon got her answer when she saw an old building up ahead. She slowed down her vehicle and drove up to the building and stopped her car.

"We'll check this place out first." Said Cruella.

Watching from a window inside the dark building, a Dalmatian puppy, wearing a green collar around his neck, saw Cruella's car parked outside. The puppy turned to all of the others and barked.

"They're here." Said Nicky.

"This is it, guys. Don't get scared now." Said Moose. "Everyone, get to your positions."

Cruella and Dr. Pavlov got out of her car and walked up to the double doors of the building and she knocked on one of the doors.

Moose, Nicky and the other Dalmatian with the green collar looked down from three windows and saw Cruella and Dr. Pavlov standing at the entrance. The six week old puppy used his heat vision to melt the middle glass window so that he and the other puppies could listen in on the enemy.

"Happy Summer, my darling little puppies. We know that you're in there. And that you're all alone." Said Cruella.

Moose turned to the right and saw Rex, Lassie, Jake and Foster standing by an old bearl. He shot the bearl with a freeze ray from his mouth, making it cold.

"Yeah, come on, pups, open up. We're with the Humane Society. We're Animal Rights Activists." Dr. Pavlov added.

Moose floated up to the top of the bearl and pushed it over on the floor. He then landed and used behind the bearl and pushed it over to the now glassless window with his head.

"We're not ganna hurt you." Said Cruella.

"No, no, we have some nice doggy treats for you." Said Dr. Pavlov.

"Be good little puppies now and come out." Said Cruella nicely.

Moose then shot lazers from his eyes, hitting the top of the bearl, causing all of the melted, white, ice cold, Vanilla Ice-Cream inside to poor out and spilled all over Cruella, covering her from head to toe.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Cruella screamed at the top of her lungs from the massive coldness of the melted ice-cream.

"What?" Asked Dr. Pavlov.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Cruella screamed.

"What? What?" Asked Dr. Pavlov.

"AHHH!" Cruella screamed again, not noticing the remainder of white ice-cream that had dripped on the poarch. She then slipped on the ice-cream and fell to the grassy ground.

"What? What happened?" Asked Dr. Pavlov.

"Get those little beasts!" Cruella muttered.

Dr. Pavlov looked up and saw a bearl sticking out of the middle glassless window, as well as a Dalmatian wearing a green collar in the first window and another wearing a blue collar in the third window. The bearl was then pushed out the window by Moose and it fell on Dr. Pavlov, trapping him.

"Aah! Aah! Yah!" Said Dr. Pavlov before slipping on the ice-cream and falling on the ground.

Inside the factory, seeing that phase one of their plan was a success, Moose, Nicky, the third Dalmatian and the four dogs ran off to join the rest of the puppies.

"Those little mutts are armed!" Said Dr. Pavlov, still stuck in the bearl.

"That's it! That's it! I'm going around to the back. You go find another way in. Those little..." Cruella got to her feet and ran around to the back of the factory.

Dr. Pavlov got himself out of the bearl and went to find another way inside the factory.

 **103**

 **DALMATIANS**

 **##################################################################################**

"Yeah, there's a boat right alongside the bank. Looks in good shape." Said Lucas as he and the others stood at the edge of a clift, looking at an old boat that was miles away from where they were with his high-tech glasses.

"Rescue boat?" Asked Diego.

"No, no. Just something left behind by the (1900's) people. But it floats." Said Lucas.

The gang then walked away from the clift and continued on through the Jungle.

 **103**

 **DALMATIANS**

 **##################################################################################**

Cruella walked around to the back of the factory and saw some pink steps leading up to the back door. The black white haired woman began walking up the steps, but before she could get to the door, "Whoa! Aah!" she slipped on one of the pink steps and fell on the ground on her back. "(Weezing)." Turns out the pink steps weren't really pink at all. They were covered with frozen strawberry ice-cream.

Meanwhile, Dr. Pavlov came to the top of a flight of brown steps that led down to a door. The doctor took one step and placed his foot on the top step, but when he did, he slipped and slid down the rest of the stairs all the way down to the door. "Ow." Dr. Pavlov tried to stand up, but when he did, he slipped and fell to the ground. That was because unbeknownst to him the steps and the floor was covered with frozen chocalet ice-cream.

At the back of the factory, Cruella stood up from the ground after slipping and falling on the frozen strawberry ice-cream covered stairs. "Those smart aleck little devil hounds." She grabbed ahold of the rail and used it for support to walk up the slipper steps. She managed to make it to the poarch, but that was as far as she got because she slipped on the poarch and fell back on the ground.

Back with the doctor, Dr. Pavlov grabbed ahold of the door nob and got to his feet, still slipping on the frozen chocolet ice-cream coverd floor. He twisted the nob and opened the door, entering inside the building. The inside of the factory was old and runt down just like the outside. Dirt and grass covered the floor and vines and spider webs hung from the sealing. The building looked old. Very old. In fact, the doctor could tell just by looking at the place that it hadn't been open for a hundred years. He could also tell that this factory was from (1900), the first year of the 20'th century. The therapist closed the door behind him and walked into the cold, dark factory.

Standing above the doctor, four of the 103 Dalmatians stood near a bearl. The first Dalmatian had black spots and wore a pink collar around her neck, the second one had brown spots and wore a lime green collar around his neck, the third one was a lemon spotted Dalmatian with a blue collar and the fourth one was a yellow spotted Dalmatian with a yellow collar. The four puppies all stood on their hind legs and pushed the bearl over and red melted ice-cream poored out and spilled all over Dr. Pavlov, as well as on the floor, causing the doctor to slip and fall. The doctor looked up and saw the four Dalmatians looking down at him from above before they departed from the room.

At the front of the factory, Cruella regained conciousness and stood back up.

"All right. That's it, you little...You little..." Cruella grabbed ahold of the rail and walked back up the slipper steps and made it to the top of the poarch. "Oh no, not this time." She used the rail as support to walk on the slippery poarch and over to the door. "You little spotted beasts, where are you?"

Cruella stood at the door, unaware that five of the 103 Dalmatians were looking down at her from the windows above the door. The first Dalmatian had black spots and black ears and wore a black collar, the second one had black spots and wore a purple collar, the third one wore an orange collar, the fourth one wore a brown collar and the fifth one wore a grey collar. In front of the middle glassless window was a bearl, and the puppies struck it with their heads and pushed it over and brown hot fudge came out and spilled on Cruella.

"AHHHHHHH!" Cruella screamed from the hot, thick brown substance that had been poored all over her, causing her to let go of the rail and slip and fall off the poarch and onto the ground.

The five Dalmatians then went off to meet up with the other 103.

 **103**

 **DALMATIANS**

 **##################################################################################**

Lois and the gang ran through the jungle, leading them with her GPS tracker as they searched for the 103 Dalmatians. It was easy to find them, as the code to Moose's tracker was installed inside the GPS, but finding Max, Lucas and Brandon was going to be a lot easier said than done.

"Where are those boys?" Clark asked. "MAX!" He shouted with his hands to his mouth.

"LUCAS! BRANDON!" Lois called.

"MAX!" Shouted Clark.

"Where could they possibly be?" Asked Mia.

"I'm not sure." Said Roy.

The gang then stopped in their tracks when they heard the roar of the Carnotaurus.

"I think it's ahead of us." Said Lois.

"It gotta be. Otherwise we would have seen it already." Said Clark.

"Uuuuh." Came a voice.

The gang turned and saw that the moaning was coming through some bushes. Deciding to investigate, the trio ran through the thick Jungle bushes and soon reached the other side, where they saw what appeared to be Lois's car, lying up-side-down up against a tree, mangled up.

"That's my car!" Said Lois before she and the others started running towards the car.

"Max!" Said Clark as he and the group rushed up to the car and looked inside, only to find that it was empty.

"They're not here." Said Roy.

The group then looked and saw three sets of footprints leading away from the car.

"They made it out." Said Lois.

"(Sighs) Thank goodness." Said Clark.

"Uuuuuh." Came the same voice from earlier.

"There's that moan again? Where's it coming from?" Mia asked.

"Beats me." Said Clark.

"Uuuuuuh." Came the voice again, but this time, Lois found where it was coming from...inside the car.

"Auto? Auto, is that you?" Asked Lois.

"Remind me to thank miss De ViL for a lovely summer." Said Auto.

"Oh my gosh...it is you. Auto, what happened to you?" Asked Lois.

The Carnotaurus's roar echoed through the Jungle again, startling the group.

"Let me put it this way. I got the Skittles kicked out of me." Said Auto.

"Can we chance riding in this car?" Mia asked.

The Carnotaurus's roar could be heard again.

"Sure you can. Let me just fix myself up." Said Auto. The car then turned itself over and fixed itself up, repairing the damage that the it had obtained in the Carnotaurus attack. Once it was done fixing itself, the car stood in front of the gang, now looking brand new, as if the Dinosaur attack had never even happened.

"Wow. Now that's the kind of vehicle that i need. A car that fixes itself." Said Roy.

The gang then heard a distant thudding in the area near by.

"Anybody hear that? What is it. It's an impact tremor, is what it is. I'm fairly alarmed here." Said Auto. The four doors to the car then opened by themselves. "Come on, we've gotta get out of here. Now! Right now! Let's go!"

Lois and the gang rushed inside the car and the doors closed and Auto took off through the Jungle, just as the Carnotaurus unveiled itself behind some tall bushes and started chasing after the vehicle.

Roy looked out the back window and saw the Carnotaurus chasing after him and the others. "Must go faster."

Lois, Mia and Clark rolled down their windows and looked out and saw the massive Dinosaur chasing after them.

"Here it comes! Step on it, Auto! Fifth gear!" Said Clark.

The Carnotaurus then began to catch up with the car and Clark unknowingly moved back and placed his hand on the gear stick.

"Get your hand off the stick! Move!" Said Auto.

"LOOK OUT!" Screamed Lois as she and the others looked forward and saw a huge tree lemb in front of them.

Auto moved to the other side of the dirt road and passed by the lemb, while the Carnotaurus just ran right through it, as if it was nothing.

The Dinosaur then struck the right side of the car with it's head and let out a loud roar.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Lois and Mia screamed.

Auto then sped himself up and started going faster.

As the vehicle zoomed ahead, Mia looked back out the window and saw that they were ahead of the Carnotaurus and that the Dinosaur had given up and was leaving in another direction away from her and her friends.

"Man, that was close." Said Roy.

The car continued to speed off into the Jungle, never taking the time to slow down.

 **103**

 **DALMATIANS**

 **##################################################################################**

Inside the factory, Dr. Pavlov was walking up some stairs that were covered with sticky caramel syrup. The doctor held onto both railings as he walked up the sticky stairs. When he finally reached the top, however, he was met by Rex, the Border Collie, who jumped on him, pushing him down the sticky, caramel covered steps.

Rex looked at the caramel covered doctor down below from the top of the stairs for a minute before running off.

Outside the factory, Cruella was walking around the place, trying to find another way inside the building. "(Muttering) I'm gonna rip their heads off!" She said as she walked up to a door. To be on the safe side, Cruella looked up in the windows above the door and saw that there were no bearls in them. "Heh heh heh! You're dead, puppies." Cruella opened the door, not realizing that there was a thin piece of string tide to the nob on the inside and that the string was tide to a bearl above the door. Her opening the door had caused the nob to pull the string that was tide to the nob, causing the bearl to turn over and poor out all of the hot chocolate syrup on her. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" A screaming Cruella ran out of the doorway, feeling like her whole body was on fire and threw herself on the grassy ground and started rolling around in it, trying to exstingwish the heat coming from the hot chocolate syrup that was on her.

Dr. Pavlov got to his feet and headed towards the door. "Gonna kills those dogs." He walked out of the room and closed the door behind him. "Whoop!" He said before he slipped and fell on the frozen chocolate ice-cream cover floor outside.

After rolling around in the grass for a few minutes, Cruella got to her feet and kicked the door open and bursts into the factory. "Where are you, you filthy beasts?!"

Outside, Dr. Pavlov made his way around the building and soon stopped when he noticed an open window. "Miss De ViL! I'm coming in!" He said before heading over to the window. When he made it over to the window, he carefuly climbed in through it. When he placed his feet on the floor, he slipped on some ice-cream dippin' dots and grabbed ahold of the rope before falling to the floor. What he didn't know was that the other end of the rope was tide to a bearl above the window, and that by pulling the rope, it caused the bearl to poor many different colored dippin dots out and spill all over him. "I'm gonna kill those dogs!"

The now dippin dots covered doctor stood up and made his way through the factory to find Cruella.

 **103**

 **DALMATIANS**

 **##################################################################################**

"Know what this is?" Asked Diego, showing Max, Lucas and Brandon a small black item he held in his hand as they walked through the Jungle.

Lucas took the item and examined it. "Yeah, it's a Raptor claw. I have one just like back in London at the orphanage."

"Mine is new." Said Diego.

"How much of this island did you explore?" Brandon asked.

"Griffith and i stayed pretty close to the compound. I figured if anyone came looking for us, that's where they'd start." Said Diego.

"Which reminds me, i've been meaning to ask you something, Diego. Something important." Said Max.

"Fire away." Said Diego.

"How did you and Griffen end up here on this island in the first place?" Asked Max.

"Well...three months ago...on February 29'th of this year...my parents had decided to send me away on a plane to stay with my aunt and uncle for the weekend. Needless to say, during the flight, a huge massive storm popped up out of the blue and made the plane crash into a tree on this island. Griffith and i have been here ever since that day." Said Diego.

"Well, didn't your parents report you missing to the police?" Asked Lucas.

"They probably did, but due to the severe danger that this island harbors, the police may have decided three months ago that i had died here and called off the search. Which is highly likely." Said Diego.

"We need to find the 103 Dalmatians. That was our whole reason for coming here in the first place." Said Max.

"Are you sure? The ferther you go into the Jungle, the bigger it gets." Said Diego.

"Well, if we can find our way down into the bayou, we could find the River Boat that the 103 Dalmatians are stored away on. After we find the bayou." Said Lucas.

"And then what?" Asked Diego.

"One step at a time." Said Lucas.

"I'm tired." Said Brandon.

"I'm dirty." Said Max.

"I'm hot. And i'm hungry." Said Brandon.

"Having been on this island for three months and explored it, i'd say the bayou is just a mile away. Just keep..." Diego was then cut off when he and the others exited the Jungle and came to an opened area.

The kids' eyes went wide at what they saw in front of them. They couldn't believe their eyes. The area was fill with different kinds of Dinosaurs. Dinosaurs like Iguanodons, Parasaurolophus', Pachyrhinosaurus', Brachyosaurus' and Styracosaurus'.

"Whoa. Dinosaurs." Said Brandon before getting out his Super 8 Camera and filming the beautiful scene as he and the others walked through the open area.

The kids then saw a flock of two-legged Dinosaurs running through the area.

"What is that?" Asked Max.

"What are they?" Asked Diego.

"I don't know." Said Max. "Lucas? Lucas, can you tell me what they are?"

"They're, uh...uh...Galli...uh, Galli...Galliminus." Said Lucas.

"Are those meat-eating?" Asked Brandon.

They then saw the flock of Galliminus coming in their direction.

"Look at the wheeling. Uniform direction changes. Just like a flock of birds evading a predator." Said Lucas.

Brandon's eyes then went wide. "They're, uh...They're flocking this way."

As the Galliminus ran, two Carnotaurus's then rushed out of the woods, roaring viciously.

"Oh my gosh!" Max gasped.

Diego picked up Griffith and he, Max and Brandon took ran off before Lucas followed after them. As the ran through the area, all of the other Dinosaurs started running from the Carnotaurs as well. The kids quickly got caught in the stampede as the Dinosaurs ran past them. They soon reached a long tree trunk and jumped over it and hid behind it as some of the Dinosaurs past over them. They then crawled to the other side of the trunk and watched as the Dinosaurs continued to run.

As the two Carnotaurs gave chase, one of them had managed to catch up with a Pachyrhinosaurus.

The Pachyrhinosaurus quickly saw that one of the predators was closing in and tried running with all of it's strength. But try as it might, it was no match for the Carnotaur's speed.

When the Carnotaur got close enough, it pinned the Pachyrhinosaurus to the ground by the neck, crushing it. Seeing that it's mate had caught a prey, the second Carnotaur joined in and the two Dinosaurs began to feed.

Max and the others watched from the tree trunk as the two Carnotaurs chewed into the Pachyrhinosaurus.

"I wanna go now." Said Max.

"Just look how it eats." Said Diego.

"Please." Said Max.

"I bet you'll never look at birds the same way again." Said Diego.

"Yes." Said Lucas.

"Go now." Said Max.

"Okay. Keep low and follow me." Said Diego.

Max and Lucas followed Diego away from the tree trunk while Brandon was still there, filming the scene.

"Look at how much blood." Said Brandon.

"Come on." Said Max as he grabbed Brandon, snatching him away from the tree trunk.

 **103**

 **DALMATIANS**

 **##################################################################################**

Cruella walked through the cold, dark factory and walked up to a door, where she heard puppy barking on the other side.

"It's too late for you, mutts, we're already inside! We're gonna get you." Said Cruella.

On the other side of the door, five Dalmatians, wearing collars, were standing next to a cart with a long fire hose and a six'th brown spotted Dalmatian on top, wearing a collar, as well.

The brown spotted Dalmatian then barked, signaling Cruella to come and get him and the others.

"Why, you.-" As Cruella opened the door and entered into the room, Lassie stood at the top of the door behind a bearl and pushed the bearl over, spilling a bunch of sprinkles all over Cruella. "Grrrrrrr! Now you're dead!" The now sprinkled coded Cruella began walking towards the puppies in front of her, but the brown spotted Dalmatian on top of the cart pressed down on the handle of the hose with it's paws, shooting out whip cream at Cruella, sending the screaming woman flying back out of the room, as well as knocking her down to the floor, covering her in the white cream, like a snow woman.

Dr. Pavlov then entered into the room and saw something covered in white stuff getting up from the floor. The figure then turned to face him.

"Doctor." Said the figure.

"Miss De ViL?" Said Dr. Pavlov in disbelief.

"Why on Earth are you covered in caramel and rainbow dots?" Asked Cruella.

"Why on Earth are you covered in whip cream?" Asked Dr. Pavlov.

Jake and seven of the Dalmatians, wearing collars, stood at the top of some stairs and barked, giving away their precense.

Cruella and Dr. Pavlov rushed over to where the barking was coming from, but when they got to the spot, they slipped on an ice-covered floor and fell.

Cruella stood up and stepped on Dr. Pavlov's stomache and walked up the stairs, and Jake and the seven Dalmatians ran off.

Dr. Pavlov stood to his feet and followed after Cruella.

Jake and the seven Dalmatians watched from the railing of the stairs where two bearls were on the rail, each tide to a rope, and the Golden Retriever pushed the first bearl off the rail and it headed towards Cruella.

"Heads up!" Said Cruella before moving out of the way.

"Huh?" Said Dr. Pavlov. The bearl then hit the doctor and sent him flying back down the stairs and landing on the ice covered floor.

"Don't worry, doctor, i'll get them for you." Said Cruella.

"Miss De ViL!" Dr. Pavlov paniced and pointed ahead of the stairs.

Cruella turned her attention back to the stairs and was hit by the second bearl and sent flying down the stairs and landed on Dr. Pavlov.

Jake and the seven Dalmatians then ran off to meet up with the others.

"They're only dogs, miss De ViL. We can take them." Said Dr. Pavlov.

"Aw, shut up, will you?" Said Cruella. She then noticed the doctor looking at her strangely. "What is it?"

"You're missing some teeth." Said Dr. Pavlov.

"Where?" Asked Cruella. The two face haired woman felt around in her mouth with her finger for any missing teeth, but didn't seem to find any. Then she came to the front and tried to feel her top front row of teeth. She could not find her teeth, meaning that her whole top front row was gone. "Where's my front row? My front row. I'll kill them. I'll kill them! Let go of me." Cruella and Dr. Pavlov stood up and ran up the stairs. "You strike me with one more bearl, dogs, and i'll snatch off your furs and boil your corpeses in hot oil!"

Cruella and Dr. Pavlov soon reached the top of the stairs and continued on running.

"Watch out. You never know what's ahead." Said Cruella. She then noticed Foster and eight Dalmatians, wearing collars, standing in front of them. "There they are!" She and Dr. Pavlov ran towards the Jack Russell Terrier and the eight Dalmatians, unaware that there was another Dalmatian, with no collar around it's neck, hiding under another flight of stairs, holding a thine piece of string in it's mouth and the other end was tide around one of the thin metal pillars of the stairs. Cruella and Dr. Pavlov tripped over the thin piece of line and fell to the floor and Foster and the eight Dalmatians quickly moved away from the spot and the part of the floor that the two humans were on broke under them and they fell and made a splash landing inside a huge bowl of pale green melted ice-cream.

Foster and the eight Dalmatians walked to the edge and looked down at the bowl of melted pale green ice-cream through the massive hole and the stray Dalmatian came out from underneath the stairs and joined them.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Cruella screamed as she and Dr. Pavlov surfaced from the ment green ice-cream, covered in the green substance.

This suprise jump scare frightened the dogs, causing all of their ear's to stand up and run away in terror.

Cruella grabbed ahold of the rem of the bowel and placed one leg over it and slowly eased her way out of the bowel, but slipped and fell out and landed on the floor.

Dr. Pavlov tried to do the same as Cruella by easing out of the bowl, but accidently turned to bowl over, falling on Cruella and spilling the pale green ice-cream on them and the floor. "Miss De ViL, are you alright? Are you alright? Are you okay?"

"Never mind if i'm alright-" Cruella pushed Dr. Pavlov off of her and scooped up green ice-cream and threw it at the doctor. "How do you like it, huh? You cluts! Get those puppies! Get those puppies!"

Cruella and Dr. Pavlov stood up and ran back up the stairs, made their way around the massive hole in the floor and and resumed persecuting the 103 Dalmatians.

 **103**

 **DALMATIANS**

 **##################################################################################**

Max, Lucas, Brandon and Diego, holding Griffith, soon arrived at a near by River Boat that was in front of them in the water. After escaping from the two Carnotaurs without detection, they had resumed their journey through the Jungle to get to the bayou. And after walking a few more miles...they had finally made it. They were on the bayou side of Devil's Island, and in front of them was most likely the same River Boat that was on the GPS screen in the car. And the same boat that supposedly held 103 Dalmatian puppies. All they had to do was sneak inside, find the puppies and then use the River Boat to get the dogs and themselves off the island and back to civilization. It was a win, win scenario.

"Wait here." Said Max before he started going over to the River Boat.

"Yeah, right." Said Lucas. He, Brandon and Diego, holding Griffith, followed after Max and the four kids quietly crossed the bridge, careful not to alert anyone of their precense. If anyone was inside, that is. Once they made it across the bridge, the kids walked over to a pair of double doors and Max and Brandon pushed them open and the four kids entered inside the boat.

Diego placed Griffith onto the floor.

"Hello?" Max called. But no one answered.

The kids and the dog then walked further into the room and later entered into what appeared to be the diningroom, due to their being so many white cloth covered tables and chairs.

"Okay. I'm gonna have to find some food for us to eat. Namely some fruit. And then find the 103 Dalmatians on board this boat and get us all off this island." Said Max as he and the others walked over to a long white cloth covered table surrounded by chairs. "Lucas, you, Diego, Griffith and Brandon look after each other while i'm gone."

"Yeah." Said Lucas, Brandon and Diego.

"I'll be back soon. I promise." Said Max.

"Okay. Be careful." Said Lucas.

Max then left out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Diego looked down at Griffen. "Come on, let's go."

"Go? Go where? Where are you going?" Asked Brandon.

"To help Max look for food, that's where." Said Diego.

"But Max told us to stay here until he got back." Said Lucas.

"Yeah, i'll add that to my list of things that will never happen. And besides, you two and Max have only been on this island for a day. Griffith and i have been on it for three months." Said Diego.

"He has a point." Said Brandon.

Brandon: "Well, yeah, i suppose. But what if you..."

"Trust me. I know this island like the back of my head. I know how to avoid danger and the parts of the island to go and the parts not to go. We'll be back soon. Come on, Griffith." Diego and Griffith left out of the room, leaving Lucas and Brandon inside.

Lucas and Brandon then smelled something good and followed the scent that led them to a door, with the title 'KITCHEN' written on it. Lucas opened the door to the kitchen and he and Brandon saw four long metal gray carts containing buffets of all kinds of foods and desserts with glass and lit light bulbs over the food to keep it warm.

 **##################################################################################**

Outside the River Boat, not too far away, Max was walking through the Jungle, looking for food for them to eat. This being an island and a Jungle, he figured it would be easy to find some fruit for him and his friends to eat, but suprisingly, couldn't find any.

"What i wouldn't give for a nice slice of Pizza." Said Max as he continued to look around. He then stopped in his tracks when something had caught his eye. "Banannas." The 12 year old saw a batch of Banannas hanging from a branch in a tree. "Great. A bunch of Banannas will fill us right up. Maybe i'll find some Mangos. Nice juicey ones." Max began walking towards the tree, but as he got closer, "AHH!" He fell halfway through the ground. The boy struggled, trying to get himself out, but couldn't. "S...someone!" Max continued to struggle until "AHHHHHHHH!" he fell through the ground and landed on his back in an underground tunnel. He winced and groaned in pain. The boy then stood to his feet and looked up and saw that he had fallen through a hole. A dug one from the looks of it. He then looked around and saw that he was in an endless underground tunnel.

Loud rumbling was then heard, causing the tunnel to shake.

"AHHHH!" Max screamed, placing his hands over his ears. The rumbling soon stopped and the boy removed his hands from his ears.

Max then walked down the right side of the tunnel, hoping to find a way out. "Where am i? What is this place? Hello? Anybody here?" He soon stopped when he saw two different tunnels leading in different directions. "Where on Earth am i?" He resumed his walk journying down the left tunnel. As he did, he looked around, in search of a way out. But, much to his disappointment, there wasn't one. "How do i get out of here?" Max stopped in his tracks and looked around some more, but again, could find no exit.

Max then heard strange noises and looked down at the ground and gasped when he saw a bunch of snakes covering his feet while others were rapped themselves around his ankles. The boy struggled to free himself, but was unsuccessful in doing so. He then looked up and saw a long stick above him. He grabbed onto it with both hands and held on tightly as he tried to pull himself out of the snake pit. The stick then broke, causing Max to fall into the snake pit and land on his back. He then looked around and saw that the whole ground was covered with snakes. "AHHHHHHH!" He rushed to his feet and took off back down the tunnel. He then froze in his tracks when he saw a long, giant snake blocking his path. The boy turned to run back the other way, but the snake rapped it's coils around his legs and waist, preventing him from escaping. "HELP! SOMEONE!" Max screamed, trying to get out of the snake's grip. As he struggled, he saw a stick lying on the ground and picked it up and stabbed it in the tail.

The snake let out a loud screech of pain, releasing Max.

Max ran back down the tunnel and spotted and spotted a hole near by in the wall. He ran over to the hole and began climbing through it. Max climbed through the hole until he reached the exit, which led back up to the surface. He crawled out of the hole and fell down a brief hill and landed on the ground on his back. Max goraned and winced in pain. He then heard something near by. He looked in front of him and saw the giant snake sticking out through a hole.

Max got to his feet and took off through the Jungle, but tripped and fell to the ground. The 12 year old looked back and saw that the snake had rapped it's coils around his legs and waist yet again. The snake then started re-entering the hole, dragging him towards it. "AHHH!" He screamed as the snake continued pulling him. "HELP!" Max grabbed ahold of a near by vine and held onto it.

The snake continued to pull and pull and pull until the vine snapped. The gigantic reptile dragged Max the hole and began to pull him in.

"HELP!" Shouted Max.

Just then, Diego rushed out of the bushes, carrying a stick, with Griffith at his side, and ran up the Max and started hitting the snake's coils with the stick, and Griffith stood on his hind legs, bighting the snake's coils.

This caused the snake the screech in pain and release it's hold on Max.

The kids and the dog watched as the rest of the snake re-entered into the hole and then they both sighed with relief.

"Max, are you okay?" Diego asked.

"The snake! That giant snake! It grabbed me, did you see it?!" Said Max, stairing wide eyed at the hole.

"Yes. Yes, we did." Said Diego.

"It's gone. It didn't get me. Thank you, Diego. Thank you, Griffith." Said Max.

"Don't mention it. After all, you would've done the same thing for us." Said Diego.

"How did you know where to find me?" Asked Max.

"Simple. We followed you. When you left out of the kitchen on your own like that, Griffith and i decided to follow you just in case you ran into any trouble. And from the looks of it, i'd say we made the right choise. We saved you from the jaws of death. The coils of death, if you will." Said Diego. As the two kids were talking, a long green vine slithered on the Jungle floor and made it's way over to Max and rapped itself around the 12 year old's right leg.

"I know, right? I mean one minute i'm trying to find us something to eat, the next i'm falling through a hole and running from a giant snake." Said Max.

"It's okay if you wanted to find us with something to eat, Max, if you wanna do something nice for us, let's do it together, okay? No more of this going off by yourself." Said Diego.

"Okay." Said Max.

"Okay. Now then...let's get out of here." Said Diego.

The kids then heard something snap near by, causing him to flinch.

"Who's there?" Asked Max. The 12 year old and Diego and Griffith then turned and saw the bushes rattling in front of them. "Come on out and show yourself."

Clark and the others then stepped out of the bushes with their hands lifted.

"We surrender." Said Clark.

"Clark!" Said Max. The boy got to his feet and proceeded to run to his brother and friends, but the green vine, rapped around his right leg, pulled Max down the the ground and dragged the screaming boy across the Jungle floor.

"Max!" Screamed Clark. He and the others and Diego and Griffen ran after the boy through the Jungle and soon caught up with Max and grabbed ahold of him.

"Get it off me! Get it off me!" Screamed Max.

As the gang tried to remove the vine that was rapped around the boy's right leg, which led to the inside of a cave that was in front of them. A large green plant then came out of the entrance of the cave, revealing the vine, rapped around Max's right leg, to be sticking out of it's mouth. The plant then opened it's mouth really, really wide and let out a loud roar. The inside of it's mouth was yellow and the vine, sticking out of it's mouth, and rapped around Max's leg, was revealed to be a tongue.

"HOLY SUGER!" Said Lois.

The gang held onto Max as the carnivorous plant's vine-like tongue dragged the boy closer to it's mouth to swollow him whole, feet first.

"Hang on, Max!" Said Clark.

The gang and the plant pulled Max back and forth, played tug of war over the boy.

"Griffith! Bight the vine!" Said Diego while holding onto Max with the others.

The Labrador puppy let go of Max's shirt with it's mouth and ran over to the plant's vine-like tongue and started chewing on it, trying to snap it into.

Seeing what the puppy was trying to do, Clark reached into his pocket and got out his hunting knife and opened it up. He rushed over to the vine-like tongue and used his knife to cut it in two, freeing Max.

The gang then fell back onto the ground and the roaring plant retreated back inside the cave.

Griffith and Clark then ran back over to the others, joining them, as they all group hugged Max.

"Are you okay, Max?" Asked Clark, hugging Max. "I thought we were gonna lose you."

 **##################################################################################**

Back on the River Boat, inside the diningroom, Lucas and Brandon had fixed each of themselves a plate of food and were now sitting at the long table, eating while Brandon had his Super 8 camera sitting on the table recording both him and Lucas as they ate. The poor kids hadn't eaten a thing since they arrived on this island, so they were pigging out, like someone was gonna come and steal the plates from them.

Lucas then noticed that Brandon had stopped eating and was now trembling and stairing wide-eyed at him. The 9 year old boy then turned and saw why Brandon was acting so strange. Brandon wasn't stairing at Lucas...he was staring at a massive Alligator that was behind Lucas, sleeping.

"(Gasp)!" Said Lucas.

The two kids rushed into the kitchen and Brandon turned the lights off. The orphans rushed through the kitchen and hid behind one of the metal gray carts, with Brandon holding his Super 8 camera close to his chest as he and Lucas sat up against the end of the long buffet cart.

Meanwhile, one of Cruella's pet massive Alligators, now awake, stood outside the door to the kitchen, having caught the scent of the two children.

Brandon looked from behind the cart at the door and saw that it was not being opened. The 9 year old hid back behind the cart with Lucas. "They're not coming in."

"Well, of course not. Whoever heard of an Alligator that can open doors? That's rediculous. That is unless, of course, this one has figured out how to open doors. Which is silly, right?" Said Lucas.

"Right. That could never happen in real life." Said Brandon.

Outside the kitchen, the Gator stood on his hind legs and grabbed the door knob with his right hand and twisted it, opening the door to the kitchen. The Gator then stood back on all fours.

Lucas and Brandon had heard the door open and Brandon looked and saw the massive Gator push the door open with it's snout. The kids could see the two massive lizard standing in the doorway.

"(Whispering) Lucas, what is it?" Asked Brandon.

"(Whispering) It's a massive Alligator." Answered Lucas.

"(Whispering) It's inside." Said Brandon.

The Alligator then started hissing real loudly, making Lucas and Brandon cover their ears. Just then, a second massive Gator appeared at the doorway and they both entered into the kitchen and began excploring it.

"Follow me." Said Lucas.

The two boys crawled behind the carts as quietly as possible, trying not to be heard by the Gators that were on the other side. Brandon crawled behind Lucas on his knees and left hand while holding his Super 8 camera in the right one, recording Lucas as he crawled on his knees and both hands. They then heard the Gators cease their walking and instantly stopped crawling and sat up against the cart. The Gators then started sniffing under cart and the boys quickly realized what the two massive lizards were trying to do. They were trying to catch their scent. The boys then resumed crawling and quickly moved over to the other cart.

Brandon hid at the end of the cart, where a bunch of big spoons and forks were hanging.

The Gators soon made their way over to the other side and began sniffing again.

A soup dipper, hanging at the end of the cart, fell and landed on the floor, getting the Gators' attention.

Lucas made his way down to the other end of the cart and sat up against the other side. Lucas ushered for Brandon to come on but the frightened little boy shook his head.

The two massive Gators made their way over the end of the other cart where the soup dipper had fallen and began sniffing and hissing. They then heard metal tapping and the turned around and looked down the other side and saw Lucas down at the end of the cart, tapping a soup dipper on the floor.

Lucas got inside a gray recycling chute and sat in it.

One of the Gators saw Lucas sitting inside the small chute and hissed as the boy tried to pull the chute's door down and close it. The Gator then charged forward at Lucas, who was screaming hysterically, and crashed into another cart that was casting the boy's reflection.

Lucas then got out of the chute, which was at the end of the cart, and crawled away on his hands and knees to hide behind another cart.

After watching his friend crawl away, Brandon noticed an open walk-in freezer up ahead and got an idea. Brandon then took off running towards the freezer and the second Gator chased after him. Brandon and the Gator ran towards the freezer and slid inside, due to the floor being covered with ice. The Gator crash-landed into the freezer while Brandon slipped and fell on his stomach dropping his Super 8 camera. Brandon grabbed his camera and tried to get up, but was unable to keep his balance, due to the freezer floor being covered with ice. None-the-less, he was able to get up and run out of the freezer and tried to close the door on the Gator, but the lizard proved to be too strong for the boy and was trying to get out.

Lucas then ran forward and help Brandon slam the freezer door shut, trapping the massive Gator inside.

The boys then faced each other and high-fived each other. They then ran out of the kitchen, but as they did, the other Gator glaired at them as they escaped.

Lucas and Brandon ran through the diningroom and ran into Max, Diego, Griffith, Lois and the others.

"Two Gators are in there." Said Lucas.

"Stiring room. Now." Said Roy.

The whol gang ran out of the River Boat and rushed up the stairs to the very top of the boat.

"We can drive this thing out of here?" Asked Lucas.

"We've gotta find the 103 Dalmatians first." Said Lois while looking at her GPS.

Roy rushed into the stiring room and pressed a button, on the control pannel lifting the bridge. He then grabbed the stiring wheel and back the boat up and droved off through the bayou.

 **103**

 **DALMATIANS**

 **##################################################################################**

Foster and the nine puppies ran through the cold, dark factory and ran through a hole at the bottom of a door, entering into another room where all of the other Dalmatians were. The Jack Russell Terrier and the nine Dalmatians looked around for Moose and the other three dogs, but they were nowhere in sight.

"Hey, you guys, over here." Came a voice.

Foster and the nine Dalmatians looked and saw Moose with Rex, Lassie, Jake and Foster and ran over to where they were.

"Well? Did it work? Did my plan work?" Asked Moose.

Foster and the nine puppies all barked once, meaning yes.

"YES!" Said Moose in excitment as his did a backflip. "Yes! The plan is working like a charm! We got them outside with phase 1, we got them inside with phase 2, so now there's just phase 3: Ice them. Now then...is everybody ready?"

All of the Dalmatians and the four dogs barked once, meaning yes.

"Where are you, you little rodents?!" Cruella screamed.

"Here they come. Quick, everybody get to your positions. Let's show these losers that they can't pick on us just because we're small." Said Moose.

All of the Dalmatians scatterd to get get to their posts.

"Come and get us, you morons. If you thought that phase 1 and 2 of my plan were bad, wait till you get aload of phase 3." Said Moose before running off to hide.

Cruella and Dr. Pavlov bursted through the door and entered into the cold, dark room. Inside, they could see the vast mojarity of the London Dalmatian puppy population all over the room.

"Look, miss De ViL. The 103 Dalmatians are all in this room. It must be at least the last room of the factory." Said Dr. Pavlov.

"Good, we've got them trapped. Close the door." Said Cruella.

Dr. Pavlov closed the door behind him and Cruella, trapping themselves inside the room with the 103 Dalmatians.

Moose then came out in front of Cruella and Dr. Pavlov and barked at them.

"Oh, this here's a feisty one." Said Cruella. She and Dr. Pavlov started walking up to the puppy, but soon stopped in their tracks. "Wait a minute."

"What is it, miss De ViL?" Asked Dr. Pavlov.

"I don't believe it. Why, it's that Dalmatian puppy of the Richards girl. Get him!" Said Cruella.

Moose then ran off and Cruella and Dr. Pavlov chased after him. The six week old puppy ran through the cold, dark factory, with Cruella and Dr. Pavlov in persuit. He ran up a flight of stairs and went across a bridge and came to a stop when he had reached the end and saw that there was a long cable that was tide to the end of the bridge and the other side, where he saw Nicky. Moose looked down and saw that it was a long way down from the bridge, as well as an old bucket at the end of the bridge, with the hande around the cable. The Dalmatian quickly got inside the bucket and barked, signaling Nicky.

Nicky pressed a button on an old control pannel, and the cable moved the bucket over to the other side and Moose got out, joining Nicky.

Cruella and Dr. Pavlov ran up the stairs and crossed the bridge and stopped when they reached the end of it and saw the two Dalmatians on the other side.

"There they are! Get them." Said Cruella before grabbing the cable with both of her hands. "Come on, let's get across."

"With a cable? I'm not touching a cable in a building that hasn't been used in over a hundred years." Said Dr. Pavlov.

"Why, are you scared? Are you afraid? Come on, let's go." Said Cruella.

Dr. Pavlov grabbed the cable and he and Cruella started making their way over to the other side. As they were crossing, Dr. Pavlov looked down and saw just how high up they were. "Oh. Ohh..."

"Come on!" Said Cruella.

"Ooh! Oh!" Said Dr. Pavlov.

"Keep going. Keep going." Said Cruella.

"Let's go back, miss De ViL." Said Dr. Pavlov.

"Shut up." Said Cruella.

"Whoa. Whoa. Ohh!" Said Dr. Pavlov, looking down.

"Shut it, doctor!" Said Cruella.

The two humans then stopped moving when they heard barking. They looked up ahead and saw Moose and Nicky chewing at the other end of the cable.

"Go back! Go back!" Said Cruella. She and Dr. Pavlov started making their way back over to the end of the bridge as fast as they could, but the two Dalmatians chewed through the cable, snapping it.

"WHOA!" Cruella and Dr. Pavlov, still holding onto the cable, screamed as they flew into the wall and let go and land in an empty bowl under a large, black faucet.

Moose then barked, signaling a brown spotted Dalmatian at a control pannel above Cruella and Dr. Pavlov.

The brown spotted Dalmatian pressed a button on the control pannel and the faucet released white milk into the bowl that Cruella and Dr. Pavlov were in. The Dalmatian then pressed another button, activating a motor floor under the bowl, causing it to move the bowl under a bowl filled with white cream.

Nicky pressed a button on the control pannel and a hole opened up at the bottom of the bowl, releasing the cream into the bowl that Cruella and Dr. Pavlov were in.

The bowl then moved under another bowl filled with sugar and a lemon spotted Dalmatian, with a blue collar, standing at a control pannel pressed one of the buttons and a hole opened up under the bowl, releasing the sugar into the bowl under it.

The motor floor moved the bowl under another bowl filled with raw shelless eggs. A yellow spotted Dalmatian, standing at a control pannel, wearing a yellow collar, pressed a button with it's paw, opening up a hole at the bottom of the bowl, releasing the raw, shelless eggs that poored into the bowl below and all over Cruella and Dr. Pavlov.

The motor floor moved the bowl to the end of it and a black spotted Dalmatian, wearing an aqua blue collar, standing at a control pannel, on a bridge, with a few other Dalmatians with collars, pushed a button and a pair of white gloved hands, with blue arms came down to wear the bowl was and picked it up, moved it over to a huge bowl filled with purple melted ice-cream, and turned the bowl upsidedown, sending Cruella, Dr. Pavlov, as well as the ingreedients that had been poored into it, into the large bowl of purple liquid.

Cruella and Dr. Pavlov surfaced, now completely covered in the purple liquid, and looked up at the Dalmatians that were standing at the control pannel.

Moose and Nicky came and joined the other puppies, as did Rex, Lassie, Jake and Foster.

Moose then barked and all of the puppies, and Rex, Lassie, Jake and Foster, started dumping bags of suger down from the bridge and into the large bowl below.

Once they were done, another black spotted Dalmatian, wearing a purple collar, used it's paw to turn a switch and lower a huge hand, holding a large wooden spoon, down to the bowl, where the hand stuck the spoon into the bowl. The hand was as white as a glove and the arm was blue.

Another Dalmatian, wearing an orange collar, used it's nose to push a switch, activating the hand, and it began to stir the purple substance and the ingreedients around in the bowl, mixing it all together, along with Cruella and Dr. Pavlov.

The puppies and the four dogs moved their heads around in circles as they watched the spoon spin the two humans and the purple substance around in the bowl below them.

The Dalmatian, wearing the orange collar, then pushed the switch once more with it's nose before turnning it up all the way, causing the hand to stir the spoon into the purple liquid even faster.

The Dalmatians and the four dogs circled their heads around really fast as they all watched the hand stir the spoon around in the bowl purple substance really fast. The stiring soon stopped and the hand withdrew the spoon from the bowl.

A now purple covered Cruella then surfaced from the now thick purple substance and slowly eased her way out of the bowl and fell on the motor floor below on her back.

One of the Dalmatians, wearing a blue collar, then walked over to a lever and pulled it with it's mouth, turnning the large bowl over, pooring all of the thick purple liquid, and Dr. Pavlov, onto the motor floor and all over Cruella. **##################################################################################**

Meanwhile, outside, the River Boat pulled up to the back of the area of the building and Roy lowered the bridge and he, Lois, Clark, Mia, Max, Lucas, Brandon, Diego and Griffith all exited the boat and rushed towards the building.

"Quickly, inside! Hurry!" Said Lois.

"Are you sure this is the place?" Asked Clark.

"This is no time to be asking questions, Clark. Come on." Said Mia.

The gang ran around to the front of the building and rushed inside to rescue the 103 Dalmatians. **##################################################################################**

A purple covered Cruella opened her eyes and sat up on the motor floor with Dr. Pavlov and saw Moose sitting at the end of the floor.

"Now i've got you, you little beast." Cruella tried to stand up, but slipped and fell back down, due to the purple ice-cream being on the motor floor, as well as being covered in the purple substance herself. "Drat!" She said, banging her fist on the floor. The motor floor then activated and started moving Cruella and Dr. Pavlov towards the six week old puppy. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Cruella laughed.

The motor floor soon reached the end and Cruella and Dr. Pavlov stood up in front of the Dalmatian. "I've waited three days for this moment. And it couldn't have come any time sooner." Cruella proceeded to grab Moose with her hands, but just as she was about to grab the Dalmatian, Rex jumped out beside Moose and barked at Cruella and Dr. Pavlov.

"Huh?" Said Cruella.

Rex then grabbed ahold of a triangle-shapped lever with his mouth and pulled down on it, opening a trap door underneath Cruella and Dr. Pavlov.

The two humans screamed as they and the purple ice-cream slid down the trap door on a slide.

"See ya." Said Moose.

Rex let go of the lever and the door closed back up. The Border Collie and the six week old Dalmatian then high-pawed each other on a job well done.

Cruella and Dr. Pavlov screamed as they sild down the slide, headed to who knows where. A hole opened down at the end of the slid and the two humans slid through it and landed in an old dark, white room. They both stood up and looked around and saw that the room had no doors leading in or out of it, the floor was circle-shapped as was the sealing.

"Where are we now?" Asked Cruella.

"I'm not sure. Maybe we're in some other part of the factory." Said Dr. Pavlov.

"Yes, but where?" Asked Cruella.

Barking was then heard and Cruella and Dr. Pavlov saw that the barking was coming from inside a skybox on the left side of the wall above them.

Inside the skybox, through the window, were seven Dalmatian puppies with collars around their necks, standing at a control pannel with many buttons, as well as a microphone. Four of them had black spots, one had brown spots, the six'th one had lemon spots and the seven'th one had yellow spots.

"What on Earth are they doing?" Asked Dr. Pavlov.

The first black spotted Dalmatian, wearing a red collar, standing on it's hind legs in a chair, pressed a button on the control pannel with it's paw and a hole opened up in the sealing and purple melted ice-cream came pooring out onto the floor.

The second black spotted Dalmatian, wearing a blue collar, pressed a button on the control pannel, opening another hole in the sealing, releasing white Vanilla melted ice-cream.

Then the third black spotted Dalmatian, wearing a purple collar, pressed a button, follow by the fourth black spotted Dalmatian, wearing a yellow collar, then the brown spotted Dalmatian, wearing an orange collar, then the lemon spotted Dalmatian, wearing a white collar, and finally, the yellow spotted Dalmatian, wearing a peach collar.

The pressings of all the buttons caused another hole to open up in the sealing, and another and another and another, releasing a pink Strawberry ice-cream, then a Chocolate, then a Blue, then a Green, then an Orange, then a Yellow, then a Peach, then Bananna Blue, then Red, then ment Green, Orio, Cookie-Doe and many other flavors of ice-cream. The countless flavors filled the room all the way until it stopped under the sky box, burrying Cruella and Dr. Pavlov in it.

Cruella and Dr. Pavlov then surfaced from the melted ice-cream of many colors, covered in the substances.

The Dalmatians then started pressing more buttons, opening holes in the sealing that released Sprinkles, crushed Oreo Cookies, Chocolate Chips, Gummy Bears, Gummy Worms, M&M's, sliced up Banannas, sliced up Strawberries, Cherries, hot fudge, Chocolate Syrup, Strawberry Syrup, Caramel Syrup, Yellow Syrup, Nuts and Whip Cream.

Cruella and Dr. Pavlov were now not only covered in ice-cream of many colors, but all of the condements as well.

The black spotted Dalmatian, wearing the purple collar, stood on it's hind legs, placed it's paws on the control pannel and grabbed ahold of a switch with it's mouth and pulled it down, opening a long, narrow hole in the ceiling. Through the hole came a large mixer that lowered itself down into the ice-cream flavors of many colors.

The Dalmatian, wearing the red collar, slid a switch down with it's nose, activating the mixer.

The mixer began to slowly stir the many colors of ice-cream and the condements together, along with a screaming Cruella and Dr. Pavlov.

The puppy, wearing the red collar, slid the switch down a bit more before sliding it all the way down to the end, speeding up the mixer, causing it to stir faster, and faster and faster.

The seven Dalmatians watched from the window, through the skybox, as the mixer span the ice-cream flavors and Cruella and Dr. Pavlov around and around and around. The mixer soon stopped and went back up through the narrow hole in the sealing.

Cruella and Dr. Pavlov surfaced and gasped for air and splashed around in the now thick many colored substance, trying to stay above the surface.

The brown spotted Dalmatian, wearing the orange coller, stood on it's hind legs and grabbed ahold of a lever with it's mouth and pulled it.

The room then slowly began to drain itself of the many colored ice-cream with a flushing sound as it slowly span around in circles.

"Now what?" Asked Cruella as she and Dr. Pavlov slowly began to circle around with the many colored ice-cream. The circling soon sped up, going really fast as the room drained itself of the many colored ice-cream through the hole in the swirling whirlpool in the center.

"Not again!" Said Cruella and Dr. Pavlov as they span around in circles really fast with the ice-cream.

The two humans soon reached swirling whirlpool in the center and they began circling around in it as it drained the remainder of ice-cream that was inside the room.

"AH-AH-AH-AH-AHHHHHHH! It won't stop flushing!" Said Cruella. She and Dr. Pavlov circled around in the whirlpool until they both went down the drain, along with the remainder of ice-cream, emptying the room.

Under the room was a huge, black faucet with a human size ice-cream cone at the bottom, being held by a gloved hand with a blue arm. The faucet then rejected Cruella and she landed in the cone, feet first, and the faucet poored the ice-cream into the cone, filling it up to the top. The hand then moved the cone out from under the faucet and another hand, holding a human size cone, stopped under it. The faucet then rejected Dr. Pavlov and he landed in the cone, follow by the ice-cream. Cruella and Dr. Pavlov's heads then surfaced from the ice-cream and they gasped for air.

Moose, Rex, Lassie, Jake, Foster and some of the other Dalmatians watched the scene from a bridge.

"Now!" Said Moose, looking at a brown spotted Dalmatian, wearing a baby blue collar.

The brown spotted Dalmatian pressed a button on the control pannel, activating a motor floor that the two cones were on.

The two cones, and the hands, then started moving down the floor and Cruella and Dr. Pavlov saw a huge freezer at the end of the motor floor, as well as a Dalmatian, wearing a pink collar.

"Ice them!" Said Moose.

The Dalmatian, wearing the pink collar, stood on it's hind legs and grabbed a switch, on the right side of the wall, with it's mouth and pulled it, opening the huge freezer, releasing a very thick, cold, white mist.

Cruella and Dr. Pavlov's eyes widened as the motor floor and the two hands led them towards the icey prison that was just ahead of them.

"No! No! No! NOOOOOOOO-" Cruella's screams were then silenced after she and Dr. Pavlov were moved into the freezer and the door closed shut, trapping the two humans.

Right after all of that was said and done, Lois and Clark bursted through the door, follow by Mia, Roy, Max, Lucas, Brandon, Diego and Griffen. The whole gang looked around and saw that the room was filled with countless Dalmatian puppies. Most of them had black spots, others were brown spotted, some were lemon spotted while few of them were yellow spotted. Most of the puppies had collars around their necks, while few of them didn't and were strays. Everywhere the gang looked, they were there. Dalmatians to the left, Dalmatians to the right. Litters of Dalmatians everywhere. For hours, the gang had been wondering Devil's Island, looking for the puppies, and after searching nonstop, and narrowly avoiding getting killed twice, it seemed that all of their hard work had finally paid off. There was no question about it...these..were the 103 Dalmatians.

"Moose! Moose!" Lois called.

"Moose!" Max called.

"Moose!" Lucas and Brandon called.

"MOOSE!" Clark called.

On top of the bridge, Moose could hear the human's calling his name.

"HUh? That sounds like Lois and the others. But it couldn't be. Could it?" Said Moose. The six week old puppy ran down the bridge, with Rex, Lassie, Jake and Foster follow behind. The five dogs soon made it to the end of the bridge and stopped at the foot of the stairs, where they saw Lois and Clark and the rest of the gang. "Can it be? It is! It is them!"

"Where is he? Where's Moose?" Asked Lois as she and the others looked around.

Moose then started howling, with Rex and the other three following after.

Lois and the gang were immediately drawn to the howling and looked and saw a Dalmatian puppy, that was smaller than all the rest, a Border Collie, a Collie, a Golden Retriever and a Jack Russell Terrier standing at the top of some stairs while howling.

"There!" Max pointed out.

"It's Moose!" Said Lois.

"Yeah. And Rex, Lassie, Jake and Foster." Said Clark.

"But how'd they get here?" Asked Lucas.

Moose, Rex, Lassie, Jake and Foster ceased their howling and ran down the stairs and they and the humans ran up to each other and Lois and Clark got down on their knees and Lois picked Moose up in her arms while Clark group hugged his four dogs. At last, everyone had finally been reunited. And this whole ordeal was coming to an end. The reunion was short lived, however, when a timer went off above the freezer with a 'ding.'

After hearing the timer go off, Rex, Lassie, Jake and Foster left the humans and ran off.

"Rex, Lassie, Jake, Foster, where are you going?" Asked Clark. He and the others watched as the four dogs ran back up the stairs and onto the bridge.

"Let's go check it out." Said Clark.

Lois, holding Moose, and the rest of the gang, along with some of the other Dalmatians, followed after the dogs, ran up the stairs and went over to the dogs, who were all looking down below. The humans and Moose and all of the other dogs looked down below and watched as the freezer door opened, releasing it's thick, cold, white mist. The two hands then reached inside the freezer and got out two human sized ice-cream cones filled with rainbow colored ice-cream.

Lois and the others, the four dogs and the Dalmatians all staired at the human sized ice-cream cones.

"Awsome! Ice-cream!" Said Brandon.

Just then, two rainbow colored arms shot out of the ice-cream cone in front of the other one, with both hands balled into fists, causing Lois and the gang to flinch with wide eyes and their mouths hanging open.

"What the ham?" Said Roy.

"Oh my goodness!" Mia gasped.

Two rainbow colored legs shot out at the bottom of the cone, and on the feet were a pair of rainbow colored high heel shoes.

Diego: "What the..."

"WHAT?!" Lucas said, cutting Diego off.

"What in the pridelands?!" Brandon gasped.

A head then popped out of the rainbow colored ice-cream, revealing the person inside to be Cruella, who gasped for air. "My, was it cold in there." Her hair was now a complete mess, her red hat, the rolled up red sleeves of her red jacket, her long, black gloves, her black stockings and her black and red high heel shoes and the red and black stripped feathers on top of her hat were now all rainbow colored, due to her being covered in the rainbow colored ice-cream. It was also likely that the rest of her jacket, red skirt and white fur vest were rainbow colored as well. Ice cycles were hanging from the now rainbow colored feathers on top of her now rainbow colored hat.

Lois and the gang's open mouths instantly transformed into wide grins at the sight of the scene they were seeing.

A pair of legs then shot out of the bottom of the second cone, wearing rainbow colored pants and rainbow colored shoes, follow by a head, revealing Dr. Pavlov, who gasped for air. His arms then shot out of the cone, with the arms wearing long suit rainbow colored sleeves. "(Chattering) O-h-h-h-h-h-h. L-l-let me out of he-e-e-e-e-e-e-re."

"(Chattering) Sh-sh-sh-shut up!" Said Cruella. "Now i'll get my fur coat."

"Hey, guys." Came a voice.

"Huh?" Cruella and Dr. Pavlov said.

"Up here." Came the same voice.

Cruella and Dr. Pavlov looked up and saw Lois and Mia and the gang standing on one of the bridges with Clarks dogs and some of the Dalmatians.

"Smile." Said Max as Brandon filmed the two crooks with his Super 8 camera.

"Ladies and gentelmen, Brandon presents "WORLD'S COLDEST CRIMINALS!" Starring miss Cruella De ViL!" Said Brandon while filming.

Cruella looked at Lois and Mia. "(Sighs) My friends."

"Did you hear that, Mia? Now we're her friends." Said Lois.

"Really? That's funny. Last i checked, you were suckers in her eyes." Said Mia.

"What sucker? What are you talking about?" Asked Cruella.

"I'm talking about how you set up that contest in New York and made me the winner of it so you could get me over in London so you could steal my dog and add him to your collection of the London Dalmatian puppy population and make them into a fur coat." Said Lois.

"What? Wh...why, that's...that's...not true, Lois." Said Cruella.

"It's not?" Said Lois.

"No, of course not. I did no such thing. You're my friend, i would never do that." Said Cruella.

"Then what do you call this?" Asked Lois.

"What?" Asked Cruella.

"Being surrounded by 103 Dalmatian puppies." Said Lois.

"Oh, that. I can explane. See, what had happened was..."

"I already know. I already know. You set up that contest in New York and then you made me the winner to get me to London so you could steal my dog, you old faker!" Said Lois.

"That...that's not true, Lois. It's not what you think. I'm here for the same reason you are. I'm here to help rescue the puppies, not harm them." Said Cruella.

"Oh, is that right?" Asked Lois.

"That's right. The truth is i...i've been working on this case since it started in May of this year. And when i finally got a lead, i came here to Mexico on this island to save them."

"Oh, just admit it." Said Lois.

"Admit what?" Asked Cruella.

"That you set up that contest in New York and made Lois the winner of it just so you could get her to London so you could steal her dog and add it to all of the London Dalmatian puppies you stole and smuggled here into Mexico." Said Mia.

"I did no such thing." Said Cruella.

Many of the Dalmatians gathered around Cruella and Dr. Pavlov and started growling, snarling and bearing their teeth. Cruella and Dr. Pavlov looked around the room and saw that all of the other Dalmatians, including Clark's four dogs and Diego's dog, were all doing the exact same thing. When the 103 Dalmatians looked like they were ready to pounce on them.

"Okay, i did it! I did it! I did it all! I set up the contest in New York, i tricked Lois into coming London by making her the winner so i could steal her puppy, i had had members of DE VIL INDUSTRIES steal all of the Dalmatian puppies in London and smuggle them into Mexico on this island so that i could make them into a fur coat! I had my business make dogs into fur coats from (2007) to (2017). There, i said it! Happy?!" Said Cruella.

"I think the Mexican and London authorities will take that as a confession when i show them the footage of you admitting to everything on my Super 8 camera." Said Brandon.

"Uh-oh." Said Cruella. She and Dr. Pavlov noticed that the all of the dogs were still growling and snarling at them. They seemed to be more angrier than they were before. More-so the 103 Dalmatians than Clark's dogs and Diego's dog.

The growling and snarling Dalmatians that were gathered around Cruella and Dr. Pavlov began to walk towards the two humans, causing them to back up. The puppies backed the people up into the freezer and three of the other Dalmatians stood on their hind legs and shut the door on the two humans, trapping them inside the freezer.

"Whoa!" Said Max.

"Awsome! Did you see that?" Said Lucas.

"Yep, and so did the camera." Said Brandon.

"Wow. That's 'cool.'" Said Diego.

"Litterally." Said Clark.

"That's 'cold.'" Said Diego.

"Okay," Said Mia. "now that that old witch is on ice, let's get the puppies off this island and back to civilization."

"Right." Said Lois.

Lois, with Moose in her arms, and the gang and Clark's dogs, Diego's dog and the Dalmatians all ran back across the bridge and ran down the stairs and went over to a door. Clark opened the door and all of the 102 Dalmatians rushed out of the factory and ran across the bridge and went inside the River Boat while Lois's car, Auto rested on the deck of the Boat. Once all of the puppies had boarded the boat, Lois and the gang looked around in the factory to see if there were anymore still inside, but there wasn't.

"Are they out? Are they all on the ship? All 102?" Asked Mia.

"I think so. I don't see any still inside." Said Roy.

"So all 102 of the Dalmatians are on board the ship. counting Moose, that makes 103." Said Max.

"Okay, okay. That's everyone." Said Lucas.

Lois and the gang and the five dogs all ran out through the back door of the building, ran across the bridge and boarded the boat. They ran up the stairs to the top of the boat and Roy entered the stiring room.

"Go, Mr. Deville! Go!" Said Lois.

"Wait, wait, are all of the puppies here?" Asked Brandon.

"Afermetive, master Brandon. I did a head count of them all when they boarded. As of now, all 103 Dalmatians are on board." Auto confirmed.

"Thank goodness. Now let's get out of here." Said Diego.

"Wait, we forgot Cruella and her friend." Said Mia.

"Relax, i didn't forget about them. We're just leaving them here until we get the puppies off this island and back to civilization. Once we've done that, we'll call the Mexican police and have when come back here and pick them up." Said Lois.

"That makes sense." Said Roy.

"I know." Said Lois.

"Permission to depart, miss Richards?" Asked Roy.

"Permission granted." Said Lois.

Roy pressed the button that let the bridge back up and moved the boat down the swampy lake, taking Lois and the gang and the 103 Dalmatians with it. Having finally accomplished their mission in rescuing the puppies, the gang was ready to depart from Devil's Island...for good.

 **103**

 **DALMATIANS**


	38. 103 38: Escape From Devil's Island

**103 38: ESCAPE FROM DEVIL'S ISLAND!**

After finding and rescuing the 103 Dalmatians, as well as stopping Cruella De ViL, the whole group was now traveling, on the River Boat, through the foggy, swampy waters of the bayou side of the island, trying to find a way off the island. But that seemed to be nearly impossible, for the bayou swamp of Devil's Island seemed to be endless and to go on forever. And the island seemed to know no end. But, none the less, the gang continued onward through the thick foggy swamp until they could find an exit.

With 102 of the Dalmatian puppies safely inside the River Boat, Lois and the others and Moose and Griffith and Clark's dogs were all at the top of the boat where the steering room was. Roy was inside the steering room, steering the wheel while Clark checked the engine and the gas tank.

"Well?" Asked Roy.

"There's plenty of gasoline." Said Clark.

"Good. Now we just gotta make our way to the coast. Work out some sort of a signal. Build a fire or something. Something they can see from the air." Said Roy.

Max looked at Lois, who stood at the end of the top with her back turned and her arms folded as she rested them on the rail and admired the view of the swamp. Not that there was much to admire, as there was very little, if not, zero signs of life on this part of the island.

"Miss Richards?" Said Max.

Lois turned to the 12 year old boy and rested her elbows on the rail of the boat. "Hey, Max, how are you doing?"

Max went over to where Lois was and joined her by the rail. "I'm sorry about what's happened." Said the 12 year old, even through he knew that he wasn't the one who needed to be appologizing.

"What are you sorry for?" Lois didn't know why Max was appologizing to her for. After all, it wasn't his fault that everything happened the way it did. Cruella's, most likely. For it was Cruella who had her company set up that contest in New York, it was Cruella who had made her the winner of the contest to get her over to London, and it was Cruella who's company had stolen all of London's Dalmatian puppy population, and it was Cruella who stole Lois's dog from her. It was Cruella. It was all Cruella. If anyone needed to be appologizing to Lois, it was her...along with many others who's Dalmatians she had stolen in London.

"For everything. For you being tricked into going to London, for your dog being stolen from you, for all of those other Dalmatians that were stolen, for everything that you and my brother and me and the others have indured on this island." Said Max.

"You know what the last thing i said to my parents before i left for London?" Asked Lois.

"No? What?" Asked Max.

"I said "You're both just jealous of me and don't want me to succeed in my career as a designer." Which i knew wasn't true. My parents were just looking out for me and trying to be protective. That's all. I have a theory that there are two kinds of parents. There are those who are protective of their kids only when they're in harm's way, and those that are protective 24/7. The over protective parents, as i said before, they're...they're protective of their kids all day and every day, and constantly watching over everything they do." Said Lois.

"But then you never get to have a fun life." Said Max.

"Exactly." Said Lois. "That's the difference between parents that care and parents that care too much. With protective parents, you get to have a fun life, but with parents that care too much, you don't get to have a life at all. But now i get why my parents are like that. When you have a child or a pet, and when you first lay eyes upon it and hold it for the first time in your life...you're hooked. And you're instantly in love with it. And as it grows up, you're protective of it at all times. Because you know that while your child or pet may be the cutest being in the world to you...you know that not everyone sees it that way. And the throught of there being actual living, breathing people out there in the world, who wouldn't hesitate in doing this cute and innocent creature harm...it horrifies you. And you wanna do everything you can to protect it. People like Cruella just don't understand...Moose is not a pet to me...He's my family...and i could've lost him over making a dicision that my parents had strongly advised against. It's a mirecal that we were even able to find and save him, along with 102 other Dalmatian puppies."

"What are you saying?" Asked Max.

"I guess what i'm trying to say is...i'm protective of my dog, Moose. I always have been since day 1. And i always will be. And that's...that's all my parents were doing." Said Lois.

"Wow. Listen to you. I came over here to comfort you and...you wound up helping me my parents issues." Said Max.

"Lois?" Came a voice.

Lois and Max looked and saw Clark.

"Yeah?" Asked Lois.

"Take everyone inside the boat. I've got to teach my brother...a lesson." Said Clark.

"He's all your's." Said Lois. "Come, everyone. Max...good luck."

Max watched as Lois and the others and the dogs went down stairs to the deck and Roy closed the door to the stiring room. The 12 year old boy then realized that it was now only him and his brother, who were on the top floor of the boat.

"Max, i'm very disappointed in you." Said Clark.

"I know." Said Max in a sad tone. Here it comes. The biggest lecture of his life. Not that he didn't deserve it.

"You could've been killed. You deliberately disobeyed me. And what's worse: You put Lucas and Brandon in danger!" Clark scolded.

"(Crying) I was just trying to be brave like you." Said Max, who was now in tears.

"I'm only brave when i have to be. Max, being brave doesn't mean you go looking for trouble." Clark explaned.

"(Crying) But you're not scared of anything." Said Max.

"...I was today." Clark admitted.

"You were?" Asked Max. He was scared? His brother...his big, Big, 'BIG' brother...was scared? Wow.

"Yes. I thought i might lose you." Said Clark.

"Wow. So i guess even grown-ups get scared, huh?" Said Max.

"Yeah." Said Clark.

"But you know what?" Asked Max.

"What?" Asked Clark.

"I think that giant plant was even scareder." Said Max.

"Cause nobody messes with your big bro. Come here, you!" Clark rapped his arm around Max's neck and started malling his head.

"No, no! Not the noogy!" Said Max before he started malling Clark's head.

The brothers laughed as they malled each others' heads.

"Hey, you guys, look!" Came the voice of Lucas.

Max and Clark looked in front of them while still laughing and malling each others heads, and their smiles slowly faded into frowns and all laughter and malling immediately ceased.

"Oh man." Said Clark.

He and Max just staired at the unseen force with their mouths open and their eyes as big as saucers.

Below, on the deck of the boat, Lois, Mia, Lucas, Brandon, Diego, Moose and the five dogs all stood outside and staired on in amazment, as did Roy from inside the stiring room. The 102 Dalmatians looked through the windows.

The gang couldn't believe what they were seeing. In front of them, on the land was a whole endless herd of different kinds of Dinosaurs. Apatosaurus', Triceratops', Stegosaurus', Parasaurolophus', Corythosaurus', Brachiosaurus', Diplodocus', Iguanodons', Argentinosaurus', Sauropodas, Proteceratops', Ceratopsidaes', Muttaburrasaurus', Stegosauridaes', Dplodosids', Styracosaurus', Pachyrhinosaurus', Torosaurus', Hadrosaurus', Lambeosaurus', Maiasaurus', Edmontosaurus', Armargasaurus', Alamasaurus', Sauroposeidons', Camarasaurus', Brarosaurus', Sattasaurus', Anchelousaurus', Supersaurus', Kosmoceratops', Ankylosaurus', ect, ect.

"Whoa. Look at all the Dinosaurs." Said Brandon, who was filming the scene with his Super 8 Camera.

"I've never seen so many in my entire life." Said Diego.

"You mean you didn't know that there were Dinosaurs on this island?" Said Lucas.

"No, i did, i just didn't know that there were so many." Said Diego.

"Neither did we and we've only been on this island for a day." Said Brandon.

"I guess the reason i never saw so many of the Dinosaurs was because Griffith and i spent most of the three months here in the tree inside the plane. That was the only way i could ensure that we would be safe until help arrived." Said Diego.

The group continued to gaze upon the beautiful scenery and the endless herd of Dinosaurs as they continued onward through the swampy lake in the River Boat.

 **103**

 **DALMATIANS**

Three hours later, the gang was still traveling around through the lake, on the River Boat, trying to find their way off Devil's Island. A dark cloud had covered the whole sky and it was pooring down rain, nonstop, as well as thundering and lightning. The cloud was so dark, it was as if night time had fallen.

"Turn off the power. You've got juice for maybe one call." Said Roy to Clark, who was holding a satellite phone in his hand, trying to get in contact with the Mexican authorities. "Whatever you do, don't call the Mexican Embassy. They won't do a thing."

Lucas and Brandon stood at the back of the boat, looking down at the water, and saw something strange.

"Hey, guys! Come here! Look at this!" Said Brandon.

Lois, Clark, Mia, Diego, Max and the six dogs ran over to the back of the boat where Lucas and Brandon were standing. The humans, and Rex, Lassie and Jake, who were standing on their hind legs, all looked down at the water below them.

"Bonitos." Said Diego.

"Something must have spooked them." Said Lucas.

"Yeah, but what?" Asked Max.

"Get us out of here, Mr. Deville." Said Clark.

"Roger that." Said Roy.

The whole gang moved away from the back of the boat and went back up the stairs to the steering room.

"What's the 911 call for the Mexican authorities?" Asked Clark.

"(773) 394-3930." Said Diego.

"Thanks, Diego." Said Clark after dialing the number. He put the phone to his ear and listened to it as it rang. "Come on. Pick up, pick up."

Just then, the gang felt something bump the boat really hard, causing them to stagger.

"What was that?" Asked Lois.

"I don't know." Said Clark.

The boat was then bumped again this time they all fell over.

"What in the world is going on?" Asked Mia.

Moose ran down the stairs and the other dogs and the whole gang, minus Roy, followed them to the back of the boat. There, they saw Cruella, who was still stuck in the ice-cream cone, driving a white boat behind them, and Dr. Pavlov was riding a black and white Jet Ski, who was also still stuck in his ice-cream cone.

"Oh, no." Said Mia.

Cruella then rammed her boat into the red spinning wheel, rocking the River Boat again.

"What's going on back there?!" Asked Roy.

"Cruella's following us! Speed it up!" Said Mia.

"Okay! Hold on tight!" Said Roy. He mashed his foot on the gas and the boat sped up, leaving Cruella and Dr. Pavlov behind.

"Dr. Pavlov!" Said Cruella. "There they go! In the River Boat! After them! After them!"

Both Cruella and Dr. Pavlov sped up on their water vehicles and continued persecuting the boat containing the 103 Dalmatians. They soon caught up with the boat and Cruella rammed into it on the left side, rocking the boat again, and again, and again

Roy then stired the boat into Cruella's and rammed it, causing it to crash into a tree trunk that was floating in the water.

Cruella watched as the boat took off in front of her before putting the boat into reverse and backing it up from the tree trunk. She then put the boat in drive again and drove around the tree trunk and continued persuing the River Boat.

The gang may be one step ahead of Cruella, but if they thought it was that easy to stop her...they were wrong. They may have been one step ahead of Cruella, but she wasn't finished just yet.

"Did we lose them?" Asked Roy as the others looked over both sides of the rails for signs of their persecuters, but couldn't find them.

"I think so." Said Mia.

"Think again, look." Said Max, pointing.

The gang looked and saw Dr. Pavlov coming their way in his Jet Ski.

"It's the Dragon Lady's evil minnion!" Said Lucas.

"That's not all, look." Said Brandon, pointing.

The gang looked and saw Cruella coming at them from behind at whorp speed, with her eyes now completely blood red. The woman was obviously in a rage.

Cruella smashed her foot on the gas and sped through the dark waters as fast as the boat would go. Once she was sure she had caught up with the boat, she picked up a grappling hook gun and aimed it at the back of the boat and pulled the trigger, firing the hook. The hook grabbed onto the back railing of the River Boat, pulling Cruella and her boat along from behind.

"Oh, great. How are we gonna cut her loose?" Asked Clark.

"Grandpa, Cruella has a grappling hood attached to the back of the boat! Think maybe you can shake her off?!" Said Mia.

"You aint said nothin' but a word." Roy then started stiring the wheel in both direction, causing the boat to rock nonstop.

Despite all of the shaking and rocking the boat was going, Cruella held onto the gun of the grappling hook, determined not to let go.

"Is it working?" Asked Roy.

"NO!" Said Lois.

Cruella stired her boat over to the right side of the red wheel of the River Boat and started climbing the rope of the grappling gun.

"She's climbing up!" Said Diego.

"Zuka Zama! What could be worse than a crazy lady climbing onto a boat?" Said Max.

As if on cue, the Spinosaurus surfaced from the dark waters of Devil's Island, on the left side of the boat and let out a loud deafining roar.

"You had to ask." Said Lucas.

The Spinosaurus struck it's head against the left side of the boat, causing the boat to shake and the gang to stagger.

"I don't think this situation can get any worse." Said Max.

The Spinosaurus struck it's head against the boat again, and when it did, Brandon dropped his Super 8 Camera and he and Lucas fell over the rail and splash-landed in the lake.

The orphans then surfaced for air, only to see that the boat was leaving them behind.

"Lucas! Brandon!" Said Max, looking over the rail, down at the dark waters with the others.

"AHAHAHAHAHA!" Cruella laughed.

Max and the others looked and saw that Cruella was still climbing up the rope of the grappling gun. "Not good!"

Clark picked up Brandon's Super 8 Camera.

The Spinosaurus proceeded to attack the humans and the dogs who were all on top of the River Boat, but they rushed to the stairs and ran down from the top, minus Mia, who ran up the stairs leading to the stiring room where her Grandfather was, and opened the door.

"Grandpa! Turn the boat, Lucas and Brandon fell over!" Said Mia.

"Right!" Roy stired the wheel to the right and turned the boat around. He then smashed his foot on the gas and went back to get the two orphans.

Dr. Pavlov turned around on his Jet Ski and followed after the boat.

The Spinosaurus then submerged itself back into the lake and went after the boat.

As Cruella climbed up the rope of the grappling hook gun, she looked down and saw that there was another floor below her. She let got of the rope and landed on the floor. Now that she was officially on board, Cruella went off through the boat to make it to the top where the stiring room was.

Lucas and Brandon swam through the lake as it poored down rain, trying to catch up with the River Boat that had left them behind.

"Do you see them?" Asked Brandon.

"Not yet. Now come on, hurry." Said Lucas as he and the other boy continued swimming.

The boys kept on swimming as fast as they could, but Brandon was starting to get tired.

"You go on. I'll never make it. Save yourself." Brandon then stopped swimming.

"Oh, it'll be next summer before we reach them at this rate." Said Lucas. He then swam behind Brandon and rapped his arms around his neck.

"Wait. What are you doing?" Asked Brandon.

Lucas rapped his legs around Brandon's waist.

Brandon: "Hey, what the..."

"Get going." Said Lucas.

"Oh man." Said Brandon. The 9 year old boy, with Lucas on his back, resumed swimming through the lake, trying to catch up with the River Boat. "Look there."

The boys then looked up ahead and saw the white boat that Cruella was driving earlier.

"The Dragon Lady's boat. Good idea, Brandon." Said Lucas.

"Thanks. Uh...what good idea?" Asked Brandon.

"We can use miss De ViL's boat to catch up with the others." Said Lucas.

"Oh...uh...i knew that." Said Brandon.

Back on the River Boat, the gang and the dogs ran through the inside of the boat, trying to get to Auto, Lois's car, which was on the front deck of the boat. They were almost there. All they had to do was go down a few more floors. But they were soon stopped, however, when they came around a corner and stopped in their tracks to see Cruella's two pet massive Alligators, Bruce and Neo, blocking their path. The humans and the dogs turned back and took off running, with the Gators chasing after them.

Bruce and Neo soon ceased chasing after the humans and the dogs when they heard barking. They turned and saw two Dalmatians standing inside the open cage lift elevator. The first Dalmatian wore a purple collar and the second Dalmatian wore a red collar. The Gators then turned from the humans and the fix dogs and charged at the two puppies that were inside the elevator. When he two Gators got close enough to the open elevator, they lunged at the two Dalmatians inside, but the puppies dodged the attack by jumping on the Gators' and running out of the lift, just as the two massive lizards crashed into it.

Nicky, the blue collared Dalmatian, and three other collarless puppies, one with brown spots, the other one with lemon spots and the last one yellow spots then closed the cage doors of the elevator, trapping the two massive Gators inside.

"Will you look at that." Said Max.

"Wow." Said Diego.

"Nice work, you guys." Moose thought to himself.

Meanwhile, after a few minutes of swimming, Lucas and Brandon had finally made it to Cruella's boat.

"I did it." Said Brandon in a tired voice.

"Good. Let's climb abord." Said Lucas. He got off of Brandon's back and the two orphans climbed into the boat and went over to the steering wheel.

"Let's get going." Said Brandon as he prepared to take control of the wheel.

"No, no, no. We're on a boat that's run by gas, i know about driving vehicles, and i'll do the driving." Said Lucas. He grabbed the wheel and drove the boat through the lake to catch up with the others on the River Boat.

Back on the River Boat, Lois and the gang, as well as the six Dalmatians who had imprisoned Cruella's pet Alligators, had finally reached the deck fo the boat and ran up to her car, Auto.

"Auto! Auto! Are you there?" Lois asked, knocking on her car.

"Afirmative, miss Richards." Said Auto.

"Thank goodness. I hope i didn't wake you up." Said Lois.

"I was awake, anyway. How may i be of service to you, miss Richards?" Said Auto.

"Cruella is climbing on board the boat and we need to get the puppies off of here and to safety. You think you can help us out?" Said Lois.

"Say no more, miss Richards, i have it all under control." Said Auto. The car floated off the boat and transformed into a cruise ship in front of the River Boat, right before the gang's very eyes.

"Wow." Said Lois and the gang with wide eyes.

"Will this cover it?" Asked Auto.

"Oh, you bet. But how are we gonna get the 103 Dalmatians on board?" Said Lois.

"Like this." Auto said before lowering a black slope down onto the deck of the boat.

"Whoa! Awsome!" Said Max.

"Thanks. I get that a lot. Now come on, hurry. Let's get these puppies onto the ship and back to civilization." Said Auto.

"Right." Said Clark. He looked down at the six Dalmatians. "Alright, you guys, you're first. Go."

Nicky and the other six Dalmatians ran up the slope and onto the ship.

"Okay, that's four of them. Only 97 more to go." Said Diego. He and Max ran over to the double doors and opened them and all of the other Dalmatians, black spotted, brown spotted , lemon spotted, yellow spotted, with collars and without collars, began running out of the room and going up the slope and onto the ship.

On Cruella's boat, Lucas and Brandon were still driving through the lake, trying to find the River Boat.

"There's no trace of them. Where could they have gone?" Asked Lucas as he and Brandon looked around for the River Boat.

"Look!" Brandon pointed.

Lucas looked in the direction that Brandon was pointing and saw a huge, white cruise ship a few miles ahead of them. "It's a cruise ship."

"What's a cruise ship doing on an island in the middle of a lake?" Asked Brandon.

"I don't know. Let's check it out." Said Lucas, still driving the boat forward.

On board the River Boat, the last few Dalmatians ran up the slope and onto the cruise ship.

"Is that all of them?" Asked Lois.

"Afirmative, miss Richards. I did a head count of all of the puppies as they ran on board. The number of Dalmatians consist of 102." Said Auto.

"Good. So that just leaves Moose." Said Lois.

"Correct. Now come along, hurry. Get on board so we can find master Lucas and master Brandon and get out of here." Said Auto.

"I'm afraid that none of you will be leaving this island...ever." Came a voice from behind.

Everyone turned to see Cruella standing behind them, having now made it to the deck of the boat.

"Cruella!" Said the gang.

"That's right." Said Cruella. "Now give me those puppies. Everyone knows i can't make my coat without them."

"Never!" Said Clark.

"Okay then." Said Cruella before she slowly started walking towards the group.

"Oh no! She's coming towards us! I've gotta do something! Anything! Come on, think! Think! THINK!" Moose thought to himself. The six week old Dalmatian then spotted a square hole in the floor behind Cruella and a light bulb went off in his head. "That's it." The six week old puppy then jumpeded into the air, did a flip, and kicked Cruella with his foot, sending the screaming woman falling down the hole, as well as down a flight of stairs.

"Get a load of that." Said Mia.

"Good show." Added Diego.

"Alright, Moose!" Said Max.

"Looks like the show's over for Cruella." Said Lois.

"Not quite." Moose thought to himself before walking over to the hole. The six week old puppy looked down a flight of stairs and saw Cruella at the bottom, lying on the floor on her back. The Dalmatian went down the stairs, and when he got to the bottom, he saw that fireworks were all over the room. "This must be the fireworks that Nicky was talking about earlier." He then looked in a corner and saw three bearls with the words 'T.N.T.' written on them. "T.N.T. Hmmm. That gives me an idea." Moose looked back at a moaning Cruella. "Brace yourself, lady, cause you're going out with a bang." The Dalmatian then opened his mouth releasing a blaze of fire, lighting up all of the fireworks in the basement. "Bombs away!" Moose then ran back up the stairs and exited the basement. He rushed up the slope and onto the ship, along with the rest of the gang, just as the fireworks went off and started exploding and flying out of the basement and all over the River Boat.

The slope then went back inside the ship and the cruise ship began departing from the River Boat.

Inside the baesment, Cruella regained consciousness and saw all of the fireworks exploding and flying all around her and out of the basement.

"AH!" Cruella screamed before getting up and running up the stairs and exiting the basement, just in time to see the cruise ship deparing from the River Boat, with the 103 Dalmatians on board. "AHH!My puppies! DR. PAVLOV! THE PUPPIES ARE GETTING AWAY!"

"Miss De ViL, what's wrong?" Dr. Pavlov arrived to the front of the boat, on the left side.

"You! You! And you're infernal fireworks! You...AH! Oh...AHH! Oh, you D...AHH!" Said Cruella while dodging the fireworks.

As they rode in Cruella's boat, Lucas and Brandon saw the ship coming their way. They also saw the River Boat and fireworks flying all around it.

"Look! The River Boat!" Said Brandon.

"Yeah, and there's fireworks." Said Lucas.

"And the ship is coming our way." Said Brandon.

As the ship got closer, the two orphans could see the gang and the 103 Dalmatians on board.

"Hey, isn't that the guys and the 103 Dalmatians on board the ship?" Asked Brandon.

"It sure is." Said Lucas.

"HEY! HEY! STOP THE SHIP!" Lucas and Brandon shouted as they waved their hands.

"Miss Richards, i've located master Lucas and master Brandon, dead ahead." Said Auto.

"Thank goodness. Come on, let's get 'em." Said Lois.

"HEY, OVER HERE! OVER HERE!" Shouted Lucas and Brandon. All of their shouting seemed to have paid off, for they saw that the ship was slowing down as it came towards them.

"Do you see that, Brandon? They're slowing down. I think they see us." Said Lucas.

"Great. Let's head right for 'em." Said Brandon.

"Right." Lucas grabbed the wheel. "Lucas's sail boat full speed ahead."

Before the two kids could resume driving the boat, the Spinosaurus surfaced beside them, roaring like a vicious Lion. The Dinosaur's surfacing caused the boat the kids were on to be knocked over upside-down by a wave.

"Oh no!" Said Clark.

"Spiney's back!" Said Mia.

"Lucas! Brandon!" Said Max.

Lucas and Brandon swam up to the surface and gasped for air, only to be met by the Spinosaurus, who was looking right at them.

Lucas and Brandon looked at each other. "Dive." They said before going back under the surface of the water before the massive Dinosaur lunged at it's prey. Under the surface, the boys swam under the boat to sheild themselves from any attacks that might come from above.

Seeing that it's prey had gone under water, the Spinosaurus dove it's snout and it's claws into the lake, trying to catch it's supper, unaware that it's meal was safely under the boat.

Meanwhile, Lois and the gang, and the dogs, and the 103 Dalmatians all watched the horrific scene of their two friends being attacked by the Spinosaurus, not sure what to do to help them.

"You guys, think of something, quick! We have to do something!" Said Lois.

"I know, but i don't know what to do!" Clark paniced.

"Well, we have to help them somehow!" Said Mia.

"But what can we do?" Asked Lois.

With everyone being destracted by the scene, Max quietly walked over to the railing of the ship and began climbing over it.

Rex noticed this and barked, getting the attention of Lois and the others.

The gang turned and saw Max climbing over the rail.

"MAX!" Clark screamed.

"Someone's gotta do something." Said Max.

"Max, don't you dare!" Said Clark.

Not listening to his older brother, Max jumped off the ship and splash landed into the lake.

The humans and the six dogs went over to the side where Max once was and looked over the railing to see where Max was. Unfortunantly, they didn't see him. They then looked around the lake for any trace of the 12 year old boy, but couldn't find him.

"There's no trace of him! Where could he have gone?" Said Clark.

Under the surface, Max swam through the lake with all of his might and strength, trying to find Lucas and Brandon. He soon came across the two boys and saw that they were hiding under the boat, using it as a shield from the Spinosaurus that was attacking from above the surface. The 12 year old boy swam over to where the boys were and led them both out from under the boat, holding each by the hand. He was trying to lead his two friends away from the Dinosaur without it knowing of their escape by keeping them under water, but Max could tell just by looking at Lucas and Brandon that they needed air, and that they had been holding their breath way longer than their lungs would permit them to. And now that he was looking at them and thinking about it, Max began to feel the shortness of breath as well. His body was now in dire need of oxygen and his lungs felt like they were going explode from lack of air. He knew it was very risky, but he also knew that if they stayed under water any longer their lungs would give out and the results would likely be leathal. Max led Lucas and Brandon up to the surface and they all gasped for air.

When the kids heard a fimiliar roar, they turned around and saw the Spinosaurus looking at them.

The Dinosaur then started to move over towards them and the kids floating in the water, up to their shoulders, were paralized with fear.

"Oh no! Max, Lucas, Brandon!" Said Clark.

"Get out of there, you guys!" Said Lois, with her hands to her mouth. But she and the others saw that the boys were making no efort, what-so-ever, to flee.

"It's no use, they're too far out to hear us." Said Mia.

"I don't think it's that, i think they're paralized with fear." Said Diego.

"Great. Now what do we do?" Asked Lois.

The sound of a loud horn then came from behind and the gang looked and saw that it was the River Boat.

This also got the attention of the Spinosaurus, as the Dinosaur took it's eyes off of Max, Lucas and Brandon, and turned to see the loud sound coming from the River Boat, which was now headed toward it's direction. The Spinosaurus then started moving towards the boat, roaring with fury.

"Come on." Said Max. With the Dinosaur now destracted, Max led Lucas and Brandon back over to the bottom of the boat and help both of them onto it before climbing aboard himself. The kids then watched as the Spinosaurus made it's way over to the River Boat that was charging at it.

"Alright, you big lizard! Come on! I've got something for you now!" Said Roy as he drove the boat in the direction of the Spinosaurus that was charging at him.

The roaring Spinosaurus charged forward at the boat that was charging at it.

"That's it. That a boy. Come on! Right over here!" Said Roy.

"Grandpa!" Screamed Mia as she and the others and all of the dogs and the 103 Dalmatians watched as the Spinosaurus and the River Boat charged at each other.

"That's it! Come on!" Said Roy.

Lois and the gang were panicing as the Spinosaurus charged at the River Boat.

"GRANDPA! WATCH OUT!" Mia screamed.

"Come on!" Said Roy.

"Look out!" Said Lois.

"Come on! Come on! Come closer! Come closer! Get ready!" Said Roy.

Both the Spinosaurus and the River Boat charged forward until they slammed into each other, causing the long bridge to stab the Dinosaur in the stomach causing it to let out a loud roar of pain. Lightningbolts then came out of the dark clouded sky and struck the Spinosaurus and the boat, electricuting the Dinosaur to the point to where the X-Ray of it's skelliton was exposed, as well as causing all of the rest of the fireworks in the basement to go off and the T.N.T bearls to explode. The lightningbolts had set the Dinosaur on fire, causing it's whole entire body to burn and set off black smoke.

Roy then exited the stiring room and rushed to the back of the boat, narrowly avoiding the number of lightningbolts, and jumped into the lake, just as the burnning Dinosaur and the River Boat began to sink into the water.

The Spinosaurus let out a dying roar as it's burnning, black smoking body and the boat sank into the lake in a substance of pink, bubbly ooz, with the two black chemny's releasing black smoke.

Roy surfaced and gasped for air as he looked at the River Boat sinking into the pink bubbly ooz. The boat soon stopped sinking, leaving only one of the black chemnys above the surface that was still releasing black smoke.

"He did it! He did it! You see that?! He did it!" Said Brandon with excitment.

The whole gang cheered Roy on for his victory over the massive Spinosaurus. Minus Mia, who was too shocked to react.

"My Grandfather killed a Dinosaur. Wow." Said Mia in disbelief.

Roy then swam over to where Max, Lucas and Brandon were, who were all still sitting on the bottom of the boat, and the ship followed him. Once the ship made it over to where Roy and the kids were, Mia, Lois, Clark and Diego each got out a Life Preserver Ring, each tide to a rope, and threw it over board.

The rings landed in front of Roy and the kids, and each of them grabbed ahold to one and Lois and the gang pulled them on board the ship.

"Are you guys okay?" Asked Lois.

"Yeah. Yeah, we're fine. Right, Brandon?" Said Lucas.

"Yeah." Said Brandon.

"Oh, Grandfather." Said Mia as she hugged Roy. "Thanks for saving us."

"No, thank you. You know, you're a real life saver." Said Roy.

Mia grinned at her Grandfather's pun before hugging him again.

"Here's your camera, Brandon." Said Clark before handing Brandon his Super 8 Camera.

"Thanks." Said Brandon.

Clark then took his eyes off of Lucas and Brandon and focused on Max. "And you."

"My consciounce made me do it." Said Max.

Clark staired at his younger brother with both of his hands balled up into fists. For a moment the 21 year old just looked at the 12 year old...and then...he embraced the boy with a tight hug. "(Laughing) Sure it did."

Max then rapped his arms around Clark, returnning the hug. This was the closest they had ever gotton to bonding since He arrived in London, England. And that was all he had ever wanted his whole life. Was to bond with his brother and to have a sibling relationship with him. And now, after all those years...it seemed like he had finally got his wish. Though it could've happened under better circumstances, but none the less...he still got his wish.

Just then, it instantly ceased to poor down rain, causing Max and Clark and everyone else to look up at the sky. The dark clouds, covering the whole sky, slowly began to fade before everyone's eyes and soon it was all gone, revealing the bright blue sky and the bright shinning sun.

"Looks like it gonna be a beautiful day." Said Clark.

"Yeah. A really beautiful day." Added Max.

The whole gang looked up at the bright blue sky and the bright shinning sun and admired it's beauty.

"Excuse me." Came a voice from behind.

The Frankson brothers and the others turned to see Lois looking at them.

"I hate to break up this little tender moment, but don't we still have one last thing to take care of?" Said Lois.

"What? Oh, yeah. Right. We still have to get these puppies back to civilization, don't we?" Said Clark.

"Yes, we do." Said Lois. "Okay, Auto, take us out of here."

"As you wish, miss Richards." Said Auto. The ship then turned around and started driving away with the gang and the 103 Dalmatians.

"Wait, we're not leaving anything behind, are we?" Asked Clark.

"No, we have everything. The whole gang and all of the 103 Dalmatians are here and accounted for. Why do you ask?" Said Lois.

"I don't know. I just have the feeling that maybe, just maybe, we forgot something." Said Clark.

"Like what?" Asked Mia.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Came a laugh from behind.

"What was that?" Asked Lois.

The whole gang ran to the back of the ship and saw a grappling hook and it's rope rapped around the rail and saw Cruella holding the gun part of the grappling hook gun and driving the Jet Ski, with Dr. Pavlov sitting behind her.

"Suprise! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Said Cruella.

"Not again!" Said Mia.

"It's the Dragon lady!" Said Max.

"Yikes!" Said Lucas, Brandon and Diego.

"What are we gonna do?" Asked Clark.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I've got you now! You can't get away from me! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA!" Said Cruella while driving the Jet Ski with one hand and holding the gun part of the grappling hook in the other.

"I don't know, but Cruella's right on our tail." Said Roy.

"I don't know about the rest of you, but i am sick of that crazy haired witch. Auto, speed up the cruise ship, now!" Said Lois.

"As you wish, miss Richards. Full speed ahead." Said Auto. The ship then instantly took off through the lake, pulling a screaming Cruella off the Jet Ski and through the water, leaving Dr. Pavlov behind.

Despite being dragged through the water, Cruella held onto the gun part of the grappling hook with all of her strength.

The River Boat then exploded from under water and something flew up from the surface of the lake. It was Cruella's two pet Alligators, Bruce and Neo. The explosion had freed them from their imprisonment in the elevator. The two Gators then fell out of the sky and splash landed in the lake below. When they surfaced they saw the ship coming their way and went under water and the ship drove right passed them and the Gators re-surfaced.

But Cruella, still holding onto the gun part of the grappling hook, came up behind the two Gators and her feet landed on them and she began using the massive Gators as water skis as the ship continued to drag her through the lake, with her two pet Gators under her feet.

The ship then turned around and headed back in the direction it had left.

"Look out! The River Boat!" Said Lois.

Seeing the remaining surfaced part of the River Boat up ahead, Auto turned to go back the other direction.

Moose jumped onto the rail of the back of the ship and bit the rope of the grappling hook gun, snapping it, as well as cutting Cruella and the Gators loose.

Cruella looked forward and gasped in shock as she saw that she and her two pet Gators were heading straight for the sunken River Boat. Cruella crashed into one of the black chemnies and clinged to it.

Seeing Cruella clinging to the River Boat's chemny from his Jet Ski, Dr. Pavlov burst out laughing at the comical sight.

Seeing that they had now managed to cut Cruella loose, the gang of humans cheered and the dogs and the 103 Dalmatians howled.

"We did it, everyone!" Said Clark.

"Hooray!" Said Lois. She picked Moose up off the rail and held the six week old pup in her arms. "Oh, Moose! Moose, you're wonderful! Miss De ViL," She turned her attention to Cruella. "after careful consideration, i've decided 'NOT' to work for you anymore."

"So have i." Added Dr. Pavlov before he rode off on his Jet Ski beside the ship.

The humans continued to cheer and the dogs and the 103 Dalmatians howled in victory as they were all carried away by the ship, with Dr. Pavlov riding beside them on his Jet Ski, leaving Cruella behind.

Cruella watched as the ship departed with the 103 Dalmatians as she clinged to the black chemny of the River Boat. "(Sobbing) There goes my fur coat!"

One of the Gators bit at Cruella, causing her to climb to the top of the black chemny and cling to it, with her own massive pet Alligators, Bruce and Neo, attacking below, trying to eat her as the scene faded to black.


	39. 103 39: Aftermath Vacation

**103 39: AFTERMATH VACATION.**

After getting all of the Dalmatian puppies off the island with Auto's help, the car, transformed into a cruise ship at the time, took Lois and the gang and the 103 Dalmatians, with Dr. Pavlov riding along side them on his Jet Ski, back to the civilization of Mexico. Once they had arrived, Lois was able to alert the Mexican authorities with her cellphone and make them aware of the situation and of what was going on.

Dr. Pavlov then took over from there and told the Mexican police everything that had happened from the beginning to the very end. How Lois won a contest in America in New York to travel to UK London, England to study fashion with Cruella De ViL, how it all later turned out to be a trick set up by Cruella De ViL, herself, to steal the young 20 year old designer's six week old Dalmatian and add it to Cruella's collection of other Dalmatians she and her company had stolen from countless other people, making the number 103 altogether, how the 103 Dalmatians were all stolen from UK London, England and smuggled over here to Mexico to turn them into a hooded, spotted fur coat, how she kept them all on Devil's Island to await their demise, how he, himself, was involved in the incident, as well as how Cruella and her two pet massive Alligators were still on the island, trapped there with no way off.

After Lois and the gang and Dr. Pavlov told the police what they knew, the authorities contacted the Mexican government and informed them of the incident that had happened on Devil's Island, as well as the fact that there was still a woman and two massive Gators stranded there and that she was the one who was behind the whole incident. The government sent the Mexican Navy, the Mareens, the Millitary and the army to rescue Cruella and her pet Gators. After they were rescued, Cruella was immediantly placed under arrest and was released into custody of Mexican authorities to await deportation, and her two pet Gators, Bruce and Neo were released into the custody of an Animal Rehabilitation Center. The police then contacted the Mexican Humane Society and had them take 102 of the Dalmatians in until they could get this whole thing sorted out. They then contacted the UK London, England police and informed them that all of the city's Dalmatian puppy population had been rescued and were being cared for and looked after by the Mexican Humane Society until they could all be safely deported back to UK London, England. They also informed them that Cruella and Dr. Pavlov were in custody and awaiting deportation as well.

The police tried to question Cruella about her involvment in the incident, but she claimed she didn't know what they were talking about, nor did she know what was going on, who she, herself, was or where she was, for that matter. The authorities didn't know if weather or not she was choosing not to talk, withholding information or simply faking amnesia to avoid procecution.

Seeing that they were getting nowhere with Cruella, the police went to Dr. Pavlov for answers. When questioned by police, Dr. Pavlov spilled the beans about how he had been the one who had gotton Cruella released from prison in (2007), how he knew she and her company had stolen London, England's entire Dalmatian puppy population and smuggled them into Mexico to make them into a fur coat, how he stayed on Devil's Island to watch over the Dalmatian puppies that were all stored away on a River Boat. Police wondered why Dr. Pavlov had sprung Cruella from prison in the first place and why he had gone along with this sinister sceam of her's. It was revealed by Dr. Pavlov that Cruella had been blackmailing him with the (2000) incident in Paris with the 102 Dalmatians. When asked how he was invovled, the doctor confessed that Cruella had been released in the year, (2000), after spending three years behind bars since her involvement in the 101 Dalmatians case back in (1996). During her three month release, Cruella was under Dr. Pavlov's hypnosis therapy and did good in those three months. But as it turned out, Dr. Pavlov's treatment had one flow in it. He soon learned that the loud noises of Big Been's chimes reversed the therapy, reverting everything that had ever underwent it back to it's original stage...including Cruella. Dr. Pavlov knew that he should've done the right thing, like every other doctor, and warned everyone about the reversal effects of his therapy...but he didn't. But after everything that had happened in (2007) with Cruella blackmailing him with this secret into getting herself released, as well as getting him involved in the 103 Dalmatians incident here in Mexico in (2017)...he wished to heaven he had. Maybe all of this could've been prevented...maybe it couldn't have...but at least he would've done his part in doing the right thing in going forward with the truth. But instead, he chose to go along with Cruella's madness. And now he was as bad as her because he helped aid her in her theft of 103 Dalmatian puppies just to cover his tracks. Looking back, he hated himself for that. He knew that hate was such a strong word...but it was how he felt about himself. And quite possibly how he would always feel. How could he have been so stupid to let himself get involved with Cruella a second time? That was the question that had been going through his mind. It was the biggest mistake he had ever made...a mistake he would regret, and possibly pay for...for the rest of his life.

The police could tell that Dr. Pavlov was deeply remorseful for his actions. But if he was hoping to get off scott free...it didn't work. Sure, Dr. Pavlov may have learned his leson, and may have been sorry for what he did, but it didn't change the fact that he knew that a crime was being comitted and did not report it and went along with it. And the comunity of London, England wasn't just simply going to forgive and forget. All of the Dalmatian puppy population had been stolen and smuggled out of London, the owners of many of the stolen puppies were most likely bitter and angry and would likey sue both him, Cruella and De ViL Industries for their involvment in the incident, the HOUSE OF DE VIL would likely be shut down and condemned, leaving countless people jobless, his license as a doctor and a therapist would be revoked by the judge, and it was likely he, himself, would be facing criminal charges and imprisonment of his own. And due to the nature of this crime, and the fact that it had now been repeated a third time, chances are, at 83 years old,...the only way he was getting out...was through death.

Meanwhile, with Lois and the gang, the group had spent the last three months in Mexico in a hotel. Three months had passed since the incident on Devil's Island with Cruella and the 103 Dalmatians, and during their long stay, the Mexican government was polite and put Lois and her friends up in a hotel. They were free to come and go and call whoever they wished, but they were not permitted to leave the country. Each day a young man from the Mexican Embassy came to visit them, to ask if they needed anything, and to explane that the Mexican government was doing everything it could to hasten their departure. But the plain fact was that all of the Dalmatians of London had been smuggled into Mexico and held captive on a haserdous island that had been abandoned and condemned by the Mexican authorities since (1900), as well as Restricted. The plain fact was that the whipe out of an entire race of animals had been narrowly averted. The UK fashion world felt it had been mislead and decieved by Cruella De ViL and her plans for the newest (2017) fur coat. Under the circumstances, the Mexican government was not disposed to release survivors in a hurry. They did not even permit the release and deportation of Cruella and Dr. Pavlov or the 103 Dalmatians. They simpley...waited.

Each day it seemed to Lois, Clark, Mia, Roy, Max, Lucas, Brandon and Diego, they were taken to another goverment office, where they were each questioned by a courteous, intelligent government officer. They made them go over their stories again and again: How Lois had won a contest in New York to travel to London to study fashion with Cruella De ViL, how Cruella had set the whole thing up to get Lois there so that she could steal the young designer's Dalmatian and add it to her collection of other Dalmatians she had stolen and smuggled out of London and flown over here to Mexico, how she had them all stashed away on a River Boat on Devil's Island, how the island was infested with Dinosaurs, as well as everything that had happened on the island. Brandon even showed them the footage he had taken with his Super 8 Camera while he and the others were on the island.

The same detail again and again, day after day. The same story from each story teller.

For the past three months, Mia thought the Mexican government believed that she and the others were lying to them, and that it was something they wanted to tell, although they could not imagine what it was. Yet, in some odd way, they seemed to be waiting. **_**

 **Three Months Later.**

 **Mexico. October 1'st, (2017)**

Max, Lucas, Brandon, Diego, dressed in swimming cloths, and Moose and the other five dogs ran out of the back of the hotel, trying to keep up with each other.

"Just a few more laps." Said Diego.

"I'm going fast!" Said Moose.

"Stay with the group." Said Lucas.

Moose then zoomed off ahead of the gang, leaving them in his dust.

"He never listens." Said Brandon as he and the others tried to catch up to the six week old speed Dalmatian.

Outside the back of the hotel, Lois, Clark, Mia and Roy sat outside at a table under an umbrella near the pool with their eyes glued to the screen of a laptop, watching the Mexican CNN News. Three months had passed since the incident on Devil's Island with Cruella and the 103 Dalmatians. Summer was over and it was now Octorber 1'st of (2017).

 **Sarah Diaz.**

 **CNN NEWS. JUNE 5'th, (2017)**

"And because of four courageous people, four courageous kids and four courageous dogs, the London, England Dalmatian puppy population, the 103 Dalmatians, is now safe in the Mexican Humane Society, awaiting deportation back to London, where they will be released into the care of the UK Humane Society until police safely return the ones with collars to their owners and find good, loving homes for all the ones that are strays." Said the female Mexican news reporter in a spanish accent known as Sarah. "But what's even more important, folks, is that all of these cute, little puppies are safe and sound. All 103 of them. Of course, that would not be possible if these eight people and their dogs here hadn't be around to help."

The flat screen T.V. then showed Lois and the gang, as well as Clark's four dogs and Moose, who was safely in Lois's arms.

"And now here they are, with a full report." Said Sarah.

"Clark, i'm so happy for all of those Dalmatian puppies." Said Lois.

"Yeah...you could say that those puppies brought us together." Said Clark.

"Yeah. Those little pups brought out the best in me." Said Lois.

"And me." Added Clark.

"And me." Said Roy.

"And me also." Said Mia.

"Miss Richards, you and your friends are such brave people to do what you did all by yourselves." Said Sarah.

"Thank you." Said Lois.

"But we didn't do it all by ourselves. The 103 Dalmatians helped us. Especially when it came time to defeating that mean lady and her minnion." Said Brandon.

"They did?" Asked Sarah.

"Mm-hm. They turned her into a giant ice-cream cone with purple ice-cream and candy and other stuff people like to put on it." Added Lucas.

"You mean the 103 Dalmatians did that to miss De ViL?" Asked Sarah.

"They sure did. Dogs are just as smart as humans. Maybe smarter. Didn't you know that?" Said Max.

"Well, i didn't. But i do now." Said Sarah.

Lois, Clark, Mia and Roy laughed at Max's words.

"Whoo-hoo!" Came a voice.

Lois and the gang looked and saw Max, Lucas, Brandon and Diego and the five dogs running after Moose, who was ahead of them.

Moose narrowed his brown eyes and glaired at the open gate of the hotel swimming pool as he sped towards it. When he arrived at the gate, the six week old Dalmatian jumped into the air and made a splash landing in the pool. The wet puppy then surfaced. "Gotcha!"

"Come on, Moose." Said Lucas after he, Brandon, Diego and Clark's four dogs, and Diego's black Lab puppy, Griffith, came to a stop at the edge of the pool.

"You used super speed." Added Diego.

"We almost made it." Said Brandon.

"You guys!" Came the voice of Max. The 12 year old rushed up behind Lucas, Brandon and Diego and crashed into them and they all fell into the pool.

Rex, Lassie, Jake, Griffith and Foster then dove into the pool as well, joining the others.

The four kids then surface for air.

"(Panting) You're going...to fast. Anybody ever teach you how to jog?" Said Max.

"Anybody ever teach you not to be running and crashing into people, hurting them like that?" Asked Lucas.

"You went faster when everyone else stayed together." Said Moose to Lucas, Brandon and Diego.

"But that's what you did." Said Brandon.

"Maybe, but i'm not a human. Next time stay together. Come on, guys." Said Moose before he started swimming in the pool.

The four kids and the five dogs joined Moose and started swimming with him in the pool.

Just then, Alonzo, holding Fluffy in one arm, walked up to the pool gate with Amber, China, Shanice and another man and a woman.

"Hi, Lois, hi, Mia, hi, Clark." Said Amber.

"Watch out, you guys! It's the Dragon Lady's butler!" Said Max.

"Amber, China, Shanice, hi." Said Lois before she and the others got up from the table.

Max and the others got out of the pool and the dogs got out by the pool steps. They all ran over to where Lois and the others were.

Alonzo, Amber, China, Shanice and the other man and the woman entered in through the pool gate and ran over to Lois and the gang.

Lois, Clark, Mia, Amber, China and Shanice all group-hugged each other.

"Oh, It's so great to see you. What are you guys doing here?" Asked Lois.

"Well, after three months of texts, phone calls, Facebook, Twitter and Online Video chats, we thought we'd fly out here to Mexico and see how our best friends are doing and suprise them." Said China.

"And what a suprise it is. It's great to see you after three months. Well, you know, to actually see you up close, in person." Said Mia.

Clark looked at Alonzo and the woman and the man. "What's he doing here? And who are these two?"

"Greetings, everyone." Said Alonzo. "I've come with the UK Humane Society and the Mexican Embassy. I asked if i may have the honor of escorting them here."

"Hi, my name is Anna Overly. I'm with the UK Humane Society and i'm here to collect the 102 Dalmatians and deport them back to London." Said the woman known as Anna Overly in a british accent.

"Oh yeah, that's right. The UK Humane Society branch. I was beginning to think you weren't coming." Said Mia.

"Oh, now darling, you oughta know better than that. Being a member yourself, you should know that the Humane Society never fails to answer an animal's call for help." Said Anna.

Lois and the gang and Alonzo all shivered.

"What's wrong?" Asked Anna.

"Nothing, it's just...please don't say the word, darling, ever again. I've heard enough of that word from Cruella already." Said Lois.

"Yeah, me too." Added Clark.

"I don't ever wanna hear the word "darling" ever again." Said Mia.

"After just learning that the word "darling" is that mean lady's favorit word...neither do i." Said Max.

"I know what you mean. Even though she's gone, i can still smell the scent of that Cruella woman. It's like sniffing black pepper." Said Amber.

"AHCHOO!" Moose sneeezed.

Everyone laughed at the six week old puppy.

"Well; don't worry, everyone, the 103 Dalmatians are safe. And the police will make sure that evil woman won't bother any of you or anyone else ever again, for a long, long time." Said Anna.

"So how long do you think it'll be before the Mexican Humane Society releases the puppies into your custody? I mean, i'm sure they'll probably have a bunch of paper work for you to fill out. How long will it be before you can get the 102 Dalmatians back to London?" Asked Mia.

"Actually, the work's already done. When i flew in this afternoon, i immediately went to the Mexican Humane Society and filled out all the papers. After that, they released the 102 Dalmatians in my custody. They're all inside the trailer of the truck, ready to be flown back to UK. Soon as we land in London, we'll transfere them all over to the UK Humane Society branch. We will return all of the Dalmatians with collars to their rightful owners and find good, loving homes for all the ones that are strays. After all, we did it in (2000) with the 102 Dalmatians. Surely we can do it again." Said Anna.

"Thanks, miss Overly." Said Roy.

"Any time." Said Anna.

"Okay. Now that that's all said and done," Said Max. "last one in is a spotless Dalmatian."

"In your dreams." Said Lucas.

Max, Lucas, Brandon, Diego, Moose and the other dogs rushed to the pool and dove in with a loud splash and started swimming and playing with each other again.

Lois and the gang looked at the other man.

"And you are?" Asked Lois.

"We've never met." The Mexican man said. "My name is Henry Ivan. I'm a member of the Mexican Embassy."

"You're with the Mexican Embassy, the system that's trying to get us back to London?" Asked Lois.

"That's right. You all must be eager to get back to London so you can all go home." Said Henry.

"Yes," Lois said. "i have only one month before December and i'd like to get back to New York before the holidays start without me."

"So the only reason you all came here to Mexico in the first place was just so you could rescue 103 Dalmatian puppies from being made into fur clothing?" Asked Henry.

"That's the way it happened, yes." Said Lois.

"She was a clever woman, miss De ViL. That reminds me, i spoke with Dr. Pavlov in Jail. He said he spoke with an Australian doctor who works with mental patients. She said miss De ViL will get the best care in the London, England asylum. They have helped a lot of people. I'm sure they will be able to help miss De ViL as well." Said Henry.

"Oh, yes, most deffinantly. And who knows? Maybe some day miss De ViL will be able to go back to see the world the way it was before she lost her memory." Said Alonzo.

"So what are you gonna do now that your boss is in lock down and will likely be institutionalized? Not to mention that the HOUSE OF DE VIL has been shut down and condemned by the London, England authorities, leaving you and many others jobless." Asked China.

"Something i should've done 20 years ago when miss De ViL was first locked away: I'm gonna start over someplace new. Me and Fluffy. I'm getting myself a car, a house, a job and a boss that treats me well and a wife that will love me." Said Alonzo.

"Look at you showing some backbone. I'm proud of you." Said Shanice.

"I'm proud of me too. But you know...all these years have passed and i still can't help but wonder why i stayed with miss De ViL for so long and why i waited around for her to be released from prison twice. And after all these years i think i've finally figured it out." Said Alonzo.

"You have?" Asked Clark.

"What is it?" Asked Lois.

"Love." Said Alonzo.

"Love?" Said Lois and Clark.

"Yes. As much as i was once ashamed to say it, i am not ashamed to admit it now. I loved miss De ViL." Said Alonzo.

"Ewwwwww." Said Max, Lucas, Brandon and Diego.

"That's just nasty." Said Max.

"Yes, yes, judge me all you like, but as of now my love for miss De ViL is a thing of the past. I'm ready to move on and find someone who appreciates me." Said Alonzo.

"Good for you." Said Mia.

Lois and the whole gang turned to the dogs and the children and watched them splash each other in the pool.

"They'll probably send the kids home soon." Said Clark. "They have no reason not to do that."

"What home? Max's parents are back home in America, we don't know where Diego's parents are, and Lucas and Brandon are orphans, so they don't have a home to go back to. Except that orphanage back in London." Said Mia.

"Not exactly. I have two relatives back home in America who have been wanting to have kids for years. I contacted them by phone three weeks ago and asked them if they were willing to adopt two kids." Said Lois.

"So what did they say?" Asked Roy.

"They said yes. And when i mentioned Lucas and Brandon's names, as well as sent a picture that i took of them with my cellphone, my relatives responded with a big massive yes in a text." Said Lois.

"I'm sure they'll both be glad to hear that. But what about Diego? It's been three months and we haven't been able to get ahold of either of his parents or any other reletives at all." Said Clark.

"Don't worry about Diego, i have him covered. I took the liberty of contacting his parents to let them know that i was able to convince the Mexican government into releasing him into their custody. They were so thrilled when i told them that he was waiting here at the hotel for them to come pick him up. They should be here by either morning or before the day is over." Said Henry.

"And us? What about us? I mean...are we going home too?" Asked Mia.

"I'm afraid not any time soon. I'm sorry, guys, but there are still some leagle things that need to be worked out before the Mexican government can deport you all back to London. In the mean time, enjoy your stay here in Mexico. It is a lovely country here." Said Henry.

"You're telling us we're not going anywhere?" Said Lois.

"None of you are going anywhere, miss Richards. At least not right now." Said Henry.

"Hey," Said Lucas as he and the other in the pool looked at Lois and the gang. "i heard that, you guys."

"Is it true? Do you really have family members that will take us in?" Asked Brandon.

"It's true and yes, i do." Said Lois.

"Alright!" Said Lucas and Brandon.

"We're gonna have the greatest family ever!" Said Lucas.

"Oh, i hope so, Lucas." Said Lois.

"So does this mean we're all gonna be a family?" Asked Brandon.

"Uh-huh. Absolutely." Said Lois.

"HOORAY!" Said Brandon, thrusting his fists in the air.

"This is awsome! We're finally getting adopted!" Added Lucas.

"Did you hear that, guys? We're getting adopted!" Said Brandon.

"We heard, Brandon." Said Max while floating in a baby blue baloon lifesaver.

"That's awesome." Added Diego, who was also floating in a baby blue lifesaver.

"We know." Said Lucas and Brandon.

"Diego!" Came two voices.

"Huh?" Everyone looked and saw a Mexican woman and a Mexican man running up to the pool gate.

"Who are they?" Max asked.

"They're my parents." Said Diego. "Mom! Dad!" The 9 year old Mexican boy got out of the lifesaver and started swimming towards the pool steps, along with his dog, Griffen

"Diego!" Said the woman as she and the man ran through the pool gate.

Diego ran up the pool steps, exiting the pool, follow by Griffen, who shook himself dry, and Diego rushed up to the Mexican couple known as his parents and they all embraced each other with a hug.

"My son." Said Mom as she and Dad hugged Diego before releasing their son. "Oh, thank goodness your safe." Said Mom.

"We missed you very much son." Said Dad.

"You did?" Asked Diego.

"Of course, son." Said Dad.

Diego turned back to the others. "Hey, everyone, these are my parents. Mom, Dad, these are my friends, Lois, Clark, Mia, Mr. Roy, Max, Lucas and Brandon. They're the ones who helped me get off the island three months ago."

"I don't know how to thank you all for saving our son. These past seven months without him have been absolutely dreadful." Said Dad to Lois.

"Don't thank us, thank those 103 Dalmatian puppies. If it hadn't been for them, we probably wouldn't have gone anywhere near the island." Said Lois.

"Oh, yeah, and we helped rescue 103 Dalmatian puppies from a mad woman on the island as well." Said Diego.

"We know, we heard about it on the news three months ago. Where are the 103 Dalmatians now?" Asked Mom.

"They're all loaded on the trailer of the delivery truck. We're shipping them back to London today. Well, 102 of them, anyway. The 103'd one is over there in the pool, playing with the kids. He's Lois's dog." Said Anna.

"Who are you?" Asked Dad.

"I'm Anna Overly. I work with the UK Humane Society in London. I'm here to collect the puppies and take them back to London so we can return the ones with collars to their owners and find loving homes for all of the ones that are strays."

"Good for them." Said Mom.

"But what about this mad woman our son was talking about? Where is she?" Asked Dad.

"She and her doctor in crime are being held in the Mexican Jail without bail, where they are awaiting deportation back to London, England. Once they've arrived, they will both be released into UK police custody." Said Henry.

"But what about the trial?" Asked Mom.

"Well, from what the London authorities told me, there isn't going to be a trial." Said Henry. "They got a report from the Mexican police saying that miss Cruella De ViL, that's the name of the woman who's in custody, was suffering from complete memory loss and that Dr. Pavlov, the man who helped her, plead guilty to his involvment in the incident. Because miss De ViL has comitted this offense two times before, there was no question about it that she was the mastermind behind this crime. Because she is suffering from amnesia and Dr. Pavlov confessed everything, the UK London police system decided to just escort Dr. Pavlov to prison and lock miss De ViL away in the London Asylum." Said Henry.

"So that's it? It's all over?" Asked Dad.

"Yep, it's all over and done with. You will never have to lay eyes on these people." Said Henry.

"Yeah, and that's something to be greatful for." Said Mom.

"That, and the fact that we have our son and dog back." Said Dad.

"I do, however, appologize for not being able to release your son into your custody right after he was found. The Mexican government wouldn't release anyone or anything that was involved in the incident. It must have been heart breaking to think that your son was dead for three whole months. And then, after all that time of grieving, you find out that he is alive, but you're not able to touch him or go anywhere near him for three months, due to the government laws and the incident, making his being away from you seven months altogether. I can't imagine what it was like for the both of you in those seven months. It must have been hard." Said Henry.

"Look...for me it's just been a very long day." Said Mom.

"Got that right." Added Diego.

"I guess we better get going." Said Dad.

"Goodbye, everyone." Said Diego.

"Goodbye. And be careful." Said Lois.

"We'll be just fine. We're in good hands. Come on." Said Mom.

"Hey! Hey!" Came a voice.

Everyone looked and saw a Mexican man, holding a camera, coming their way.

The Mexican man ran through the pool gate and went up to Lois and the gang. "Am i too late?"

"Too late for what? Who are you?" Asked Clark.

"Let me introduce myself. My name is Manny Nelson. I work for the Mexican news paper." Said the man.

"Well, then it's nice to meet you, Mr. Nelson. Uh, what are you doing here?" Said Lois.

"As you know, the 103 Dalmatians incident made headlines three months ago, and since then, has been the subject of everything. The news also revealed that you all helped rescue the 103 Dalmatians from Devil's Island. And when our news paper heard that you guys were staying here in Mexico in a hotel, they sent me here to take a group photo of you all. I hope that's okay." Said Manny.

"Sure it's okay. Right, guys?" Said Mia.

"Yeah." Said Lois, Clark, Roy and Diego.

Diego turned to the pool. "Hey, you guys, come take a picture with us!"

"Coming!" Said Max, Lucas and Brandon.

The three kids swam over to the pool later and climbed out of the pool and joined the others.

"Hey, Moose!" Said Max.

"Huh?" Said Moose as he and the other dogs looked at the gang.

"Come take a picture with us!" Said Max.

"Coming! Wait for me!" Said Moose. The six week old Dalmatian puppy looked at Rex, Lassie, Jake and Foster. "Come on, guys."

The Border Collie, Collie, Golden Retriever, Jack Russell Terrier and the six week old Dalmatian swam over to the pool stairs and exited the pool. The five dogs ran up to the group of humans and joined them.

Rex, Lassie, Jake, Griffith and Foster sat in front of the humans and Moose sat in front of the four dogs.

"Is everybody ready?" Asked Manny with his camera aimed at the group.

Amber, China, Alonzo, Ninette, Henry and Diego's parents all stood behind Manny.

"Yes." Said Lois and the gang.

"Oh, wait one second." Said Lois. The 20 year old girl rapped her arms around Clark's neck. "Okay, go." She said before kissing Clark on the lips.

"Alright, ready? On three. 1...2...3." Manny took the picture of the whole group as Lois and Clark kissed. "Thank you. Thank you all so much. This will make a great cover on the front page of our news paper." He said as Brandon went over to the table, where Lois, Clark, Mia and Roy were once sitting, and sat down in one of the chairs in front of the laptop.

"Anytime." Said Lois.

"I do appologize for bothering you. If i'm desturbing your relaxation in anyway, i'm sorry." Said Manny.

"Oh, you didn't desturb us at all. We're just glad to be off that island and all of the 103 Dalmatians are safe and sound." Said Lois.

"Speeking of which, what's gonna happen to the island? Last i heard, the Mexican Government was talking about making plans to destroy it with firebombs. Are they still gonna do that?" Said Manny.

"Well..."

"Hey, guys, come look at this!" Said Brandon, cutting Mia off.

The whole gang of people and the six dogs ran over to the table where Brandon was sitting and gathered around him.

"Brandon, what is it?" Asked Lucas.

"Take a look at this." Said Brandon.

Moose jumped up on Brandon's lap and stood on his hind legs and placed his paws on the table, looking at the laptop screen with everyone else as they all watched the video. It was a video on YOUTUBE about Devil's Island. The video showed helicopters carrying a massive glass dome in the sky by ropes.

BRUNO: "There's a first-rate shot of the massive dome and the helicopters that, for the moment, are carrying it over the sea of Mexico, presumably to put over Devil's Island. By our calculations, they should be nearing the halfway point of this trip. John, can you still hear me there?" Asked a male Mexican reporter.

JOHN ON TAPE: "Yes i can, Bruno. We are halfway to the island. It is 103 nautical miles from our present location. The helicopters are moving at 30 knots which will put it in at about 11:30 a.m., Eastern time. One of the Mexican Navy's primary concerns has been safety. If we look at the ever-growing escort around the helicopters carrying the glass dome, they're taking no chances of a repeat of the 103 Dalmatians incident."

BRUNO: "Let's take a moment to run the video of our interview three months ago with Maria Iago. She's the head of the Mexican Humane Society, the woman who is spearheading this moment not only to spare the animals and their island, but to keep the island itself intact."

The screen then changed to a Mexican woman being interviewed by a news reporter.

 **CNN NEWS. Maria Iago.**

 **June 17'th, (2017)**

"It is absolutely imperative that we work with the Mexican Department of Biological Preserves to establish a set of rules for the preservation and isolation of that island. Normally, we would be against isolating animals from the rest of the world...but these kinds of creatures...require our absence to survive, not our help. And if we could only step aside...and trust in nature...life...will find a way."

 **##################################################################################**

 **Three weeks later.**

Devil's Island, the Dinosaur infested island, was now inclosed in a huge, massive glass dome. This was done to make sure that no one else got on the island or nothing escaped. This was also done to avoid a repeat of the 103 Dalmatians incident, as well as any other kinds of incidents that were likely to follow. The dome had been placed over the island after the Humane Society had gotton in touch with the Mexican Government, who were all too ready to destroy the island with firebombs, due to the danger that it withheld. But after speaking with the head of the Gorvernment, they decided not to go through with it. Instead, they had a glass dome placed over the island so that nothing could get in...or out. Originally, the Humane Society was against the idea of isolating the Dinosaurs, since their organization stood for saving and freeing animals, but they figured that it was better for the Dinosaurs and the island to be cut off from the rest of the world than to be destroyed altogether. After all, their job was to save and rescue animals. And in the end that was exactly what they did.

A Pteranodon sored over the island and admired the island and it's beauty. The winged, prehistoric creature flew past two Ankylosaurus's and later past a river where a herd of Pachyrhinosaurus's were drinking. The Pteranodon flew past a water fall and another part of the island came into view. The winged animal looked down at the beautiful scenery as it flew over the land. It was filled with all kinds Dinosaurs. Brachiosaurus's, Iguanodons, Pachyrhinosaurus', Stercatusaurus', Parasaurolophus' and many, many more. The Pteranodon soon sored past the land and was now flying over the beautiful lake.

Despite these new living conditions, the Dinosaurs were thriving and prospering just as they had always been over the years before the incident with the 103 Dalmatians. While they may now likely be forever cut off from the rest of the world, it didn't change the fact that this was their home and that this was where they belonged.

With Cruella and Dr. Pavlov safely locked away, and Lois and the gang and the 103 Dalmatians all safe and sound, as well as Lucas and Brandon being adopted and Diego and Griffen getting off the island and reuniting with his parents, it was a happy ending for everyone, and Devil's Island had been left to the Dinosaurs. A place that no human or dog or any living being of the outside world visit...ever again.

 **103**

 **DALMATIANS**

 **##################################################################################**

The picture had made the front cover of the Mexican news paper. In it was Lois and Clark kissing each other while standing together with Mia, Roy, Max, Lucas, Brandon, Diego, Griffith and Clark's dogs, Rex, Lassie, Jake and Foster, with Moose sitting in front of the five dogs.

At the top of the picture was the title of the story: **Group rescues 103 Dalmatians from Devil's Island.**

 **The End**

 **CAST**

 **Selena Gomez as Lois Richards**

 **Ty Simpkins as Max Frankson**

 **Nick Robinson as Clark Frankson**

 **Chloe Grace Morits as Amber Forest**

 **Demi Lovato as Mia Deville**

 **Tamia Dougless as China Sparkle**

 **Shanice Williams as Shanice Smith**

 **Nicolas Cage as Roy Deville**

 **"Stuck In The Middle's" Nicolas Bechtel as Lucas**

 **"Stuck In The Middle's" Malachi Barton as Brandon**

 **"Girl Meet's World's" August Maturo as Diego**

 **Glenn Close as Cruella De ViL**

 **Tim Mclnnerny as Alonzo**

 **David Horovitch as Dr. Pavlov**

 **103 DALMATIANS (2014-2017)**

 **Based on the best sailing novel, "THE ONE HUNDRED AND ONE DALMATIANS" by late author, Dodie Smith.**

 **Based on the (1961) Animated film, "ONE HUNDRED AND ONE DALMATIANS" by WALT DISNEY.**

 **In Loving Memory Of Dodie Smith (1896-1990)**

 **In Loving Memory Of Walter Disney (1901-1966)**

 **Hello, everyone, it's me! I realize it's late, but...HAPPY NEW YEAR! Thank God, i finally got this story done. I've been working on this since (2014). THREE YEARS IN THE MAKING! AND I'M FINALLY FINISHED WITH IT! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! I almost thought it wasn't gonna get done. But it did and i'm so happy. I'm proud of myself. I deeply appologize for it taking me three long years to finish this, and always taking it down and publishing it again, but there were two reasons why it took me so long. 1: The story wasn't getting any reviews like it should've been, and when it did, the reviews were short. And 2: I had other fics i was working on. Like "THE BOY OF OZ," "JURASSIC WORLD," ect, ect. But once i got all of that finished, i was able to focus on this fic and FINALLY get it done after three years. Again, i appologize for always taking this story down and republishing it countless times, but like i said before, i was busy with other fics and got sidetracked. And also, i was kind of sad that it wasn't getting the reviews like it should. But, never the less, once i completted all of my other stories i fully returned to this one and got it finished. Again, i am sorry for the long wait, and letting it drag out for as long as i did, but i hope my finally finishing this story makes up for it. Thank you for reading this story. Please leave your reviews and tell me what you think.**

 **Happy (2017), everyone.**

 **Oh and...one more thing. You were right, Ghost reader. Giving up really is the only failure in life. Thanks for the incouraging review you left me. As i mentioned before, i kept taking the story down and reposting it because i was working on other projects, but mostly because of the lack of reviews and short reviews. Up until you came along, i had never really gotton a review like your's. I mean i did get some reviews, but they were nothing like your's. Your's was encouraging...heartfelt...and touching. Those are the kind of reviews i want for my stories. You said that giving up was the only true failure in life. And i guess i just needed a little encouragement like that.**

 **So thank you, Ghost Reader, and Happy New Year.**

 **Disney's**

 **104**

 **DALMATIANS**

 **COMING SOON IN (2017)**


End file.
